Les Racines de la Colère
by SoleilBreton
Summary: Harry ne comprend pas pourquoi son Oncle le tient pour responsable de toutes les choses étranges qui se produisent. Mais à quelques jours de ses huit ans, un serpent lui apporte la réponse : il est un sorcier. Cette révélation va changer sa vie.
1. L'enfant Seul (1)

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a presque trois ans maintenant. Les chapitres sont très longs (40 pages word en moyenne, je vous laisse imaginer), j'ai donc décidé de les publier en deux parties. Concernant le rythme de publication, je publierai tout les premiers du mois (comme c'est une date facile à retenir, je n'oublierai pas), et dès que l'histoire sera finie de mon côté, j'augmenterai la fréquence de publication (je suis gentille, hein ?). Pour le moment, i chapitres terminés, donc, j'ai encore un peu de marge.

Une dernière précision sur l'histoire, pour ne pas vous spoiler la suite de l'histoire avant la parution des chapitres, le résumé de la vignette est susceptible de changer en cours de publication (d'autant que l'histoire se déroule sur plusieurs années). Je n'annonce aucun pairing, mais ceux et celles qui connaissent un peu mes histoires connaissent mes chouchous. Seront-ils/elles ensemble ? Rien n'est moins sûr !

Un big up pour ma bêta-lectrice et correctrice Clhook. Elle n'a pas publié depuis longtemps, mais allez quand même checker son profil, il y a des choses sympas ;)

Je fais également un gros bisou à mon autre bêta qui se reconnaîtra.

Voilà ! Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, place à l'histoire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'Enfant Seul**

 _T'es comme une bougie_

 _Qu'on a oublié d'éteindre dans une chambre vide,_

 _Tu brilles entouré de gens sombres voulant te souffler_

 _Celui qui a le moins de jouets_

 _Le moins de chouchous_

 _Celui qu'on fait chier_

 _Le cœur meurtri et meurtrière est ta jalousie_

 _L'enfant seul se méfie de tout le monde, pas par_

 _choix, mais dépit, pense qu'en guise d'amie_

 _Son ombre suffit_

 _L'Enfant Seul – Oxmo Puccino_

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Dans le noir de son placard, il crut voir un éclair de lumière verte, avant de se souvenir qu'il était dû à son rêve.

Dans le couloir, sa tante, Pétunia, martela encore une fois la porte de petits coups secs.

\- Debout ! Grinça-t-elle de sa voix perçante. Lève-toi et va faire cuire le bacon.

Harry ne répondit pas. _De toute façon_ , pensa-t-il, _Tante Pétunia n'attend pas de réponse_.

Aussi sagement que possible, il obéit à sa tante. Aujourd'hui était le jour anniversaire de son cousin Dudley. Donc, aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude, Harry devait faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Quand il eut fini de servir son Oncle, sa Tante et son Cousin, Harry engloutit son propre petit déjeuner aussi vite que possible, prit son cartable et se faufila hors de la maison, direction l'école.

Harry faisait toujours cela depuis le début de l'année précédente, quand il était entré à l'école primaire. Il arrivait très tôt, ce qui lui permettait de lire et relire ses livres de classe, et quand il s'en lassait, de réfléchir à l'injustice du monde. Harry aimait beaucoup son école. Les bâtiments en briques rouges étaient bien plus chaleureux que la grande maison froide et impersonnelle des Dursley. La classe de Harry se trouvait au premier étage du plus grand bâtiment de l'école, réservé aux cours. Un bâtiment plus petit en face abritait l'administration, et enfin, un grand gymnase accueillait les enfants et leurs professeurs pour les cours de sport.

Ce matin là, Harry n'avait pas le cœur à relire son livre. Une vague de tristesse l'avait submergé quand il avait aperçu la montagne de cadeaux qui attendait son cousin. Son propre anniversaire arrivait à grand pas, et bientôt, il aurait 7 ans. Mais il n'était même pas assuré que les Dursley s'en rappellent, et si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas de véritable cadeau. En général, son Oncle et sa Tante lui offraient une pièce de monnaie, ou bien un vêtement ayant appartenu à Dudley.

Régulièrement, Harry se torturait l'esprit pour trouver ce qu'il avait bien pu faire aux Dursley pour qu'ils le traitent ainsi. Et de plus en plus souvent, un sentiment de colère lui étreignait la poitrine et il concluait qu'ils étaient simplement méchants. Quand la colère refluait, il changeait immédiatement d'avis avec horreur. C'était de sa faute, sans aucun doute, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il avait pu faire.

ooOOOoo

Nelly Clarkson était l'institutrice chargée de la classe de seconde année de l'école primaire de Little Whinging. Cela faisait maintenant vingt ans qu'elle enseignait, et jamais elle n'avait connu d'enfant comme Harry Potter. Certes, elle avait déjà vu des enfants s'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis, des enfants qui semblaient fuir leur domicile en arrivant parfois une heure avant l'ouverture de l'école, ou encore des enfants isolés, sans amis. Mais elle avait rarement vu des enfants cumuler tout cela. Et ce petit garçon avait cette tristesse presque constante quand elle le voyait assis sur le banc en face de l'école. Sauf quand il se concentrait sur ses livres, les lunettes menaçant de tomber de son nez.

Ce matin-là, en arrivant à l'école pour préparer ses cours, Mrs Clarkson aperçu comme à l'accoutumée le jeune Potter assis sur le banc. Son visage reflétait le désespoir. L'institutrice fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire dans sa carrière. Elle se dirigea vers Harry.

Quand il vit que son institutrice se dirigeait vers lui, le jeune garçon prit un air étonné.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Bonjour Mrs Clarkson, répondit poliment le garçon.

\- Je me demandais, comme tu es là très tôt, voudrais-tu venir avec moi pour m'aider à installer la classe ?

Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda si c'était un piège, puis il se rappela que Mrs Clarkson n'était pas comme les Dursley et il accepta.

Dans la salle de classe, Harry obéit en silence à toutes les directives que lui donna son institutrice. Son attitude calme, presque soumise, fit réfléchir Nelly.

 _J'espère_ , se dit-elle, _qu'il arrivera à s'ouvrir un peu avant la fin de l'année_.

Ensemble, ils installèrent les polycopiés qui serviraient pour la leçon de mathématiques sur chacune des petites tables. Puis, l'institutrice écrivit la date au tableau, Mardi 23 Juin 1987, de sa belle écriture ronde. Comme ils avaient fini et qu'il restait un peu de temps avant la sonnerie, Mrs Clarkson autorisa Harry à rester dans la classe et à lire un livre de la bibliothèque. Et chaque matin de la semaine, la scène se répéta. Les premiers jours, Harry resta parfaitement silencieux et discret, bien que Nelly essaya de le faire parler. Il répondait bien souvent par des phrases simples, voire monosyllabiques. Puis, un matin, il posa une question. C'était une question anodine, sur un des exercices qu'avait donné Mrs Clarkson la veille. Mais c'était une initiative inattendue, et l'institutrice en fut si ravie qu'elle répondit avec plus d'enthousiasme que nécessaire. Si bien, qu'à la place d'aller lire un livre de la bibliothèque de la classe, Harry s'assit à côté de Mrs Clarkson pour revoir l'exercice.

Le manège continua pendant plus d'une semaine avant que la directrice de l'école ne finisse par s'en apercevoir. Elle convoqua Mrs Clarkson dans son bureau.

\- Nelly, dit-elle, il faut que vous compreniez que cet enfant n'a rien à faire dans l'école avant l'ouverture.

\- Mais, tenta de se défendre l'institutrice, je suis persuadée qu'il est maltraité chez lui, et je pense pouvoir faire en sorte qu'il s'ouvre à moi et …

\- J'entends bien, coupa la directrice un peu sèchement. Mais en terme d'assurance, s'il arrive quoique ce soit, l'école ne sera pas couverte, et vous risquez gros. Sans compter le fait que nous ne sommes pas l'aide à l'enfance et que vous n'êtes pas assistante sociale.

Abasourdie, Nelly sortit du bureau. Intérieurement et avec colère, elle compara un peu méchamment la Directrice à Mademoiselle Legourdin, terrorisant Mademoiselle Candy (1). Mais elle obéit. En partie du moins. Elle s'était attachée à cet enfant. Si elle ne pouvait aider le jeune Harry à l'école, elle l'aiderait à l'extérieur. C'est ce qu'elle proposa à Harry le lendemain matin.

La première réaction du garçon fut de refuser arguant, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas déranger. Patiemment, Mrs Clarkson le convainquit et c'est ainsi que le jour même, Harry se retrouva à la table de la cuisine de son institutrice, devant le goûter le plus gargantuesque qu'il eut jamais pris. Son jeune estomac, habitué aux privations en tout genre eut du mal à tout avaler, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

La maison de Mrs Clarkson était petite et accueillante, et Harry s'y sentit bien. Les fauteuils couverts de chintz étaient confortables, quoique trop grands, et l'enfant s'y perdit un peu. De jolies fleurs en pots égayaient les différentes pièces que Harry pu visiter (même la salle de bain!) et le jeune garçon s'émerveilla devant un aquarium où nageaient joyeusement une myriade de poissons de toutes les couleurs. Mrs Clarkson lui donna les noms des différentes espèces puis ils passèrent aux devoirs.

Harry resta plus d'une heure à travailler avant de remercier chaleureusement son hôtesse et de partir.

Le reste de la semaine passa tranquillement. Les Dursley, habitués à ce que Harry rentre peu avant le repas du soir, ne remarquèrent rien.

Le Samedi, Nelly Clarkson reçu une lettre de mutation. Après vingt ans passés à Little Whinging, ses services étaient requis dans le Kent, et, dans sa grande mansuétude, l'État lui offrait un logement de fonction, quelques semaines avant la reprise des cours de Septembre. Elle décida de ne pas en parler tout de suite à Harry. Après tout, il restait trois semaines de cours avant le début des vacances d'été, et elle avait tout le temps de lui exposer la situation. Nelly savait que lorsqu'elle partirait, l'enfant resterait seul, sans personne pour l'écouter. Elle avait compris d'instinct un certain nombre de chose sur la vie du petit Harry Potter, et cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Le Lundi Mrs Clarkson réitéra l'invitation à venir prendre le goûter chez elle. Le garçon fut tout aussi réticent que le vendredi précédent, mais il finit par céder une nouvelle fois. Après avoir fini son goûter, l'enfant et l'institutrice se mirent aux devoirs. Harry remarqua que Mrs Clarkson était plus sombre que d'habitude. Elle, si douce et gentille, semblait broyer du noir et parlait moins qu'habituellement. Le commandement numéro 1 des Dursley, "Ne pose pas de question", était très profondément ancré chez Harry. Mais celui-ci savait que ce précepte n'avait pas cours avec son institutrice. Malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela serait grossier de sa part de poser une question aussi personnelle. Finalement, après de longues minutes de combat intérieur, il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda d'une petite voix.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Nelly fut quelque peu décontenancée. L'enfant parlant d'habitude très peu, venait de lui poser la seule question à laquelle elle n'avait pas prévu de répondre. Mais, pensa-t-elle, autant prendre le taureau par les cornes quand l'occasion se présente.

\- Et bien, commença-t-elle lentement, j'ai reçu une très mauvaise surprise ce week-end. J'ai reçu un ordre de mutation.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- On me demande de changer d'école, expliqua l'institutrice.

\- Dans la ville voisine ?

\- Non Harry, soupira Nelly d'un ton las. Bien plus loin. Tu te souviens de tes cours de géographie ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Je vais dans le Kent. Je vais déménager.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose. Puis la referma brutalement. Son visage prit une expression que Nelly n'avait jamais vu chez lui : de la colère.

\- Vous m'abandonnez ! S'exclama Harry.

Et avant que Mrs Clarkson ait pu faire le moindre geste, le garçon ramassa ses affaires et s'enfuit de la maison.

Harry courut jusqu'à un parc, se réfugia dans un bosquet et s'assit contre un arbre où il essaya de calmer sa respiration. Mais c'était difficile. Sa tête et son cœur étaient bombardés de sentiments violents. Colère, déception, tristesse.

 _Mrs Clarkson est pire que les Dursley_ , pensa Harry. Elle lui avait donné l'espoir de ... pour le lui reprendre brusquement. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il était orphelin, jamais il n'aurait de f... . C'était trop dur d'y penser.

Ce jour-là, Harry se jura de ne plus faire confiance à un adulte.

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour Mrs Clarkson. Elle essaya de parler à Harry, mais celui-ci l'évitait efficacement.

De son côté, la colère de Harry était retombée. Après trois jours de silence, il se présenta après la classe auprès de l'institutrice. Harry savait par expérience que les adultes ne s'excusent pas auprès des enfants, même s'ils ont tort. C'est pourquoi il venait présenter ses excuses. Mais la réaction de Mrs Clarkson l'étonna.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Harry, Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère contre moi. Je pars alors que j'ai promis de t'aider, même si ce n'est pas moi qui décide de partir. Néanmoins, il nous reste deux semaines et demi pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Veux-tu venir goûter chez moi ?

Les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Harry venait désormais chaque jour, même le week-end. Mais la confiance timide qu'il avait placé en Nelly s'était évanouie. A aucun moment Mrs Clarkson n'arriva à le faire parler de sa situation familiale.

Les cartons de déménagements se faisaient chaque jour plus nombreux. Puis, un beau matin, le premier des vacances d'été, ce fut le grand départ.

Harry était là aux aurores, pour regarder les déménageurs emporter les derniers cartons. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Nelly serra l'enfant contre elle, émue, elle aussi. Puis, en regardant Harry elle dit.

\- Je n'ai pas tout emporté dans mes cartons. Et comme je sais que tu aimes lire, je veux te faire un cadeau.

Elle lui tendit un paquet enveloppé dans du papier de couleur. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un cadeau. Un vrai cadeau.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, balbutia-t-il.

\- Mais si, fit Nelly avec un sourire. Dis-toi que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance.

Harry ouvrit avec précaution le papier. Il en sortit en volumineux ouvrage, relié de cuir, les pages un peu jaunies, intitulé « Contes et Légendes du Monde ».

\- J'ai pensé que c'était exactement le genre de chose que ton cousin ne te piquera pas. Il est un peu compliqué pour ton âge, mais je sais qu'avec de l'entraînement et de la patience, tu parviendras à le lire.

Harry sauta au cou de Mrs Clarkson, éperdu de reconnaissance. Il resta sans voix de longues minutes durant lesquelles il observa le livre sous toutes ses coutures.

Puis, l'enfant et l'institutrice furent interrompus par un déménageur à l'allure de dolmen qui venait les informer qu'il était l'heure de partir.

Nelly et Harry s'étreignirent une dernière fois. Mrs Clarkson monta dans le camion de déménagement qui démarra et disparut bientôt au bout de la route, laissant Harry Potter, seul, sur le trottoir.

ooOOOoo

Harry trouva l'été particulièrement long. Maintenant que Nelly Clarkson n'était plus là, il n'avait plus de raison de sortir du 4 Privet Drive et sa Tante en profita pour lui donner chaque jour des tâches à faire. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi, car sa Tante souffrait d'une 'légère' obsession pour la propreté, et passait systématiquement derrière lui. Quant à son Oncle, il estimait que tout ce qui n'allait pas dans la maison était la faute de Harry. Le lait qui déborde ? La faute de Harry. Le journal qui n'est pas livré à l'heure ? La faute de Harry. Le verre qui explose ? La faute de Harry. Le rosier mal taillé ? La faute de Harry. Les mauvaises notes de Dudley ? La faute de Harry. Chaque remontrance était accompagnée d'une brimade, souvent sous la forme d'une privation. Cela, il pouvait l'accepter. Harry ne possédait pas grand chose et était habitué à ne pas beaucoup manger.

Mais ce qui rendait sa vie encore plus injuste était son cousin. Chaque jour, la Bande à Dudley venait jouer au 4 Privet Drive, et bien vite, ils baptisèrent leur jeu préféré « La Chasse au Harry ». Le soir, dans son placard, Harry comptait ses bleus, tout en essayant de réprimer des bouffées de colères de plus en plus fréquentes. Son cousin réussit l'exploit de tordre ses lunettes trois fois pendant l'été. Ce n'était pas les lunettes les plus solides ni les plus belles du marché, mais Harry y tenait beaucoup. Sans elles, ils ne pourraient pas lire le Livre de Mrs Clarkson. Le Livre, avec un L majuscule, qu'il avait caché dans un recoin sombre du placard sous l'escalier qui lui servait de chambre. Harry essayait d'en lire un peu chaque jour. C'était difficile. Le garçon ne comprenait pas tout les mots, mais il espérait qu'avec le temps, tout devienne plus limpide.

Puis, à l'immense soulagement de Harry, les feuilles jaunirent sur les arbres, les jours raccourcirent visiblement, et le temps se rafraîchit. Les vacances d'été prirent fin.

ooOOOoo

Christopher Maker venait d'être muté dans la petite école de Little Whinging. Cet instituteur entre deux âges n'enseignait ni par vocation, ni par envie. Une erreur d'orientation dans sa jeunesse avait mené à une série d'échecs, de désillusions, de démotivations. Il avait fini par passer le concours d'entrée pour devenir enseignant. Pas pédagogue pour un sou, pas plus motivé, ses élèves trouvait ses cours mornes et ennuyeux. Malheureusement pour les trublions en herbe, Mr Maker était par contre d'une discipline à toute épreuve. On pouvait dire de lui qu'il était meilleur Caporal qu'enseignant.

Très vite, le jeune Harry s'aperçut que son nouvel instituteur n'avait rien à voir avec la douce et gentille Mrs Clarkson. Grand et sec, le visage continuellement fermé, Mr Maker n'inspirait pas la confiance. Cela ne dérangeait nullement Harry. Les adultes ne lui apportaient jamais rien de bon au final, cet homme froid ne l'intéressait pas. Et l'instituteur le lui rendait bien.

Pour Mr Maker, l'élève Harry Potter n'était pas particulièrement brillant. Travailleur et consciencieux, il avait certainement une des meilleures moyennes de la classe, mais il ne participait jamais à la moindre leçon. Christopher avait bien remarqué l'étrange manège de Harry le matin, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Un matin, Harry arriva en classe avec un coquard. Mr Maker commença à se poser des questions.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, répondit son élève avec le visage innocent de la vérité vraie.

Et pour cause, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Harry omit volontairement de dire qu'il était tombé parce que son cousin l'avait poussé. Ce qui avait fait hurler de rire son Oncle. Unviolent sentiment d'injustice avait submergé Harry. Au même moment, sans raison apparente, une fenêtre de la cuisine s'était fissurée. Cet incident avait provoqué l'ire de son Oncle. L'enfant en avait été la cible, renforçant plus encore le sentiment d'injustice qui luiétreignait le cœur. Il avait alors fini la soirée sans manger, dans son placard. Son oncle, dans une pulsion purement sadique, avait coupé l'électricité de ce qui servait de chambre à Harry.

En repensant à ces instants d'isolement forcé, seul, blessé, en colère, dans le noir, envahi d'une peur claustrophobique, un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du garçon. Mais Mr Maker ne remarqua rien, et parut satisfait de l'explication de l'escalier.

 _Mrs Clarkson aurait su_ , pensa Harry avec tristesse. Mais penser à son ancienne institutrice lui fit mal et il s'efforça de chasser ce souvenir de sa tête.

ooOOOoo

L'année s'écoulait, morose. A chaque nouvelle brimade, Harry serrait un peu les dents et les poings, mais il ne décolérait pas. Pour éviter son Oncle, sa Tante, et surtout son cousin, le garçon se cachait dans le parc non loin du domicile de ses tuteurs. Harry se cachait souvent au milieu d'épais buissons dont les noms d'espèces étaient indiqués aux promeneurs sur des plaquettes de plastique vert. Ou bien, il traînait dans la roseraie à contempler la multitude des roses, respirant leur parfum, caressant le velouté de leurs pétales, essayant de deviner à qui pouvaient faire référence leurs noms. Il avait pris goût à ces escapades, et les gardiens du parc ne s'étonnaient plus de trouver un jeune garçon au milieu des bosquets du parc, assis par terre à écouter la nature environnante. C'était bien plus reposant que chez les Dursley.

Alors qu'il se cachait dans son buisson favori, au pied d'un grand conifère, il tomba sur un serpent. L'enfant et l'animal se figèrent, tentant de juger si l'autre était un ennemi. Et Harry entendit.

\- Que fait-il iccci cccelui-là ?

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et s'entendit répondre avec toute la candeur de l'enfance.

\- Tu parles ?

\- Bien sssûr que je parle. CCCe qui est plus zzz'étonnant, ccc'est que toi tu comprennes.

\- Pourquoi ? Les gens ne te comprennent pas d'habitude ?

\- Non. CCC'est étrange que toi tu le puisssses. Es-tu un sssorcccier ?

\- Sorcier ? Bien sûr que non.

\- SSSi, tu dois zzz'être un sssorcccier, sssinon tu ne me comprendrais pas.

Mais avant d'aller plus loin dans la conversation, des cris d'enfants retentirent et le serpent s'enfuit en sifflant.

\- CCCiao, petit sssorcccier.

Cette rencontre fit intensément réfléchir le jeune Harry, pendant des jours, des semaines. Il se souvint de chaque chose étrange qui se produisait autour de lui et dont son Oncle et sa Tante semblaient le tenir pour responsable. Il se souvint des brimades, des punitions, des méchancetés.

Parallèlement, il passa beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque du quartier pour en découvrir plus sur les serpents. Il découvrit que le serpent à qui il avait parlé était une Coronelle Lisse, une espèce rare au Royaume-Uni, et que cette espèce pouvait mesurer entre 50 et 70 centimètres. Mais dans aucun livre de sciences, il n'était fait mention de serpent parlant.

Dans le Livre, celui toujours bien caché sous son matelas, il s'abîma dans les récits narrant la légende de Quetzalcóatl, le Serpent à Plumes, ou de Waagal, le Serpent Arc-en-Ciel.

Et après cette intense réflexion, il prit une décision.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Harry rassembla tout son courage. Il allait violer la Règle numéro 1, le tabou absolu. Il fallait, il devait, poser une question à la Tante Pétunia. Celle-ci était comme d'habitude, toute à son ménage, rangeant et lavant la cuisine.

Pétunia Dursley était une femme très angoissée, que l'astiquage systématique de sa maison permettait d'apaiser. Elle transportait une pile de tasses à café en porcelaine quand son neveu arriva et creva la bulle de sécurité que Pétunia avait gonflée autour d'elle. Le choc fut si rude que la demi-douzaine de tasses se retrouvèrent par terre, en morceaux.

\- Papapardon ? Bégaya la Tante Pétunia.

\- Est-ce que je suis un sorcier ? Répéta Harry d'un ton plus ferme.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Rugit l'Oncle Vernon que le bruit avait fait rappliquer.

L'Oncle et la Tante échangèrent un long regard. Vernon attrapa son neveu par le col en vitupérant.

\- Regarde dans quel état tu as mis ta Tante avec tes sornettes !

Il poussa Harry dans son placard et coupa l'électricité. Maîtrisant tant bien que mal son malaise claustrophobique, Harry tenta de remettre ses idées en place.

S'il était un sorcier, il devait être capable de certaines choses, non ? Il se concentra de toutes ses forces. Il crispa les poings, serra les dents, mais après plusieurs minutes, rien ne s'était produit. L'abattement le prit. Il poussa un soupir. Le sentiment de claustrophobie revint. Pas que l'enfant soit dans un lieu inconnu, il connaissait les moindres détails de son placard. Il savait que le petit lit dépliant s'affaissait quand on s'asseyait trop au bord. Il savait quand pencher la tête pour ne pas se cogner contre la forme des marches qui composait le plafond. Il savait exactement où il avait mis les petits soldats cassés de Dudley, récupérés un jour dans une poubelle. Il pouvait les toucher du bout des doigts sans avoir à tâtonner. Non, vraiment, la lumière n'était pas une nécessité. C'était un besoin primaire, préhistorique presque. La lumière réconfortante, tueuse d'ombre, révélatrice d'ennemis.

Après un temps infiniment long, la Tante Pétunia appela Dudley à table. Celui-ci dévala les escaliers, faisant trembler le placard de Harry.

L'enfant avait faim. Il était dans le noir. Une colère sourde, plus puissante qu'à l'ordinaire le prit aux tripes. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à cela. Il pleurait presque de rage, d'être seul, affamé, dans le noir.

Et la lumière fut.

Harry fut si surpris qu'il en oublia sa colère. Son Oncle, sa Tante et son cousin, autour de la table, ne remarquèrent rien. Harry sourit. Il avait réussi à s'éclairer.

Quelque part, au cœur de Londres, un étrange appareil carillonna en éjectant un bout de parchemin. Un homme, bizarrement habillé de violet, lu l'inscription :

 _Harry Potter, 8 ans, 6 heures, 17 minutes, 56 secondes._

 _Le 31 Juillet 1988, 20h33m14sec._

 _Acte Magique sans baguette enregistré : sortilège éclairant._

 _Présence d'individus non magiques : Néant._

L'homme en violet pensa que décidément, le jeune héros sorcier collectionnait les actes magiques incontrôlés, et rangea le parchemin dans un dossier déjà épais.

ooOOOoo

Pendant le reste des vacances d'été, Harry ne parla plus d'être un sorcier. Ce n'étaient ni son Oncle ni sa Tante qui répondraient à ses questions. D'ailleurs, ils n'en parlèrent pas non plus. Les choses continuèrent comme à leur habitude. Les corvées s'enchaînaient, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Harry lava les carreaux trois jours de suite, jusqu'à ce que la Tante Pétunia les juge suffisamment propres. Il tondit la pelouse tous les deux jours, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule. Il tailla les rosiers en se servant d'un fil tendu pour que rien ne dépasse, ce qui relevait plus de la maniaquerie pathologique que d'une envie d'esthétisme.

Mais en secret, Harry s'entraînait. Après trois jours d'intense concentration, il parvint à allumer de nouveau la lumière de son placard. A la fin des vacances, il parvenait à allumer et éteindre n'importe quelle lumière à volonté.

Au Département de Contrôle de la Magie, à Londres, les formulaires d'actes magiques sans baguette au nom de Harry Potter s'empilaient, ce qui finit par alerter un fonctionnaire du Ministère. Après étude du dossier, la Directrice du Département décida d'envoyer quelqu'un pour enquête.

Un matin maussade de début Septembre, un petit homme ventripotent et vêtu d'un costume vert pomme frappa à la porte du 4, Privet Drive. La Tante Pétunia, seule à la maison, ouvrit la porte. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un démarcheur, elle voulut refermer la porte avec un « Pas intéressée » de circonstance. Mais le petit homme fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Je m'appelle Marcus Cassius. Je travaille au Ministère de la Magie, débita-t-il en exhibant son badge d'employé.

Le visage de Pétunia Dursley vira au verdâtre. Elle jeta un regard angoissé aux alentours, mais la rue était complètement déserte. Elle fit entrer l'homme en vert pomme pour éviter qu'il ne soit vu par un voisin, mais ne le fit pas avancer plus loin que le hall.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda sèchement la Tante Pétunia.

\- Je suis ici pour évoquer le cas Harry Potter avec ses tuteurs légaux. (Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche). Vous êtes bien Mrs Pétunia Elisabeth Evans, épouse Dursley ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle d'une voix crispée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le jeune Monsieur Potter est un sorcier répertorié ?

Pour toute réponse, Pétunia serra les lèvres.

\- Depuis quelques temps, nous avons enregistré un pic d'actes magiques sans baguette que nous qualifions d'incontrôlés. Vous êtes vous aperçue que Monsieur Potter avait des prédispositions pour la magie ?

A ce moment, Pétunia Dursley, que la présence du petit homme indisposait, décida de mentir.

\- Pas du tout, dit-elle. Devant nous, il n'a jamais fait acte de quoique ce soit de _magique._

Le mot sembla lui brûler la bouche.

Le fonctionnaire posa encore quelques questions, puis finit par demander.

\- Puis-je voir l'intéressé ? Afin de lui poser quelques questions.

A dire vrai, le protocole n'incluait pas de questionner l'enfant, seulement son entourage. Très souvent les enfants ne s'apercevaient même pas qu'il faisait de la magie sans le vouloir, et depuis longtemps, leurs témoignages étaient considérés comme peu fiables. Marcus savait tout cela, mais il s'agissait de Harry Potter.

\- Il est à l'école. Nous avons fini ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Après les politesses d'usage, Marcus Cassius partit faire son rapport. Après délibération, Harry Potter fut qualifié de Magiquement Précoce, mais sans danger pour la Sécurité du Secret Magique. Et l'affaire fut classée, l'appareil qui suivait la Trace de Harry Potter fut partiellement désactivé, n'enregistrant plus que les actes magiques en présence de Moldus.

S'il en avait été autrement, le Ministère de la Magie aurait enregistré une escalade de ces fameux actes magiques, mais surtout, une diversification. Car après un an d'entraînement intensif, Harry Potter n'était plus seulement capable d'allumer les lumières, mais aussi de déplacer de petits objets, et même parfois de commander au temps. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois, et il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit de son fait.

Harry se gardait bien de faire des tours de magie en présence d'autres personnes. Son Oncle le prenait pour responsable pour la moindre chose irritante qui pouvait se produire (d'autant que l'Oncle Vernon était facilement irrité), et Harry se disait à juste titre qu'une lampe qui s'allume toute seule pourrait faire partie des choses que l'Oncle Vernon trouvait irritantes.

Les bouffées de colère se faisaient de plus en plus violentes pour le petit garçon. A chaque nouvelle brimade, humiliation ou punition, un sentiment qui ressemblait de plus en plus à de la haine gagnait Harry. Un sentiment bien trop grand pour un si petit corps, qui menaçait de déborder. Ce sentiment terrifiait le garçon, persuadé qu'il était quelqu'un de mauvais. Les gens bien ne rêvent pas secrètement de faire mal à leur famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ni l'Oncle Vernon, ni la Tante Pétunia ne semblait s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit, ce qui rassurait Harry quelque peu.

Il ne pouvait pas plus se tromper.

Vernon Dursley était un homme particulièrement obtus. Il avait ses habitudes et s'en écartait rarement pour ainsi dire jamais. Il achetait toujours la même marque de voiture, prenait toujours la même route pour aller à son travail, mangeait toujours dans le même restaurant le midi, achetait toujours le même journal et votait systématiquement pour le même parti aux élections. Patron d'une petite entreprise, il gagnait bien sa vie et subvenait seul aux besoins financiers de sa famille. Pétunia avait été secrétaire avant l'arrivée de _l'anormalité_ sous son toit.

L'anormalité était tout ce que Vernon détestait. Imprévisible. Et quand quelque chose d'imprévisible arrivait, Vernon réagissait toujours de la même manière : il se mettait en colère. Et depuis que son neveu habitait dans sa maison, l'anormalité était devenue presque quotidienne.

Pétunia et Vernon avaient longuement parlé de la visite de l'agent du Ministère. Discrètement, Vernon Dursley avait espionné son neveu. Pas souvent, pas longtemps, mais ce qu'il avait vu l'avait glacé d'effroi. Le gamin faisait de la m... (Vernon n'arrivait même pas à penser ce mot). Volontairement. Il n'était pas censé pouvoir faire de la m... aussi jeune. Mais il l'avait vu allumer une lampe rien qu'en la regardant. Cela avait catastrophé Pétunia, qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Plus grave encore (si on pouvait faire plus grave), Vernon avait surpris des coups d'œil de son neveu, où il avait pu lire la colère et presque la haine sur son visage. Cela l'avait terrifié, et il n'en avait pas dit un mot à Pétunia. Mais Vernon n'avait pas pour autant changé son comportement. Crier sur le garçon faisait diminuer la peur. Ayant compris cela, Vernon ne dérogea pas à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, et c'est avec application qu'il réduisit sa crainte.

ooOOOoo

Le temps passait et Harry devenait de plus en plus habile avec sa magie. Il arrivait désormais à faire bouger des objets de plus en plus lourds, comme un livre ou un plat. Il s'entraînait à écrire en faisant bouger le crayon par la pensée. C'était difficile car il fallait se concentrer sur le crayon et sur ce qu'il voulait écrire, mais il faisait des progrès.

Une véritable avancée dans la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs fut un week-end. La bande à Dudley jouait à leur jeu favori, la Chasse au Harry, et cette fois, Harry n'avait pu leur échapper. Dudley l'avait frappé à la tête pendant que Piers et Malcolm lui tenait les bras. Harry avait entendu un crack sinistre. Pendant quelques instants il avait cru que Dudley lui avait cassé le nez. La douleur envahissait son visage, et du sang coulait. Mais ce n'était pas son nez qui était cassé, c'était ses lunettes, et un bris de verre lui avait écorché la peau. Harry avait senti la panique l'envahir. Si ses lunettes étaient cassées, il ne pourrait plus lire, ni suivre en classe. Et il savait par expérience que les Dursley ne lui achèteraient pas une nouvelle paire dès le lendemain.

La Bande à Dudley l'avait laissé là où il était tombé, se rabattant sur Dragon Quest II, un jeu vidéo que Dudley avait eu pour … pour rien en fait.

Harry avait enlevé précautionneusement ses lunettes pour ne pas se blesser encore plus, et au travers de sa vision floue, les avait regardées, abattu. Il avait besoin de ses lunettes. Il ne voyait rien sans elles. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces. Et les lunettes se réparèrent. Un soulagement sans nom envahit le petit garçon quand il chaussa de nouveau ce qui lui permettait de contempler le monde, aussi laid soit-il.

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se précipita dans son placard avec la ferme intention de tout réparer. Il répara ses livres de classe, d'occasion et déchirés. Il répara les seuls jouets qu'il possédait, des petits soldats en plastique, tordus, sur lesquels Dudley avait marché. Il répara ses chaussettes trouées. Il répara son vieux matelas, percé d'un côté. Quand il eut fini, et que l'excitation quitta son corps, la fatigue le gagna d'un coup. Avant de s'endormir il eut la force de se dire que peut-être il en avait fait un peu trop d'un coup.

Le temps passait, et parfois Harry se sentait seul. Bien sûr, il avait toujours été seul. Il s'était déjà senti seul comme enfant. Cette fois il se sentait seul comme sorcier. C'était dur de n'avoir personne à qui parler de ses pouvoirs, de ses progrès, de sa fierté, de sa peur. Il aurait voulu avoir un ami à qui se confier.

Le temps passait et Harry avait appris à contrôler sa colère, à ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait compris comment canaliser sa frustration, en faire de l'énergie, la transformer en magie, pour faire des choses bien plus impressionnantes que d'allumer les lumières ou écrire avec un crayon en lévitation. A présent, quand la Bande à Dudley le pourchassait, il lui suffisait de se cacher dans un coin, fermer les yeux, se concentrer et il atterrissait dans le bosquet où deux années auparavant, il avait rencontré le serpent. La sensation du voyage était désagréable, comme s'il passait dans un tuyau un peu trop étroit, sa respiration se bloquait souvent, mais cela le sauvait des coups de son cousin. Alors il n'en avait cure.

Le temps passait, et les vacances d'été approchaient. Les dernières avant que Dudley ne soit envoyé à Smeltings, un collège privé. Les dernières vacances d'été avant que Harry et son cousin ne soient plus dans la même école. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry avait hâte que les vacances d'été se terminent, mais jamais il ne l'avait souhaité avec autant d'ardeur. Plus de Dudley cela signifiait plus personne pour terroriser ceux qui s'approcheraient un peu trop près de Harry Potter. Plus de Dudley cela signifiait qu'enfin Harry pouvait espérer se faire des amis. Avoir un ami. Le rêve absolu.

ooOOOoo

Dudley Dursley se réveilla ce matin là avec la certitude qu'il allait passer une bonne journée. Aujourd'hui c'était Samedi. Aujourd'hui il avait 11 ans. Il s'étira longuement, paressant au lit. Il entendit sa mère toquer à la porte du placard de son cousin, en disant que tout devait être parfait pour son petit Popkin. Dudley ricana. Il détestait quand sa mère l'appelait Popkin (surtout devant ses amis), mais c'était largement compensé par l'idée que son cousin devrait se tenir encore plus sage que d'habitude. Et qu'il devrait passer la journée chez cette horrible Mrs Figgs. Il décida de se lever pour prendre le petit déjeuner, qu'il savait par avance pantagruélique, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment ce que ce mot voulait dire.

Dudley dévala les escaliers, prit soin de bousculer son cousin qui faisait cuire le bacon, et s'assit à table, sur une vieille chaise qui gémit sous son poids. De sa place, par la porte qui menait de la cuisine à la salle à manger, il pouvait voir une montagne de cadeaux qui n'attendaient plus que lui. Dudley était tellement surexcité par ses cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'il envisagea sérieusement la possibilité de sauter le petit déjeuner pour les ouvrir tout de suite. Il ne considéra pas l'idée longtemps cependant car son estomac lui fit savoir qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras en roucoulant un « joyeux anniversaire » débordant d'affection pour son fils. Fils qui souriait de toutes ses dents, malgré les embrassades plus que gênantes. Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui souhaitant son anniversaire, et tout le monde se mit à table. Son cousin servit le bacon, les toasts et les œufs, et Dudley se fit un devoir d'engloutir tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, qu'importe à qui cela pouvait appartenir. Il savait de toute façon que sa mère ne mangeait pas le matin, que son père s'était déjà servi sa sempiternelle tasse de café et ses trois toasts beurrés (il prenait toujours la même chose au petit déjeuner) et que son cousin … on s'en fichait. Ce n'est pas comme si ses parents allaient le disputer pour voler de la nourriture à son cousin.

Quand il eut fini son petit déjeuner, il se précipita dans la salle à manger, manquant de renverser son cousin qui débarrassait la table.

Dudley se fit un devoir de compter chaque paquet cadeau. _1, … 2, … 3, …_ C'était long, c'était fastidieux (encore un mot dont il ne connaissait que vaguement la définition), mais cela avait un but. Année après année, Dudley recevait toujours plus de cadeaux. L'année précédente il en avait reçu 37. Donc cette année, il devait en recevoir au moins 38. Il savait que ses parents trichaient un peu. Chaque jeu de console était emballé séparément, par exemple. Mais Dudley s'en fichait. Ce qui comptait, c'était le nombre de paquets différents.

 _34, … 35, …_

 _35 ?_

\- Il y en a 35, fit remarquer Dudley.

\- Tu as oublié de compter celui-là, répondit son père. Le petit, de la part de ta Tante Marge, sous le gros cadeau que t'offrent Papa et Maman.

\- D'accord, ça fait 36, dit Dudley d'un ton sec. L'année dernière j'en ai eu 37.

Dudley vit le coup d'œil alarmé que son père lança à sa mère.

Il fit alors ce qu'il savait faire le mieux devant ses parents. Jouer la comédie. Ses joues devinrent rouges, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais avant qu'il n'explose, sa Mère dit précipitamment :

\- Et au Zoo, nous t'offrirons encore deux autres cadeaux. Ça te va mon poussin ?

Déjà trop occuper à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire acheter à ses parents, Dudley répondit :

\- Alors ça m'en fera, trente, euh... trente

\- Trente-huit, mon trésor, finit sa mère à sa place, soulagée d'avoir évité l'incident diplomatique.

Satisfait, Dudley commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Harry regarda le tas monstrueux de cadeaux pour Dudley. Il soupira intérieurement, contrarié que cette année, l'anniversaire de Dudley tombe le week-end. Même s'il retournait dans son placard, il serait tout de même obligé d'entendre les bruits extasiés que Dudley poussait dès qu'il ouvrait un nouveau paquet. Même quand cela ne lui plaisait pas, il criait de contentement, car il savait que cela rendait Harry triste. Et rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Dudley que d'embêter Harry.

En plus de cela, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait même pas se réfugier dans son placard. Le week-end, Tante Pétunia lui donnait une liste de corvées à faire, et gare à lui s'il ne la finissait pas avant le Dimanche soir.

Donc, Harry prit son mal en patience, débarrassa la table du petit déjeuner, et entreprit de faire la vaisselle. Ce week-end, il avait encore moins de temps pour s'occuper de ses tâches, car il était supposé passer la journée chez Mrs. Figgs pendant que son Oncle, sa Tante, Dudley et ses amis passeraient une formidable après-midi au Zoo. Ils verraient certainement des Lions féroces, des Serpents dangereux, des animaux sauvages fascinants et des oiseaux fabuleux.

Et Harry lui, ne verrait que des chats, des chats en photo, des chats peints sur des assiettes, des chats brodés dans des cadres... L'ennui mortel. Le seul avantage à passer la journée chez Mrs Figgs était qu'il pourrait manger un bon goûter.

Harry ruminait ses pensées en faisant la vaisselle, tout en essayant de refouler sa colère montante, quand le téléphone sonna, le faisant légèrement sursauter. La Tante Pétunia alla décrocher le téléphone. Quand elle revint dans la pièce, elle avait les lèvres pincées de contrariété, et elle lança à Harry un regard lourd de reproches.

" _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_ " Se demanda le jeune garçon en réprimant sa peur. Il commença à essuyer la vaisselle, quand il entendit la Tante Pétunia dire à l'Oncle Vernon :

\- Mrs Figgs est malade. Elle ne peut pas le prendre aujourd'hui.

Un fol espoir prit Harry aux tripes. Peut-être que son Oncle et sa Tante allait le laisser seul dans la maison ? Il pourrait regarder la télé, grignoter quelque chose, et même jouer avec l'ordinateur de Dudley, sans que personne ne le sache.

\- Il est hors de question qu'il reste ici ! Tonna l'Oncle Vernon en entrant dans la cuisine, talonné par la Tante Pétunia.

\- Peut-être que ta sœur pourrait le garder ? Questionna timidement la Tante Pétunia.

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle déteste cet enfant, riposta immédiatement l'Oncle Vernon.

\- Nous n'avons plus qu'à l'emmener avec nous, conclut la Tante Pétunia. Il n'aura qu'à rester dans la voiture.

\- Ma voiture est toute neuve, pas question qu'il reste seul dedans ! Tant pis, il viendra avec nous au Zoo.

L'estomac de Harry fit une cabriole. Il n'était jamais allé au Zoo. Ce devait être un endroit génial ! Mais Harry vit l'expression de Dudley et su que son bonheur allait être de courte durée. Dudley avait sa tête d'enfant battu, de grosses larmes menaçant de tomber de ses yeux, il se précipita sur sa mère.

\- Je veux pas qu'il vienne ! Pleurnicha-t-il. Il gâche toujours tout !

\- Oh, mon trésor, fondit la Tante Pétunia immédiatement. Maman va faire en sorte qu'il ne gâche pas ta journée rien qu'à toi.

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de proposer une solution de secours qui convienne à Dudley, car la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, annonçant l'arrivée d'une partie de la Bande à Dudley. Piers et Dennis étaient à la porte, escortés par leurs Mères respectives. Dudley cessa aussitôt sa comédie, et se désintéressa du sujet 'Harry', préférant se vanter sans vergogne en montrant un par un les 36 cadeaux qu'il avait déjà reçus.

Et tout le monde partit au Zoo. Harry fit très attention à se tenir à l'écart du groupe que formaient les trois jeunes garçons turbulents. Il savait par expérience que lorsque Dudley se serait lassé des animaux, il se rabattrait sur son occupation favorite : la Chasse au Harry. Ils mangèrent dans le restaurant du Zoo. Dudley commanda une glace qu'il jugea trop petite lorsqu'on la lui apporta, et Harry eu le droit de la finir. Il n'avait jamais mangé au restaurant avant cette journée, et il trouva tout délicieux.

Après avoir mangé, les trois brutes se dirigèrent avec autorité vers le vivarium, dans l'espoir de voir des serpents énormes. Et il y en avait. Le serpent le plus gros, que Dudley repéra assez vite, était un boa constricteur de plus de trois mètres de long. Il dormait profondément visiblement, ou au moins faisait semblant.

Dudley ordonna sèchement à son père de le faire bouger. Un boa en mouvement, même derrière une vitre, est plus impressionnant qu'un boa endormi. Mais le reptile, Harry avait appris que les serpents étaient des reptiles, ne se réveilla pas. Dudley en conclut que l'endroit était très ennuyeux et se dirigea vers un crotale qui, paraissait-il, pouvait tuer un être humain en quelques minutes.

Harry resta à contempler le boa. Et pour une raison qui lui échappa, il se mit à lui parler.

\- Désolé, dit-il. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être constamment enfermé.

\- Tu es zzz'un Parleur ? Fit la bête surprise en levant la tête.

\- Il paraît oui. D'où viens-tu ?

\- De Bolivie d'après la fichhhe. Mais jjje sssuis né à la ménagggerie.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais connu mon milieu naturel, plaisanta sombrement Harry.

A ce moment-là, le serpent s'était rapproché de la vitre et dressait le cou, ondulant gracieusement. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Dudley aperçu le manège du serpent, et se précipita, bousculant Harry et le faisant tomber. La colère s'empara du petit garçon qui focalisa sa rage sur la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : se venger.

Brutalement, Dudley tomba en avant, dans le vivarium, la tête la première dans une mare d'eau. Quant au boa, il profita de la disparition de la vitre pour s'échapper. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, il lança un dernier « Merccci, Amigo » et zigzagua entre les pieds des visiteurs. Il y eut un premier hurlement, quand une jeune fille se rendit compte qu'un serpent de trois mètres se baladait librement, et bientôt, ce fut la cohue.

Le Directeur du Zoo se répandit en excuses devant Mrs et Mr Dursley, ne comprenant visiblement pas comment la vitre avait pu disparaître quand Dudley s'était appuyé dessus. Il leur offrit un chèque cadeau pour la boutique du parc, et des entrées gratuites à vie. Cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur la Tante Pétunia qui ne cessait de répéter que ce parc n'était pas aux normes et qu'elle allait les attaquer en justice. Mr Dursley resta bizarrement silencieux, mais les coups d'œil furieux qu'il lançait à Harry, firent craindre le pire au petit garçon.

Car l'Oncle Vernon avait compris. Et la punition que Harry reçut fut la plus dure et la plus longue qu'il n'ait jamais endurée. Il était enfermé dans son placard, avec un seul repas par jour (la cantine du midi pour les jours d'école, et juste un bol de soupe pendant les week-end), dans le noir, car l'Oncle Vernon avait enlevé l'ampoule de la lampe.

Tantôt envahi par la terreur de la claustrophobie, tantôt submergé par la rage et la haine, l'enfant se tenait recroquevillé sur son lit, en position fœtale, tremblant, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement. Il ne pleurait pas, Harry ne pleurait plus depuis bien des années, mais le poids sur son cœur et le nœud dans son ventre ne voulaient plus partir.

Enfermé dans le noir, Harry parvint après quelques jours à surmonter sa claustrophobie grâce à une minuscule boule lumineuse qu'il faisait apparaître. Mais cela le fatiguait énormément, si bien que ce maigre réconfort était rare.

Quand la punition prit fin, les vacances d'été avaient débuté depuis plus d'une semaine. La routine presque rassurante des corvées recommença. L'Oncle Vernon remit l'ampoule au plafond du placard, et Harry se sentit un peu moins enfermé dans ce qui lui servait de chambre.

Les jours passèrent, sans surprise, mornes, ternes et fatigants pour Harry. Jusqu'à un matin.

Ce matin-là, Dudley paradait, fier comme un paon d'une demi-tonne, dans l'uniforme de son futur collège. Le Collège Smelting faisait notamment porter à ses élèves un canotier et une canne, en plus d'un frac marron à queue de pie, et un pantalon de golf orange. Le tout donnait l'impression que Dudley allait à un bal costumé. Harry, habitué à recevoir des taloches derrière la tête dès qu'il donnait son avis, se contenta de rire intérieurement.

Puis, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique du courrier glissé dans la fente de la porte. Aussitôt l'Oncle Vernon demanda à Dudley d'aller chercher le courrier.

\- Harry n'a qu'à y aller Papa, répondit Dudley

\- Va chercher le courrier mon garçon ! Ordonna l'Oncle Vernon

Harry esquiva un coup de canne, et se précipita pour aller chercher le courrier. Il préférait être seul dans le couloir, qu'avec le reste de sa famille dans le salon. Il ramassa les lettres par terre, et par curiosité, regarda à qui elles étaient adressées. Il y avait deux lettres à l'apparence officielle, sans doute des factures, une carte postale adressée à la Famille Dursley, et une enveloppe épaisse cachetée à la cire... adressée à Harry.

 _Harry Potter_

 _Dans le Placard sous l'escalier_

 _4, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Une foule de pensées assaillirent le jeune garçon. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Comment cette personne pouvait savoir qu'il logeait dans le placard sous l'escalier ? Que contenait l'enveloppe ? Et surtout … Quelle serait la réaction des Dursley en voyant qu'il avait reçu du courrier ?

La réponse à la dernière question n'était pas très difficile à imaginer. Dudley lui arracherait la lettre des mains, l'Oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia ne réagiraient pas, et Harry ne reverrait peut-être pas sa lettre.

Alors, il fit ce qui lui sembla le moins risqué. Il glissa sa lettre sous la porte de son placard.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ses corvées. La Tante Pétunia lui fit repasser trois fois l'aspirateur dans le salon, car à chaque fois, il oubliait un endroit essentiel. Comme sa Tante était partisane du tout ou rien, le jeune garçon dut relaver toute la pièce.

Enfin, le soir arriva, et, après sa douche, Harry put retourner dans son placard.

Les lettres émeraudes, calligraphiées à la plume, brillaient presque dans le noir.

 _Harry Potter_

 _Dans le Placard sous l'escalier_

 _4, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

C'était si inattendu, si saugrenu qu'une lettre lui soit adressée que Harry n'osait pas l'ouvrir. Il n'osait pas regarder le contenu de la lettre car il avait peur de se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé, que la lettre n'était pas pour lui, que quelqu'un lui faisait une blague. C'était peut-être un mauvais tour de son cousin ? Harry considéra la question longuement, avant de conclure que Dudley savait à peine écrire, et savait encore moins écrire à la plume.

Avec des gestes tremblants, Harry ouvrit la lettre. Deux parchemins s'en échappèrent. Il prit le premier parchemin et le lut.

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe_

La respiration de Harry se bloqua. C'était une chose de 'savoir' qu'il était un sorcier, c'en était une autre que la chose soit confirmée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry ne se sentait pas seul. Il n'était pas seul.

Il lut et relut le parchemin, en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils. « Nous attendons votre hibou » Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Était-ce une sorte de code ? Harry décida de ne pas trop s'y attarder, et déplia le second parchemin. C'était une liste de fournitures.

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Uniforme_

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

 _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

 _Livres et manuels_

 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

 _Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette_

 _Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette_

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G. Changé_

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle_

 _Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau_

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble._

 _Fournitures_

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

Harry désespéra. Où allait-il trouver tout ce que demandait l'école ? Il ne connaissait aucun endroit où on pouvait se procurer une baguette magique ou des livres de magie. De plus, il doutait que les Dursley acceptent de l'aider. Sa Tante lui recommanderait d'arrêter de faire des plaisanteries de mauvais goût d'un ton sec, et Vernon se mettrait à hurler sans cohérence avant de lui mettre des taloches derrière la tête et de l'envoyer dans son placard. Non, en parler aux Dursley était une mauvaise idée.

Alors que faire ? Harry n'avait ni argent, ni moyen de contacter cette école, Poudlard. Il envisagea de fuguer pendant quelques minutes, mais pour aller où ? Non, le meilleur choix était d'attendre pour le moment. Peut-être que, ne recevant pas de lettre de sa part, le Directeur de l'école enverrait une autre lettre plus explicite.

Il n'y avait qu'à attendre.

En espérant que ce soit le bon choix.

ooOOOoo

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je fume ?

Severus Snape n'attendit pas l'assentiment de la femme allongée à côté de lui, et alluma la cigarette. C'était un rituel. Il fumait toujours une cigarette après l'amour, depuis la première fois. La jeune femme lui envoya une œillade noire, avant de se lever pour entrouvrir la fenêtre. Severus en profita pour admirer longuement le corps nu de la femme. Elle avait la peau blanche, les cheveux roux, ondulés, les yeux verts. Elle lui rappelait … Mais tous ce que voyait Severus était qu'elle avait les cheveux trop clairs, les yeux trop sombres, les lèvres trop minces pour vraiment ressembler à …

Severus tira sur sa cigarette. La jeune femme remarqua le regard de Severus fixé sur elle.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton aguicheur.

Severus se contenta de recracher la fumée, tout en continuant de la regarder avec insistance. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, et dans un geste pour dégager ses cheveux de son visage, elle offrit sa gorge.

Severus posa une main sur sa hanche, jeta sa clope dans le cendrier tout proche, et renversa les positions. Il la sentait languissante sous lui, bien déterminée à l'allumer.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de remettre ça, susurra-t-il si près de son oreille qu'elle en eu un frisson. Je vais finir par être en retard.

\- Je croyais que tu étais en vacances, contra-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Sauf aujourd'hui.

Severus se leva, prit quelques vêtements dans une armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne se reverra pas avant un bout de temps, soupira la jeune femme, toujours allongée sur le lit.

\- Je te téléphone, dit Severus avant de passer la porte.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, après sa douche, la jeune femme était déjà partie. Sa voiture n'était plus non plus sur le petit parking de Spinner's End. C'était mieux comme ça. Pour elle, comme pour lui.

Severus enfila ses robes par dessus son col roulé et son pantalon noir, prit sa baguette, et se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon. Il était convoqué pour une des réunions traditionnelles entre Dumbledore et ses Directeurs de Maison.

Severus arriva dans le bureau du Directeur, dans un tournoiement de robes. Il était pile à l'heure, mais il savait par expérience qu'il serait certainement le premier arrivé. Il avait raison, même si Minerva McGonagall arriva quelques secondes après lui. Suivie de près par Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer, débuta gaiement Dumbledore. Du thé ?

La réunion du jour consistait à écouter Albus faire la liste de tous les futurs premières années qui n'avaient pas répondu à la Lettre de Poudlard. Chaque Directeur de Maison était ensuite chargé de contacter les familles, Moldues, pour leur expliquer que la Lettre n'était pas un canular. Cela n'enchantait pas du tout Severus qui estimait qu'il avait mieux à faire que d'expliquer à des gamins ahuris et des adultes circonspects que le monde de la magie existait bel et bien. Mais, comme il aimait à le répéter à ses élèves les moins dociles, 'on fait rarement ce qu'on veut'. Si bien que Severus s'obligeait à obéir à Dumbledore.

Albus était en train d'égrener les noms des élèves dont ils n'avaient pas reçu de réponse, quand l'un d'eux fit sensation dans le staff réuni : Harry Potter.

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Même pas encore dans l'école, et déjà Potter se faisait remarquer. Pire que son père, si cela était possible.

\- Voulez-vous que j'y aille Albus ? Demanda Minerva.

\- En vérité, le cas de Monsieur Potter est un peu différent des autres cas. Sa famille Moldue connaît l'existence du monde magique. J'espère que cela est un oubli de leur part.

Mais le Directeur ne semblait pas convaincu, nota Severus. Une lueur de tristesse traversa ses yeux pendant un quart de seconde, et Severus se demanda s'il avait bien vu.

Mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Le Directeur devait être déçu que son futur élève préféré ne souhaite pas entrer à Poudlard, et préfère se laisser chouchouter par sa famille.

\- Je préfère attendre encore un peu, et si besoin est, j'enverrai Hagrid.

McGonagall eu l'air contrarié. _Sûrement déçue de ne pas pouvoir aller voir le futur Gryffondor, à n'en pas douter_ , pensa Severus.

La réunion finie, Severus retourna à ses occupations. Il avait un projet de potion qui pourrait s'avérer extrêmement utile s'il parvenait au bout.

A des kilomètres de là, Harry Potter prit une décision. Il allait parler de cette histoire de Poudlard à son Oncle et à sa Tante.

* * *

(1) Mademoiselle Legourdin est l'affreuse directrice de Matilda dans 'Matilda' de Roald Dahl, et Mademoiselle Candy est la gentille institutrice qui a su comprendre que Matilda était exceptionnelle.

* * *

J'espère que cette première partie de chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos réactions, vos sentiments en review, j'y répondrai !

Merci et à dans un mois !


	2. L'enfant Seul (2)

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, parfois pleines d'enthousiasme ! Cela fait chaud au cœur ! Nous sommes le 1er Décembre (avez-vous commencé vos calendriers de l'avent ?) et comme promis, voici la suite du chapitre 1 "L'Enfant Seul" !

* * *

Chapitre 1bis : L'Enfant Seul partie 2

Il cacha la lettre et la liste de fournitures dans l'endroit le plus inaccessible de son placard, prit l'enveloppe et son courage à deux mains, et partit trouver son Oncle et sa Tante.

Ils étaient devant la télévision. Lui buvant une bière, elle reprisant des chaussettes. Harry s'approcha et se racla la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, aboya l'Oncle.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard qui dit que je suis un sorcier, débita Harry tout de go.

Il y eu un bref silence.

\- Pardon ? Demanda l'Oncle Vernon d'une voix blanche.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre … reprit Harry en tendant l'enveloppe

\- Oui, ça j'ai entendu, le coupa-t-il

Il jeta un œil sur l'enveloppe, et passa du blanc au vert, puis au violet. Reprenant brutalement ses manières habituelles il se remit à crier.

\- Tu te fiches de nous, c'est ça ?

\- Non Oncle Vernon. De toute façon je savais déjà que j'étais un sorcier.

La Tante Pétunia émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un sanglot terrifié.

\- De toute façon, la question d'une soi-disant école de sorcellerie ne se pose pas. Tu iras au collège communal, un point c'est tout.

\- Mais, Oncl... tenta Harry

\- J'ai dit, un point c'est tout ! Rugit l'Oncle Vernon en devenant rouge pivoine.

Sentant qu'il l'avait poussé trop loin, Harry battit en retraite. Mais la main vigoureuse de l'Oncle Vernon le maintint sur place.

\- Tu restes là.

L'Oncle Vernon se leva, et partit en direction du placard. Malheureusement pour lui, il était trop grand et trop gros pour pouvoir atteindre tous les recoins du placard, et il revint bredouille.

\- Où as-tu mis la lettre ? Gronda l'Oncle Vernon d'une voix sourde.

Harry savait qu'il allait avoir la correction la plus sévère de sa vie. Mais il se tut.

\- Où est-elle ! Hurla l'Oncle en lui postillonnant dessus.

\- …

Harry recevait rarement des châtiments corporels. Quand il était plus petit, il recevait des fessées, mais la plupart du temps, ses tuteurs se contentaient de le priver de nourriture, et de l'enfermer dans son placard. Si bien que la gifle qu'il reçut le surprit. La Tante Pétunia sursauta devant la violence du geste, et Harry heurta le sol, sonné. Il resta hébété pendant plusieurs secondes. Du sang coulait de sa lèvre, mais il ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite.

Il resta là, à fixer son Oncle, étonné par sa soudaine violence. Toute la pièce s'était figée avec lui, les différents protagonistes trop surpris les uns les autres pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- File … placard … pas manger … pas lumière, siffla l'Oncle Vernon après plusieurs secondes de tétanie.

Harry déguerpit sans demander son reste. L'Oncle Vernon enleva l'ampoule du placard et referma le verrou.

La Tante Pétunia décréta qu'elle avait quand même besoin de lui pour les corvées, et la punition prit fin le lendemain. Harry ne reparla plus de Poudlard, acceptant amèrement son sort. Sa lèvre, presque guérie mais encore un peu douloureuse, était un bon souvenir.

La veille de son anniversaire, alors que Harry faisait la vaisselle du dîner, des coups violents ébranlèrent toute la maison.

La Tante Pétunia émit un glapissement de terreur, et Dudley se réfugia derrière le canapé.

De nouveaux coups retentirent. L'Oncle Vernon sortit en trombe de sa chambre avec une carabine. Tremblant, il se posta derrière la porte et demanda d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu ferme.

\- Qui est-là ?

Pour toute réponse, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, et un homme apparut. Dire que l'apparition était un homme, c'était peu de chose. Il s'agissait plutôt de trois hommes en largeur, et deux en hauteur. L'apparition avait une barbe hirsute, des cheveux longs qui n'avaient pas dû voir un peigne depuis la fin des années 70, et un accoutrement qui aurait fait envie à n'importe quel SDF. Il portait un long manteau de peau marron sale, et des bottes de cuir maculées de boue.

Quand l'apparition vit le fusil de l'Oncle Vernon, il attrapa le canon de l'arme et le tordit comme s'il s'était agi d'un carambar. L'Oncle Vernon brailla de peur, et s'enfuit vers la cuisine rejoindre sa femme et son fils. L'apparition s'avança dans la maison, en se penchant, et suivit l'Oncle Vernon.

Il entra dans la cuisine, et apercevant Harry, il s'exclama.

\- Ah, Harry ! Bon anniversaire un peu en avance !

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit une boîte un peu écrasée.

\- J'ai dû m'asseoir un peu dessus pendant le voyage, mais je suis sûr qu'il est très bon quand même, dit-il d'une voix bourrue.

Harry prit la boîte, l'ouvrit et vit un gâteau qui avait l'air très bon.

Les remerciements se bousculèrent sur la langue de Harry, mais un étrange processus de traitement de l'information fit que quand il ouvrit la bouche, il dit:

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Oh, c'est vrai, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux à Poudlard. Tu sais déjà ce qu'est Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La lettre dit que c'est une école de sorcellerie.

Hagrid tiqua.

\- Ton Oncle et ta Tante ne t'ont pas expliqué ? Demanda-t-il

\- Mon Oncle et ma Tante ont cru que c'était un canular. Mais ce n'est pas une blague, hein, je suis vraiment un sorcier.

\- Oui, Harry tu es un sorcier. Et ton Oncle et ta Tante le savait aussi.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de tiquer.

\- Ils savaient ? S'étrangla-t-il. Vous saviez ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les Dursley.

\- Bien sûr que nous savions ! S'exclama la Tante Pétunia de sa voix perçante. Tu ne pouvait être que comme Lily et son bon à rien de mari. Tout aussi étrange, tout aussi anormal.

\- Mes parents aussi étaient des sorciers ? S'étonna Harry. Et vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit ?

\- En te prenant avec nous, nous nous étions promis de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec ses bêtises, beugla l'Oncle Vernon.

La colère montait dangereusement, et Harry avait toutes les peines du monde à la contrôler. Il respira profondément pendant quelques secondes, faisant baisser son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait.

Il décida d'ignorer les Dursley.

\- Moi je veux bien aller à Poudlard, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment me procurer toutes les fournitures qui sont demandées, et de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'argent.

Il y a un endroit à Londres, où on peut acheter tout cela. Cela s'appelle le Chemin de Traverse.

Hagrid se tourna vers les Dursley.

\- Je prends Harry avec moi jusqu'à demain soir. Je vous le ramènerai après le dîner. Prends quelques affaires Harry, on s'en va à Londres.

\- A cette heure-ci ? S'étonna le garçon.

\- Oui, nous allons dormir au Chaudron Baveur. Un pub sorcier. Comme ça, nous aurons toute la journée de demain pour faire les magasins.

Harry se dépêcha de mettre dans son petit sac un pyjama, sa brosse à dents et des affaires de rechange pour le lendemain, puis, sans un au-revoir pour les Dursley, ils partirent.

Ils prirent d'abord le dernier bus qui les emmena jusqu'à la gare, pour prendre le train de banlieue qui les mena jusqu'à Londres.

Harry s'occupa de régler les différents billets grâce à de l'argent que Hagrid lui donna car ce dernier n'y connaissait rien en argent Moldu.

\- Mol … quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Moldu. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les personnes non magiques, répondit Hagrid. C'est rentré dans le langage courant.

Enfin, après une balade en métro, où Hagrid fit sensation en occupant deux sièges d'un coup, ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Si Hagrid ne le lui avait pas indiqué, Harry serait passé à côté sans même le voir.

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement pratiquement vide à cette heure. Les murs et le comptoir étaient en bois sombre patiné par l'âge, sûrement, vénérable de l'établissement. L'endroit était obscur, malgré la quantité de bougies et de torches disséminées un peu partout dans la salle principale.

\- Hagrid ! S'exclama le barman. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi à c't'heure-ci ?

\- Le sommeil Tom, répondit Hagrid. J'ai besoin de deux chambres. Côte-à-côte si possible.

\- Tout de suite, tout de suite.

Ledit Tom fouilla dans un tiroir et sortit deux clefs, pour la chambre 37 et pour la chambre 38.

Le lendemain matin, Hagrid et Harry déjeunèrent du gâteau d'anniversaire de Harry dans la chambre 38, qu'avait occupée le garçon. Puis ils descendirent. La salle paraissait moins sombre grâce à la lumière du jour qui entrait péniblement par des vitres crasseuses. Le pub était déjà bien occupé par une foule de gens qui parurent très étranges à Harry. Presque tout le monde était habillé de robe, à la manière moyenâgeuse, sauf une ou deux personnes dont les vêtements ainsi que le corps et la tête étaient cachés par de longues capes.

Hagrid fut apostrophé par le barman, Tom.

\- Je te sers quelque chose Hagrid ? Comme d'habitude ?

\- Non, Tom, je suis en mission pour Poudlard. J'emmène le jeune Harry acheter ses affaires pour l'école.

Le regard de Tom tomba sur Harry et la surprise se peignit sur son visage.

\- Par Merlin, c'est Harry Potter !

Le niveau sonore du pub chuta brutalement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon, très surpris de l'attention qu'on lui portait soudainement.

Un homme s'avança vers lui, ôta son chapeau pointu et dit

\- Très honoré de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Potter.

Ce fut comme un signal. Toutes les personnes présentes vinrent lui serrer la main, une par une. Harry était perdu, presque apeuré. Il jetait des coups d'œil alarmés vers Hagrid, mais celui-ci avait l'air enchanté.

Un homme tremblant se présenta, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche Hagrid s'exclama.

\- Ah, Professeur Quirrell ! Harry je te présente le professeur Quirinus Quirrell. Il sera ton professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année à Poudlard.

\- Pas que … que v...vous en aillez...ez b...besoin P...Potter, bégaya le Professeur

\- Bien, tonna Hagrid, Harry et moi avons à faire. Merci à tous et à bientôt !

Il poussa Harry vigoureusement vers une porte qui menait sur une petite cour, encombrée de poubelles. Hagrid sortit de sa poche un parapluie rose, qui paraissait ridicule dans sa main et se mit à compter les briques du mur en face de la porte. Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer, quand Hagrid leva son parapluie et tapota une des briques. Les briques se mirent à bouger pour former une arche sous les yeux ébahis de Harry. Derrière le mur se trouvait une rue tout droit sortie d'un roman sur le Moyen-âge.

\- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse Harry ! Fit Hagrid avec emphase.

La rue était assez étroite et une myriade de personnes se bousculaient dans tous les sens. Harry pensa aux premiers jours de soldes chez Harrods qu'il avait pu voir à la télévision. L'endroit était réellement magique. De tout côté il y avait de nouvelles choses à voir, à sentir, à écouter. Des animaux aux allures fantastiques patientaient dans des cages un chaudron d'où s'élevaient de grosses bulles turquoises une démonstration sur balai volant.

Harry ne répondit rien, trop occupé à détailler des yeux le plus de choses possibles. Après quelques instants d'émerveillement, il se tourna vers Hagrid.

\- Hagrid, pourquoi tout le monde semblait me connaître dans le pub ? Demanda Harry.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Enfin, j'imagine que tes Moldus n'ont pas dû te raconter grand chose, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Que t'ont-ils raconté à propos de la mort de tes parents ?

\- Mes parents sont … enfin, d'après mon Oncle et ma Tante, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

\- Un accident de v...

Hagrid inspira et expira fortement.

Après un silence il reprit.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour t'en parler. Enfin bon. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, un sorcier a mal tourné. Très mal tourné. Aujourd'hui encore, les gens ont peur de prononcer son nom. Il s'appelait V... euh … Vo...

\- Vous pourriez peut-être l'écrire, suggéra Harry pour l'aider.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça s'épelle. Je vais y arriver. Il s'appelait Voldemort.

Hagrid eut un violent frisson.

\- M'oblige pas à le répéter, s'il te plaît. Enfin. Tu-Sais-Qui est devenu très puissant. Il commençait à avoir beaucoup de partisans. Mais après qu'il a commencé à tuer des gens, d'autres sorciers se sont levés pour le combattre et l'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi il tuait des gens ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Pour une certaine idéologie peut-être, comme quoi certains sorciers vaudraient mieux que d'autres. Pour le pouvoir sûrement. Enfin bref, tes parents étaient de ceux qui ont voulu l'arrêter. Une nuit, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, Tu-Sais-Qui est venu pour tuer tes parents. Mais quand il a essayé de te tuer toi, il n'a pas réussi. Personne n'a d'explication, mais cette nuit là, le sortilège de magie noire qu'il a envoyé s'est retourné contre lui. Il a disparu, et toi tu as eu une simple cicatrice.

\- Volde...

\- Ne prononce pas son nom, siffla Hagrid.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je veux dire, Vous-Savez-Qui est mort ?

\- Certains disent que oui. Je n'y crois pas. Je pense qu'il est là quelque part et qu'il attend son heure. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que toi, tout bébé, tu l'as battu. Et tu es célèbre pour cela.

\- Je suis célèbre pour quelque chose dont je ne me souviens même pas, conclut Harry d'une voix neutre.

C'était beaucoup d'informations d'un coup dans la même journée pour le jeune garçon, et il resta pensif plusieurs minutes. Il finit par briser le silence.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais payer tout ce qu'on me demande.

\- Je ne t'ai pas répondu hier ? Mille gorgones, j'ai dû oublier. Tes parents avaient un compte en banque.

\- Il y a une banque chez les sorciers ?

\- Oui, Gringotts, la Banque des Sorciers. Elle est tenue par des Gobelins. Et il n'y a rien de plus vicieux et malin qu'un Gobelin, Harry. Gringotts est sans doute l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne. Après Poudlard, bien sûr. Il faudrait être fou pour cambrioler Gringotts. Ou un Mage Noir.

\- Un Mage Noir ?

\- Un sorcier qui fait de la magie noire à haut niveau. Le monde de la Sorcellerie est comme le Monde Moldu. Il y a des gens qui font le bien, et d'autres qui font le mal.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un haut bâtiment blanc.

\- Voilà Gringotts, dit Hagrid.

Sur la porte, Harry put lire sur une plaque de marbre

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Et de chaque côtés de la porte, deux étranges créatures montaient la garde, en livrée noire.

\- Ce sont des Gobelins, Harry, expliqua Hagrid.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

L'intérieur de la Banque fit grande impression sur Harry. Tout y était de marbre et d'or. De lourds chandeliers de cristal étaient suspendus au plafond, lui-même très haut. Une grande allée était bordée de rangées de bureaux surélevés, où travaillaient des Gobelins. L'un d'entre eux semblait compter des diamants gros comme des noisettes. Un autre comptait des pièces d'or qu'il empilait par tas de 19. La marche entre la porte d'entrée et le bout de l'allée lui sembla interminable.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le pupitre d'un vieux Gobelin qui notait des chiffres à l'aide d'une plume acérée dans un gros grimoire. Hagrid se racla la gorge, et le Gobelin leva la tête de son livre de compte (ou quoi que ce soit d'autre).

\- Monsieur Harry Potter voudrait retirer de l'argent de son compte.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter aurait-il sa clef ? Demanda le Gobelin d'une voix de porte rouillée.

Harry se dit que non, il n'avait aucune clef, et que Hagrid se retrouverait bien embêté, quand l'homme sortit une petite clef d'or de sa poche. La clef paraissait minuscule dans sa main, mais dans la main du Gobelin, elle paraissait maintenant très grande. Hagrid sortit également une lettre.

\- De la part de Dumbledore, à propos de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre 713.

Le Gobelin lut attentivement la lettre.

\- Gripsec va vous accompagner, annonça le Gobelin en faisant signe à un autre Gobelin avant de retourner à l'écriture de chiffres.

\- Suivez-moi, dit Gripsec en passant devant eux.

Il les fit monter dans un wagon qui ressemblait à un wagon de mine pour transporter le charbon. Sauf que celui-ci était en cuivre étincelant. Gripsec accrocha une lampe et le wagon partit à une vitesse affolante. Les parties visibles du visage de Hagrid tournèrent au vert et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ne vaudrait pas lui parler. Ils s'enfoncèrent sous la terre. A un tournant, Harry cru apercevoir une grande créature soufflant du feu.

\- Un dragon, parvint à dire Hagrid. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un.

Il se tut de nouveau, sûrement concentré pour ne pas être malade. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant le coffre 687. Gripsec les fit descendre du wagonnet, et ouvrit le coffre grâce à la clef d'or. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Harry resta estomaqué. Des monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze l'attendaient, bien cachés sous la terre. Et dire que les Dursley se plaignaient qu'il leur coûtait cher ! Harry prit autant de pièces que sa bourse pouvait en contenir, et ils repartirent dans le wagonnet jusqu'au coffre 713.

Gripsec leur demanda de s'éloigner de la porte, et il passa son doigt le long d'une ligne invisible. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et Hagrid s'empara de ce qu'elle contenait. C'est-à-dire un petit paquet de papier kraft. Plutôt décevant comme contenu.

\- Hum, ce serait bien que tu ne parles pas de ça à Poudlard, grommela Hagrid.

\- D'accord, fit Harry.

Revenu à la surface, Hagrid laissa Harry devant la boutique de vêtements, décrétant qu'il saurait s'en occuper seul, et que lui avait besoin d'un remontant. Harry le regarda s'éloigner et il cru l'entendre rouspéter contre les wagons de la mort.

Riant intérieurement, Harry entra dans la boutique. Une femme replète se précipita aussitôt sur lui.

\- C'est pour Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement et sans attendre de réponse, elle l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'au fond du magasin. Tiens, mets-toi là.

"Là" était juste à côté un autre garçon, qui devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que Harry. Il était blond et se tenait très droit sur l'estrade.

\- Salut, dit le garçon, toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry qui ne savait pas s'il avait envie de parler avec ce garçon. Après tout il ne connaissait le monde magique que depuis la veille et il était sûr de se ridiculiser.

\- Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté. Et ma mère s'occupe de m'acheter mon chaudron et les fournitures de potion de l'autre côté de la rue, dit le garçon d'une voix traînante. Ensuite, je les emmènerai du côté du magasin de Quidditch pour m'acheter un balai.

Harry se demanda ce que pouvait être le Quidditch. C'était sûr, il allait se ridiculiser.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année ne pourraient pas avoir leur propre balai à Poudlard. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père et à trouver un moyen de le faire entrer en douce à l'école.

Plus le garçon parlait, et moins Harry avait envie de discuter avec lui. Il lui faisait irrésistiblement penser à Dudley quand il se vantait de tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus pour son anniversaire.

\- Et toi, tu as un balai ? Demanda le garçon.

\- Non, répondit Harry.

\- Tu joues au Quidditch ?

\- Non, répéta laconiquement Harry.

\- Moi oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?

\- Non, réitéra Harry en se demandant de quoi il parlait.

\- En fait on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard. Toute ma famille est passée par là. Tu t'imagines, te retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite.

\- Mmmmh, fit Harry incapable de comprendre un traître mot de la logorrhée du garçon.

\- Oh, regarde un peu ce bonhomme, s'exclama le garçon. Il est gigantesque !

\- C'est Hagrid, l'informa Harry ravi de savoir quelque chose que le garçon ignorait. Il travaille à Poudlard.

\- Ah, oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non ?

\- Il est Garde-chasse, répliqua Harry d'une voix un peu plus froide.

\- C'est ça. Une sorte de sauvage, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Il habite dans une cabane à Poudlard, et il se saoule de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et il finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit.

\- Tu crois toutes les rumeurs que tu entends ? Demanda Harry froidement. Moi je le trouve très intelligent.

\- Vraiment, fit le garçon déconcerté. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ? Où sont tes parents ?

\- Ils sont morts, répliqua Harry sèchement.

\- Oh, désolé, fait le garçon qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Mais ils étaient de notre monde, non ?

\- Si tu veux dire qu'ils étaient sorciers, oui, ils l'étaient. Mais je ne vois pas quelle différence cela peut faire.

\- Ça fait toute la différence au contraire ! Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte ? Je pense que Poudlard ne devrait accepter que les sorciers issus des vieilles familles.

\- Et toi, tu as déjà entendu parler d'Oxford ou de Cambridge ?

\- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna le garçon.

\- Ce sont des Universités Moldues prestigieuses. Ceux qui n'en ont jamais entendu parler doivent vivre dans une grotte.

C'était méchant et gratuit, mais cela fit du bien à Harry.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda le garçon en plissant les yeux de méfiance.

Mais Harry fut coupé par la couturière qui venait annoncer au garçon blond que ses uniformes étaient prêts.

Après avoir acheté ses uniformes et quelques autres vêtements, Harry rejoignit Hagrid.

Il dégusta la glace que Hagrid lui avait achetée en silence. Au bout d'un moment, il raconta à Hagrid la conversation entre le garçon blond et lui.

\- Et il a dit que les enfants des familles Moldues ne devraient pas être admis à Poudlard.

\- D'abord, tu ne viens pas d'une famille moldue, répondit Hagrid (Harry pensa que si, puisqu'il avait été élevé chez les Dursley). S'il savait qui tu es. Il vient certainement d'une vieille famille de sorciers qui pense encore comme il y a un siècle. D'ailleurs il a dû entendre parler de toi. S'il avait su qui tu étais, répéta-t-il, je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pris ce ton-là. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il sait sur les moldus ? Certains des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard venaient de familles non-magiques. Ta mère était une des sorcières les plus brillantes de sa génération. Et regarde qui elle a comme sœur.

Voyant que Hagrid s'emballait, Harry décida de changer de sujet.

\- C'est quoi le Quidditch ?

\- Ah, j'oublie sans arrêt que tu ne sais rien sur rien. Le Quidditch est le sport le plus populaire chez les sorciers. Un peu comme le football chez les moldus. Ça se joue avec quatre balles et les joueurs volent sur des balais. Un peu difficile à expliquer en quelques mots.

\- Et c'est quoi Serpentard et Poufsouffle ?

\- Ce sont deux des Maisons de Poudlard. Il y en a quatre en tout. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. On dit que les courageux vont à Gryffondor, les intelligents à Serdaigle, les gens loyaux à Poufsouffle, et les rusés à Serpentard.

\- Vous étiez dans quelle maison Hagrid ? Le coupa Harry curieux.

\- Moi, j'étais à Gryffondor. Mais je n'ai pas fini l'école. J'ai dû arrêter en troisième année.

Hagrid eut un air gêné, et Harry décida de ne pas poser plus de questions.

Ils entrèrent dans une librairie, où Harry put acheter ses manuels, mais il y avait tellement de livres intéressants que Hagrid dû l'arracher du magasin pour continuer leurs achats. Pour compenser, Harry acheta quelques ouvrages qui n'étaient pas sur la liste de Poudlard, mais dont le sujet l'intéressait : le monde magique en général.

Il acheta donc _Us et Coutumes du Monde Magique_ , par Toby Tory, _Formules et Sortilèges de Base_ par Wilson Warring et _Les Grands Sorciers du XXème Siècle_ par Phoenix Famtree. De quoi l'occuper pour le reste des vacances.

Quand ils entrèrent chez l'apothicaire pour acheter le nécessaire à potion Harry faillit percuter un homme entièrement vêtu de noir.

\- Professeur Snape, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'exclama Hagrid. Harry, je te présente le professeur Severus Snape, qui sera ton professeur de Potions à Poudlard.

Harry se dit que décidément, il rencontrait beaucoup de Professeurs aujourd'hui.

\- Harry Potter, dit le Professeur Snape avec une voix doucereuse. Notre nouvelle célébrité. Vous serez certainement la nouvelle coqueluche de Poudlard, à n'en pas douter. Hagrid.

Il salua de la tête et sortit.

\- Il ne semble pas beaucoup m'aimer, remarqua Harry.

\- Oh, ne fais pas attention. Le Professeur Snape est comme ça avec tout le monde.

Harry se dit qu'il devait avoir une vie bien triste, ce professeur, s'il se comportait aussi froidement avec chaque personne qu'il rencontrait.

Hagrid guida Harry pour acheter tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour l'année. Harry n'eut pas le droit d'acheter un chaudron en or (il faut être un grand potioniste pour maîtriser un chaudron en or, Harry, dit Hagrid).

Après un petit moment à visiter les différentes boutiques, il ne manqua plus à Harry qu'une baguette magique. Une Baguette Magique. Le Rêve de Harry depuis qu'il avait su qu'il était un sorcier. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie, mais cet accessoire lui semblait indispensable de manière presque évidente.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique, tout au bout du Chemin de Traverse, à côté d'une bifurcation qui portait le nom d'Allée des Embrumes. Au-dessus de la porte de la boutique, on pouvait lire sur un vieux panneau de bois _Ollivander – Fabricants de Baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C._

L'intérieur était minuscule. Hagrid s'assit sur la seule chaise disponible, faisant gémir le bois sous son poids, mais le meuble tint bon. Sur les murs, et au-delà du comptoir, s'alignaient des milliers de boîtes, à la façon d'une bibliothèque. Un homme apparut soudainement, faisant sursauter Harry.

\- Bonjour, dit l'homme d'une voix douce.

Hagrid se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

\- Bonjour, répondit Harry, nerveux.

\- Ah, Monsieur Potter. Je vous attendais un peu plus tôt dans l'été. Je me souviens des baguettes de vos parents. Pour votre mère, c'était 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule, excellente pour les enchantements. D'ailleurs vous avez ses yeux. De votre mère bien sûr. Votre père en revanche avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres, flexible. Bien sûr quand je dis qu'il l'avait préférée... en réalité c'est la baguette qui choisit son maître.

Harry n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'homme derrière le comptoir. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans sa manière de parler. Sans compter cette façon de se souvenir _exactement_ des baguettes de ses clients. Les yeux d'Ollivander se posèrent sur sa cicatrice.

\- Ah, c'est ici que … Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice. 33,75 centimètres, bois d'if. Une baguette très puissante...

Il s'interrompit et se tourna vers Hagrid.

\- Rubeus Hagrid ! C'était du chêne, 40 centimètres, plutôt flexible n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit Hagrid.

\- Une bonne baguette. J'imagine qu'ils ont dû la casser en deux quand ils vous ont exclu du collège, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne vous en servez pas j'imagine.

\- Oh, euh... oui, oui, c'est ça, enfin je veux dire, non, je ne m'en sers plus, fit Hagrid en tenant son parapluie rose derrière son dos.

Ollivander se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. Après lui avoir fait une batterie de mesures et posé une liste de questions, il tendit à Harry une baguette.

\- Bois de saule et crin de licorne. 19,42 centimètres. Flexible.

Harry la prit dans ses mains, ne sachant que faire. Mais Ollivander la lui retira presque aussitôt pour lui en donner une autre.

\- Bois d'ébène et ventricule de cœur de dragon.

Harry vit défiler des dizaines de baguettes.

\- Hmmm, un client difficile, fit Ollivander pour lui-même, visiblement ravi. Je me demande si...

Il se pencha derrière son comptoir, et prit une boîte poussiéreuse.

Il tendit la baguette à Harry.

\- Bois de houx et plume de phénix. 27,5 centimètres. Flexible.

Immédiatement, le garçon sentit une vague de chaleur traverser son bras, et des étincelles vert et argent sortirent de la baguette. Hagrid applaudit et Ollivander poussa un cri de joie.

\- Bravo ! Très bien, très bien, mais étrange.

\- Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda Harry.

\- Et bien, voyez-vous Monsieur Potter, chaque baguette de la maison Ollivander est unique. Le phœnix qui a fourni la plume de votre baguette a fourni également une seule autre plume. Il est étrange que cette autre baguette soit celle qui vous ait fait ça.

Il pointa la cicatrice de Harry et le garçon se sentit brusquement mal.

\- Curieux comment la baguette choisit son sorcier. Parfois, les raisons ne sont pas évidentes. Mais ce qui est évident, c'est que vous serez amené à faire de grandes choses. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses. Terribles certes. Mais quelle envergure.

Harry décida à ce moment là qu'il n'aimait pas Ollivander. Il régla les 7 Gallions que coûtait la baguette et sortit, suivi de Hagrid.

Mais Hagrid ne voulait pas partir tout de suite. Il emmena Harry dans la Ménagerie Magique pour lui acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire. Ils en ressortirent quelques instants plus tard, avec une magnifique chouette lapone, d'un blanc éclatant. Harry en bégayait de reconnaissance.

Ils prirent le métro et le train en sens inverse. Dans le train qui les menait à Little Whinging, Hagrid donna à Harry son billet de train pour Poudlard.

\- Hagrid, la voie 9 ¾ n'existe pas !

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Hagrid d'un ton amusé. Tu crois bien que nous n'allons pas mettre nos trains magiques sous le nez des moldus. Il suffit de se rendre entre les voies 9 et 10. Il y a un tourniquet qui sert de barrière. Je ne sais plus lequel c'est exactement, mais tu verras, c'est assez facile à trouver.

\- Et les moldus ne se rendent compte de rien ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Non. Il y a un garde qui surveille les passages. De toute façon, si un Moldu passe par mégarde, il suffit de lui jeter un sortilège pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il a vu.

Harry espéra vivement de ne pas être pris pour un Moldu ce jour-là, avant de se rendre compte qu'avec une chouette dans ses bagages, il n'y avait aucune chance de se tromper.

Hagrid déposa Harry chez les Dursley, avec toutes ses affaires. En entrant dans la maison, Harry fut alpagué par son Oncle qui le traîna dans le salon. Sa Tante y était déjà. Elle tenait dans sa main, l'enveloppe de Poudlard où était inscrit à l'encre émeraude :

 _Harry Potter_

 _Dans le Placard sous l'escalier_

 _4, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

\- Vois-tu, commença l'Oncle Vernon, avec ta Tante nous nous sommes dit que tu étais désormais trop grand pour continuer à dormir dans le placard. A partir de maintenant, tu dormiras dans la seconde chambre de Dudley.

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il allait avoir une chambre. Une vraie chambre. Enfin, pas totalement à lui, puisque Dudley lui fit bien comprendre qu'il continuerait à stocker ses jouets cassés dedans, mais c'était mieux que le placard. Dix fois mieux.

Harry monta ses nouvelles affaires dans _sa chambre_ (il ne s'y ferait jamais), ainsi que les anciennes. Tout cela ne prenait pas énormément de place, et ne gênait en rien l'occupation que pouvait en faire Dudley.

Le reste de l'été fut une situation inédite pour le jeune Harry. Les Dursley l'évitaient le plus possible. Il n'avait à les supporter que pendant les repas et était exempté de corvée, ce qui lui allait très bien. Il put mettre son temps à profit pour lire ses livres de cours, et les livres qu'il avait achetés en plus. Il nomma sa chouette Hedwige, nom trouvé dans son manuel d'histoire de la magie. Il lut avec curiosité le passage sur lui dans _Les Grands Sorciers du XXème Siècle,_ mais il conclut à la fin, que ce n'était pas digne d'intérêt.

Très tôt le matin du 1er Septembre, Harry prit le bus, puis le train pour Londres. Il eut quelques difficultés à transporter sa malle et la cage de Hedwige, mais de bonnes âmes le long de sa route l'aidèrent, un peu étonnées qu'un si jeune enfant dû transporter autant de bagages sans adulte pour l'accompagner.

Arrivé à la gare King's Cross, il se posta entre les voies 9 et 10 et observa. Hagrid avait raison. Une des barrières de métal était indiquée 'Hors Service', mais de temps en temps des gens passaient au travers et … disparaissaient. Après qu'une famille entière de roux l'eut passée, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança également. Même s'il s'était attendu à ce que quelque chose arrive, il fut tout de même surpris de passer au travers de la barrière et d'arriver sur un autre quai de gare, où attendait une majestueuse locomotive à vapeur rouge, sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres d'or 'Poudlard Express'.

Soulagé d'avoir trouvé son train, et d'être même en avance, Harry monta sa malle et entreprit de trouver un compartiment vide. Il finit par en trouver un et attendit. Il sortit un livre ( _Formules et Sortilèges de Base_ ) pour passer le temps. Par la fenêtre il vit une petite fille rousse qui faisait de grands signes à un frère ou une sœur, quelque part dans le train.

Après quelques minutes, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, et une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds demanda si un ami et elle pouvaient venir s'installer parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place nulle part.

Harry accepta volontiers et la jeune fille se présenta ainsi que son ami, un garçon noir qui la suivait de près.

\- Daphné Greengrass et le garçon là, c'est Blaise Zabini.

\- Enchanté, répondit Harry. Je suis Harry Potter.

La mâchoire de Daphné se décrocha.

\- Le Harry Potter ? Pour de vrai ? Avec la cicatrice et tout ?

\- Daphné, ma grande, c'est très impoli ce que tu fais, se moqua Blaise Zabini, assis à côté d'elle.

Mais lui aussi semblait curieux.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit simplement Harry.

Il souleva sa frange pour dévoiler sa cicatrice. Ce qui fit refermer la bouche de Daphné.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est juste que tu es une légende vivante.

\- Il paraît, répondit sombrement Harry.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, plaisanta Blaise.

\- Il y a encore un mois, je ne savais pas que j'étais célèbre, répondit Harry très sincèrement. Et encore aujourd'hui, après avoir rencontré des gens qui semblent me connaître et après avoir lu un livre où tout un chapitre m'est consacré, j'ai encore du mal à le croire.

\- Tu ne savais pas que tu étais célèbre ? S'étonna Daphné.

\- Les gens chez qui je vivais n'ont pas jugé utile de me le dire, plaisanta Harry.

Daphné et Blaise rirent, mais ne s'appesantirent pas sur le sujet.

\- Vous êtes issus de famille de sorciers ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Oh oui, répondit Blaise. Les Greengrass sont une très vieille famille de Sang-Purs. Et ma famille, même si elle n'est pas de Sang aussi pur que les Greengrass, ne compte que des sorciers depuis quelques générations.

\- De Sang-Pur, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu sors d'où pour poser ce genre de questions ? Demanda Blaise.

\- J'ai été élevé par des Moldus. Mon Oncle et ma Tante, du côté de ma mère.

\- Ah, fit simplement Daphné.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que les Sang-Purs ?

\- Ce sont de très vieilles familles de Sorciers. Ils ne comptent pas dans leurs arbres généalogiques de Né-Moldu ou de Moldu. Quelques rares Sang-Mêlés pour certains, expliqua Blaise.

\- C'est comment de vivre chez les moldus ? Demanda Daphné visiblement aussi curieuse sur ce sujet que pouvait l'être Harry sur le monde de la magie.

\- Pour moi, c'est banal. Enfin, je suppose qu'on fait un peu les mêmes choses mais sans la magie. Bien que je doute que vous regardiez la télévision ou que vous jouiez sur ordinateur.

\- C'est quoi la télévision ? Et l'ordinateur ?

Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, se mit à expliquer aux deux sorciers comment était le monde Moldu. En échange, les deux enfants répondaient aux questions de Harry sur le monde magique. Jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre brutalement sur le garçon blond que Harry avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était encadré par deux autres garçons, plus grands et plus larges que la moyenne.

\- Alors, il paraît que Harry Potter est dans le train, lança le garçon blond de sa voix traînante.

\- Tu aurais pu frapper Drago, s'insurgea Daphné, tu m'as fait peur !

\- Pour répondre à ta question Malfoy, continua Blaise, je ne sais pas qui t'a dit ça mais Harry Potter n'est pas dans ce wagon.

Ledit Drago eut l'air méfiant, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry.

\- Tu es un menteur Zabini. Un bon menteur certes, mais un menteur quand même. Drago Malfoy, déclara-t-il avec emphase en direction de Harry. Eux, ce sont Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Harry Potter, répondit Harry, mais il paraît que c'est de notoriété publique.

Cela fit pouffer Daphné.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle Daphné ? Demanda Drago d'une voix froide.

\- Excusez-moi votre majesté, fit Daphné en réprimant son fou rire. Tu t'exprimes vraiment comme si tu étais le Ministre en personne.

\- Je suis un Malfoy, répliqua-t-il. Je suis _destiné_ à devenir quelqu'un.

Harry ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Maintenant que tu as rencontré le grand Harry Potter, tu peux nous laisser, dit Blaise. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un nouveau Weasley à embêter quelque part.

Drago Malfoy fusilla Blaise des yeux, mais fit signe à ses deux gorilles de faire demi-tour.

\- Tu viens de faire la connaissance de Drago Malfoy, fit Daphné en riant quand les trois garçons furent partis. Il est un peu pédant, mais il n'est pas bien méchant.

\- Je l'avais déjà rencontré, dit Harry, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais il ne s'était pas présenté.

\- Il ne s'était pas présenté, s'étonna Blaise. D'habitude, la première chose qu'il fait c'est de te jeter son nom à la figure.

\- Drago et Blaise ne s'aiment pas, expliqua Daphné. La famille de Blaise a beau être Pure, lui ne l'est pas. Ça va Blaise, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas comme si c'était un secret d'état !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est grave que Blaise ne soit pas de sang pur, dit Harry.

\- Dans les vieilles familles, il existe un mythe comme quoi plus un sorcier a le sang pur, plus il est puissant. Ce qui est ridicule, fit Blaise de mauvaise humeur. Mais la famille Malfoy est très attachée à ces boniments.

\- Peut être, mais la Tante de Drago, du côté de sa mère …

\- Oh, ça va, tu ne vas pas me réciter l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy et des Black, encore ! S'emporta Blaise.

\- Tu connais l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy par cœur ? Fit Harry ahuri.

\- Obligée, expliqua calmement Daphné. Drago et moi sommes promis l'un à l'autre depuis nos six ans.

Harry s'étrangla presque. Devant son air stupéfait, Daphné rit.

\- Ce n'est pas dramatique ! De nos jours, la plupart des fiançailles arrangées entre familles ne vont pas jusqu'au mariage. C'est une sorte de garantie pour les familles puristes que leurs enfants puissent se marier avec un autre Sang-Pur.

\- Ta famille, je veux dire, balbutia Harry. Ils sont puristes aussi ?

\- Non, mes parents sont progressistes. Mais il y a quelques années, ils ont eu quelques problèmes. Les Malfoy les ont aidés, et en échange, mes parents m'ont fiancée avec Drago. Je crois que cela faisait suffisamment longtemps que les Malfoy et les Greengrass ne s'étaient pas mariés.

Sous entendu, il y avait un moindre risque de consanguinité, compris Harry avec un peu de retard.

Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'impliquait toute cette histoire de Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé et Né-Moldu, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil au livre que tenait encore Harry.

\- Il n'est pas au programme ce livre, dit-il essentiellement pour changer de sujet.

\- Non, mais, comme je suis sûr de ne rien comprendre en cours, je me suis dis qu'un peu de lecture en plus ne me ferait pas de mal.

\- Oh, non, tu ne seras pas nul, le rassura Blaise. Il y a beaucoup de Né-Moldus qui entrent à Poudlard sans rien connaître du monde de la magie. Et même parmi les familles de sorciers, la plupart n'y connaissent pas grand chose.

Mais Harry ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu.

A ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, et une vieille femme poussant un chariot de friandises leur demanda s'ils voulaient quelque chose. Harry, les poches pleines d'argent pour une fois, eut envie de tout goûter, et les trois enfants dévalisèrent le chariot.

Blaise et Daphné firent découvrir à Harry les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, qui pouvaient avoir n'importe quel goût, les fondants du chaudron, les chocogrenouilles.

\- Regarde ta carte Harry, fit Blaise. Il y en a une dans chaque paquet. Quand j'étais petit j'en faisais la collection.

Daphné marmonna quelque chose comme quoi, il le faisait toujours, et Blaise eut l'air un peu gêné. Harry regarda la carte et s'exclama

\- J'ai Dumbledore !

Il retourna la carte pour lire les quelques lignes de description du personnage.

 _Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège Poudlard._

 _Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre._

Quand il voulu regarder à nouveau l'image de Dumbledore, il ne le put pas, car … elle avait disparu.

\- Il n'est plus là, s'étonna Harry qui, décidément, passait beaucoup de temps à s'étonner.

\- Oui, il est parti faire un tour sûrement, répondit Blaise.

\- Chez les moldus, les personnages des photos et des images ne bougent pas.

\- Ce doit être très ennuyeux de regarder une image fixe.

\- Pas tant que ça. On dit qu'on fige l'instant pour l'éternité. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que les photos tiennent jusque là.

Il continuèrent à manger des friandises, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'eux ne viennent leur dire de se mettre en uniforme. L'arrivée était proche et cela excita grandement les trois enfants.

Finalement, le train s'arrêta, et les élèves de Poudlard se déversèrent sur les quais de Pré-au-Lard. Une voix tonitruante appela

\- Les Premières Années, par ici !

\- Bonsoir Hagrid ! Salua Harry en entraînant à sa suite Daphné et Blaise.

\- Salut Harry ! Comment s'est passé le voyage ? Venez, suivez-moi.

Hagrid les mena le long d'un chemin jusqu'aux abords d'un lac, où étaient amarrées des barques de bois. L'homme se pencha et récupéra quelque chose entre deux barques.

\- Est-ce que ce crapaud est à quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix forte

\- Trevor ! S'exclama un garçon joufflu qui s'élança pour récupérer le batracien sous quelques rires moqueurs.

\- Bon, maintenant, montez dans les barques. Pas plus de trois par barque ! C'est bon, tout le monde est monté, alors en avant !

Comme si elles attendaient l'ordre, les barques se mirent en mouvement, et traversèrent le lac. Il n'y avait pas un nuage, et la lune, presque pleine, éclairait la surface d'eau et le paysage avec une étonnante clarté. Ils passèrent une colline, quand tout à coup, il y eut des exclamations.

\- Voici Poudlard, Fit Hagrid avec révérence.

La vision était magique. Un immense château se découpait dans le ciel sombre de la nuit, éclairé par le halo de la lune. La lumière des fenêtres laissait deviner un espace chaleureux et un bon repas.

Les barques accostèrent à un ponton, dans une cave naturelle sous le château. En haut d'un escalier se trouvait une grande porte massive, sur laquelle Hagrid alla frapper trois coups sonores. Une vieille femme leur ouvrit. Elle avait l'air strict des personnes qui n'aiment pas être ennuyées par des futilités, et sentait l'éducation victorienne à plein nez.

\- Professeur McGonagall, fit Hagrid, voici les élèves de première année.

\- Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe, répondit le Professeur McGonagall.

Elle les toisa quelques instants, son regard s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur un élève, tantôt un garçon aux cheveux roux avec une tâche sur le nez, tantôt sur le garçon au crapaud, dont la chemise dépassait disgracieusement du pantalon, tantôt sur Harry et ses cheveux indomptables.

Puis elle les invita à la suivre à travers un dédale de couloirs qui semblaient être des cachots, avant de les regrouper dans un hall grandiose, plus grand et plus beau que celui de Gringotts. Et ce n'était pas peu dire aux yeux de Harry. Les murs étaient composés de parties planes, couvertes de tapisseries, et de demi-colonnes, qui soutenaient de petites balustrades, les surplombant, à gauche de la grande porte du château. En face de la porte, s'élevait un immense escalier en granit clair. Les murs s'élevaient de chaque côté pour se rejoindre en ogive au-dessus de la tête des nouveaux élèves. L'ensemble était un peu froid et solennel, et Harry espéra que le reste du château ne soit pas aussi intimidant.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Son regard parcouru l'assemblée des élèves.

\- Je reviendrai vous chercher quand tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence.

Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée, la masse des élèves se mit à bruisser de murmures. Chacun y allait de son avis sur ce qui allait bien les répartir. Une jeune fille aux cheveux en broussailles récitait à toute vitesse tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait … et il y en avait beaucoup. Le garçon roux à la tâche sur le nez disait à un autre garçon que ses frères lui avaient raconté qu'il fallait battre un troll... avant de conclure qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une blague. Blaise et Daphné conjecturaient sur leur possible maison future.

\- Vous ne semblez pas inquiet, fit Harry nerveux.

\- Ne t'angoisse pas, dit Daphné avec compassion. Ce qui nous répartit, c'est un vieux Chapeau magique. On l'appelle le Choixpeau. Il suffit de le mettre sur la tête. A ton avis tu seras dans quelle maison ?

\- Il y en a une pour ceux qui angoissent ?

\- Euh, Poufsouffle ? Rit Blaise.

\- Tu es idiot Blaise. Poufsouffle est une maison où les gens sont loyaux les uns envers les autres. Ils ne font pas beaucoup de vagues, c'est pour ça qu'ils passent toujours pour la maison la plus faible. Moi je me verrais bien à Serdaigle. Ou à Serpentard.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Je n'ai définitivement pas l'âme d'un Gryffondor, conclut Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Harry piteusement quand les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. J'imagine que toutes les maisons doivent être bien.

\- Si tu vas à Gryffondor, et nous à Serpentard, ce n'est pas grave, on pourra se parler quand même, tenta de le rassurer Daphné.

\- Pourquoi on ne pourrait plus se parler ? Questionna Harry.

\- Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sont en guerre. C'est une tradition qui date des Fondateurs.

\- C'est idiot, fit Harry.

\- C'est vrai.

Soudain, il y eut des exclamations. Des fantômes venaient de traverser les murs et le plafond et semblaient mener conseil au dessus de leurs têtes.

Ils semblaient très en colère contre un nommé Peeves, qui paraissait incontrôlable. Quand soudain l'un d'entre eux remarqua les élèves ébahis en dessous d'eux.

\- Ce sont les nouveaux élèves ! Dit un gros moine translucide. Vous attendez la répartition ?

Il y eut quelques oui timides, et le moine enchaîna immédiatement.

\- J'espère que vous irez à Poufsouffle, c'était ma maison dans le temps.

Le Professeur McGonagall choisit ce moment pour revenir avec un tabouret, un parchemin et un chapeau qui semblait vieux et miteux.

Les élèves la suivirent, et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Quatre longues tables leur faisaient face, avec, au bout sur une estrade, une table où siégeaient les Professeurs. Au milieu de cette table, trônait Albus Dumbledore. Des milliers de chandelles flottaient dans les airs, et au-dessus d'eux, à la place du plafond, on pouvait voir le ciel. Harry entendit la fille aux cheveux broussailleux dire que c'était un plafond enchanté pour représenter le vrai ciel au dehors. C'était magnifique. Harry pouvait discerner les étoiles malgré la lumière des chandelles.

Le Professeur McGonagall les fit se mettre en rang devant l'estrade, où elle posa le tabouret et le vieux chapeau. Pendant quelques instants, il y eut un silence total. Puis le chapeau se mit en mouvement, une déchirure se fit le long de la couture, et le Choixpeau se mit à chanter.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

La salle explosa en applaudissements et McGonagall se leva et déroula un long parchemin.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, déclara-t-elle solennellement. Je commence. Abbot, Hannah !

Une fille avec des nattes, l'air timide s'avança. Après quelques instants, le Choixpeau déclara : POUFSOUFFLE !

Il y eut des applaudissements de la deuxième table en partant de la droite, et la fille soulagée, alla s'asseoir.

\- Bones, Susan !

POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Boot, Terry !

SERDAIGLE !

Cette fois, les applaudissements parvinrent de la deuxième table en partant de la gauche.

\- Brocklehurst, Mandy !

SERDAIGLE !

\- Brown, Lavande !

GRYFFONDOR !

La table tout à fait à gauche applaudit.

\- Bullstrode, Millicent !

SERPENTARD !

La table située la plus à droite applaudit.

\- Corner Michael !

SERDAIGLE !

\- Cornfoot Stephen !

SERDAIGLE !

\- Crabbe, Vincent !

SERPENTARD !

Blaise émit un grognement contrarié, étouffé par un coup de coude de la part de Daphné.

\- Davis Tracey !

SERPENTARD !

\- Entwhistle Kevin !

SERDAIGLE !

\- Finch-Fletchey Justin !

POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Finnigan Seamus !

GRYFFONDOR !

\- Goldstein Anthony !

SERDAIGLE !

\- Goyle Gregory !

SERPENTARD !

Nouveau grognement de Blaise. Cette fois, Daphné ne fit rien, trop occupée à se rendre compte que c'était bientôt son tour.

\- Granger Hermione !

GRYFFONDOR ! Finit par dire le Choixpeau après un long moment.

Ce fut au garçon roux de grogner cette fois. Harry s'aperçut qu'il y avait beaucoup de roux qui ressemblaient au garçon à la table des Gryffondors.

\- Greengrass Daphné !

Blaise et Harry lui murmurèrent bonne chance et la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'estrade. Après quelques instants le Choixpeau se décida.

SERPENTARD !

Daphné eut l'air infiniment soulagé et se dirigea vers la table de droite.

\- Hopkins Wayne !

POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Jones Megan !

POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Li Su !

SERDAIGLE !

\- Londubat, Neville !

GRYFFONDOR ! S'exclama le Choixpeau après un temps relativement long.

\- MacDougal Morag !

SERDAIGLE !

\- MacMillan, Ernie !

POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Malfoy, Drago !

SERPENTARD ! S'exclama le Choixpeau avant même de toucher la tête du blond.

Soupir résigné de la part de Blaise. Harry lui adressa un petit sourire désolé.

\- Malone Roger !

GRYFFONDOR !

\- Nott, Théodore !

SERPENTARD !

\- Patil Padma !

SERDAIGLE !

\- Patil Parvati !

GRYFFONDOR !

Harry fut surpris que des jumelles soient envoyées dans deux Maisons différentes.

\- Parkinson, Pansy !

SERPENTARD !

\- Perks, Sally-Anne !

POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Potter, Harry !

Harry aurait dû s'y attendre, mais il fut quand même surpris que son nom déclenche des murmures intéressés dans la Grande Salle. Il pouvait entendre des élèves s'étonner. 'Le Harry Potter ?', se demandait-on.

Harry s'avança et mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il entendit aussitôt une voix dans sa tête.

\- Hmmm, Harry Potter, un sujet intéressant. Je voix du courage, de la bravoure, beaucoup de qualités intellectuelles, du talent, mais aussi une intense envie de faire tes preuves, c'est intéressant. Où vais-je te mettre ? A priori tu n'as aucun préjugés sur les différentes Maisons qui s'offrent à toi, j'aurais cru qu'avec ton passé … Je sais, je vais te mettre à SERPENTARD !

Il y eut un court silence, puis une explosion d'applaudissements de la table de droite. Harry rejoignit, soulagé, Daphné qui lui faisait signe. Le regard de Harry se tourna vers la Table des Professeurs, et il put y voir quelques regards curieux, voire étonnés. Le Professeur Dumbledore lui-même regardait dans sa direction, par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Rivers Oliver !

Harry se reconcentra sur la répartition

POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Roper Sophie !

GRYFFONDOR !

\- Smith Sally

POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Thomas, Dean !

GRYFFONDOR !

\- Turpin, Lisa !

SERDAIGLE !

\- Weasley Ron !

GRYFFONDOR !

Le garçon roux que Harry avait remarqué plusieurs fois, se dirigea avec soulagement vers la table de gauche où ses frères semblèrent le féliciter.

\- Zabini, Blaise ! Annonça McGonagall avant de replier son parchemin.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha avec appréhension. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi. Après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau l'envoya à:

SERPENTARD !

Blaise s'assit entre Harry et Daphné, un sourire satisfait collé au visage. La préfète de Serpentard, assise à quelques places d'eux se présenta comme étant Gemma Farley. Elle tenu à serrer la main de Harry, comme beaucoup de Serpentards assis à proximité de lui. Il ne retenut pas beaucoup de noms, trop d'informations et de choses nouvelles atteignant en même temps son esprit. Il vit à peine que les couverts sur la table étaient en or, par contre il se rendit compte que les plats étaient vides, et qu'il avait faim.

A ce moment Dumbledore se leva, et le silence se fit instantanément.

\- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Les plats se remplirent (sûrement par magie) et les élèves se jetèrent dessus comme si aucun d'entre eux n'avait mangé de l'été.

En se servant en pommes de terre, Harry dit

\- Il est un peu fou Dumbledore ?

\- Oh oui, il l'est ou en tout cas il fait bien semblant. Mais c'est aussi le plus grand Mage Blanc du siècle, répondit un élève un peu plus âgé à côté de lui. Tu te rendras vite compte qu'à Poudlard, les choses sont rarement ce qu'elles semblent être. Dumbledore a l'air d'un vieil homme gâteux, mais même des sorciers adultes accomplis ont peur de lui.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, la bouche pleine de rôti.

Tout semblait excellent. Pour Harry, qui avait l'habitude de manger peu, ce fut un supplice de devoir choisir. Bien vite, son estomac fut plein, et manger plus devint presque douloureux. Heureusement, le banquet touchait à sa fin. Les derniers plats disparurent et Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

\- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Son regard se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors, où deux élèves roux se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau arboraient des sourires goguenards.

\- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

L'annonce fit bruisser la table de Serpentard. Même la préfète semblait circonspecte. Mais ils se turent tous très vite, quand Dumbledore continua son discours.

\- Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, écoutons ensemble l'Hymne du collège !

Une douzaine d'élèves se levèrent pour venir former une chorale, et, en canon, se mirent à chanter.

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

 _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

 _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

 _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

 _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

 _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

 _Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

 _Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

 _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

 _Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Il y eut des applaudissements, et Dumbledore exhorta tout le monde à aller se coucher. Gemma Farley se mit à regrouper les premières années pour leur montrer le chemin des dortoirs de Serpentard. Elle était aidée dans sa tâche par le préfet de Serpentard, dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom.

Ils les suivirent dans les cachots, devant un mur qui semblait banal aux premiers abords. Gemma énonça clairement le mot de passe pour que tout le monde l'entende (Fourchelangue), et ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans les cachots, la Salle Commune de Serpentard n'était pas froide, ni austère. Deux grandes cheminées se faisaient face, et des canapés, des fauteuils et des tables se dispersaient dans l'espace. Debout face à une des cheminées, attendait le Professeur Snape. Les premières années se regroupèrent. Quand il fut clair que tout le monde était là, le Professeur Snape se mit à parler.

\- Bienvenue au sein de la noble Maison de Salazar Serpentard, commença-t-il d'une voix basse mais claire. Je suis le Professeur Snape, votre Directeur de Maison. Je suis aussi votre professeur de Potions. Les règles que je vais édicter ce soir seront valables pendant les sept années de votre scolarité.

Il laissa un silence, pour que tous puissent intégrer ses paroles.

\- Serpentard n'est pas une Maison populaire à Poudlard, vous vous en rendrez bientôt compte. C'est pourquoi je veux et j'exige, que vous restiez unis à l'extérieur des murs de cette Salle Commune. Je me fiche de vos rivalités, je me fiche de votre rang, je veux que la Maison de Serpentard soit vue comme une Maison soudée. C'est la première règle.

Il regarda Blaise et Malfoy avec insistance.

\- Le Professeur McGonagall a dû vous expliquer le système de points qui régit les Maisons. Il est intolérable qu'un élève de Serpentard transgresse le règlement. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons orne mon bureau depuis maintenant six ans et je n'ai pas l'intention de la céder à qui que ce soit. Respect total du règlement, c'est la deuxième règle. Je laisse maintenant la parole à votre Préfète.

L'homme sortit de la Salle Commune dans un tournoiement de robes intimidant. Gemma prit sa place et décrivit la vie quotidienne à Poudlard. Le mot de passe de la Salle Commune était changé tous les quinze jour, et annoncé par voie d'affichage, les emplois du temps seraient distribués le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Le petit déjeuner était servi entre 6h30 et 7h45, les cours commençant à 8h pile. Le déjeuner était servi à 12h pile, les cours reprenant à 13h et finissant à 16h. Le repas du soir était servi à 19h. La Bibliothèque se trouvait sur deux étages différents : le troisième et le quatrième. S'ils se perdaient, ils n'auraient qu'à demander leur chemin à un autre élève de Serpentard, voire un élève de Poufsouffle ou de Serdaigle. Consigne leur fut donnée d'approcher le moins possible les Gryffondors, tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas se défendre. Enfin, Gemma leur montra les escaliers descendant jusqu'aux dortoirs et leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

Le dortoir des garçons de première année était situé très en profondeur. Il y avait six lits, et Harry se dirigea vers celui où se trouvait sa malle. Quelqu'un lui avait dit dans la soirée que les chouettes et les hiboux étaient lâchés dans la volière, où ils pourraient se nourrir et dormir à l'abri.

Quand Malfoy et ses gorilles arrivèrent, Blaise et le blond se fusillèrent du regard, mais prirent le parti de s'ignorer. Harry se présenta au dernier garçon du dortoir, Théodore Nott, qui semblait particulièrement discret.

Enfin tout le monde se coucha. Harry s'endormit quasiment immédiatement, la tête remplie de sons, d'odeurs et d'images incroyables.

ooOOOoo

Albus Dumbledore était contrarié. Les événements de la répartition ne faisaient que nourrir un doute qu'il entretenait depuis quelques temps.

Pourtant, les rapports réguliers de Mrs Figgs, une Cracmole qui vivait non loin du 4 Privet Drive, n'étaient pas alarmants. L'enfant était selon elle, un garçon charmant, facile à vivre et docile, bien qu'il soit en conflit avec son cousin. Son Oncle et sa Tante était certes des gens froids et pédants, mais à aucun moment Mrs Figgs n'avait émis de doute sur le traitement de l'enfant.

Mais après le retour de Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore se posait des questions. Harry semblait ignorer jusqu'à sa propre histoire, croyant faussement que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. De plus, les Dursley avaient refusé de laisser Harry faire sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Il était relativement rare qu'Albus Dumbledore doute de ses choix, mais aujourd'hui il doutait qu'il ait prit la bonne décision, non pas en laissant l'enfant chez les Dursley (la protection de sang était bien trop puissante, le choix était pris d'avance), mais en ne déposant qu'une lettre d'explications avec le bébé à la porte des Dursley.

Il aurait dû y retourner en personne, vérifier que l'enfant allait bien. Maintenant il avait peur d'avoir fait une erreur irréparable. L'histoire était-elle en train de se répéter ?

Albus n'avait pu se faire une idée claire sur le jeune Harry pendant le banquet. La mauvaise nouvelle de la soirée était qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, la Maison de toutes les intrigues. Dumbledore n'avait pas d'influence sur le Choixpeau et il le regrettait aujourd'hui plus que les autres années. Tout n'était pas sombre dans ce tableau, puisque le jeune Harry semblait s'être lié d'amitié avec Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass, dont les familles n'étaient pas connues pour être des puristes. Albus s'était attendu à ce que l'enfant soit envoyé à Gryffondor, comme ses parents, ou au pire des cas à Serdaigle. Beaucoup de Potter avait été envoyés à Serdaigle dans le passé. Peu à Serpentard, et encore moins à Poufsouffle. La majorité avait été envoyée à Gryffondor.

Rares étaient ceux qui savaient, et Dumbledore en faisait partie, que les Potter descendaient directement de Godric Gryffondor. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que le Manoir familial se situait à Godric's Hollow.

Albus Dumbledore força son esprit à se reconcentrer sur son problème actuel, qui n'était nullement la généalogie de la famille Potter. Harry Potter à Serpentard. Cela lui fermait un grand nombre de possibilités. Il allait devoir user d'un trésor de ruse et de machinations afin d'être sûr que le garçon était à la hauteur de son statut d'élu. Après tout, le poids du Monde Sorcier tout entier pesait sur les épaules de ce gamin. Albus n'était là que pour s'assurer que le garçon irait jusqu'au bout de la tâche quand l'heure serait venue. Il avait besoin d'un héros, pas d'un futur Mage Noir.

Peut être qu'une petite visite chez les Dursley ne serait pas du luxe. Pas lui, évidemment, quelqu'un de confiance. Albus avait dans son carnet d'adresse un certain nombre de noms qui lui devaient un service, et celui-là était minime. Les personnes qu'il enverrait n'aurait qu'à vérifier la solidité des protections de Privet Drive. Si celles-ci étaient toujours aussi efficaces, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Tant que l'enfant pouvait considérer cette maison comme la sienne, alors tout irait bien. Un enfant maltraité ne considère pas la maison de ses bourreaux comme la sienne n'est-ce pas ?

Albus se fit la promesse d'arriver à gagner la confiance du garçon. Il en avait besoin, s'il voulait gagner la partie qui l'opposait à Lord Voldemort.

Sortant de ses pensées, Albus se concentra sur les dernières modifications qu'il avait prévu d'ajouter à la protection de ce que gardait le couloir du deuxième étage.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review (Je ne mord pas promis !)


	3. Le Premier Jour du Reste de ta Vie (1)

Bonjour à tous ! C'est avec une jolie gueule de bois que je poste la première partie du chapitre 2 des Racines de la Colère.

Big up à ma bêta Clhook ! Et un big up à tout-e-s ceux-celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews (auxquels je n'ai pas répondu, honte à moi !), qui follow cette histoire, ou qui la favorite (cette phrase n'a aucun sens).

C'est partit pour une nouvelle année, on l'espère, moins pourrie que 2015 ! Je vous souhaite que du bonheur pour les 365 jours prochains, et ceux d'après aussi !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le Premier Jour du Reste de ta Vie

 _Un matin comme tous les autres_

 _Un nouveau pari_

 _Rechercher un peu de magie_

 _Dans cette inertie morose_

 _Clopin clopan sous la pluie_

 _Jouer le rôle de sa vie_

 _Puis un soir le rideau tombe_

 _C'est pareil pour tout l'monde_

 _Rester debout mais à quel prix_

 _Sacrifier son instinct et ses envies_

 _Les plus essentielles_

 _Mais tout peut changer aujourd'hui_

 _Et le premier jour du reste de ta vie_

 _Plus confidentiel_

 _Étienne Daho – Le Premier Jour du Reste de ta Vie_

Blaise et Harry couraient comme des dératés dans les couloirs. Ils s'étaient perdus et maintenant, ils allaient arriver en retard en Sortilèges.

Daphné avait été plus maligne qu'eux en déclarant qu'elle ne les attendrait pas et en suivant le groupe pour la Grande Salle.

Harry avait attendu Blaise qui avait attendu Harry, qui était en train d'attendre Blaise, si bien que maintenant ils étaient en retard et qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs, ce qui était, évidemment, défendu.

Ils arrivèrent pile au moment où le Professeur Flitwick entrait dans la salle de classe. Ils s'assirent où ils purent sous le regard noir du Professeur, qui pourtant ne dit rien.

Harry trouva le cours de Sortilèges passionnant. Le Professeur Flitwick était un minuscule bonhomme avec une autorité d'enfer quand il le fallait, et pourtant bienveillant la plupart du temps. Ses cours étaient intéressants, ludiques et instructifs. Le premier cours fut consacré à la théorie de base et à des démonstrations qui firent impression sur les élèves de Serpentard.

Le mardi, ils eurent Métamorphose avec le Professeur McGonagall. La première impression de Harry était correcte. Le Professeur McGonagall était une femme stricte, sévère, mais juste. Si elle avantageait sa Maison (Gryffondor), ce n'était pas flagrant. Elle distribuait les bons et les mauvais points, mais c'était difficile de comparer avec les autres maisons, ce cours n'étant pas double.

Ils eurent également un cours de botanique, dirigé par une femme rondelette, entre deux âges, le Professeur Chourave. C'était une femme joviale et sympathique et ses cours étaient salissants mais plaisants.

Un soir par semaine, après le dîner, les élèves de Serpentard devaient se rendre dans la Tour d'Astronomie pour observer les étoiles et apprendre les constellations avec le Professeur Sinistra.

Leur premier cours de potion ne devait se tenir que le vendredi, et en compagnie des Gryffondors, ce qui fit craindre le pire à Harry. Par la suite, ils auraient un autre double cours le mercredi matin. Apparemment, la première semaine était une semaine 'allégée' pour permettre aux nouveaux élèves de découvrir leur nouvel environnement. Leur emploi du temps se retrouvait donc provisoirement tronqué de la moitié de leurs heures de cours(1).

Les première années de Serpentard apprirent le premier jours de cours (un lundi) par voie d'affichage que le premier cours de vol sur balai n'aurait pas lieu cette semaine-là, faute d'équipement suffisant. Une rumeur disait que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard avait voulu faire une farce, qui avait mal tourné et qui avait mis le feu aux balais de l'école. Apparemment, Madame Bibine, leur professeur de Vol, était furieuse. Et il y avait de quoi. Pour rattraper le retard, leur cours de vol serait pris en commun avec les Gryffondors, ce qui en fit grimacer plus d'un. Dont Harry.

Harry s'était vite rendu compte que la Maison de Serpentard n'était pas populaire du tout à Poudlard. Il n'était pas rare que des élèves de Gryffondor et des élèves de Serpentard en viennent à la baguette, et se battent dans les couloirs. Cela était bien évidemment interdit, et quand les élèves en question étaient pris, ils écopaient souvent d'une retenue.

Il était clair pour Harry qu'aucun Serpentard ne faisait cependant d'efforts pour améliorer l'image de leur Maison auprès des autres élèves. Plus fiers que des coqs, les élèves de Serpentard étaient déterminés à faire croire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'estime des autres Maisons. Et ils finissaient par y croire eux-mêmes.

Les directives du Professeur Snape étaient tenues à la lettre. A l'extérieur de la Salle Commune, Serpentard était une Maison soudée. Elle faisait bloc contre les trois autres. Mais à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune, en privé, les rivalités et les désaccords prenaient une toute autre envergure du fait de ne pouvoir s'exprimer par d'autres moyens.

Les tensions déjà existantes entre Drago Malfoy et Blaise atteignirent des sommets dès le mercredi soir. Ils furent séparés par les deux préfets de 5ème année quand leurs cris devinrent insupportables pour le reste de la Salle Commune.

Quand Blaise et Drago commençaient à se disputer, Daphné trouvait toujours un moyen pour que Harry et elle ne restent pas dans les parages, ce en quoi Harry lui était reconnaissant.

Le jeudi ils eurent un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce cours étaient attendu, mais il tourna vite à la farce. Le Professeur Quirrell était encore plus peureux que ce que Harry avait cru. Il avait même peur de ses élèves. Il bégayait sans cesse et sa classe avait constamment une odeur d'ail. Apparemment, Quirrell aurait rencontré des Vampires pendant ses voyages en Europe de l'Est, et depuis, il vivait avec la peur que l'un d'entre eux le retrouve. Il protégeait donc sa classe en accrochant de grosses gousses d'ail au plafond. Les cours auraient pu être intéressants si le Professeur n'était pas aussi ridicule avec son turban parfumé à l'ail sur la tête et son bégaiement incessant.

Enfin, le vendredi, après le cours le plus ennuyeux du monde (Histoire de la Magie), les élèves de Serpentard se présentèrent en Potion. Tout le monde prit place et chacun attendit l'arrivée du Professeur Snape. Celui-ci arriva dans son habituel tournoiement de robes, qui intimidait même le plus aguerri des Gryffondors.

\- Rangez vos baguettes ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Les élèves obtempérèrent et le Professeur commença l'appel. Il s'attarda une demi seconde de plus sur le nom de Harry, mais continua l'appel sans commentaire. Se rappelant de sa rencontre avec Snape sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel mépris.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, commença le Professeur d'une voix très basse, mais on entendait chaque mot comme s'ils étaient hurlés. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Le monologue du Professeur fut suivi d'un grand silence, que Snape rompit en apostrophant un élève de Gryffondor.

\- Weasley !

Ledit Weasley sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'Asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'Armoise ?

Les oreilles de Weasley devinrent rouges, ce qui jurait avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Il finit par hausser les épaules. Il y eut quelques rires du côté de Serpentard. La fille aux cheveux broussailleux derrière le roux leva la main à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

\- Vous ne savez pas ? Demanda Snape d'un ton dangereux. Une autre chance peut-être ? Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un Bézoard ?

De nouveau, la fille (Granger, pensa Harry) leva la main très vite, tandis que Weasley bredouillait qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Décevant, déclara Snape d'une voix de plus en plus basse. Quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup ?

\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, répondit Weasley en essayant de reprendre courage. Mais je crois que Hermione le sait, vous aurez sûrement plus de chance avec elle.

Quelques Gryffondors pouffèrent, mais les rires moururent au fond des gorges quand Snape les foudroya du regard.

\- Pitoyable, déclara-t-il. J'imagine que vous n'avez même pas daigné ouvrir vos livres avant de venir en cours. Pour votre information, Weasley, sachez que le mélange d'Asphodèle et d'Armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un Bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au Napel et au Tue-Loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'Aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ?

Harry sursauta et se dépêcha de gribouiller sur un parchemin vierge ce qui venait d'être dit (ou ce qu'il s'en rappelait), tandis que la classe entière se hâtait de faire de même.

\- Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Weasley, conclut Snape.

Weasley devint rouge pivoine sous le coup de l'injustice.

La première partie de l'heure fut consacrée à l'étude des ingrédients qui composaient la potion contre les furoncles, où chacun dut prendre des notes consciencieuses sous la dictée du Professeur. Puis après une heure de grattage, les élèves passèrent à la pratique.

Snape passait dans les rang, ôtant des points aux Gryffondors, en ajoutant aux Serpentards. Tous les Serpentards eurent le droit à quelques points, sauf Harry, à qui Snape jeta un bref regard méprisant.

Le cours prit fin, et en sortant Blaise souffla.

\- Eh, bien ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait au prof, mais apparemment il ne t'aime pas.

Harry invita Blaise et Daphné à l'accompagner prendre le thé chez Hagrid (il avait reçu l'invitation le matin même).

Quand Hagrid leur demanda comment s'était déroulée cette première semaine de cours, Harry raconta l'épisode du cours de Potions, et il informa ses deux amis de l'étrange rencontre entre Hagrid et lui, et le Professeur Snape sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. Ça lui passera j'en suis sûr. Il devait être persuadé que tu irais à Gryffondor, comme beaucoup de Professeurs.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que j'irai à Gryffondor ? S'étonna Harry

\- Parce que tes parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor. Et puis la famille Potter est une famille où traditionnellement les enfants vont à Gryffondor.

\- La famille Potter était une famille de Sang-Purs ? Demanda Harry.

\- Ils ne s'en vantaient pas comme les Malfoy, et il y avait quelques Né-Moldus dans l'arbre généalogique, il me semble, mais oui, c'était une famille de sorciers.

Les deux amis de Harry se regardèrent, étonnés que Harry ne sache pas ce genre de chose sur sa famille.

A ce moment un énorme chien noir fit irruption dans la cabane.

\- Ah, Crockdur ! S'exclama Hagrid ! Où étais-tu encore passé ?

Le chien tira une tête si triste que cela amadoua immédiatement Hagrid. Pendant que le chien se couchait dans son panier, Hagrid servit le thé à ses invités. Alors qu'ils se cassaient les dents sur des biscuits faits maison, tout en prétendant les trouver délicieux, Harry remarqua un article de la Gazette du Sorcier, posé sur la table.

 _LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS_

 _L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire._

 _Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour._

 _« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins._

\- Hagrid, fit Harry, ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver quand on y était.

Hagrid eut l'air gêné et évita le regard des trois enfants.

Quand ils eurent fini leur thé, et qu'ils furent sur le chemin de retour vers Poudlard, Harry raconta à ses deux amis tout ce qu'il savait sur le cambriolage de Gringotts. Ce fameux paquet que Hagrid avait récupéré, était-ce cela que les voleurs voulaient prendre ? Et qu'est-ce que ce paquet de papier kraft pouvait bien contenir ?

C'était une véritable énigme. Cela tombait bien, les Serpentards adoraient les énigmes.

ooOOOoo

Severus Snape pestait. Il se doutait que Dumbledore aurait voulu lui parler pour la fin de cette semaine de cours, il le faisait toujours, d'autant que son petit protégé avait atterri, Merlin savait comment, dans sa Maison. Mais pas le samedi matin. Severus avait des quantités de choses plus utiles à faire le samedi matin, plutôt que d'aller répondre à des questions sur la santé et le bien-être d'un élève dont il n'avait rien à faire.

Il passait donc dans les couloir, plus effrayant que jamais, convaincu que cette discussion allait être une perte de temps pour lui. Il se souciait autant de l'occupation du temps du Directeur que de son premier chaudron. Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas. Severus savait qu'il y avait des jours où l'occupation du Directeur devait être extrêmement passionnante. Après tout, on ne devient pas le plus grand Mage Blanc du siècle en se tournant les pouces.

Tout à sa colère, Severus jeta le mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau Directorial (Chamallow, quel mot de passe ridicule!) et monta les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Il frappa trois coups secs, et la voix du vieil homme lui permit d'entrer.

\- Ah, Severus. Asseyez-vous. Vous désirez quelque chose ? Une tasse de thé ?

\- Non merci, répondit sèchement Severus Snape en restant ostensiblement debout. Vous vouliez me voir, Albus.

\- Oui, oui. Comme d'habitude. Comment s'est déroulé cette première semaine ? Vous avez pu voir toutes vos classes.

\- En effet. A part le fait que j'enseigne toujours à des idiots qui ne comprennent rien à l'art des potions, je dirais que cette semaine était plutôt normale. Mais je préfère que vous en veniez au fait, Albus.

\- Comment vous semble le jeune Harry Potter ?

Severus soupira de frustration. Il avait eu beau s'en douter, _savoir_ que Harry Potter était important, il ne _comprenait_ pas la quasi obsession de Dumbledore pour ce gamin.

\- Il semble être un garçon tout à fait normal. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini.

\- Le fils de la fameuse veuve noire ? Demanda Dumbledore intéressé.

\- Présumée, la veuve noire présumée Albus, rétorqua Severus légèrement amusé. Mais vous saviez déjà cela, n'est-ce pas.

\- Oui, oui, c'est vrai. En fait, je voulais en savoir plus sur la vie du jeune Harry, en dehors de Poudlard.

\- Et bien, s'il s'est ouvert à ses deux camarades, ceux-ci n'ont rien dit à personne. Aucune rumeur ne circule sur Harry Potter. Pour le moment j'entends.

\- Bien, bien, fit Dumbledore visiblement un peu déçu. Si jamais vous entendiez certaines choses, ou que l'enfant vienne se confier à vous.

\- Si l'enfant vient se confier à moi, je garderai ses confidences pour moi Albus, gronda Severus. Sauf si ce qu'il partage est suffisamment grave pour que je vous prévienne.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je ne voulais pas dire autre chose, se rétracta Dumbledore. Je vais être plus clair. Si vous entendez quoi que ce soit qui puisse tendre à penser que Harry a été … moins bien traité que les autres enfants …

\- Vous soupçonnez que sa famille ait pu le maltraiter ? Le coupa Severus

\- J'ai quelques doutes, finit par admettre le Directeur en perdant le pétillement de ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui poser directement la question alors ?

\- Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que les Serpentards n'ont pas pour habitude de s'épancher sur leurs problèmes. Vous-même …

\- Je connais parfaitement ma propre histoire, Albus, dit sèchement Severus mécontent que cette partie de sa vie soit insinuée.

Dumbledore resta silencieux, se contentant de fixer Severus par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Albus Dumbledore avait cessé d'essayer de passer les barrières mentales de l'enseignant, mais l'Occlumens se méfiait toujours.

\- Je vais essayer de mener l'enquête, finit-il par dire.

Décidant que l'entretien était terminé, Severus tourna les talons, sans s'apercevoir que le pétillement était revenu dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

ooOOOoo

Les élèves de première année, toutes Maisons confondues, attendaient leur premier cours de vol avec impatience. Et au détour d'un couloir on pouvait entendre l'un d'entre eux se vanter qu'il était le meilleur sur un balai.

Drago Malfoy et Blaise passaient leurs soirées dans la Salle Commune à 'comparer' leurs exploits. Cela finissait inévitablement en pugilat, où les deux belligérants se traitaient mutuellement de menteurs.

Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas en reste. Harry avait entendu Weasley se vanter auprès d'un autre Gryffondor (Londubat, il croyait), qu'un jour il avait été pris dans une course poursuite avec un hélicoptère Moldu. Weasley avait dit Héclioptère, mais Granger l'avait repris.

Harry était un peu anxieux. Jamais il n'avait touché un balai de sa vie, sauf pour faire le ménage chez sa tante. Quoique, la tante Pétunia préférait l'aspirateur.

\- Tu ne vas pas te ridiculiser, Harry, le rassurait Daphné quand il émettait des doutes sur ses capacités. Il y a beaucoup d'enfants nés moldus qui n'ont jamais volé. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas la moitié des histoires de Blaise qui soient vraies.

Blaise avait paru outré que son amie mette en doute ses exploits, et tout cela avait fini en fou rire.

Madame Rolanda Bibine n'était pas une enseignante au sens propre du terme. D'ailleurs, elle ne portait pas le titre de Professeur. Et cela lui allait très bien. Sa fonction principale était d'aider les équipes à s'entraîner et d'arbitrer les matchs. Elle donnait aussi des cours de vol aux premières années. Ces cours ne duraient qu'un trimestre et étaient surtout destinés à donner envie aux jeunes élèves de se lancer dans le Quidditch. Madame Bibine n'aimait pas vraiment ces cours. Souvent les enfants nés-moldus étaient terrorisés à l'idée de voler sur un simple balai et elle devait faire face à des crises d'angoisse parfois impressionnantes.

Et cette année, son premier cours était un cours double entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. Elle en avait déjà la migraine. En tant qu'ancienne Serpentarde(2), elle savait que les relations entre les deux Maisons pouvaient parfois conduire à des situations dangereuses. Surtout sur des balais à plusieurs mètres du sol. Elle se promit de faire preuve d'une discipline à toute épreuve, quitte à être pire que le Professeur Snape.

Les deux troupeaux d'élèves s'avançaient vers elle. La tension était palpable. Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux eut pu ouvrir la bouche, elle déclara d'une voix sèche :

\- Je m'appelle Madame Bibine. Je suis votre professeur de vol pour ce trimestre. Je veux voir chacun d'entre vous à côté d'un balai. Tendez la main au-dessus et dites 'Debout'.

Les élèves obtempérèrent immédiatement, ce dont Rolanda se félicita. De là où elle était placée, elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur les élèves. Elle pu constater avec fierté que trois des Serpentards avaient déjà leur balai en main, contre une seule Gryffondor. Sans surprise deux des Serpentards étaient Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, et le troisième Harry Potter. Ce dernier avait l'air étonné d'avoir réussi du premier coup.

Chez les Gryffondors, seule Parvati Patil avait déjà son balai en main.

Un seul ne réussit jamais à faire lever son balai, Neville Londubat.

Le premier exercice, qui consistait à taper le pied droit au sol pour faire décoller le balai, s'élever de deux mètres et redescendre, se passa sans accroc. Certains avaient l'air très à l'aise, d'autres, comme Hermione Granger, étaient si crispés qu'ils n'arrivaient à pas grand chose.

Enfin, arriva le dernier exercice qu'avait prévu Madame Bibine. Il était facultatif, et seuls les élèves se sentant suffisamment à l'aise sur un balai y participaient. Madame Bibine leur montrait une figure de Quidditch, et les élèves, un par un, devaient essayer de la reproduire.

Drago Malfoy passa en premier. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas se pencher assez en avant, ce qui le freinait, mais sinon il ne s'en sortit pas trop mal.

Ronald Weasley était assez bon.

Blaise Zabini était meilleur que Weasley, indubitablement.

D'autres passèrent, et, enfin, ce fut le tour du dernier d'entre eux, Harry Potter.

Madame Bibine lui montra une figure à l'aide de sa baguette, que Potter reproduisit parfaitement. Il y eut des murmures ravis chez les Serpentards.

La figure était rendue avec souplesse et précision. Le cœur de Rolanda manqua un battement.

Elle lui montra une autre figure, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Chacune d'elle était quasiment parfaite. Elle lui lança différents objets qu'elle métamorphosa avec sa baguette. Ils furent systématiquement rattrapés.

Elle finit avec la Feinte de Wronsky, culpabilisant à peine de mettre un élève en danger.

La Feinte fut exécutée avec brio.

La voix un peu chancelante, elle congédia ses élèves et se précipita dès qu'elle le put dans la Salle des Professeurs, espérant y trouver le Professeur Snape.

La chance était avec elle ce jour-là.

\- Severus ! L'apostropha-t-elle, essoufflée.

Celui-ci se contenta de la regarder en haussant un sourcil. Sur son visage on pouvait lire la désapprobation à propos de la course effrénée de sa collègue.

\- Severus ! J'ai trouvé un Attrapeur pour Serpentard !

Le regard de Snape passa de la désapprobation à la curiosité.

\- Qui ? Demanda simplement le Professeur.

\- Harry Potter.

Snape fit une grimace éloquente.

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez de lui, asséna Rolanda. Sur un balai c'est un véritable génie !

\- Un véritable génie, en première année, fit Snape sèchement.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette année, Serpentard n'a aucune chance si l'équipe ne trouve pas un bon Attrapeur ! Si Gryffondor est hors-course depuis quelques années, j'ai peur qu'ils finissent par trouver un Attrapeur digne de ce nom. Le reste de l'équipe est très bon. Et puis Serdaigle, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Je sais très bien tout cela Rolanda, coupa Snape. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui fais le règlement.

\- Allons voir Dumbledore alors.

Severus ne sut jamais vraiment comment il avait fini par céder à la femme. Mais, après un court débat, il fut embarqué manu-militari avec elle pour défendre la cause de Potter auprès du Directeur. Ce qui amusa intensément Albus, qui après un plaidoyer passionné de sa collègue, finit par céder de bonne grâce. Le lendemain, Madame Bibine et Severus Snape présentait Harry Potter au reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Quand Harry apprit qu'il intégrait l'équipe de Serpentard, il crut d'abord à une blague. Après avoir compris que ce n'en était pas une, il fut tenté de refuser. Mais Blaise, Daphné, et le reste des Serpentards de première année qui l'avaient vu sur un balai, le convainquirent. Harry se rendit à son premier entraînement avec seulement Marcus Flint, qui était chargé de lui expliquer les bases.

Harry se montra particulièrement réceptif aux explications de Flint, et il réussit tous les exercices que lui imposa le Capitaine. Après une heure et demi d'entraînement, le cinquième année s'annonça très satisfait.

Harry était devenu l'arme secrète de l'équipe de Quidditch. Les joueurs l'avaient conseillé sur quel balai acheter, mais avant que Harry ait pu faire un choix, il en recevait un, un matin, au petit déjeuner. Et pas n'importe quel balai ! Un Nimbus 2000 ! Le dernier cri en matière de balai volant. Blaise était extatique dès qu'il pouvait juste effleurer le balai de Harry. Malfoy était visiblement jaloux, mais il lui souhaita quand même bonne chance. Et Daphné était très contente pour son ami. Mais, comme elle disait, elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement des garçons pour ce sport. Certes, elle aimait le Quidditch (qui n'aimait pas le Quidditch?), mais pas autant que ses deux amis.

ooOOOoo

Ni Harry, ni Daphné, ni aucune personne présente ce jour-là ne surent qui avait lancé le premier sort. A moins que les deux sorts furent lancés simultanément. En tout cas, cela marqua un tournant dans la rivalité entre Blaise et Drago.

Le lendemain se tenait le festin d'Halloween. Mais Blaise ne pensait qu'à une chose : comment se venger de Drago Malfoy. Il finit par trouver un plan, qu'il partagea avec Harry et Daphné.

\- Il n'est pas question que je sois impliquée là-dedans, s'insurgea Daphné. Tu fais ce que tu veux du moment que tu nous laisses Harry et moi.

Harry lança un regard désolé à Blaise, qui n'en prit pas ombrage.

\- D'accord, dit-il, je le ferai tout seul.

Le plan de Blaise était simple. Il avait réussi à convaincre Peeves de lancer une Bombabouse sur Drago Malfoy. Mais, avait expliqué Blaise à ses amis, il avait 'amélioré' la Bombabouse, sans en dire plus.

\- Vous verrez, dit-il.

Harry savait que Blaise avait promis quelque chose en échange à Peeves, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et franchement, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Le plan de Blaise se déroula comme prévu. Alors que les Serpentards se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le festin d'Halloween, Peeves jaillit de nul par, transportant ostensiblement une Bombabouse. Les élèves s'écartèrent le plus vite possible, mais Peeves était un excellent tireur: la Bombabouse atteignit Drago en pleine poitrine et explosa. Le liquide répugnant et odorant qu'elle contenait maculait désormais le visage, les cheveux et une bonne partie du corps de Malfoy, lui donnant une teinte violette. Il avait la peau du visage et des mains, ainsi que les cheveux, violets.

Et Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un demeuré.

\- Je sais que c'est toi ! Cracha Drago en colère. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais je sais que c'est toi !

\- Bien sûr que non, se défendit Blaise faussement outré. Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille en dehors de la Salle Commune. Snape aurait eu ma peau sinon !

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin.

Drago congédia ses deux gorilles, et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Le festin commença dans la bonne humeur. Daphné fit la morale à Blaise pour sa blague de très mauvais goût selon elle. Harry était partagé. Il connaissait les motivations de Blaise (combien de fois avait-il entendu Malfoy prendre de haut son ami parce qu'il était un Sang-Mêlé ?), mais la méthode le laissait perplexe. Ce n'était que de l'humiliation, et ça n'en valait pas le coup.

Mais Blaise semblait très content de lui, et son sourire ne le quittait pas. Ce qui énervait encore plus Daphné.

Au beau milieu de l'entrée, alors que les enfants n'avaient même pas fini leur première assiette, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant passer le Professeur Quirrell. Il se mit à hurler, terrorisé.

\- UN TROLL ! Un Troll dans les cachots !

Et il s'évanouit.

Il y eut un silence de mort, très vite remplacé par une panique générale.

Mais la voix du Professeur Dumbledore tonna

\- SILENCE !

Ce qui ramena immédiatement le calme. Et ce qui impressionna Harry. Dumbledore ordonna à tous de rester calme, et aux Préfets de rassembler les élèves et de les conduire dans leurs Salles Communes. Tandis que les Professeurs étaient enjoints à le suivre à la recherche du Troll.

Tous obéirent. Tous, sauf Serpentard. Le Troll était dans les cachots, et leur Salle Commune aussi. Se rendant compte de la situation, le Professeur Sinistra se porta volontaire pour les escorter. Personne ne vit leur Directeur de Maison.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots, Harry donna un coup de coude à Blaise.

\- Malfoy, chuchota-t-il précipitamment. Il n'est pas au courant.

\- Pour ce que ça peut me faire, répliqua le garçon qui se reçut immédiatement un autre coup de coude de la part de Daphné.

\- Les toilettes ne sont pas loin. On va le chercher rapidement, et on rejoint les rangs. Ni vu ni connu, proposa Harry.

Daphné approuva et Blaise les suivit de mauvaise grâce. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques mètres, se détachant du groupe, qu'une odeur de putréfaction les prit à la gorge.

\- Le Troll n'est pas loin, en déduisit aussitôt Daphné.

Ils se collèrent contre un mur quand ils entendirent un pas lourd passer à proximité. Le Troll passa sans les voir, et entra … dans les toilettes pour garçon où était réfugié Drago.

Harry se précipita à la suite du Troll, baguette en main. Drago était au milieu des toilettes, tétanisé. Le Troll semblait encore indécis de la marche à suivre, sa lourde massue pendant inutilement au bout de son bras.

\- Essaye de venir vers nous, très lentement, chuchota Harry.

Malheureusement pour lui, non seulement Drago resta pétrifié de terreur, mais en plus le Troll l'entendit. Il se retourna, et voyant qu'il n'y avait pas une mais trois personne de plus, il se mit en colère.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour Halloween, pensa stupidement Harry en voyant la massue arriver à toute vitesse vers lui. Dans un réflexe de survie, il se jeta en avant pour éviter l'arme. A la place, la massue fracassa les lavabos à sa gauche, créant une fuite gigantesque. Il y avait de l'eau partout, et les morceaux de faïence volaient dangereusement proche des enfants.

Harry tenta de se rapprocher de Drago, qui était tombé contre le mur du fond. Daphné et Blaise étaient dans un coin, terrifiés.

Soudain, Daphné leva sa baguette, et elle lança un sort. Harry n'entendit pas les mots qu'elle prononça, mais la minute d'après, la massue s'abattait avec fracas sur la tête du Troll. Celui-ci s'effondra détruisant au passage, les derniers lavabos encore intacts.

Harry se précipita sur Drago, et entreprit de l'aider à se relever. Le jeune Serpentard resta appuyé sur lui, les jambes flageolantes, se remettant mal de sa frayeur.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? Demanda stupidement Blaise.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Daphné qui peinait à se relever. Il est juste assommé. Et si vous ne voulez pas être ici quand il se réveillera, on a intérêt à déguerpir vite.

Son conseil plein de bon sens ne put être mis en pratique. La quasi totalité des professeurs de Poudlard arrivaient en courant vers les toilettes pour garçon. Le dernier à entrer dans la pièce fut le Professeur Snape. Harry remarqua qu'il boitait.

Quand elle vit le spectacle du Troll assommé et des élèves un peu mal en point, McGonagall mit une main sur son cœur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Les quatre enfants regardèrent le bout de leurs chaussures. Ce fut Drago, à la surprise générale qui prit la parole.

\- C'est de ma faute, Professeur McGonagall. Je ne me sentais pas bien pendant le festin, alors je suis allé aux toilettes. Quand Harry, Blaise et Daphné sont passés près d'ici, les Préfets et les Professeurs étaient déjà loin, alors ils ont voulu me prévenir. C'est là que le Troll est entré. Sans l'intervention de Daphné, nous serions tous morts.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Drago Malfoy laissait s'échapper une occasion en or de faire punir Blaise pour le reste de l'année !

McGonagall pinça les lèvres, ce qui n'était en général pas bon signe.

\- Je ne suis pas votre Directrice de Maison, je vais donc laisser le Professeur Snape décider quoi faire de vous. Mais sachez que vous avez une chance insolente !

Le Professeur Snape s'avança, et dévisagea les quatre Serpentards.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le Professeur McGonagall, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Vous avez eu de la chance. Peu d'élèves peuvent se vanter d'avoir combattu un Troll des Montagnes adultes et d'en être sortis vivants. Pour cela je vous accorde 5 points chacun.

Les quatre enfants se regardèrent, contents.

\- Mais, ajouta Snape d'une voix coupante qui effaça leurs sourires immédiatement, vous aurez chacun une retenue. Pour n'avoir pas su en référer à plus compétents que vous au moment où cela s'imposait.

La sanction parut satisfaire le Professeur McGonagall, et le reste de l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard, Dumbledore inclus.

Les quatre enfants furent raccompagnés à leur Salle Commune par le Professeur Snape, mais ils firent étape dans son bureau.

\- Bien, je vous écoute, fit-il en fermant la porte. Que s'est-il véritablement passé ? Et ce n'est pas la peine de mentir.

Ce fut Blaise qui répondit cette fois.

\- C'est de ma faute, Professeur. J'ai fait une mauvaise blague à Mal... à Drago, et il a dû passer par les toilettes pour se nettoyer. Il n'a pas entendu l'avertissement du Professeur Quirrell, et il s'est retrouvé prisonnier dans les toilettes quand le Troll est entré.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez trouvé pertinent de vous lancer à son secours, alors que vous n'en aviez pas les compétences ? Siffla Snape. Cette question vaut pour tous les trois.

\- C'est moi qui ai dit aux deux autres qu'il fallait aller l'aider, se dénonça Harry. Les Professeurs étaient déjà loin, et il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs pour nous aider.

\- Crier à l'aide, ou alerter un portrait ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit, à ce que je vois, siffla Snape à son encontre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt. En effet, il n'y avait pas pensé. Pour lui, les portraits n'auraient été d'aucune utilité, mais à bien y réfléchir, ils pouvaient se déplacer très vite dans le château et auraient été un moyen de communication parfait. Et puis le regard assassin que lui jetait Snape ne l'encourageait pas à débattre sur ce sujet. Ni aucun autre d'ailleurs.

Le regard furieux de Snape passa des uns aux autres, puis il déclara

\- Vous écopez déjà d'une retenue, et il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'enlever des points à Serpentard. Mais je vous préviens, tous les quatre. A la moindre incartade, vous serez en retenue tous les jours pendant un mois, au moins.

Il congédia les enfants qui s'enfuirent presque de son bureau en courant.

Arrivés à leur Salle Commune, ils éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux. Quand le fou-rire leur fut passé, Drago tendit la main à Blaise.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

\- De rien, fit Blaise en lui serrant la main.

\- Amis ?

\- Amis.

Daphné eut un sourire éblouissant, et Harry se dit que ce jour serait le début de quelque chose de nouveau.

Après tout, un Malfoy ami avec des Sang-Mêlés, ça méritait d'entrer dans les annales.

ooOOOoo

La morsure lui faisait un mal de chien. Severus Snape sourit au jeu de mots involontaire, mais son sourire se transforma vite en grimace. Il découpa précautionneusement son pantalon et enleva doucement le tissu de la blessure pour ne pas abîmer la chair déjà meurtrie. Le sang se remit à couler.

Severus étouffa un juron et d'un Episkey stoppa l'écoulement de sang qui tâchait le sol et salissait ses chaussures. Il s'était dit un nombre incalculable de fois au cours de ses dix dernières années qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'avoir toujours dans ses robes des potions et des baumes de secours, il était bien content aujourd'hui que sa paranoïa l'en ait empêché. Il ne se sentait pas la force de faire des potions de soin ce soir.

Alors qu'il appliquait consciencieusement un baume cicatrisant sur la morsure par petits mouvements circulaires, le Directeur entra dans son bureau. Sans frapper.

Severus s'était attendu à ce que Albus vienne s'enquérir de ses trouvailles, mais il grogna tout de même.

\- Je vois que Touffu ne vous a pas loupé, mon ami, nota Albus d'un ton peiné.

\- Je vais survivre, grommela Severus. Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis.

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert ? S'enquit Dumbledore.

\- Les protections n'ont pas été forcées. Je ne les ai pas toutes testées, la Chose prêtée par Hagrid avait déjà commencé à me trouver appétissant avant que je n'atteigne les protections mises en place par Quirinus. Mais celles que j'ai testé n'avaient pas bougé, et étaient toujours opérationnelles.

\- Une idée de la provenance du Troll ?

\- Je suis sûr que vous avez vous-même quelques soupçons, répliqua vertement Severus.

\- Je ne demande que votre avis, dit Albus d'une voix calme pas du tout surpris par le ton véhément de son Professeur de Potions.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le renvoyer directement ? Questionna Severus. Comme cela, la Pierre serait en sécurité, et les élèves aussi. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes …

\- A prouvé que les élèves, même de Première Année, sont capables de se défendre.

Severus renifla avec dédain.

\- Un coup de chance, certainement. Je ne doute pas que Potter va se vanter de cette victoire dès son retour dans le dortoir de Serpentard. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Le renvoi nous empêcherait de savoir pour qui il travaille, s'il travaille pour quelqu'un, et à quel usage il compte profiter de la Pierre.

\- Quel usage, c'est assez évident. Les propriétés de la Pierre ne sont pas infinies.

\- Il pourrait la vendre au plus offrant, et alors, elle pourrait tomber entre des mains plus redoutables encore.

\- Vous pensez à …

\- Je n'ai aucune certitude. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de l'avoir à l'œil, ici, au Château.

Severus hocha la tête. Il comprenait les motivations du Directeur. Mais il comprenait aussi que ce serait à lui de garder un œil sur la sécurité des élèves.

\- Minerva connaît-elle vos doutes ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas encore. Et je ne compte pas la mettre au courant. Je voudrais limiter le nombre de personne dans la confidence. Quand elle apprendra la vérité elle me passera certainement le savon de ma vie. Mais j'ai besoin qu'elle interagisse avec lui sans le moindre a priori pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Severus hocha de nouveau la tête, concentré à présent sur l'application d'une bande autour de son mollet. Le baume faisait effet, et la plaie commençait à se refermer, mais mieux valait isoler la blessure.

\- J'imagine que vous avez soigneusement tancé les enfants avant de les renvoyer dans leur Salle Commune, dit Dumbledore.

Sans attendre de réponse il continua.

\- Avez-vous des informations sur ce dont nous avons parlé dernièrement ?

\- A propos de Potter ? Non, je n'en ai pas. Mais l'incident de ce soir a quelque chose à voir avec une blague qui a mal tourné. Il marche droit dans les pas de son père.

\- Une blague ? Demanda Dumbledore. Pourriez-vous me donner des précisions ?

\- Et bien, Zabini s'est dénoncé pour la blague, et Potter pour avoir eu l'idée de rejoindre Drago, mais je suis sûr que le rejeton Potter n'est pas non plus étranger à la blague de Zabini contre Drago.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Ou vous _voulez_ en être sûr Severus ?

\- J'ai côtoyé son père pendant 7 ans, dit Severus avec exaspération. Sept longues années d'humiliations. Je _sais_ comment fonctionne un Potter.

\- Certes, vous savez comment fonctionnait _James Potter_. Mais Harry n'est pas James. Il n'a pas eu la même vie.

\- Laissez-moi en douter, ricana amèrement le Maître des Potions.

\- Ce que Hagrid m'a rapporté...

\- Enfin, Albus, il n'y a pas de trace de quoique ce soit. Potter ne porte pas de trace de coup, ni de cicatrices, à part son foutu éclair, et je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Il n'y a pas que la maltraitance physique qui peut faire du mal à un enfant.

\- J'en suis bien conscient Albus. Mais Potter ne semble pas déprimé et jusqu'à présent, rien n'a fuité dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que s'il y avait eu le moindre doute, les élèves en auraient fait leurs gorges chaudes pendant des semaines et cela se serait su jusque dans la Forêt Interdite.

Visiblement peu convaincu par la diatribe de son professeur, Albus prit congé et repartit dans ses quartiers, au grand soulagement de Severus.

ooOOOoo

La retenue des quatre enfants eut lieu le lendemain soir. Daphné dut assister le Professeur Chourave, ce qui était de loin la retenue la plus agréable. Drago et Blaise était enfermés ensemble dans la Salle des Trophées à faire reluire chaque médaille et chaque coupe (et il y en avait des centaines au regard des deux élèves). Harry se retrouva en retenue à récurer des chaudrons sales sous la surveillance du Professeur Snape.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à un traitement de faveur, c'était vrai, mais pas non plus à la montagne de mépris qui l'accueillit. Il regretta presque de ne pas astiquer lui aussi des trophées sous la vigilance malsaine de Rusard et de sa chatte Miss Teigne. Rien ne semblait convenir au Professeur de Potions et une avalanche de sarcasmes et de répliques bien senties dégringolait sur le pauvre enfant dès qu'il croyait avoir fini de nettoyer un chaudron.

Severus devait admettre que Potter était assez efficace. Bon, jamais un seul élève ne le serait suffisamment à ses yeux de perfectionniste pathologique, mais Potter semblait dur à la tâche. Severus était presque obligé _d'inventer_ des tâches pour le faire travailler plus durement.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Severus devait aussi admettre qu'habituellement il était moins sévère avec ses Serpentards, leur donnant des lignes à copier ou des bocaux à ranger. Mais il s'était persuadé que Potter avait besoin d'apprendre la discipline et la rigueur. Après trois récurage intensif du même chaudron, il consentit à ce que Potter passe au suivant. Alors que son élève se redressait, Severus remarqua le regard de colère et de haine que lui lançait le gamin. Il lui fallu toute sa concentration, et toute son expérience d'espion pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions qui l'assaillirent. _Ses_ yeux, à _elle_. Mais jamais _Elle_ ne l'aurait regardé comme ça. Ou peut-être que si, finalement, si _elle_ avait su tout ce qu'il avait fait. S'arrachant à ses souvenirs, il lança :

\- Si vous continuez à me regarder comme cela, Potter, j'allonge votre retenue d'une semaine, dit-il de sa voix la plus menaçante et la plus basse.

L'enfant baissa aussitôt les yeux, dans une attitude soumise qui satisfît parfaitement son professeur.

Il avait été imprudent. Harry se morigéna en silence. Quand il avait senti la colère gonfler, la tête dans le chaudron, il n'avait pu l'endiguer. Les remarques incessantes de son professeur ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses. Et quand il avait pu enfin passer à un autre chaudron, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fixer son professeur avec haine. _Il avait des yeux revolvers_... mais son professeur l'avait vu et maintenant il allait savoir que quelque chose clochait avec son élève, qu'il était mauvais, qu'il méritait plus de discipline.

Alors pour éviter cela, Harry fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, prendre une attitude contrite, soumise, faire semblant de ne pas exister, et satisfaire au mieux les exigences des adultes.

Quand la retenue prit fin, Harry se précipita hors de la Salle de Classe pour rejoindre ses amis.

\- Il t'a retenu longtemps, remarqua Drago quand le jeune garçon passa la porte de la Salle Commune. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien, dit Harry sèchement. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

Et sans un mot de plus, il descendit les marches jusqu'aux dortoirs, s'allongea sur son lit sans se déshabiller et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Dans la Salle Commune, ses trois amis n'en revenaient pas.

\- C'est la première fois que je le vois d'aussi mauvaise humeur, fit Blaise.

\- Il n'a même pas dit bonne nuit, renchérit Daphné. La retenue a vraiment dû mal se passer.

\- Il nous en parlera peut-être demain tempéra Drago. Après tout il est plus de Minuit, il est sûrement véritablement fatigué. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

D'un commun accord, les trois élèves partirent se coucher.

ooOOOoo

Le lendemain, Harry, de meilleure humeur, consentit à raconter sa retenue à ses camarades. Si Daphné et Blaise semblèrent outrés par le comportement du Professeur Snape, Drago avait lui l'air perplexe.

\- C'est rare que le Professeur Snape prenne comme tête de turc un Serpentard, finit-il par dire. Il préfère s'en prendre aux Gryffondors habituellement. D'ailleurs, il ne laisse rien deviner en cours.

\- C'est vrai, admit Harry. En cours il m'ignore. Il s'en prend plutôt à Weasley et Londubat.

\- Si vous voulez, dit lentement Drago, je peux essayer d'en savoir plus.

\- Comment cela ? S'étonna Blaise

\- Eh bien, fit Drago gêné. Severus Snape est mon parrain.

Blaise s'empourpra violemment, tandis que les accusations se bousculaient sur le bout de sa langue, mais il se contint. Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes. Après tout, cela ne faisait à peine deux jours qu'ils avaient décrété être amis, et les mauvaises habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence.

\- Tu as raison. Snape me favorise.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! S'indigna son vis-à-vis.

\- Mais tu le pensais tellement fort que toute la Salle Commune l'a entendu. Et même si Snape me favorise, il ne le fait pas beaucoup, pour que cela ne se remarque pas trop. Cela dit, pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai droit à deux semaine de cours de Potions intensifs. Et ce n'est pas de la tarte.

Blaise grommela, mais ne rétorqua pas.

\- Tu penses pouvoir lui faire dire pourquoi il me déteste tellement ? Demanda Harry circonspect.

\- J'en doute, mais il peut laisser échapper des choses.

\- Cela vaut le coup d'essayer, conclut Daphné.

\- En attendant, si on allait voir Hagrid ? Proposa Harry désireux de s'aérer l'esprit.

Drago fit une drôle de tête.

\- Je pense que je vais aller tout de suite voir mon Parrain, dit-il précipitamment. Il doit s'attendre à ce que je vienne lui présenter mes excuses.

Et le jeune garçon quitta la Salle Commune, sans demander son reste.

\- S'il arrive à serrer la main de Sang-Mêlés, il n'a pas l'air prêt à partager une tasse de thé avec les domestiques de Poudlard, fit Blaise sombrement.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, tempéra Daphné. C'est déjà un énorme pas en avant pour lui.

ooOOOoo

Devant la porte du bureau de Severus Snape, Drago Malfoy n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait pas peur de son parrain, mais il n'était pas non plus à l'aise en sa présence. L'homme était d'un naturel froid et sarcastique, et petit garçon, Drago était terrifié par son Parrain, amplifié par le peu de vrais contacts qu'ils avaient pu avoir.

Il respira profondément afin de se redonner une contenance, comme son Père lui avait appris, et frappa à la porte d'une main qui se voulait assurée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix lui intimait d'entrer.

ooOOOoo

Dans la cabane d'Hagrid, régnait un calme embarrassé. Quand Harry, Blaise et Daphné étaient entrés, deux autres élèves étaient déjà présents. Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat. A présent, Hagrid faisait la discussion un peu seul sans s'en apercevoir tout en refaisant du thé. Les cinq enfants se jaugeaient mutuellement du regard pour savoir qui allait ouvrir les hostilités. Finalement, Blaise se pencha vers Daphné et dit

\- Heureusement que Malfoy n'est pas venu avec nous, sinon, il y aurait eu des morts.

Daphné fusilla son ami du regard.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, Drago sait se tenir. Il peut même être intéressant.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Daphie Jolie, je dis juste qu'un Malfoy et un Weasley dans la même pièce, ça peut être … dangereux.

Daphné sourit au nouveau surnom que son ami lui donna et ne rétorqua rien. Ce fut Hagrid qui les apostropha.

\- Alors, il paraît que vous avez abattu le Troll des Montagnes adulte le soir d'Halloween ? Fit-il de sa grosse voix.

Weasley et Londubat ouvrir de grands yeux, mi choqués, mi admiratifs.

\- Oui, répondit Blaise d'un ton fier. Nous trois volant au secours de Malfoy et récoltant au passage, cinq points chacun.

\- Ça nous a valu une retenue aussi, riposta Harry d'une voix sombre.

\- Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, dit Daphné d'une voix tranquille.

\- Tu n'as pas dû supporter Snape pendant des heures, rétorqua Harry sèchement. Tu étais tranquille avec Chourave.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas difficile, mais comparer à abattre un Troll, cela n'avait rien à voir.

\- C'est vrai, admit Harry. J'aurais préféré combattre un Troll à nouveau.

\- Ne soit pas dramatique Harry, tempéra Hagrid. Le Professeur Snape n'est pas si méchant.

\- Oh, s'il l'est, fit Londubat en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

\- A ses côtés, Weasley hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Weasley. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les Serpentards qui trouvaient grâce aux yeux de Snape.

\- Le Professeur Snape, Ron, corrigea Hagrid machinalement.

\- Normalement oui, confirma Blaise. Mais apparemment Harry est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

\- Je m'en serais bien passé, grommela le-dit Harry.

Weasley et Londubat eurent l'air de compatir, ce qui porta un peu de baume au cœur du garçon.

\- Que t'a-t-il fait faire de si terrible ? Demanda Hagrid en les resservant en thé.

\- Laver des chaudrons sales, mais cela ne m'a pas dérangé, j'ai l'habitude avec … non, ce qui m'a dérangé c'est qu'il me les fasse nettoyer trois fois à cause de taches _imaginaires._ Sans parler du fait qu'il doive me rabaisser à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche.

Harry se morigéna en silence. Il avait presque parlé des Dursley. Mais personne ne devait savoir pour sa famille. C'était trop honteux.

Heureusement, personne ne sembla s'apercevoir que le jeune garçon ait l'habitude de nettoyer des chaudrons sales. Ou quoique ce soit qui puisse ressembler à des chaudrons... des casseroles par exemple.

\- Le Professeur Snape n'est pas réputé pour sa gentillesse, conclut Hagrid et il dévia de sujet.

Mais les trois Serpentards ne furent pas dupes.

ooOOOoo

Severus aurait dû se douter que Drago allait venir le voir. Après tout, il était son filleul, et même si l'adulte n'avait pas été très présent dans sa vie, le garçon semblait accorder beaucoup d'importance à son avis ou à ses conseils.

Severus n'avait pas pris son rôle de parrain très au sérieux à vrai dire. C'était pour lui un moyen de s'attacher au plus riche héritier de Grande-Bretagne à long terme, et ainsi de rester dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de s'attacher au mouflet. Et il avait tout fait pour camoufler cette faiblesse. Jusqu'à la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette disparition avait provoqué une des périodes les plus sombres de la vie de Severus. Et Drago avait été une lueur d'espoir que rien ni personne n'avait pu lui retirer. Pas même les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

A sa sortie de prison, Severus avait informé Lucius de sa volonté de faire partie de la vie de son filleul. Surprenamment, Lucius avait accepté... en partie. Chaque année, Severus prenait son filleul pendant deux semaines chez lui pour lui enseigner les bases du savoir académique magique, et il était reçu régulièrement, à des dates symboliques. Les anniversaires, les solstices et les équinoxes étaient de bons prétextes pour inviter le tout jeune Maître des Potions au Manoir Malfoy.

Lucius s'était servi de Severus pour avoir un pied à Poudlard avant de se faire élire au Conseil d'Administration de l'école, et Severus avait pu profiter un peu de son filleul. Aucun miracle n'eut lieu. Severus restait un homme froid et distant, même avec Drago, mais il lui apportait de la stabilité, une présence, et des astuces pour ne pas provoquer l'ire de son père.

Alors quand Drago se présenta à la porte du professeur de potions ce jour-là, Severus ne fut pas vraiment surpris.

\- Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses, commença le garçon en entrant dans le bureau.

Severus leva le nez des copies foncièrement mauvaises qu'il corrigeait, posa sa plume et joignit ses mains.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ma rivalité avec Zabini arriver à ce point là. Je suis le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Je vous prie de m'excuser, Parrain.

Drago baissa les yeux, dans une attitude contrite.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul fautif Drago, loin s'en faut. Zabini, Potter et Daphné ont eux aussi leur part de responsabilité. Ta seule faute en vérité, est d'avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais je dois dire que cette histoire de Troll est plutôt bien tombée. Elle a permis d'arrêter nette l'escalade des hostilités entre Monsieur Zabini et toi. Cela dit, tes excuses sont acceptées.

\- On s'est réconcilié. Avec Blaise, je veux dire. On n'est pas véritablement ami, mais on fait des efforts.

\- C'est bien, dit simplement Severus.

Drago tritura ses doigts, mais le regard exaspéré de Severus le remit aussitôt dans une position plus digne de son rang. C'est-à-dire bien droit, le regard fier et les mains le long du corps. Même Lucius n'aurait rien trouvé à redire.

\- Je peux rester un peu avec vous ? Demanda Drago d'une voix qui détrompait sa posture.

Severus soupira intérieurement. Drago était encore un enfant qui demandait juste un peu d'attention.

D'un geste, Severus acquiesça. Le sourire qui illumina le visage de l'enfant était tout sauf Malfoyen, aux termes où Lucius entendait l'éducation de son fils.

Drago s'assit sur une des chaises avec soulagement. Severus engagea la conversation sur les cours de son filleul, ses premières impressions de Poudlard. Severus espérait secrètement que parler à son filleul lui en apprendrait plus sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Mais en réalité Drago en savait peu sur Harry Potter. Au bout d'un moment, la discussion dévia sur ce sujet jusqu'à ce que Drago dise :

\- Vous vous rendez compte que si quelqu'un sait que vous traitez Harry Potter aussi mal que le pire du pire des Gryffondors, cela va faire jaser ?

Le sourire narquois qu'il arborait le faisait véritablement ressembler à son père.

\- Comment je m'occupe de mes élèves en retenue ne te concerne en rien.

\- Peut-être. J'espère que vous savez que les Serpentards de Première Année se sont aperçus que vous ne lui donniez jamais de points. D'ailleurs, vous ne lui adressez pas du tout la parole en cours. Cela va commencer à se voir vraiment. Et les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard.

\- Cela fait dix ans que j'enseigne ici, je sais comment se comportent les élèves de cette école.

Drago pinça les lèvres.

Super, se dit Severus, j'ai réussi à le vexer.

\- Pourquoi vous le détestez ? Potter ?

Peut-être pas si vexé que ça, finalement.

\- Je ne le déteste pas.

\- Vous n'en donnez pas l'impression. Vous lui avez fait laver chaque chaudron trois fois de suite. Même les Gryffondors n'ont pas droit à cet acharnement.

\- Je te trouve bien effronté aujourd'hui, dit sèchement Severus.

Il n'allait quand même pas se justifier devant un gamin de onze ans, tout de même !

\- Pardon, répondit piteusement Drago. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, Parrain.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, Severus étant retourné à ses copies.

\- Je suis sûr que vous changerez d'avis sur Potter quand il nous aura fait gagner la Coupe de Quidditch, finit par dire Drago avec un sourire espiègle.

Les lèvres de son Parrain eurent un tressautement. Mais Drago en fut soulagé. Il n'était pas véritablement en colère.

ooOOOoo

Harry ne se sentait plus du tout nerveux. Le vent froid de novembre lui rougissait les joues, et la sensation merveilleuse du vol lui fit tout oublier. L'injustice de Snape, l'angoisse de ce premier match, la peur du ridicule. Tout cela resta à terre, enraciné au sol, alors que lui s'élevait vers le ciel. Malgré tout, il ne perdait pas de vue son objectif : le Vif d'Or !

Là-bas ! Un point doré ! Harry s'élança, poussant son Nimbus 2000 au maximum. L'attrapeuse de Gryffondor, Patricia Stimpson s'élança elle aussi mais avec un temps de retard. Quand soudain, alors que Stimpson le talonnait désormais, le balai de Harry fit une embardée brutale. L'attrapeuse de Gryffondor, lancée à toute vitesse, heurta de plein fouet son prédécesseur, ce qui désarçonna Harry.

Il y eut une exclamation dans le stade. Harry Potter, l'Attrapeur de Serpentard se tenait d'une main à son balai, pendu dans le vide, à vingt mètres au dessus du sol.

Daphné hurla de terreur. Harry suspendu dans le vide, tentait de resté accroché à son balai qui faisait ruade sur ruade. L'émoi parcourut les gradins. Blaise attrapa la main de sa voisine, aussi bien pour la rassurer elle, que pour se rassurer lui-même. Bole, l'un des batteurs de Serpentard faisait des ronds sous Harry pour le rattraper en cas de chute, secondé par un Weasley (au vu de la chevelure) lui aussi batteur, mais pour Gryffondor. Le reste des deux équipes continuait à jouer.

 _The show must go on_ …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à votre avis ? Demanda Daphné d'une voix terrifiée.

\- Quelqu'un est en train de lancer un sort au balai de Potter, répondit Drago.

Inconsciemment, la jeune fille regarda du côté de la tribune des Professeurs, pour y voir Snape, concentré à l'extrême, marmonnant, la baguette discrètement pointée vers Harry, dans le ciel.

Drago suivit son regard, écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Mais, Drago, tenta Daphné.

\- NON ! Je refuse d'y croire. Mon Parrain ne peut pas faire une chose pareille. Il... il doit être en train de jeter le contre-sort. Ce doit être ça.

Daphné hocha la tête, sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Blaise inquiet.

\- Pas grand chose, répondit Drago platement.

\- Mais, on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose !

Un bruissement secoua la tribune de Serpentard. Sans cesser ses embardées, le balai descendait doucement vers le sol.

Harry tentait presque désespérément de se 'remettre en selle', mais toutes ses tentatives se soldaient par un échec, à cause d'un écart violent du Nimbus 2000.

Soudain, alors qu'il était à moins de six mètres du sol, l'Attrapeur commença un mouvement de balancier, puis, profitant d'un mouvement brusque du balai, se jeta le plus loin possible en avant. Ce mouvement imprévu arracha un cri aux spectateurs.

Le garçon se réceptionna au sol, dans un roulé-boulé impressionnant, puis, alors que tous retenaient leur souffle et que le jeu en l'air s'était figé, il se releva péniblement, s'accrochant à un poteau. Enfin, il leva le poing en l'air, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

La tribune de Serpentard se mit à hurler, mais de joie cette fois. Harry avait attrapé le Vif d'Or !

ooOOOoo

(1)Pour information, l'emploi du temps de Harry et ses amis ressemble à cela :

Lundi : 8h-10h : Sortilèges  
13h-16h:Vol  
Mardi : 8h-10h : Métamorphose  
10h-12h : DCFM  
13h-15h : Botanique  
21h-23h : Astronomie  
Mercredi : 8h-10h : Potions  
10h-12h : Sortilèges  
13h-15h : Histoire de la Magie  
Jeudi : 8h-10h : Métamorphose  
14h-16h : DCFM  
Vendredi : 8h-10h : Histoire de la Magie  
10h-12h : Potions  
13h-15h : Botanique

(2) Madame Bibine n'est pas une Serpentarde dans les livres, mais une Serdaigle. Mais bon, je fais ce que je veux.

* * *

Voilà ! La première partie de ce chapitre est terminée ! Vous pouvez me laisser votre avis en review (j'adore les critiques constructives, surtout celles qui pointent mes défauts d'écriture et de scénario) !

A dans un mois ;)


	4. Le Premier Jour du Reste de ta Vie (2)

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Comme d'accoutumée, je veux remercier ma bêta Clhook, pour lire et corriger mes élucubrations (bise !) parce qu'elle fait du très bon boulot (et qu'elle corrige des fautes dont j'ai plutôt honte, il faut l'avouer).

J'ai une pensée particulière pour Alan Rickman, décédé il y a peu (j'ai même versé une petite larme), qui, au delà d'incarner Severus Snape (et donc a terrorisé mon enfance), était un brillant acteur. Je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à regretter sa mort.

Voilà, voilà, c'était joyeux. Place à l'histoire !

* * *

Chapitre 2bis : Le Premier Jour du Reste de ta Vie, partie 2

Il devenait définitivement trop vieux pour tout cela. Il n'était pas âgé cependant. 31 ans. S'il n'avait pas toute la vie devant lui, il en avait au moins une bonne partie.

Mais les événements du match, non, il n'était plus habitué à cela.

Le Sortilège de Confusion était très puissant, et Severus n'avait pas pu le briser. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à faire descendre le balai. Mais quand Potter s'était jeté dans le vide, complètement inconsciemment, comme un vulgaire Gryffondor, il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter.

Sa raison, au plus profond de lui avait soufflé que le garçon n'avait pas sauté d'assez haut pour se tuer, mais pendant un instant, Severus l'avait cru.

L'inconscient se trouvait désormais à l'Infirmerie. Ses genoux n'avaient pas apprécié sa chute, et ses deux rotules étaient fracturées. Rien d'irréparable, mais suffisamment sévère pour nécessiter un jour ou deux de repos sur le Territoire de Poppy Pomfresh. D'autant que le garçon avait marché, ce qui, aux yeux de l'Infirmière, relevait autant de l'exploit que de l'irresponsabilité. Les rotules abîmées avaient endommagé les ligaments des genoux. Encore une fois, rien que la Magie ne puisse réparer.

L'Infirmerie. Severus s'y rendait justement, en compagnie du Directeur.

Ils arrivèrent au moment où Madame Pomfresh congédiait l'équipe de Serpentard et les amis de Harry pour que celui-ci prenne du repos.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, dit-elle quand Dumbledore annonça son désir de parler avec Harry. Mon patient a besoin de repos ! Il vient de vivre un événement épuisant.

\- J'en suis conscient Pompom, nous ne serons pas long, je vous le promets.

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'Infirmière céda. Elle repartit à ses activités, c'est-à-dire donner une batterie impressionnante de potions à Harry.

Dumbledore posa le Nimbus 2000 à côté du lit du blessé.

\- Tu peux le reprendre Harry. Le Maléfice ne fait plus effet.

\- Merci Professeur, fit l'enfant avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

On aurait presque dit que le Serpentard avait pris une Potion euphorisante. Pomfresh n'arrêtait pas de lui intimer d'arrêter de gigoter dans tous les sens.

Quand Harry eut avalé toutes ses Potions, l'Infirmière s'en fut vaquer à ses occupations. Severus en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux flacons vides. Potion contre la douleur. Potion nutritive. Potion de renforcement des os. Baume contre les écorchures. Potion nutritive. Encore ?

\- Est-ce que vous savez qui a jeté un sort à mon balai Professeur ? Demanda Harry à Dumbledore.

Severus remarqua que Potter lui lança un drôle de regard. Le soupçonnerait-il ? Ce serait tout de même ingrat de sa part !

\- Non, Harry, répondit tristement Dumbledore. Nous ne savons pas qui a jeté un sort pareil à ton balai. Mais nous continuons de mener l'enquête. Ta performance en revanche était particulièrement … impressionnante.

\- Ce que le Directeur veut dire, Monsieur Potter, continua Severus, c'est que vous jeter dans le vide était complètement imprudent et irresponsable.

Harry perdit quelque peu son sourire. Mais celui-ci revint, plus éblouissant que jamais quand l'enfant rétorqua :

\- Oui, mais nous avons gagné ! J'ai attrapé le Vif d'Or !

\- En effet, dit Dumbledore le regard pétillant.

Severus se doutait que le Directeur se réjouissait de l'attitude purement Gryffondoresque de son précieux Survivant.

\- Professeur, dit Potter plus sérieusement et Severus s'aperçut que le garçon s'adressait à lui. Je voulais vous remercier. Daphné m'a raconté qu'elle vous a vu incanter pendant que j'étais accroché à mon balai. C'est vous qui m'avez fait descendre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact.

Au regard d'Albus, Severus sut que son ton était trop sec.

\- Alors merci Professeur. Vraiment.

A cet instant précis, Severus ne vit que les yeux de Lily, pleins de gratitude.

\- De rien … Monsieur Potter.

Potter. Lily était devenu Potter. James, avec les yeux de Lily. Une autre aberration dans ce bas monde.

ooOOOoo

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve, Severus, dit doucement Dumbledore. Nous ne pouvons encore rien faire.

\- Rien faire ! Mais il a presque tué un élève ! Bon sang Albus !

\- J'en suis conscient, Severus. Calmez-vous mon garçon.

\- Je ne suis pas votre garçon, rétorqua Severus avec la voix de quelqu'un ayant répété cette phrase de nombreuses fois. Mais par Merlin, Albus, n'y a-t-il rien à faire ? C'est un miracle que Potter soit en vie. Le Maléfice n'était pas un simple Sortilège de Confusion. C'était plus complexe. Plus noir.

\- Une vigilance accrue est nécessaire, je vous l'accorde.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Pourquoi Potter ? Il n'a rien à voir avec la Pierre, pourtant.

\- Peut-être avons-nous sous estimé Quirinus. Peut-être que la Pierre n'est pas son but. Le soir d'Halloween, rien n'avait bougé au deuxième étage cette nuit-là.

\- Il serait là pour tuer Potter ? S'étrangla Severus.

\- C'est une possibilité, admit Albus. Mais c'est peut-être plus complexe que cela.

\- Je ne comprends pas Monsieur le Directeur.

\- Moi non plus mon garçon, moi non plus.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ votre garçon, siffla le Maître des Potions.

ooOOOoo

Harry marqua son nom sur le parchemin avec un étrange sentiment de soulagement et de tristesse.

Soulagement. Il n'était pas obligé de passer les vacances de Noël chez les Dursley. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne serait pas obligé de regarder son cousin ouvrir des paquets avec empressement, tandis que lui se contentait de servir le petit déjeuner à sa famille. Traditionnellement, son Oncle et sa Tante lui offrait deux pence pour Noël. Une référence à Mary Poppins disaient-ils, et cela faisait rire son Oncle. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas vu Mary Poppins. Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder la télévision avec les honnêtes gens.

Tristesse parce que ses amis rentraient dans leurs familles respectives pour Noël. Blaise allait rencontrer le nouveau fiancé de sa mère. Cela n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir et il fut surpris quand Daphné décréta qu'elle commencerait à prendre les paris à la rentrée, le 2 Janvier.

\- Les paris ? Demanda Harry interloqué

Blaise jeta un regard noir à Daphné. Sentant le malaise, Harry balbutia que ce n'était pas grave, que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

\- Il va bien le découvrir un jour, avait dit Daphné.

Blaise avait alors expliqué à Harry que sa mère était surnommée la Veuve Noire, car ses maris ne faisaient pas long feu. Il allait rencontrer le probable futur huitième. Harry n'osa pas demander les causes de décès des précédents époux. Ni même lequel d'entre eux était le père de Blaise. Mais Blaise avait répondu tout seul à ses interrogations.

\- Il y a tout un tas de rumeurs qui courent sur ma mère. Mais je refuse de croire qu'elle a tué tous ses maris.

\- Ton père...

\- N'est aucun d'entre eux. Je porte le nom de ma mère parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais épousé. Il est mort pendant qu'elle était enceinte. Heureusement, ils avaient pris leurs dispositions pour que mon père me reconnaisse. Donc j'ai hérité de sa fortune quand il est mort.

Visiblement, parler de ses parents était douloureux pour Blaise, si bien que Harry ne s'appesantit pas. A la place, il changea de sujet.

\- Vous savez qui reste à Poudlard pour les vacances ?

\- Nott, répondit immédiatement Drago qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Blaise. Apparemment, il avait entendu une partie de la conversation.

\- Seulement Théodore Nott ?

\- De Première Année, oui, dit Drago. Pour les autres années, je ne sais pas.

Harry poussa un gros soupir.

\- T'inquiète pas Harry, tempéra Daphné. Ce n'est que pour deux semaines. Et puis on t'écrira et on t'enverra quand même tes cadeaux de Noël.

Harry la fixa bêtement quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous m'offrir des cadeaux ?

\- Pour la même raison que toi tu vas nous en offrir. C'est Noël et nous sommes tes amis, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Harry rougit, se sentant un peu idiot. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il recevrait des cadeaux à Noël.

\- Je comprends Potter. Chez nous, nous ne fêtons pas Noël, dit Drago d'un ton suffisant.

Le même ton qui horripilait Blaise habituellement.

\- Nous fêtons le Solstice d'hiver avec d'autres familles.

\- Et c'est chiant à mourir, répliqua Daphné. Au moins Noël a l'air convivial dans les autres familles. D'autant que cela revient au même, à quelques jours près.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment.

Il avait des amis. Des vrais.

ooOOOoo

Passer les vacances de Noël avec Théodore Nott n'entraînait pas de péripéties très palpitantes. Le garçon passait le temps dans des bouquins plus épais que lui. Pourtant ses notes n'étaient pas mirobolantes, et Harry comprit pourquoi très vite. Ce n'étaient des manuels ou des grimoires en rapport avec les cours que Théodore lisait, mais des romans, des recueils de poésie, des biographies et même des livres moldus.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au garçon assis dans un coin de la Salle Commune, comme si celui-ci allait subitement trouver l'envie d'une vie sociale, Harry poussa un gros soupir et se mit à travailler sur son devoir de Potions. Les dix ingrédients les plus courants en Potion et leurs interactions. Snape était un tortionnaire.

ooOOOoo

Drago avait appris très tôt à se méfier de la canne de son père. D'abord parce que c'était une canne, et que, même si Lucius ne l'avait frappé qu'une fois avec, cela restait gravé dans la mémoire du garçon. Ensuite, parce que le pommeau de la canne renfermait la baguette de son père. Et qu'elle était dix fois, cent fois pire que la canne.

Drago s'était douté qu'avoir son père comme Président du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard et son Parrain comme Professeur de Potions n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui. Il en avait désormais confirmation.

Lucius l'avait accueilli à la gare de King's Cross, le visage fermé. Seule sa mère lui avait adressé un sourire, un peu froid certes (après tout ils étaient en public), mais un sourire quand même. Drago avait salué ses parents comme le voulait l'éducation d'un Sang Pur de son rang, puis ils avaient transplané au Manoir Malfoy. La crispation de la main de son père sur son épaule, pendant le transplanage d'escorte avait donné une idée à Drago sur l'état d'esprit de son père. Et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Lucius Malfoy se mettait rarement en colère contre son fils. Il préférait montrer la déception, voire le mépris lorsque son fils ne se comportait pas comme il fallait. Mais là, Lucius était hors de lui. Que son fils soit deuxième de sa promotion n'était pas grave en soi. Mais qu'il soit dépassé, non, carrément distancé par une Sang-de-Bourbe Gryffondor, cela Lucius ne pouvait l'accepter. Les Professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur cette Miss Granger, et même Severus avait admis que c'était probablement l'élève la plus intelligente qu'il ait eu depuis dix ans d'enseignement. « Aux âmes bien nées la valeur n'attend point le nombre des années » avait dit son ami quelques fois. Lucius avait toujours supposé que les âmes bien nées étaient des Sang-Purs. La signification de cette phrase n'avait jamais atteint l'aristocrate aussi durement, et il l'avait rejetée aussi sec. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'âme bien née chez les Sang-de-Bourbes.

Alors quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol de marbre du Hall du Manoir, la gifle partit sans prévenir. Narcissa tenta bien d'intervenir dans le sens de son fils, mais un regard de Lucius la fit changer d'avis. Après une hésitation et un regard désolé, elle monta dans ses appartements.

Qu'on ne se méprenne pas. Lucius aimait passionnément sa femme, et il adorait son fils. Mais Lucius avait été élevé avec des principes forts, des croyances inébranlables, et il ne supportait pas la contradiction. Cela avait été si mortifiant pour lui, quand les résultats trimestriels avaient été transmis au Conseil d'Administration. Son fils, son propre fils, humilié par une Sang-de-Bourbe. Non, Lucius ne le permettrait pas. Et son fils s'emploierait à corriger cette aberration.

Il fit monter Drago dans sa chambre et le suivit.

Il donna une longue explication à Drago sur la supériorité des Sang-Purs, et pourquoi il était inacceptable que Granger le distance à ce point. Puis il sortit sa baguette.

Et Drago souhaita subitement être resté à Poudlard avec Harry Potter.

ooOOOoo

Pendant la réception du Solstice d'Hiver, Severus observa Drago. Il n'avait que onze ans, mais il était déjà à l'aise dans les mondanités. Ou il faisait bien semblant. Son Parrain avait néanmoins noté sa démarche un peu raide, et le fait qu'il évitait soigneusement son père.

Un sentiment de tristesse et de lassitude envahit le Maître des Potions. Drago avait été puni, encore une fois, à la baguette manifestement. Mais malgré cela, il faisait danser Miss Greengrass avec aisance.

Il allait devoir discuter sérieusement avec Lucius. Et avec Drago lui-même.

ooOOOoo

Harry se réveilla avec une impression d'excitation. Mais il ne se souvenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, un bruit de déchirement le tirant définitivement du sommeil. Sur un autre lit, Théodore Nott ouvrait des paquets multicolores.

Ah, oui, Noël. Harry s'assit sur son lit puis ouvrit de grands yeux. Ses amis lui avaient dit qu'ils lui enverraient des cadeaux, mais Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y en ait autant.

Le premier paquet venait de Daphné, et il s'agissait selon toute probabilité d'un livre. 100 Sortilèges pour vous simplifier la Vie. Harry le feuilleta rapidement. Sortilèges de réparation, Sortilèges de décoration, Maléfices anti-nuisible (si seulement il pouvait les lancer sur Dudley ceux-là), Sortilèges de jardinage... un livre bien pratique. Daphné avait laissé un mot très court. « la page 25 devrait t'intéresser, Daphné ». Harry ouvrit le livre à la page indiquée :

Réparation, personnalisation et optimisation des lunettes

Génial.

Résistant à l'envie de tester tout de suite les sortilèges, Harry prit un deuxième paquet au hasard. Il provenait de Drago. Il l'ouvrit, et une gourmette en argent en tomba. Sur la face visible, le prénom Harry était gravé, et sur l'autre face, d'étranges glyphes s'entrecroisaient. Une carte accompagnait également ce présent. « Ceci est un bracelet protecteur. Il protège des Sortilèges mineurs, comme le Maléfice du Saucisson. Je me suis dit que même le Survivant pouvait avoir besoin de protection. Surtout que tu as l'air d'être un aimant à problèmes. Drago ».

Harry sourit. Il espérait que son cadeau pour Drago n'ait pas fait trop de vagues chez lui. Il n'y connaissait rien à la culture Sorcière. Mais les Sorciers ne connaissaient pas plus la culture moldue. Il avait envoyé une édition illustrée de « Contes et Légendes du Monde » qu'il avait lui-même annoté pour expliciter des passages.

A Daphné, il avait offert une collection de Bande-Dessinées Moldues. Des classiques humoristiques, mais aussi des ouvrages plus graphiques et des éditions collectors. Le paquet, au final, était plutôt lourd, mais Harry était content de son choix.

Pour Blaise, il avait longtemps hésité. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas grand chose de la vie de son ami. Il connaissait plus de détails de la vie de Drago et Daphné que de Blaise, étrangement. Il avait fini par se décider à lui offrir une Game Boy, quelques jeux et une réserve de piles. Il savait que les appareils moldus ne fonctionnaient pas à Poudlard, alors quand il avait reçu par hibou postal l'engin, il s'était concentré intensément, comme avant qu'il n'ait sa Baguette. Après plusieurs tentatives et une sérieuse migraine, il avait fini par arriver à faire fonctionner la machine électronique.

En parlant de Blaise, il tenait un paquet de sa part dans les mains. Un livre aussi. « Le Quidditch à Travers les Âges ». Très bon choix.

De Hagrid, il avait reçu une flûte, que le Garde-chasse avait taillée lui-même. Quand il souffla dedans un son grave mais mélodieux en sortit.

Les parents de Daphné avaient envoyé une réserve de confiseries sorcières. Suffisamment pour tenir un siège aux yeux de Harry, qui en proposa à Théodore. Celui-ci le jaugea du regard pendant quelques instants avant d'accepter.

Puis Harry ouvrit le dernier paquet. Une petite carte en tomba ainsi que ce qu'il semblait être un vêtement. La carte était plutôt énigmatique et ne disait que quelques mots « Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Fais en bon usage ».

Il prit le vêtement et le déplia. Il entendit Théodore pousser une exclamation de surprise.

\- Si c'est ce que je crois, Potter, alors celui qui t'offre ça doit être très riche.

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas signé. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il. Ça ressemble à une cape.

\- Mets-la.

Curieux, Harry mit la cape sur son dos et se regarda dans le miroir de la chambre. Mais il ne vit rien. En fait si, il vit sa tête. Uniquement sa tête. Le reste de son corps avait disparu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Glapit-il

\- C'est une Cape d'Invisibilité Potter, expliqua Nott. C'est très rare.

\- Harry. Je m'appelle Harry.

Théodore lui lança un regard bizarre mais ne le contredit pas.

Une Cape d'Invisibilité. Qui avait appartenu à son père. Qui avait pu la lui offrir ? Un mystère de plus.

ooOOOoo

Harry ne savait pas trop comment il avait atterri ici. C'était vrai, il se promenait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. C'était vrai, il n'avait aucune raison de traîner du côté du deuxième étage. Mais ce chien n'avait aucune raison d'y être non plus.

Tout ça c'était la faute de Miss Teigne. Elle l'avait senti malgré sa Cape, et maintenant il faisait face à un chien. Ou à trois, il n'était pas sûr. Trois têtes, mais un seul corps. Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose qu'il avait lu à ce sujet, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi, trop occupé qu'il était à ne pas bouger en attendant que Rusard parte. Le chien l'avait senti, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cela sentait l'humain alors qu'il n'y avait personne. Harry chercha un autre moyen de s'en sortir mais la seule autre issue de la pièce semblait être une trappe sous le chien à trois têtes. Ce qui était en soi une raison valable de ne pas passer par là. Précautionneusement, Harry rouvrit la porte et se jeta dans le couloir quand le chien gigantesque chargea.

Harry parvint à fermer la porte, mais bientôt, il entendit des pas rappliquer vers l'endroit où il était. Paniqué, il parcourut les couloirs au hasard, jusqu'à ce que les pas derrière lui se rapprochent dangereusement, et qu'une lueur mouvante devant lui, lui coupe le chemin. Avisant une porte entrouverte, il se glissa silencieusement par l'interstice, et, avant que les deux personnes n'arrivent dans le couloir, il ferma la porte sans bruit. Il s'appuya contre le battant, tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques et désordonnés de son cœur. Il entendit bientôt deux personnes échanger quelques mots, puis repartir ensemble.

Harry attendit quelques instants, comptant les secondes dans sa tête, puis il s'apprêta à sortir pour rentrer dans son dortoir, quand il aperçut encore autre chose qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Là, c'était une vieille salle de classe, visiblement inutilisée depuis des années. Les tables et les chaises étaient empilées contre le mur, de manière un peu désordonnée. Et au milieu de la salle, un grand miroir en pied. Retirant sa Cape, Harry s'approcha du Miroir. Quand il vit son reflet, son cœur manqua un battement. Il n'était pas seul. Se retournant vivement, il ne vit que le vide. Perplexe, il fixa à nouveau le miroir. Les personnes étaient toujours là. Harry fouilla avec ses mains l'espace derrière lui, mais après quelques instants, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était seul.

Il s'approcha plus près du miroir et put distinguer des inscriptions sur son pourtour. _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_. Décidément très mystérieux. Il regarda à nouveau son reflet, accompagné de gens. D'abord un homme et une femme, puis derrière eux, encore plus de gens. La femme était très belle et avait un sourire un peu triste. L'homme le regardait, une lueur de fierté dans le regard. Il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. A lui. Son père ? Il détailla encore la femme. Harry reconnu le nez petit et pointu de la Tante Pétunia, ainsi que la forme de la bouche. Mais autant la Tante Pétunia avait l'air desséchée et aigrie, autant la femme avait un air très doux et aimant. Sa mère ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry recula d'un pas, le souffle coupé. Pourquoi ses parents lui apparaissaient-ils dans un miroir ?

Il leva les yeux à nouveau vers l'inscription, mais sa vue trouble l'empêcha de se concentrer.

 _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej._ Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ?

ooOOOoo

Harry adressa un sourire fatigué mais content à Hagrid. Celui-ci babillait des remerciements pour le cadeau que Blaise, Daphné et Harry lui avaient offert pour Noël, une anthologie sur les Dragons et une édition rare en plus. C'est Daphné qui l'avait dégotée, avec l'aide de son père.

Pour réveiller le garçon, le Garde-chasse lui mit d'office une tasse de thé fort dans les mains. Alors qu'il tentait de ne pas se brûler la langue, Harry remercia Hagrid pour la flûte. Puis il aborda le sujet pour lequel il était véritablement venu.

\- Vous savez qu'il y a un Cerbère au Deuxième Étage ?

La théière atterrit sur le sol avec fracas, manquant d'ébouillanter Crockdur.

\- Comment connais-tu l'existence de Touffu ? Demanda Hagrid surpris.

\- Par hasard. Je me suis perdu dans les couloirs, et j'ai ouvert la mauvaise porte. Je crois qu'il était aussi surpris que moi de nous trouver nez à nez.

Ou nez à truffe.

\- En tout cas, quand il a commencé à aboyer et à essayer de mordre, je me suis dit que je ne gagnerai pas ce combat là. Il semblait plus féroce que le Troll de l'autre fois.

\- Oh, non, Touffu est très gentil quand on sait s'y prendre avec lui. Par exemple, il s'endort très vite quand on lui joue de la musique. Mince, j'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Touffu ? C'est son nom ?

\- Oui, Touffu est à moi. C'est un ami qui me l'a vendu il y a quelques temps. Dumbledore me l'a emprunté pour garder... Enfin, il me l'a emprunté quoi.

Zut, se dit Harry. Il a failli cracher le morceau.

\- Il garde quoi Touffu ? Demanda Harry avec son air le plus innocent.

\- Ça, Harry, c'est un secret qui ne regarde que le Professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel. Mince, j'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Nicolas Flamel ? Ce nom ne disait rien à Harry, mais peut-être que ses amis en sauraient plus que lui.

Harry changea de sujet, et Hagrid se détendit.

ooOOOoo

Harry poussa un énorme soupir. Il était tard, le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il était resté tout l'après-midi devant le Miroir du Riséd, à détailler chaque personne derrière lui. Il avait fini par comprendre que Riséd signifiait simplement Désir, et que le Miroir montrait le désir le plus profond de la personne qui le regardait.

Une famille. Sa famille. Son désir le plus profond était inatteignable. Et cela le rendait très triste. Un poids s'était installé sur sa poitrine ces derniers jours, et le garçon n'avait pas réussi à sortir le Miroir et ses parents de son esprit. Il en avait perdu le sommeil, rêvant d'un éclair vert et d'un rire aigu et froid. Il rêvait que ses parents se trouvaient devant lui, tout sourire, les bras ouvert mais que lui ne pouvait plus bouger. Alors ils perdaient leur sourire et s'éloignait inexorablement, ignorant les cris de Harry. Ses cauchemars étaient très vifs, et plus d'une fois, il avait réveillé Théodore Nott.

Dans le livre que lui avait envoyé Daphné pour Noël, Harry avait trouvé un Sortilège de silence plutôt efficace, et désormais il le lançait chaque soir sur son lit à Baldaquins. Si lui ne pouvait dormir, au moins, son camarade de chambrée ne serait plus importuné.

Harry s'apprêta à ramasser sa Cape d'Invisibilité et à rentrer dans son dortoir quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna brutalement. Albus Dumbledore était là, à l'observer. Harry se leva précipitamment.

\- Bonsoir Professeur, dit-il légèrement inquiet de se faire remonter les bretelles.

\- Bonsoir Harry, répondit doucement Dumbledore. Alors tu es encore ici ce soir.

Harry rougit. Qu'entendait le Directeur par 'encore ici'. L'aurait-il surveillé ?

\- As-tu compris la spécificité de ce Miroir, Harry ?

\- Je crois oui, dit le garçon étonné par le tournant que prenait la discussion.

\- Et quelle est-elle selon toi ?

\- Il montre le désir le plus profond de la personne qui le regarde.

Les yeux du Professeur Dumbledore pétillèrent par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- C'est très bien, dit Dumbledore d'un ton professoral et Harry entendit presque 'cinq points pour Serpentard' dans le ton qu'il prit. Et qu'y vois-tu si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Mes parents, répondit Harry d'une voix étrangement enrouée. Ma famille. Je crois. Je n'ai jamais vu de photo d'eux.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard du Directeur, mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

\- Et comprends-tu pourquoi ce Miroir est dangereux ?

Harry resta silencieux. Oui il savait, mais le dire signifiait aussi accepter de ne plus venir se perdre dans ses regrets. Finalement, il dit :

\- Parce que mon désir le plus profond est impossible à atteindre.

Sa voix était définitivement trop rauque.

\- D'autres avant toi sont devenu fou en s'abîmant devant le Miroir du Riséd. Des Sorciers adultes plus expérimentés que toi. Il est bon et sain d'avoir des rêves. Il n'est pas bon de se perdre à les contempler simplement. Comprends-tu ce que je veux te dire ?

\- Je crois oui.

\- Bien. Sache que dès demain, quand tes camarades reviendront de leurs vacances, le Miroir va être transporté ailleurs, et je te demande de ne pas tenter de le chercher, Harry.

\- Oui, Professeur, dit docilement le garçon.

\- Bien. Je crois qu'il est tard et que ta place est dans ton lit, jeune homme. N'oublie pas ta merveilleuse Cape.

A ce moment, Harry sut que l'expéditeur de ce précieux cadeau de Noël était le Directeur lui-même.

Il en aurait des choses à raconter à ses amis le lendemain, à leur retour.

ooOOOoo

\- Un Cerbère ! S'écria Blaise horrifié.

\- Chut ! Intima Harry.

Heureusement, les quatre compères étaient seuls dans un endroit isolé du parc de Poudlard.

Drago avait fait comprendre à ses deux gardes du corps qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils le suivent, et Daphné, qui avait passé un peu de temps avec les autres filles de Première Année de Serpentard, leur avait faussé compagnie en arrivant à la Gare de Pré-au-Lard pour rejoindre Blaise.

Depuis leur arrivée, Harry leur racontait ses aventures. La Cape d'Invisibilité fit sensation, l'histoire du Cerbère horrifia Blaise, et la bourde de Hagrid intrigua les trois amis. Harry fit néanmoins l'impasse sur le Miroir du Riséd. C'était trop bizarre et trop intime pour en parler maintenant.

\- Vous avez une idée de qui peut être Nicolas Flamel ? Demanda Harry à la fin de son récit.

\- Oui, fit simplement Blaise. C'est un ami de Dumbledore à en croire sa carte de Chocogrenouille.

\- Tu connais la carte de Chocogrenouille de Dumbledore par cœur ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Non, je l'ai eue dans le train en arrivant, et je l'ai lue pour passer le temps.

\- Si je me souviens bien des cours que me dispensait le Professeur Snape quand j'étais plus jeune, il s'agit d'un grand Alchimiste. Le seul à avoir jamais confectionné une Pierre Philosophale, je crois, continua Drago.

\- Et ça sert à quoi, une Pierre Philosophale ? Demanda Harry.

\- Transformer le plomb en or, explicita Drago. Et préparer l'Élixir de Longue Vie.

\- Ah, oui quand même, siffla Blaise.

\- Et ils gardent ça à Poudlard ? S'étonna Daphné.

\- Quand on était à Gringotts cet été, Hagrid m'a dit que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne.

\- Quelqu'un a quand même lancé un sacré Sortilège de Magie Noire sur ton balai, dans l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne, ironisa Drago un petit sourire au lèvre.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, grommela-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? Fit Drago toujours avec son sourire narquois.

\- Il y aurait un lien entre la Pierre Philosophale et moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Drago. Mais ça me semble un peu gros comme coïncidence. La Pierre Philosophale est cachée dans l'École cette année, et quelqu'un essaye de te tuer pendant un match de Quidditch.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le lien.

\- Moi non plus. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a un.

Harry prit un air sombre. Tout cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

ooOOOoo

Finalement la routine reprit sagement. Personne ne tenta de tuer Harry à nouveau, et celui-ci arrêta de parcourir les couloirs la nuit sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Ses cauchemars étaient toujours présents, mais moins fréquents désormais, et il n'était plus obligé de jeter de sorts sur ses rideaux pour ne pas déranger le dortoir la nuit. Cependant, il continuait de le faire quand même. L'hiver fut rigoureux, mais bientôt le Printemps revint, au soulagement des élèves de Poudlard. Harry rendait fréquemment visite à Hagrid, accompagné de Blaise et Daphné ou seul. Drago refusait toujours de prendre le thé dans la cabane du Garde-chasse. Les trois amis y croisaient régulièrement Weasley et Londubat, parfois en compagnie de Granger. La hache de guerre n'avait pas été déterrée, et les enfants se côtoyaient sans faire trop de vagues.

Les Serpentards gagnèrent leur match contre Poufsouffle aisément, et c'est plutôt confiant que les membres de l'équipe se dirigeaient inexorablement vers la Coupe de Quidditch.

La Pierre Philosophale avait complètement quitté l'esprit de Harry et de ses amis, et ils croquaient ensemble la vie à pleines dents.

Les élèves apprirent un jour que Hagrid avait recueilli un dragon. Un Norvégien à Crête. Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, après quelques jours dans la cabane de Hagrid, en bois, des éleveurs de Dragons étaient venus récupérer l'animal. L'événement avait fait les gorges chaudes de Poudlard pendant des jours et une nouvelle expression se répandit dans l'École : 'imprudent comme un Garde-chasse'.

Puis les examens approchèrent à grands pas, et les enfants commencèrent à réviser avec sérieux, regrettant le temps où ils pouvaient se promener dans le parc sans culpabiliser atrocement. Daphné leur avait préparé un planning de révisions en groupe, ainsi qu'aux autres élèves de Première Année de Serpentard. Drago s'aperçut qu'il était plus facile pour lui de retenir ses leçons quand il les expliquait à quelqu'un, si bien qu'il quitta leur petit groupe pour réviser avec Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, qui ne comprenaient pas grand chose, les pauvres. Daphné partait souvent réviser avec Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis et Millicent Bullstrode. Harry fit des pieds et des mains pour intégrer Théodore Nott au petit groupe de travail qu'il formait avec Blaise, afin de sortir le garçon taciturne de sa solitude. Et cela marchait relativement bien. Nott n'était pas bavard, mais il était d'une grande aide en Histoire de la Magie.

ooOOOoo

S'il y avait une chose dans laquelle Drago était très bon, c'était la provocation et l'art de l'insulte dissimulée. Il en montra un parfait exemple ce matin là. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que Weasley allait répondre efficacement … avec les poings.

Tout se passa très vite, et personne n'arriva à expliquer à un Severus Snape hors de lui comment tout cela avait pu dégénérer en bagarre générale dans le Grand Hall, juste avant le petit déjeuner. Le Directeur de Serpentard intima à son filleul, Blaise et Harry de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Daphné avait jugé plus prudent de rester en retrait, et elle avait eu raison. Comme toujours. Le Professeur McGonagall faisait de même avec les Gryffondors concernés.

\- Je pensais avoir été clair, siffla Snape d'une voix basse.

\- Avec Snape, plus la voix était basse et grave, plus vous étiez dans la mouise. Au ton du Professeur, les trois garçons surent qu'ils y étaient au moins jusqu'au cou.

\- Il est intolérable que des élèves de Serpentard soient au centre d'une bagarre. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenue dès ce soir. Vous rejoindrez Monsieur Rusard dans le Hall, à 20h30 précises. Il ne tolérera aucun retard, et il vous donnera les consignes que j'aurais laissées pour lui. Vous pouvez partir.

Son regard resta longuement sur Drago qui baissa les yeux, honteux.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup déçu aujourd'hui Drago, finit par dire Severus, toujours de sa voix basse.

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, Drago garda le silence dans une attitude contrite et suivit ses deux amis hors du bureau professoral.

ooOOOoo

Huit heures et demi pile. Rusard les attendait déjà en compagnie de Miss Teigne et de Hagrid.

\- Bien, au moins vous êtes à l'heure, grinça le Concierge. Ce soir, vous allez donner un coup de main à notre Garde-chasse. Il va vous emmener dans la Forêt Interdite. Je reviendrais chercher ce qu'il reste de vous demain matin. S'il y a quelque chose à récupérer.

Hagrid poussa un gros soupir, et fit signe aux trois garçons de le suivre, Crockdur sur ses talons.

Arrivés à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, Hagrid leur expliqua qu'ils cherchaient une Licorne blessée. Ils se répartirent en deux groupes. Drago et Harry partirent d'un côté avec Crockdur, Hagrid et Blaise partirent d'un autre côté.

Après quelques minutes d'exploration, Harry et Drago trouvèrent une piste et la suivirent. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la Forêt, plus l'atmosphère leur semblait glacée et angoissante. Une légère brume peu rassurante commençait à monter de la terre. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'ils pourraient être les prochaines victimes d'un film d'horreur, si tout cela n'avait pas été réel. Puis la piste s'arrêta dans une clairière sombre. Les deux garçons et le molosse assistèrent à une scène à la fois triste et révoltante. Une Licorne gisait là, son sang coulant doucement sur l'herbe noire. Un être d'une pureté absolue avait été tué et cela suffisait à faire monter les larmes aux yeux de n'importe qui.

Mais une silhouette noire était penchée sur le cadavre de la Licorne et semblait s'abreuver de son sang. Cette vision retourna l'estomac de Harry alors que la silhouette se redressait, du sang argenté coulant sur sa Cape noire. Et la tête de Harry s'ouvrit en deux. Ou du moins il en eut l'impression. Il poussa un glapissement de douleur, tandis que Drago laissait échapper un hurlement de terreur très peu Malfoyen.

Sous la douleur, Harry tomba à terre, sa vision se troubla, le monde tournait autour de lui, et la silhouette se rapprochait lentement de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient devenus Drago et Crockdur. Étaient-ils toujours là ? S'étaient-ils enfuis ? Harry l'espérait.

La silhouette l'avait presque atteint et la douleur était devenue si forte que Harry se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore évanoui. Soudain il entendit un grand fracas, et la douleur reflua d'un coup. Sa vue se stabilisa, et Harry pu rechausser ses lunettes (Quand les avait-il perdues?). Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait.

\- Merci euh... monsieur, dit-il à l'apparition.

\- Je suis le Centaure Firenze, se présenta l'apparition mi-homme mi-cheval. Et tu es Harry Potter.

\- Oui, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Une chose horrible qui n'a rien à faire dans ses bois. Sais-tu ce qu'il en coûte de boire du Sang de Licorne, Harry Potter ?

Harry pensa que c'était horripilant d'utiliser son nom complet, mais il tint sa langue et secoua la tête.

\- Cela permet de rester en vie. Mais seulement d'une demi-vie. D'une vie maudite. Car tuer une créature si pure et boire son sang a des conséquences terribles.

\- Mais qui voudrait d'une telle vie ? Questionna Harry.

\- Sais-tu ce qui est caché à Poudlard en ce moment, Harry Potter ?

\- La Pierre Philosophale, répondit Harry sans se demander un seul instant comment le Centaure pouvait être au courant.

\- Et à ton avis, Harry Potter, qui pourrait choisir de vivre une vie maudite en attendant son heure ?

'Certains disent qu'il a disparu, mais je n'y crois pas'. C'est ce que Hagrid disait dans ce qu'il semblait être une autre vie à Harry.

\- Voldemort, souffla le garçon.

\- Tu es intelligent, Harry Potter. Mais ta place n'est pas ici ce soir, dans la Forêt Interdite. Sache simplement que Mars est particulièrement visible ce soir.

Harry allait demander des explications plus précises quand déboulèrent, hors d'haleine, Hagrid, Crockdur, Blaise et Drago.

\- Firenze, je suis content que tu sois là, dit Hagrid en reprenant son souffle. As-tu vu quelque chose ?

\- Mars est bien visible ce soir, se contenta de répondre le Centaure.

\- Je vois, marmonna Hagrid exaspéré par le comportement du Centaure. Merci, Firenze, d'avoir gardé le jeune Harry. Nous allons rentrer à Poudlard, maintenant.

\- C'est le plus sage en effet, conclut Firenze. Au revoir Harry Potter. J'espère que nos chemins se recroiseront un jour.

Et sans un mot de plus, le Centaure s'éloigna et disparut bien vite.

Arrivé au Château, Harry avait décidé d'aller parler au Professeur Snape dès le lendemain matin. Mais lorsque le matin vint, il ne le trouva nul part. C'était le week-end précédant les examens, et les élèves semblaient très stressés. Les Professeurs aussi. Harry finit par tomber sur le Professeur McGonagall.

\- Professeur ! L'interpella-t-il. Savez-vous où je peux trouver le Professeur Snape s'il vous plaît ?

\- Le Professeur Snape ? Mais il n'est pas au Château ce week-end.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas jeune homme, répliqua la femme d'un ton sévère.

\- Mais c'est important. Le Professeur Dumbledore est-il là ?

\- Non, le Directeur a été appelé à Londres par le Ministère de la Magie. Qu'y a-t-il de si important Monsieur Potter ? Demanda McGonagall suspicieuse.

\- Je... c'est, c'est à propos de la Pierre Philosophale. Je pense que V... que quelqu'un va la voler bientôt !

Le Professeur McGonagall resta coite pendant quelques secondes.

\- Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas censé … Sachez Monsieur Potter que la Pierre est très bien gardée, malgré le fait que j'ignore comment vous avez su qu'elle se trouvait au Château. Maintenant je vous conseille de vous retirer cela de l'esprit et d'aller profiter du magnifique beau temps que nous avons.

Harry pinça les lèvres et, à contre cœur, retourna dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Il expliqua toute la situation à ses amis.

\- Je pense que _Vous-Savez-Qui_ va tenter de la voler ce soir, tant que Dumbledore et Snape ne sont pas là.

Drago était très pâle, Blaise semblait sur le point de vomir et Daphné arborait une splendide grimace.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, fit-elle d'un ton fataliste. Tu vas vouloir qu'on l'en empêche.

\- Oui ! Je sais déjà comment passer devant le Cerbère. Si on arrive avant lui...

\- Harry ! Protestèrent de concert Blaise et Drago. C'est du suicide !

Harry les dévisagea longuement.

\- Vous avez raison, finit-il par dire. J'irai seul. Cela vaudra mieux.

Blaise frappa son front du plat de sa main avec un air désespéré.

\- Tu te crois suffisamment puissant pour tenir tête à Tu-Sais-Qui ? Demanda Drago sombrement ironique.

\- Non, mais il faut gagner du temps. Prévenir Dumbledore de ce qu'il se passe, et empêcher Vol... euh Vous-Savez-Qui de prendre la Pierre en attendant qu'il ne revienne de Londres.

Les trois autres se regardèrent.

\- C'est de la folie Harry, finit par dire Blaise.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais regarder le meurtrier de mes parents revenir à la vie sans rien faire, vous vous trompez ! S'emporta le garçon.

De nouveau ses amis se regardèrent, gênés.

\- On ne dit pas que tu n'as pas de raisons de le faire Harry. On dit que tu n'en as pas les capacités, explicita Daphné de son ton le plus patient.

Harry les foudroya du regard.

\- Avec ou sans votre aide, j'irai de toute façon.

\- C'est bien ce qui nous inquiète. Mais mets toi dans la tête que si tu y vas, nous irons avec toi. Tu serais capable de te fouler une cheville sur le trajet, si tu y vas seul, ironisa Drago.

Étrangement, la remarque un peu sèche de Drago fit sourire Harry.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

\- Bon, fit Blaise. Comment se prépare-t-on pour cette mission suicide ?

ooOOOoo

Quatre silhouettes quittèrent silencieusement la Salle Commune de Serpentard ce soir là. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour tous passer sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, mais en faisant peu de bruit, et en étant extrêmement attentifs, ils atteignirent le deuxième étage sans encombre. Sitôt devant Touffu, Harry commença à jouer de la flûte que Hagrid lui avait offerte.

En quelques secondes, le formidable Chien à trois têtes s'endormit profondément. Harry continuait à jouer quand les trois autres déplacèrent les pattes du chien pour ouvrir la trappe. Harry passa la flûte à Drago. 'Il joue bien mieux que moi' ne put s'empêcher de penser le garçon.

\- Bien, chuchota Harry. Je passe en premier. Si tout va bien, je vous crie de me suivre.

Sans laisser la possibilité aux autres de lui répondre, Harry se laissa tomber dans l'ouverture que formait la trappe béante.

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois autres entendirent:

\- On atterrit sur une sorte de plante, donc faîtes attention, mais elle amortit la chute.

Blaise, Daphné et enfin Drago, suivirent.

\- Une sorte de plante ? Fit Daphné. Dis-moi Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques en Botanique ? C'est un Filet du Diable. Regarde toi, tu comprendras pourquoi c'est une plante dangereuse.

\- En effet, Harry était prisonnier de la plante jusqu'à la taille et celle-ci continuait à grimper, maintenant le long de son torse. Il foudroya Daphné du regard.

\- Et toi qui es si intelligente, comment je fais pour me sortir de là ?

\- Il faut faire du feu. Drago, tu connais des Sortilèges de flammes ?

En guise de réponse Drago incanta 'Incendio' et la plante se rétracta subitement dans un coin de la pièce. Cela permit aux quatre enfants de découvrir une porte qui n'attendait plus qu'eux. Ils tombèrent sur une salle dotée d'un plafond très haut. Vraiment très haut. Il y volait des dizaines, des centaines de ...

\- Ce sont des clefs, fit Daphné.

\- Je suppose que l'une d'entre elles ouvre la porte là-bas, dit Drago en désignant une petite porte au fond de la salle.

\- Il est vraiment très haut ce plafond, murmura Harry.

\- C'est magique, lui répondit discrètement Blaise.

\- Comment on fait pour l'attraper cette clef à ton avis ? Demanda Daphné à Drago.

Comme s'il n'attendait que cette question, un balai apparut au centre de la pièce.

\- Je crois que celui qui va s'y coller est tout trouvé, ricana Drago en regardant Harry. Tu es le plus jeune Attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle, à toi l'honneur !

Dubitatif le garçon se rapprocha du balai.

\- C'est bien gentil de faire de moi un volontaire désigné, mais je cherche quelle clef ? On va pas toutes les essayer ? Si ?

\- Non, répondit Drago.

Il examina quelques instants la porte puis rendit son verdict.

\- Il faut une clef ancienne, en argent, un peu oxydée, épaisse.

\- D'accord.

Harry monta sur le balai et s'éleva vers le plafond. Il scrutait les amas de clefs sans trouver quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose dans un coin sombre. Une grosse clef d'argent, épaisse et un peu noircie par le temps semblait se cacher. Une de ses ailes était tordue et Harry eut la désagréable impression que la clef avait _peur_. Il s'approcha doucement de la cachette de la clef. Celle-ci le _vit_ ou en tout cas quelque chose l'alerta, et elle tenta de s'enfuir. Mais Harry fut plus rapide qu'elle, aidé sûrement par son aile abîmée. Il descendit vite pour donner la clef à Drago.

\- Elle a déjà été utilisée, énonça-t-il platement.

Cette simple phrase glaça les trois autres. Si elle avait déjà été utilisée, alors Voldemort se trouvait peut-être derrière cette porte. En tout cas, il n'était pas loin. Les quatre enfants se regardèrent hésitants, jusqu'à ce que Harry pousse le battant de la porte d'autorité. Ce n'était pas Voldemort qui les attendait derrière. Ils ne surent pas tout de suite où ils étaient. L'endroit était très sombre, et les torches s'allumaient très lentement, comme pour faire durer le suspens. Quand la luminosité fut suffisante, Drago eut un sourire.

\- On est sur un échiquier. Je suppose qu'il faut gagner la partie pour passer de l'autre côté.

\- Super, soupira Harry. Je ne sais pas jouer aux échecs.

\- Tu as de la chance, répliqua Daphné, les échecs font partie de l'éducation des parfaits Sang-Purs il paraît.

Drago la foudroya du regard.

\- Donc tu sais jouer ? Fit Harry à Drago les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis plutôt bon. Même si Daphné est plus forte que moi.

Un peu soulagé, Harry se laissa guider par ses amis. Il prit la place de la Reine, Drago prit la place d'un Cavalier, Daphné d'une Tour et Blaise d'un Fou. Et la partie commença. Harry n'avait jamais vu d'échecs version sorcier, il n'était pas préparé à ce qui suivit. Quand une pièce se faisait prendre, elle était détruite. Violemment. Harry ignorait en quoi les pièce étaient fabriquées, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre un morceau en pleine tête, et il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour ne pas être blessé par un éclat volant trop près de lui. Malheureusement, Blaise n'eut pas cette chance et un morceau de pierre lui ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière. Ce n'était pas très grave, mais le sang s'écoulant sur son visage était impressionnant. Finalement, Daphné et Drago gagnèrent la partie. Le Roi adverse jeta sa couronne sur le damier de marbre dans un bruit de ferraille qui résonna longtemps.

Harry soutint Blaise, mais il apparut vite qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer. Sa blessure l'avait sonné et il n'avançait plus très droit.

\- Mon pauvre Zabini, se moqua Drago, tu nous es bien inutile en définitive.

Mais le ton n'était pas mordant. Il était même inquiet.

\- Repose-toi, dit Harry. Quand tu auras repris tes esprits, fais demi-tour et essaye de contacter un Professeur. Maintenant qu'on a la preuve que quelqu'un est passé avant nous, que ce soit Voldemort ou pas, on aura bien besoin de renforts.

Blaise hocha la tête, visiblement trop sonné pour répondre.

\- Je vais rester avec lui, décréta Daphné d'autorité. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent, et passèrent la porte suivante. Une odeur pestilentielle les accueillit, les prenant à la gorge, et les faisant presque tousser. Un Troll énorme, plus gros que celui qu'ils avaient vaincu à Halloween, gisait à terre. Se dépêchant de traverser la pièce, Drago et Harry n'essayèrent pas de savoir s'il était vivant ou mort, mais ils étaient soulagés de ne pas à avoir à mener ce combat-ci.

Quand ils passèrent la porte au fond de l'arène, elle se ferma d'elle même et des flammes violettes s'élevèrent, leur coupant toute retraite. L'autre porte était elle aussi condamnée par des flammes noires. La pièce où ils avaient atterri était plutôt petite en comparaison de celles qu'ils avaient traversées. Au centre, il y avait une petite table et disposés en ligne, des flacons de Potions. Un parchemin accompagnait les Potions. Drago lu rapidement le parchemin et eut un rire.

\- Une épreuve de logique, fit-il. Et concocté par mon Parrain lui-même. Je suppose que l'échiquier était l'œuvre de McGonagall, et que les clefs étaient le travail de Flitwick.

\- Et le Filet du Diable une surprise de Chourave. Sans compter que Touffu est le Cerbère d'Hagrid, ajouta Harry. Le Troll, ce doit être Quirrell.

\- Tu crois que cet incapable aurait pu enfermer un Troll des Montagnes de cette taille ici ?

\- Il n'est pas Professeur de Défense pour rien. Je suppose qu'il doit avoir au moins une qualité. Sinon, je vois mal pourquoi Dumbledore l'aurait embauché.

Drago se reconcentra sur l'énigme.

 _Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

 _Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

 _L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège,_

 _Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

 _Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie,_

 _Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

 _Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

 _Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

 _Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

 _Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie,_

 _Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,_

 _Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

 _Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

 _Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

 _Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

 _Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

Harry fronça les sourcils, et avec l'aide de Drago, ils parvinrent à résoudre l'énigme. Une bouteille ronde et mauve permettait de passer les flammes violettes et de faire demi-tour. Une minuscule bouteille noire permettait de poursuivre l'aventure. Enfin, selon eux.

\- Il n'y a qu'une gorgée dans celle-là, dit Harry en désignant la fiole noire. Je vais la prendre et continuer. Toi, prends l'autre et pars aider Daphné et Blaise. Je m'en sortirai.

Drago lui donna une accolade émue.

\- Fais attention Harry. Prouve nous que tu mérites ton surnom de Survivant.

\- Promis, répondit Harry la voix étrangement basse.

Ils se séparèrent. Drago avala une gorgée du flacon violet et traversa les flammes de la même couleur. Quand il l'eut perdu de vue, Harry prit son courage à deux mains, avala le contenu de la minuscule fiole, et passa les flammes noires.

Il déboucha sur une vaste salle, vide, ou presque. Harry reconnut en son centre le Miroir du Riséd. Et devant le Miroir, se tenait le Professeur Quirrell. Harry chercha frénétiquement de tout côté, mais la salle n'offrait aucune cachette, aucun abris.

\- Potter ! S'exclama Quirrell quand il le reconnu. C'est très aimable à vous de venir nous tenir compagnie.

Apparemment, le professeur déraillait. Il parlait de lui à la première personne du pluriel. Schizophrène ? L'idée amusa brièvement Harry, jusqu'à ce que le professeur-schizo lui envoie un sort sans prévenir.

\- Petrificus Totalus !

Dans une piètre tentative de se défendre, Harry leva les bras devant son visage, mais le sort ne l'atteignit jamais. Son bracelet l'arrêta. Ce qui mit Quirrell en rage. Il lança à nouveau un sort, et cette fois, ce furent des cordes qui immobilisèrent Harry, alors que celui-ci essayait de les éviter. Malheureusement, son entreprise fut soldée par un échec, les cordes lui enserraient les chevilles et les poignets.

Quirrell se détourna de Harry pendant que le garçon faisait tourner ses méninges à toute vitesse. S'il comprenait bien les marmonnements de son Professeur, le Miroir était la dernière étape avant d'accéder à la Pierre.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Harry pour que Quirrell ne reste pas trop concentré sur cette énigme.

\- Qui ça Potter ? Dit Quirrell d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Voldemort.

Quirrell eut un sursaut violent et se tourna vers Harry furieux.

\- Ne prononcez pas son nom, Potter, siffla-t-il dans une grimace de rage. Vous n'en êtes pas digne !

\- Où il est ? Insista le garçon.

\- Pas très loin, répondit Quirrell mystérieux. Mon Maître est toujours avec moi. Où que j'aille.

Cela sonnait comme la profession de foi d'un fanatique. Dieu Tout-Puissant qui ne me quitte jamais. Mais Harry eut l'intuition horrible que cela pouvait être vrai quand une voix glaciale et sifflante s'éleva dans les airs.

\- Sers-toi du garçon, disait la voix.

Et la voix sembla sortir de Quirrell lui-même. D'un geste agacé, le Professeur claqua des mains et les liens qui immobilisaient les pieds et les mains de Harry disparurent. Quirrell agrippa Harry au colback, et le força à s'installer devant le Miroir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voyez Potter ?

Harry resta muet. En réalité, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait. Il s'était attendu à revoir ses parents, mais à la place, il était seul, souriant. Son reflet lui envoya un clin d'œil, plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit une pierre lisse, rougeoyante. Quand son reflet remit la Pierre dans sa poche, Harry sentit sa propre poche être subitement lestée d'un poids. La Pierre Philosophale.

\- Alors, Potter ? S'impatienta Quirrell. Que voyez-vous ?

\- Je suis plus vieux, inventa Harry au hasard. Je suis Capitaine de l'Équipe de Serpentard, et nous venons de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch. Daphné, Blaise et Drago sont avec moi pour fêter la victoire.

Des rêves de gloire, bien éloignés de ce que pouvait voir Harry habituellement dans le Miroir du Riséd.

\- Il ment, siffla la voix. Laisse-moi lui parler.

\- Mais Maître, fit Quirrell à lui-même. Vous êtes encore trop faible !

\- Je suis suffisamment fort pour parler à ce garçon ! Laisse-moi lui parler !

\- Bien Maître, capitula Quirrell.

Lentement, celui-ci commença à défaire son turban. L'odeur nauséabonde qu'il dégageait devint plus forte, écœurante. Puis, les derniers centimètres du ruban tombèrent à terre, et Quirrell se retourna. Harry eut une véritable vision d'horreur. Un deuxième visage était visible à l'arrière du crâne du Professeur de Défense. Mais ce visage n'avait rien d'humain. Ses pupilles étaient d'un rouge luisant et malsain, et il n'avait pas de nez, seulement deux fentes à la manière d'un serpent. Immédiatement, Harry sut qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort. Et alors qu'il réalisait cela, la cicatrice de Harry se mit à le brûler férocement.

Harry Potter, siffla le visage. Tu vois ce que je suis devenu à cause de toi ? Je suis obligé de posséder de petits animaux pour survivre. Mes préférés sont les serpents bien entendu. Le Sang de Licorne a contribué à me redonner quelques forces. Le fidèle Quirrell s'en est abreuvé pour moi. Mais rien qui n'arrive à me redonner vie comme le Philtre de Longue Vie. Maintenant, Harry Potter, donne moi cette Pierre que tu caches dans ta poche.

Horrifié, Harry fit un pas en arrière, mais cela mit Voldemort dans une grande colère.

\- Ne sois pas stupide Harry Potter ! Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta vie et de me rejoindre.

\- Jamais, cracha Harry avec un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

\- Tu connaîtras alors le même sort que tes parents. Ils sont morts en me suppliant pour leur vie.

A ces mots, une bouffée de rage et de haine envahit le garçon. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait que ses parents n'avaient pas supplié pour leur vie.

\- MENTEUR ! Cria Harry.

Essayant de se soustraire de l'emprise de la douleur qui lui broyait la tête, Harry fit à nouveau un pas en arrière.

\- Tu es courageux, Harry Potter, ricana le visage. C'est émouvant cette loyauté envers tes parents. Mais tu as raison. J'ai tué ton père assez vite. Il a tenté de résister, mais rien n'arrête Lord Voldemort. Puis j'ai tué ta mère. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais elle essayait de te protéger. Alors je l'ai abattue. Maintenant, fais honneur à leur sacrifice, et vis. Donne moi la Pierre.

\- JAMAIS ! Cria Harry et il sembla qu'en criant la douleur de sa cicatrice diminuait.

Le visage de Voldemort se crispa de frustration, et Harry tenta un nouveau pas en arrière de se rapprocher de la porte de sortie.

\- Attrape-le ! Siffla Voldemort à Quirrell.

Le Professeur se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à Harry. Il tenta de saisir son poignet, mais dans un réflexe fulgurant, Harry parvint à s'échapper. Quirrell envoya quelques sorts dans sa direction, un ou deux furent déviés par le bracelet offert par Drago, mais l'un des Sortilèges fit tomber Harry. Quirrell en profita pour le saisir par la peau du cou. Sa poigne fut brève car il le lâcha presque immédiatement dans une exclamation de douleur. Harry avait eu brièvement l'impression que son crâne s'ouvrait en deux, il fut donc soulagé que Quirrell le lâche. La peau de la main du Professeur de Défense était devenue rouge vif, et elle fumait.

Harry entendait Voldemort ordonner à Quirrell de l'attraper, mais celui-ci semblait en être incapable. Comprenant que c'était sa seule chance d'en sortir vivant, Harry se jeta sur son Professeur et appliqua ses mains sur son visage, son cou, au hasard.

Le Professeur hurla de douleur. Harry aussi. Mais si la douleur de Harry résidait essentiellement dans sa tête et au niveau de sa cicatrice, il put constater que son contact faisait brûler Quirrell. Littéralement.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort hurlait de le tuer. Tuer qui ? Lui ou Quirrell ? Harry n'était plus sûr. La douleur dans sa cicatrice était atroce, et sa vision était trouble. Son professeur, grièvement blessé gisait à terre, prit de convulsions. Harry se laissa tomber lui aussi au sol, et une douce inconscience l'emporta, loin de toute douleur, et de tout danger.

Il rêvait. Ou alors il était mort. Car ses parents le regardaient, un sourire fier aux lèvres, penchés sur lui. Mais quelqu'un l'appelait. Quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur la voix qui l'appelait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui l'appelait ainsi.

Dumbledore était penché sur lui, l'appelant avec une voix douce. Harry papillonna des yeux, et le Directeur lui tendit ses lunettes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry en chaussant ses lunettes.

En disant ces paroles, les événements lui sautèrent au visage. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Voldemort ! La Pierre ! Il faut empêcher Quirrell de …

\- Harry, calme-toi, le coupa Dumbledore. Il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter. Voldemort s'est enfui avant d'avoir pu récupérer la Pierre Philosophale.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un tas impressionnant de friandises semblaient l'attendre sur une petite table à côté de son lit.

\- Comment va Blaise ? Demanda Harry un peu coupable de l'avoir oublié. Et Daphné ? Et Drago ?

\- Monsieur Zabini est parfaitement remis de ses blessures. Quant à Miss Greengrass et à Monsieur Malfoy, ils vont parfaitement bien. Ils étaient un peu inquiets pour toi bien entendu, mais nous allons pouvoir les rassurer maintenant que tu es réveillé.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Trois jours.

\- Mais, et le match contre Serdaigle ?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'en l'absence de leur Attrapeur vedette, l'équipe de Serpentard n'ait perdu ce match.

\- Marcus va m'en vouloir à mort, marmonna Harry.

Dumbledore sourit.

\- Si tu as des questions par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé, je peux essayer d'y répondre, offrit Dumbledore.

\- Qu'est devenue la Pierre ?

\- Elle a été détruite.

\- Détruite ? Mais, et Nicolas Flamel ?

\- Ah, tu connais l'existence de Nicolas ? Et bien, après avoir discuté longuement, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que c'était mieux ainsi. Son épouse et lui ont encore suffisamment de Philtre pour mettre leurs affaires en ordre, et après ils vont mourir.

\- C'est atroce, décréta Harry.

\- Pour un esprit jeune comme le tien, la mort est atroce. Mais pour un esprit équilibré qui a vécu, la mort n'est que le début d'une autre aventure.

\- Cela ne va pas l'arrêter n'est-ce pas ? Vol... euh Vous-Savez-Qui ?

\- Tu peux l'appeler Voldemort, Harry. La peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle-même. Nomme toujours les choses par leur nom alors les choses seront moins terrifiantes. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai bien peur que cet échec n'arrête pas Voldemort et qu'il fasse d'autres tentatives pour revenir. Il est toujours là quelque part. C'est à nous désormais qu'il appartient d'être vigilants pour que tout ceci ne se reproduise pas.

\- Quirrell, souffla Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

\- Voldemort, en abandonnant le corps du Professeur Quirrell, a aggravé ses blessures. Quirinus Quirrell était déjà mort quand je suis arrivé dans la salle au Miroir.

Harry sentit un bloc de glace tomber au fond de son estomac. Quirrell était mort de ses blessures, qu'il lui avait lui-même infligées. Il avait tué quelqu'un.

Comme si Dumbledore avait lu dans ses pensées, il dit doucement

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Harry. Quirrell a tenté de te tuer, tu l'as blessé en légitime défense. De plus, ce ne sont pas ces blessures là qui l'ont tué, mais bien le départ de Voldemort de son corps. Voldemort est responsable de la mort du Professeur Quirrell. Pas toi Harry.

Harry ne sut pas bien s'il arrivait à croire le Directeur, mais tout était encore trop embrouillé dans sa tête.

\- Voldemort, il a dit qu'il a tué ma mère parce qu'elle voulait me protéger. Pourquoi voulait-il me tuer ?

Dumbledore soupira.

\- La vérité est toujours belle et terrible. C'est pourquoi elle doit être abordée avec précaution. Je ne peux pas répondre totalement à cette question. Un jour, tu sauras, quand tu seras prêt à entendre cette réponse.

Un peu frustré, Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi Quirrell ne pouvait-il pas me toucher sans se brûler ?

\- Ta mère est morte pour te sauver la vie. Ce genre de sacrifice n'est jamais sans conséquence. Et s'il y a une chose au monde que Voldemort ne comprend pas, c'est l'amour. Avoir été aimé si profondément te donne à tout jamais une protection contre les autres, ceux qui te haïssent. Cet amour est présent dans ton sang, dans ta chair. Quirrell était plein de haine et de colère, de cupidité et d'ambition. Il partageait son âme avec Voldemort. C'est pour cela qu'il ne supportait pas ton contact.

Harry se sentit soudain très ému, et le Professeur Dumbledore eut la délicatesse de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Et ma Cape d'Invisibilité ? C'est bien vous qui me l'avez envoyée à Noël ?

\- Ah, ta Cape. Tu es perspicace. Il se trouve que ton père l'avait laissée en ma possession, et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être l'avoir. Elle peut être parfois utile. Ton père s'en servait quand il était élève pour aller voler de la nourriture aux cuisines.

\- J'ai une dernière question. Pourquoi le Professeur Snape me déteste ?

\- En vérité, ce n'est pas toi que le Professeur Snape déteste, mais le fils de James Potter.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Mon père et lui se détestaient ?

\- C'est assez peu de le dire. Ils étaient constamment en rivalité. Et un jour, ton père a fait quelque chose d'impardonnable aux yeux du Professeur Snape. Il lui a sauvé la vie.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est curieux comment les gens peuvent réagir parfois. Le Professeur Snape ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir une dette envers ton père. S'il a fait tant d'efforts pour te protéger cette année, c'est peut-être pour éponger cette dette et pouvoir haïr le souvenir d'un James Potter adolescent en paix.

Harry resta en silence quelques instants. Encore une fois, il avait du mal à avaler toutes ces informations. Sa tête lui faisait toujours un peu mal, et ses idées étaient encore dispersées.

\- Encore une dernière chose. Comment j'ai fait pour récupérer la Pierre ?

\- Ah, une de mes plus brillantes idées et ce n'est pas peu dire. Seul quelqu'un qui désirait trouver la Pierre, pas l'utiliser seulement la trouver, pouvait accéder à elle. Les autres ne verraient que leur désir, comme si le Miroir n'avait pas abrité la Pierre. Maintenant, suffit les questions. Que dirais-tu d'ouvrir un paquet de Chocogrenouille ?

Au cours de la journée, Harry eut la visite de Blaise, Daphné et Drago qui vinrent s'enquérir de sa santé. Après les avoir rassurés, Harry les pressa de questions sur ce qu'il se disait dans le Château.

\- Tout le monde sait que tu as empêché quelqu'un de voler la Pierre Philosophale, mais personne ne semble savoir qui a tenté de la voler, expliqua Daphné. Et les péripéties avant d'y arriver sont connues aussi. Le Cerbère, le Filet du Diable, les Clefs, l'Échiquier, l'Énigme. On est presque aussi célèbre que toi du coup !

Harry fut dispensé d'examens, mais les Professeurs lui donnèrent des exercices à faire pendant sa convalescence. Néanmoins, il fut autorisé à participer au Banquet de fin d'année, malgré la désapprobation évidente de l'Infirmière. Avant de partir pour la Grande Salle rejoindre ses amis, Harry reçut une dernière visite. Hagrid se tenait courbé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'approcha de Harry et fondit en larmes.

Harry ne sut pas trop quoi faire, et tapota maladroitement le bras du Garde-chasse.

\- C'est … c'est de ma faute, hoqueta Hagrid entre deux sanglots. J'ai dit à ce misérable comment faire pour passer devant Touffu. Tout ça pour un Dragon. Tu aurais pu en mourir ! On devrait me renvoyer et m'envoyer vivre chez les moldus.

\- Hagrid, tempéra Harry en essayant de comprendre le discours décousu du Garde-Chasse. C'était Voldemort. Il aurait fini par trouver un moyen.

\- Tu aurais pu en mourir, répéta Hagrid pas très cohérent. Et ne dit pas ce nom.

\- VOLDEMORT ! Cria Harry.

Cela fit un tel choc à Hagrid qu'il arrêta brutalement de pleurer.

\- Je l'ai vu, je l'ai combattu, je peux bien l'appeler par son nom. Ne vous en voulez pas Hagrid. La Pierre n'a pas été volée et elle est détruite maintenant. Tenez, prenez une Chocogrenouille. J'en ai encore plein.

\- Ça me fait penser que j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Hagrid en essuyant ses larmes.

Il fouilla dans ses immenses poches et en sortit un livre, relié de cuir. Harry l'ouvrit. Il était rempli de photos de sa mère et son père.

\- J'ai envoyé des hiboux à tous les amis d'école de tes parents en leur demandant des photos pour toi. Je savais que tu n'en avais pas. Ça te plaît ?

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Harry d'essuyer ses larmes avec ses manches. Il fut incapable de parler, et Hagrid le comprit très bien.

Ce soir là, au banquet, l'ambiance était à la fête à la table de Serpentard. Non seulement ils étaient en tête du classement, mais en plus Dumbledore leur avait attribué des points de dernière minute. Pour Drago, Blaise et Daphné, dix points chacun. Harry se vit attribuer trente points pour son combat et son sang froid. C'était une belle soirée pour Serpentard.

Mais le moment de rentrer chacun chez soi arriva bien trop vite aux yeux de Harry. Son air sombre rendait ses amis perplexes. Quand ils furent seuls dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, Daphné explosa.

\- Bon ! Tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas !

Harry la regarda, interloqué, comme les deux autres garçons. Mais Blaise approuva bien vite.

\- Daphie Jolie a raison Harry. Ça fait des jours que tu fais la gueule. C'est si terrible que ça chez toi ?

Harry ne répondit pas et se mordilla la lèvre. Finalement, sentant le regard pressant des trois autres, il lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Mon Oncle et ma Tante ne m'aiment pas vraiment.

Puis il ferma la bouche, contracta sa mâchoire, et ne dit plus un mot pendant un long moment. Les autres ne le pressèrent pas de questions, même si ces questions se bousculaient sur leur langues.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à dérider Harry au moins un peu, jusqu'à la Gare de King's Cross. Il reprit une tête d'enterrement, prit sa malle et descendit en silence. Sur le Quai 9 ¾, il dit au revoir à ses amis, leur promit de leur écrire, puis se dirigea seul vers la barrière qui menait au monde Moldu. Après un peu de recherche, il finit par apercevoir son Oncle Vernon. A ce moment là, il fut certain de passer un été horrible.

* * *

Le deuxième chapitre est fini, et nous retrouverons Harry dans un mois. L'histoire va peu à peu se décollé du scénario original, ne vous inquiétez pas, les différences pour le moment sont minimes et vont devenir de plus en plus importes ;)

Il est minuit passé de onze minutes, mais on va faire comme si j'avais posté ce chapitre à 23h59, d'accord ?

A dans un mois !


	5. Secret (1)

Bonjour à tous !

Alors, tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard. Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie par le menu, mais quelques soucis familiaux m'ont un peu accaparés ces derniers jours. Vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est pas la joie tous les jours. Pour accompagner cette période un peu grise, je suis prise dans un syndrome de la page blanche, ce qui est parfaitement frustrant, d'autant que je sais ce que je veux écrire, mais je ne sais pas _comment_. J'espère que vous saisissez la nuance.

Comme d'habitude, et avec toute ma reconnaissance, merci à Clhook, qui a corrigé ce chapitre !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Secret

 ** _Got a secret, can you keep it?_**

 ** _Swear this one you'll save._**

 ** _Better lock it in your pocket,_**

 ** _Taking this one to the grave._**

 ** _If I show you, then I know you_**

 ** _Wont tell what I said._**

 ** _Cause two can keep a secret_**

 ** _If one of them is dead._**

 _J'ai un secret, peux-tu le garder?_

 _Jure que tu le tairas._

 _Tu ferais mieux de le coincer dans ta poche,_

 _Que tu emmèneras dans ta tombe._

 _Si je te montre, alors je sais que tu_

 _Ne répéteras pas ce que je t'ai dit._

 _Car deux personnes peuvent garder un secret_

 _Si l'une d'entre elles est morte._

 _The Pierces – Secret_

 _(Générique de Pretty Little Liars)_

Vernon Dursley haïssait l'imprévu. Seulement, depuis que sa femme et lui avaient accepté de prendre sous leur toit l'anormalité, l'imprévu s'était invité dans la vie de Vernon. Il avait cru pendant quelques temps que l'anormalité partie étudier dans cette École de fous, sa vie allait reprendre un cours normal. Il se trompait.

Des anormaux avaient un jour débarqué au 4 Privet Drive, posant des questions, fouillant les lieux, jetant une quantité de s..., non, il ne fallait pas dire ce mot là. Puis ils étaient repartis. Sans donner d'explications.

'C'est la meilleure' avait pensé Vernon au paroxysme de la rage. Ces gens, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler _ça_ des gens, débarquaient sans s'annoncer, prenaient possession de sa maison, faisaient ces _trucs,_ et repartaient sans un mot, sans une explication valable.

Parce que leurs justifications quant à la protection de la maison, Vernon n'y croyait pas une seule minute. Si sa maison avait été protégée, ces personnes n'auraient pas pu ne serait-ce que poser un pied dans l'allée impeccable de son jardin irréprochable. D'abord.

Vernon avait fulminé pendant des semaines, cogitant, étudiant des possibilités, songeant à une manière de redonner une allure normale à sa vie, et rêvant que jamais son neveu ne lui ait été confié.

Puis, un jour, à quelques semaines des vacances d'été, il prit une décision.

Pétunia Dursley pinça les lèvres, signe de contrariété. Son mari avait sorti ses outils de bricolage et cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Poussières et sciures de bois allaient inévitablement ruiner son ménage fraîchement fini. Elle allait interroger son époux quand celui-ci prit son bric-à-brac hors de prix (il était directeur d'une fabrique de perceuses ne l'oublions pas) et partit à l'étage. Curieuse, Pétunia le suivit. Quand elle comprit ce qu'il faisait, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu comptes enfermer le garçon, cet été ?

\- Il faut bien que l'anormalité soit confinée quelque part, répondit Vernon essoufflé par tous ses efforts.

Après avoir vérifié que tous les verrous étaient bien fixés, il reprit ses outils, attrapa une échelle et entreprit de fixer des barreaux à la petite fenêtre de la chambre.

\- Tu as peur qu'il s'envole, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Pétunia.

Elle tressaillit quand Vernon la foudroya du regard.

\- Pas lui. Son oiseau de malheur.

\- La Chouette ?

\- C'est avec ça qu'il communique. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser le garçon envoyer des messages aux autres. D'ailleurs, il est hors de question que le garçon garde le contact avec cette bande de... de... avec cette bande ! Il ne remettra pas un pied dans cette école de fou !

Pétunia pinça à nouveau les lèvres, mais n'ajouta rien. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier Vernon quand il était dans cet état là. Elle se dit que cela lui passerait. Mais les jours s'écoulèrent, rapprochant inexorablement le retour du garçon sous leur toit, et Vernon ne changeait pas d'avis.

Un jour avant le retour du garçon, les idées de Pétunia furent distraites par un autre retour, celui de son grand garçon, Dudley. Celui-ci arriva en conquérant dans la maison de ses parents, toujours aussi beau garçon aux yeux de sa mère. Ils fêtèrent tous les trois l'anniversaire, un peu en retard, de leur petit Popkin qui devenait grand. Cette année, la tradition de surenchère de cadeaux fut rompue. Dudley ne reçut que trente-cinq présents, mais en l'absence de son cousin, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Puis, le lendemain après-midi, Vernon prit la voiture pour aller chercher le garçon à Londres. Il n'aurait pas pris cette peine si, quelques semaines auparavant, le couple n'avait pas reçu un courrier leur indiquant la date et l'heure exacte d'arrivée du train de leur neveu. Craignant toujours d'être observé, Vernon avait pris sur lui, et avait décidé d'aller chercher son neveu à la gare. Une seule chose consolait Vernon ce jour-là. Le garçon allait passer un très mauvais été, et il ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans cette école anormale.

ooOOOoo

Des barreaux et des verrous. Harry les vit tout de suite. Comble de l'horreur, une petite trappe avait été aménagée au ras du sol dans la porte. Pour la nourriture. Son Oncle et sa Tante avait décidé de l'enfermer comme un vulgaire animal pour l'été entier.

Sitôt arrivé, son Oncle lui avait confisqué sa baguette, avec une vitesse ahurissante pour un homme de sa corpulence. Il avait enfermé toutes les affaires magiques de Harry dans le placard sous l'escalier qui servait à peine un an auparavant de chambre au jeune garçon.

Quand la porte claqua derrière lui, et que les verrous furent poussés la colère monta violemment dans le cœur du garçon. Il était beau le Survivant, pensa Harry, enfermé comme une bête dangereuse par sa propre famille. Mais après tout, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas tort, se dit-il quand la colère reflua. 'J'ai tué un homme. Je mérite d'être enfermé.'

Harry s'allongea sur le lit, et soupira. Son Oncle avait bien fait attention de ne rien laisser dans la petite chambre qui puisse distraire le garçon. Et pour brimer Harry, l'Oncle Vernon était très efficace.

Hedwige partageait le sort de son maître, enfermée dans sa cage. Heureusement pour Harry, la chouette avait compris rapidement qu'il était nécessaire pour eux deux de se faire oublier. Elle n'était donc pas trop difficile, et faisait rarement de bruit.

Elle était d'un précieux secours pour Harry qui se sentait moins seul, mais petit à petit, la solitude se fit cruellement sentir. Aussi souvent qu'il y pensait, et à mi-voix pour ne pas être entendu de son Oncle et sa Tante, Harry se mit à se parler à lui-même. L'idée ne lui était pas venue naturellement. C'est quand il parlait à Hedwige qu'il se sentait le mieux. Alors, il prit la décision de parler. Pour ne pas devenir fou.

D'abord, il évoqua tous les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait de ses amis. Son souvenir préféré : quand Drago et Blaise avaient ri la première fois ensemble. Puis, il se mit à s'évoquer des souvenirs moins heureux. Après avoir épuisé le stock de souvenirs qu'il avait en réserve, il se rabattit sur les cours. Étrangement, les leçons dont il se souvenait le mieux étaient celles de potions. Peut-être parce qu'il avait démultiplié les efforts pour ne pas être (trop) pénalisé par Snape. Mais même en répétant encore et encore tout ce dont il se souvenait sur n'importe quel sujet, sans la possibilité de vérifier ou d'accroître ses connaissances, Harry se mit à tourner en rond dans sa tête.

Seul, sans distraction, alimenté deux fois par jour maximum (quand les Dursley n'oubliaient tout simplement pas sa présence), Harry se mit à dépérir. La Magie, même sans baguette, ne pouvait le sauver de l'ennui. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour faire apparaître un objet du néant. D'ailleurs, l'idée ne lui effleura qu'à peine l'esprit. Il envisagea de se servir de la Magie sans baguette pour fuguer, mais pour aller où ? Il n'avait pas d'argent, ni Moldu, ni sorcier pas de moyen de locomotion, à part ses jambes, et même s'il parvenait à s'enfuir, il serait exclu du Collège pour avoir usé de Magie dans le monde Moldu.

Il avait perdu le décompte des jours, après une petite semaine. Son ventre grondait constamment, et il maigrissait presque à vue d'œil. Il espérait juste que l'année passée n'avait pas été un rêve et que ses amis allaient s'inquiéter de son silence. Il espérait juste que quelqu'un vienne le sauver.

ooOOOoo

Severus Snape était un homme rancunier, et présentement, il en voulait beaucoup à son Mentor et supérieur hiérarchique, Albus Dumbledore. Il lui en voulait d'autant plus que la raison de sa colère n'était nul autre que Harry Potter. Le garçon avait eu de nouveau une chance insolente et avait été quasiment encouragé par le Directeur. Dans son immense mauvaise foi, Severus s'était dit qu'il détestait les qualités Gryffondoresques de son élève, et qu'il détestait encore plus que le Directeur les encourage. Si Potter se mettait en danger, grand bien lui fasse. Mais qu'il ne mette pas en danger les autres, encore moins son filleul.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Potter. Jamais.

ooOOOoo

L'ambiance au Manoir Malfoy était tendue. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le Ministère de la Magie avait décidé de perquisitionner certaines demeures de grandes familles sorcières. Les Malfoy bien sûr, mais aussi les Parkinson, les Goyle et les Nott. Lucius était outré. Pas qu'on puisse le soupçonner de verser dans la Magie Noire, non. Si les gens le pensaient, cela était plutôt bénéfique pour sa réputation d'homme de pouvoir. Ce qui le dérangeait était les perquisitions en elles-mêmes. Jamais les Aurors n'auraient dû pouvoir fouiller sa propriété. Jamais ils n'auraient dû avoir le cran de passer le portail de son Manoir.

Heureusement, jamais non plus quiconque ne soupçonnerait qu'il puisse cacher la moindre chose dans une pièce secrète, dont l'entrée était dissimulée sous l'épais tapis oriental du salon d'hiver.

Malgré tout, une visite dans quelques boutiques de l'Allée des Embrumes allait être nécessaire, pour se débarrasser d'un certain nombre d'objets compromettants. Et quelque autre objet devrait disparaître … différemment.

ooOOOoo

\- Ça n'est pas normal Blaise !

\- Daphie Jolie, calme-toi. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas au Royaume-Unis pour les vacances.

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! Rétorqua Daphné d'un ton sec. Les hiboux peuvent aller à l'étranger. Ils sont tous revenus avec le courrier. Je te dis qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de retrouver ses moldus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas comme cela, je suis sûr qu'il a une très bonne raison de ne pas recevoir notre courrier.

\- Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Tu t'inquiètes aussi Blaise !

Blaise ne trouva rien à redire à cela, car c'était vrai.

Il cogita quelques minutes, arborant des moues de plus en plus invraisemblables, puis il lança

\- Il nous faut un plan !

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Monsieur le Génie ? On a à peine douze ans toi et moi, et on n'a pas le droit de faire de la Magie en dehors de Poudlard. De toute façon, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. La seule chose qu'on puisse faire, c'est parler à un adulte.

\- Ok, ce plan me paraît viable. A quel adulte ?

\- Mes parents ? Hasarda la jeune fille.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient y faire tes parents ? Ils ont beau être puissants dans le Monde des Sorciers, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils fassent le poids dans le Monde Moldu.

\- Le Directeur Dumbledore ?

Blaise grimaça.

\- Trop haut, trop vite, répliqua-t-il.

\- Le Professeur Snape alors, soupira Daphné exaspérée par son ami.

\- Oui, bonne idée !

\- Et on lui dit quoi à Snape ? Désolé de vous déranger pendant vos vacances, mais nous croyons que l'élève de Serpentard que vous détestez le plus a quelques problèmes ? Tout ça parce qu'il ne reçoit pas notre courrier ?

\- Ben c'est la vérité, non ?

\- Tu es d'un optimisme sans borne Blaise.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux n'ait pas les pieds sur terre, Daphie Jolie.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais c'est toi qui écrit.

\- Tu vas encore soupirer, mais il vaut mieux que ce soit toi. Ta famille est plus prestigieuse que la mienne.

ooOOOoo

Severus Snape tira sur sa cigarette. Il jeta un œil mauvais à la fumée qui envahissait peu à peu la petite chambre. Par la fenêtre, il suivit du regard une petite voiture quitter Spinner's End. Finalement, il l'avait revue, mais elle semblait avoir compris qu'ils n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble.

Détournant son attention de la fenêtre, il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa impitoyablement sur le bord de l'ancien bureau de son père. Il n'y avait pas de petite vengeance, même posthume. Passant négligemment sa main pour épousseter les cendres, il s'assit au bureau pour répondre à son courrier du jour.

Après avoir rempli le bon de commande de l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse pour Poudlard, il prit une enveloppe d'où sortit un parchemin de grande qualité. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus reprit l'enveloppe pour jeter un œil au cachet en cire rouge. Celui-ci était frappé des armoiries des Greengrass. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir la prestigieuse famille de Sang-Purs ?

 _Professeur Snape,_

 _Nous sommes conscients de vous déranger pendant vos vacances, mais nous ne vous contacterions pas si nous ne nourrissions pas de véritables sentiments d'inquiétude._

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et passa directement à la conclusion, c'est à dire à la signature.

 _Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini._

Deux élèves. Les inquiétudes de deux élèves. Severus sentait déjà l'exaspération arriver sous la forme d'une migraine.

 _Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Harry Potter depuis que nous sommes descendus du Poudlard Express le 30 Juin dernier. Pire encore, nos hiboux reviennent avec notre courrier, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas le délivrer._

Severus soupira. Il aurait dû le parier. Même en vacances, ce gamin arrivait à lui gâcher la vie.

 _Ne trouvant pas d'autre interlocuteur vers qui nous tourner, nous nous en remettons à vous, Monsieur pour, soit nous rassurer, soit découvrir ce qu'il est arrivé à Harry pour qu'il disparaisse ainsi du réseau strigidé._

 _En vous remerciant de votre attention, nous vous prions d'agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de notre considération distinguée._

 _Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini._

Severus se sentait prit entre deux envies fortes. La première était la rancœur tenace qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de tout ce qui portait le nom de Potter. La deuxième était cette conscience professionnelle qui l'obligeait à ne pas laisser un élève dans le désarroi. Et quand bien même il ne considérait pas Potter comme l'un de ses élèves à part entière, Zabini et Greengrass l'étaient, eux. Il devait donc faire quelque chose pour eux.

Sans se rendre compte de la mauvaise foi et de la logique tordue de ses pensées, Severus Snape se résolut à en parler au Directeur. Lui seul serait à même de procéder à des vérifications, et d'imposer les mesures nécessaires.

ooOOOoo

Ces vacances d'été étaient les meilleures que Vernon avait eues depuis une éternité. Certes, Pétunia râlait parce qu'elle n'avait plus le garçon pour faire les tâches ménagères, mais c'était un petit prix à payer pour cette paix, cette tranquillité tant recherchées.

Vous l'aurez compris, Vernon était de très bonne humeur. De si bonne humeur, qu'il paya un nouvel ordinateur à Dudley, qu'il offrit une virée sur l'île de Jersey à sa petite famille (après tout, l'anormal pouvait bien jeûner un jour ou deux), et qu'il se mit à manger quatre toasts le matin au lieu de trois. Pétunia n'en revenait toujours pas à propos des toasts. Après tout, il en fallait beaucoup pour bousculer une habitude vieille de trente ans.

La petite virée se passa admirablement bien. Même Dudley ne se plaignit pas de rater son feuilleton préféré à la télévision, et il se passa pendant une trentaine d'heures de son ordinateur. Ils marchèrent ensemble le long de la côte de l'île, louèrent des vélos (seule Pétunia s'en sortit sans d'atroces points de côté), et mangèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel.

Ils retrouvèrent pendant un petit week-end un vrai esprit de famille, normale, sans histoire et sans secret.

Tout cela était trop beau pour durer, Vernon aurait dû s'en douter. Un matin, alors qu'il mordait allègrement dans son deuxième toast, le regard fixé sur la télévision qui lui annonçait que la journée allait être chaude et ensoleillée, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Pétunia se hâta à la porte, suivit de près par son mari, curieux de savoir qui les dérangeait par cette belle matinée.

Se tenait derrière la porte un homme de taille moyenne, de teint légèrement hâlé, comme s'il travaillait en extérieur. Il était habillé tout à fait correctement selon les critères de la famille Dursley, même si sa veste légère s'abîmait aux coudes. Ses yeux bruns, vifs, passèrent rapidement de Pétunia à Vernon.

\- Bonjour, dit l'homme. Je m'appelle Edward Tonks.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Pétunia d'un air pincé.

\- Je viens chercher le jeune Harry pour le reste des vacances scolaires. La rentrée étant dans moins d'un mois, le Directeur Dumbledore …

\- Entrez, dit sèchement Vernon.

Il n'était pas question qu'ils aient cette conversation sur son perron, au vu et au su de tout le quartier.

L'homme, ce Tonks, les remercia et pénétra dans la maison. Les trois adultes n'allèrent pas plus loin que le hall d'entrée.

\- Puis-je voir Harry ? Demanda Edward Tonks.

\- Il ne retournera pas dans cette école, déclara Vernon le plus calmement qu'il put.

\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a fait prendre une telle décision ? Questionna Tonks avec une curiosité polie.

Vernon en frissonna d'indignation. Bien sûr que si c'était indiscret !

\- Il ira apprendre un métier dans une école du Comté. Ces absurdités de magie ne lui serviront à rien. Complètement inutile. Non, ce qu'il faut à ce garçon, c'est de pouvoir trouver un travail et gagner sa vie rapidement.

\- Je comprends vos inquiétudes, déclara Tonks d'un ton tranquille. Mes parents avaient les mêmes quand j'ai intégré Poudlard.

\- Vos parents ? Ils étaient normaux ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Pétunia.

\- Si par normaux vous entendez 'dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques', oui, ils étaient normaux. Ma mère était notaire et mon père avocat du côté de Birmingham. Ils avaient pour moi des projets d'avenir qui se sont effondrés quand je suis entré à Poudlard. Il est normal que vous ayez peur.

Un silence inconfortable s'en suivit. Vernon ne voulait vraiment pas laisser le garçon s'en aller, mais d'un autre côté, il était effrayé par ce que cet homme pourrait lui faire s'il refusait avec plus de véhémence. Vernon était observateur, et il avait bien vu le petit renflement de la poche arrière gauche du pantalon de l'homme en face de lui. Il savait ce que cette _chose_ pouvait faire, ou en tout cas il l'imaginait très bien.

\- Harry est-il ici ? Fit l'homme d'un ton badin.

\- Je … euh, oui. Il est encore dans sa chambre. Vous savez ce que c'est les adolescents en vacances, bredouilla Vernon.

Finalement, il rendit les armes, et monta prestement chercher le garçon. Il entendit en bas Pétunia faire passer l'homme dans le salon, sachant fort bien qu'il faudrait faire sortir toutes les affaires du garçon du placard sous l'escalier.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Vernon déverrouilla la porte et entra abruptement.

\- Lève-toi, dit-il sèchement. Tu t'en vas. Quelqu'un est venu te chercher.

Le garçon sursauta, ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Vernon se rendit compte qu'il avait maigri, mais cela ne le choqua pas plus que cela. L'enfant sauta sur ses pieds, vacilla brièvement, rassembla les vêtements qu'il y avait dans la petite chambre et suivit docilement son Oncle.

Vernon dévala bruyamment les marches et sortit toutes les affaires du garçon du placard. Puis il entra dans le salon et annonça

\- Il est prêt.

Edward Tonks avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, d'un coup de baguette magique, il fit disparaître les affaires de Harry. Puis il remercia chaleureusement ses hôtes qui le vécurent comme une insulte et partit, Harry sur ses talons.

Enfin quand ils furent dans la rue, l'homme se tourna vers Harry et se présenta.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si impoli, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait mieux bavarder en l'absence de ton Oncle et de ta Tante. Je m'appelle Edward Tonks, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ted.

\- Enchanté, je suis Harry Potter. Mais vous devez déjà le savoir.

Ted rit.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes venu me chercher ? Questionna Harry curieux et n'en croyant pas sa chance.

Il essaya de ne pas paraître suspicieux.

\- Le Directeur Dumbledore pensait que tu pourrais passer le reste de tes vacances ailleurs qu'à Little Whinging. Comment se passent tes vacances jusqu'ici Harry ? Demanda Ted en commençant à marcher. Nous allons prendre le bus.

\- Euh, d'accord. Mes vacances … sont un peu ennuyeuses mais, ça pourrait être pire.

 _Oui, ça pourrait être bien pire_ , pensa Harry rien qu'en songeant à toutes les corvées inutiles qu'il n'avait pas dû faire cette année.

\- Être le seul sorcier de sa famille amène souvent à l'isolement, dit Ted Tonks sans attendre de réponse.

Il enchaîna rapidement.

\- Tu as dû envoyer beaucoup de courrier à tes amis pour ne pas te sentir trop seul.

Voilà, on y était. La raison de la présence de Ted Tonks, de l'inquiétude de Dumbledore.

\- Pas vraiment, admis l'enfant. Mon Oncle et ma Tante ne sont pas très … compréhensifs, et ils n'ont pas voulu que je fasse sortir ma Chouette. Ils avaient raison d'une certaine façon. Une chouette qui ferait des allers-retours, cela ce serait remarqué dans le quartier.

\- Et tes amis n'ont pas eu l'air inquiets dans leurs lettres, de voir que tu ne leur répondais pas ?

Harry se sentit piégé. Personne ne devait savoir comment sa famille se comportait avec lui. C'était trop humiliant, principalement parce qu'il le méritait. Harry avait bien vu les hiboux tenter de passer à travers les barreaux de sa chambre, il se doutait que ses amis s'étaient inquiétés, sûrement.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas reçu de courrier, dit Harry le plus simplement possible sans émettre la moindre émotion.

\- Et tu n'as pas trouvé cela bizarre ?

\- Un peu au début, et puis je me suis dit qu'ils étaient peut-être occupés, ou dans un autre pays.

\- Les hiboux postaux peuvent parcourir de très grandes distances tu sais. Les frontières ou les mers ne sont pas un problème pour eux.

\- Ah ? Je l'ignorais.

Ted Tonks décida de ne pas essayer d'approfondir, même si la situation lui paraissait suspecte.

\- Ah, voici notre bus.

L'homme monta, paya deux tickets et en tendit un à Harry qui le composta.

\- Où allons-nous ? Questionna Harry.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? J'en suis désolé. Je t'emmène dans une famille sorcière pour le reste des vacances. Ils habitent dans un petit village, dans le Devon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce vous qui êtes venu me chercher alors ?

\- Eh bien parce que mes parents sont des moldus, et que j'ai l'habitude de vivre dans ce monde. Les Weasley sont bien trop atypiques pour se fondre dans la masse.

\- Ah, je vais chez les Weasley.

De nouveau, Harry utilisa une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

\- Tu connais peut-être déjà les Weasley ? Tenta Ted.

\- Je connais un peu Ronald Weasley. Il est dans la même année que moi à Poudlard, mais à Gryffondor.

\- Tu es dans quelle maison ? Demanda Ted par curiosité.

\- A Serpentard, déclara le jeune Harry avec fierté.

\- Je vois, dit simplement l'homme. Ce n'est pas le grand amour entre les Weasley et toi j'imagine, ils sont tous passés par Gryffondor.

\- Oh, je ne les déteste pas. Weasley, je veux dire Ron, est plutôt sympathique, mais un peu idiot parfois. On se croise souvent chez Hagrid.

\- Tu es un ami de Hagrid ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry avec sincérité. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher l'année dernière.

\- Ton Oncle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'accord pour que tu ailles à Poudlard, hein ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais jusqu'ici il a cédé.

Ted Tonks décida de ne pas mener l'interrogatoire plus loin, pour le moment, et de réserver cela pour le voyage en train. Mais au moment où il posa le pied en sortant du dernier bus qui les avait mené à Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, il s'aperçut que Harry n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Loin d'être taciturne et renfermé, l'enfant avait mené la conversation de bout en bout, l'empêchant de comprendre pourquoi le jeune garçon ne recevait pas son courrier.

Malgré tout, Ted n'était pas bête et n'avait pas ses yeux dans sa poche. Il avait noté plusieurs choses qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. D'abord, il avait bien vu que les Dursley avaient quelque chose à cacher. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il aille plus loin que le hall d'entrée, et brusquement la femme l'invitait dans le salon. Étrange. D'autant que Ted n'avait pas entendu la pesante malle de Harry descendre les escaliers. Ensuite, il n'avait pu que constater la quasi-maigreur de l'enfant et les lourdes cernes qui se creusaient sous ses yeux. Harry Potter n'avait pas l'air en bonne santé.

Désormais, l'enfant et l'adulte marchaient côte à côte, en silence. Harry regardait de tout côté avec cette air émerveillé et vaguement surpris du citadin qui découvre la vie bucolique de campagne pour la première fois. Le jeune garçon semblait tout trouver fabuleux, toucher une vache ou un mouton en faisant attention de ne pas déchirer ses vêtements aux fils barbelés, chiper des cerises directement dans l'arbre dans un pré, caresser les épis de blés en train de mûrir au soleil de début Août. Il resta un long moment à contempler d'un air triste un jeune poulain en train de téter sa mère, et il resta bouche bée devant la plus étrange maison qu'il eut jamais vu.

En effet, l'habitation, d'allure modeste, n'en avait pas l'air moins grande, et penchée. Si penchée, qu'on eut dit qu'elle tenait debout par magie, ce qui était sûrement le cas. A côté, la Tour de Pise faisait figure de colonne inébranlable. Elle semblait faite d'un amoncellement de cubes pas très réguliers, empilés les uns sur les autres, et tenus ensemble par le seul revêtement des murs. L'empilement était surplombé d'un toit d'allure ronde, orné de deux ou trois cheminées. Enfin, une basse cour et une jungle se disputaient le terrain autour de la maison.

\- Voici le Terrier, annonça Ted Tonks. C'est ici que vivent les Weasley.

\- C'est … atypique, parvint à dire Harry.

\- Les Weasley sont une famille très respectable, Harry, dit Ted d'un ton sévère.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne me plaisait pas, balbutia le garçon.

\- Allez viens, allons te présenter à Mr. et Mrs. Weasley.

L'accueil que réservèrent les parents Weasley à Harry l'ébranla autant qu'il lui plut. Arthur Weasley semblait très désireux de l'entendre expliquer comment fonctionne un bus, et Molly Weasley l'étreignit et l'appela 'mon chéri', dès que les présentations furent faites, comme s'il était son propre fils, ou au moins un neveu ou un cousin aimé et chéri.

Mr. et Mrs. Weasley lui présentèrent le reste de la famille, du moins, la partie qui vivait encore chez eux. Il y avait Ron, bien sûr, que Harry avait côtoyé dans la cabane de Hagrid, Fred et George, des jumeaux plutôt turbulents qui avaient une réputation de semeurs de trouble à Poudlard, Percy, Préfet de Gryffondor, et Ginny, la petite dernière, qui devint rouge pivoine quand elle lui murmura un 'bonjour' presque inaudible et qui allait entrer en première année à Poudlard.

Harry apprit que les Weasley avaient deux autres fils, tous deux adultes. Bill, l'aîné, travaillait pour Gringotts en Égypte et Charlie, le second, était dragonnier dans une réserve roumaine. Harry avait été très impressionné par les photos que lui montra Ron, d'un charmant jeune homme, tenant dans ses bras un bébé dragon qui tentait de lui mordiller une oreille où pendait ce qui ressemblait à un crochet de serpent.

Il y avait aussi une goule dans la maison, sous le toit, qui aimait faire du bruit quand elle trouvait la maisonnée trop calme. Quand Harry demanda ce qu'était une goule, on lui répondit tranquillement qu'il s'agissait d'une créature magique souvent malfaisante. Apparemment celle-ci s'était prise d'affection pour la grande famille (surtout pour les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas peur d'aller la voir) et ne quittait plus les combles où elle avait élu domicile.

La vie au Terrier ne ressemblait à rien que Harry eut connu. Tout le monde était très gentil avec lui. Mrs. Weasley insistait à chaque repas pour qu'il reprenne de chaque plat, Mr. Weasley était très sympathique, quoiqu'un peu exubérant dès qu'on abordait le sujet des inventions Moldues, et Ron, qui partageait sa chambre avec le célèbre Harry Potter, lui faisait découvrir les aspects méconnus de la vie de famille sorcière.

Tout le monde était gentil, prévenant. Très gentil, très prévenant. Trop gentil, trop prévenant. Harry, qui n'était pas habitué à recevoir autant d'affection, avait d'abord trouvé cela agréable et généreux, puis il avait revu son opinion et avait trouvé cette sollicitude un peu mièvre et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Maintenant, il trouvait cela juste étouffant et ressentait une sorte d'étrange désarroi, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de se retrouver autant entouré.

D'ailleurs, il _savait_ qu'il n'y avait pas le droit. Après tout, il était un garçon haineux, qui avait tué un homme. Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à dire à ces gens si gentils, quelle mauvaise personne il était.

ooOOOoo

Arthur Weasley était soucieux. Après que Harry eut été présenté au reste de la famille, ils s'étaient entretenus, Molly et lui, avec Ted Tonks. Celui-ci leur avait fait part de ses craintes quant au traitement que recevait le garçon chez son Oncle et sa Tante, confirmant les impressions de Dumbledore sur ce sujet. De plus, il leur avait raconté son voyage avec Harry, et le fait que l'enfant était très doué pour éviter certains sujets et détourner les conversations.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas questionner eux-mêmes Harry, laissant ce privilège au Directeur de Poudlard.

ooOOOoo

\- Prends une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette et jette-la dans les flammes, expliqua Molly Weasley à un Harry un peu tendu. Puis, entre dans la cheminée et énonce clairement ta destination. Aujourd'hui, nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry avait beau se dire que voyager pas cheminée était peut-être plus sûr et plus rapide que de voyager par balai, il n'arrivait pas à se rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de faire des embardées à chaque fois qu'il laissait son imagination gamberger et visualiser son corps sortant d'une autre cheminée, quelque part, dans un nuage de suie, cuit comme une dinde de Noël.

Quand il jeta la pincée de poudre blanchâtre, les flammes de l'âtre virèrent au vert, et Harry entra avec appréhension dans la cheminée. Mais il ne ressentit qu'une légère chaleur qui lui léchait les mollets.

\- Chemin de Traverse ! Dit-il d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt, Harry eut l'impression, à la fois d'avoir passé le mur du son (il n'en était pas sûr, mais il se dit que ce devait être cette sensation qu'éprouvait les pilotes) et à la fois d'être de retour dans le wagonnet de Gringotts. Tout allait tellement vite que les formes et les couleurs se mélangeaient dans un méli-mélo qui aurait pu déclencher une migraine chez un aveugle. Harry choisit prudemment de fermer les yeux.

Soudain, il y eut de nouveau un sol sous ses pieds. Le choc fut si violent, que Harry trébucha et s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de Mr. Weasley qui avait fait la démonstration du réseau de Cheminette juste avant Harry. Le père de famille aida le jeune garçon à se relever et avec des gestes énergiques, il entreprit d'épousseter la suie qui maculait les vêtements de son protégé temporaire.

Quelques instants plus tard, la famille Weasley au complet (ou presque) se tenait devant la cheminée de transit du Chemin de Traverse. Percy, le Préfet, partit de son côté faire quelques achats nécessaires et privés. Les jumeaux demandèrent l'autorisation d'aller retrouver Lee Jordan, un de leurs amis, ce à quoi les parents acquiescèrent tout en leur rappelant de ne pas s'approcher de l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- C'est quoi, l'Allée des Embrumes ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oh, c'est une rue à côté du Chemin de Traverse, mais elle est mal famée. Les jumeaux ont toujours eu un côté aventureux, c'est pourquoi nous leur rappelons toujours de ne pas traîner dans ce coin là.

Le petit groupe que composaient Harry, Ron, Ginny et leurs parents, se dirigea vers Gringotts. A l'intérieur, devant le coffre de la grande famille, Harry se sentit assez mal à l'aise. Le coffre, de petite taille, ne contenait pas grand chose, et Mrs. Weasley prit soin de prendre tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. En comparaison, le coffre de Harry était très grand et très remplit. Rouge grenat, le garçon prit quelques poignées de pièces au hasard sans se soucier du montant, afin de refermer très vite la source d'embarras.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir honteux, lui glissa M. Weasley discrètement. Nous n'allons pas te juger parce que tes parents t'ont laissé de l'argent.

Harry fut silencieusement reconnaissant à Arthur Weasley d'être si compréhensif, mais l'embarras de Harry ne diminua pas. Surtout quand il croisa le regard surpris et envieux de Ron.

\- Bien, dit Mrs Weasley en sortant de Gringotts. Voyons ces listes de fournitures. Ginny, ma chérie, va avec ton père pour acheter tes uniformes, et de nouveaux habits, tu en as besoin. Les garçons et moi, nous nous chargeons de la Librairie.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir aller acheter les livres maintenant Molly ? demanda Mr. Weasley. Il y avait un monde fou quand nous sommes passés devant tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, dit Mrs Weasley à son mari. C'est parce que Gilderoy Lockart fait une séance de dédicace.

\- Je vois, fit Mr. Weasley d'un air malicieux.

\- Maman est amoureuse de Lockart, glissa Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

\- Je suis amoureuse de ton père Ron pas de Gilderoy Lockart. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, dit Mrs. Weasley d'un ton sévère.

\- Qui est Lockart ? Demanda Harry un peu perplexe.

\- C'est un auteur à succès. Apparemment, il n'écrit que des autobiographies où il sauve les gentils et terrasse les méchants, expliqua Ron. Il est vraiment très connu.

Harry sourit et jeta un œil à la liste de livres à acheter.

\- En tout cas, le nouveau Professeur de Défense doit être un fan inconditionnel. On doit acheter presque tous les livres de ce Lockart, fit remarquer le jeune garçon.

\- Et ce n'est pas donné, soupira Mrs. Weasley.

Le malaise de Harry revint au grand galop.

Dans la Librairie Fleury et Bott, c'était la cohue. Des dizaines de sorciers soupirant tentaient d'écarter leurs voisins pour se rapprocher au plus près de leur idole. Quelques journalistes tentaient de se frayer un passage, récoltant des regards noirs et des remarques acerbes de la part des femmes (et des hommes !) qui faisaient la queue sûrement depuis des heures.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, pas très sûr de vouloir entrer dans la boutique. Mrs. Weasley, Ron et lui, parvinrent tout de même à se frayer un chemin pour accéder aux rayonnages du magasin. Mais très vite, ils se rendirent compte que, pour acheter les livres de Gilderoy Lockart, il fallait faire la queue.

Poussant un soupir, mi-résigné, mi-impatient, Mrs. Weasley se dévoua pour attendre dans la foule de clients. Mais alors que Harry allait proposer à Ron de sortir pour attendre sa mère, un journaliste le bouscula.

\- Eh ! S'écria Ron. Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention !

Le journaliste s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement quand il posa les yeux sur le garçon qu'il avait heurté par mégarde.

\- Ma parole, dit-il d'une voix forte. Mais c'est Harry Potter !

Harry déglutit péniblement quand la totalité des personnes se trouvant dans la boutique se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Laissez passer ! Tonna une voix qui se voulait joviale. Mais oui, c'est bien lui !

L'homme qui fendait la foule d'un pas sûr était habillé de robes lilas, qui se mariaient plus ou moins bien avec des yeux bleus clairs et des cheveux blonds ondulés. Le sourire Colgate® qu'il adressait à Harry fit craindre le pire au jeune garçon. L'homme, qui devait être le célèbre écrivain dont on lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis une heure, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna de force à côté de la table installée spécialement pour les dédicaces.

Sur la table trônait un exemplaire du nouveau livre de Lockart 'Moi, le Magicien', où une image de l'homme tout sourire adressait des clins d'œil à la foule.

Lockart se mit alors à déblatérer sur l'immense honneur et félicité que lui apportait cette rencontre fortuite avec le fameux Survivant, tandis que les photographes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et mitraillaient ce duo de vedettes. Puis, alors que Harry se creusait désespérément la tête pour trouver une échappatoire, Lockart lui offrit la totalité de ses livres, dédicacés, et claironna:

\- C'est le moment idéal pour vous faire à tous une annonce de la plus haute importance. Cette année, j'aurais l'incommensurable honneur de devenir Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au sein de la magnifique école qu'est Poudlard !

A ces mots, ils y eut moult applaudissements, et Harry put s'échapper, encombré par la demi douzaine de livres plus épais les uns que les autres que Lockart lui avait offert.

A l'extérieur du magasin, Harry retrouva Mr. Weasley, Ginny et Ron.

\- Tiens, dit-il à Ginny. Je te les offre. Je n'ai que faire d'exemplaires dédicacés et je veux payer mes livres.

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête mais elle s'empourpra violemment.

\- Alors Potter, lança une voix traînante derrière eux. Tu ne peux pas faire trois pas dans une boutique sans faire la une des journaux ?

\- Laisse-le tranquille Malfoy ! S'écria Ginny toujours aussi rouge.

Drago Malfoy haussa un sourcil narquois.

\- Tu t'es trouvé une petite amie pendant les vacances ?

\- Drago, soupira Harry. Tu es désespérant.

\- Harry a raison, fit une voix féminine.

\- Daphné ! S'écria le-dit Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ? On s'est inquiétés tu sais ! Avec Blaise.

Harry parut mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous expliquerai, promis, fit-il d'un air un peu penaud.

Daphné allait répliquer, mais heureusement, Drago lui sauva la mise.

\- Alors ? Comment est le légendaire Gilderoy Lockart ?

\- Il a une étrange passion pour les superlatifs, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Daphné éclata de rire et Ron se mit à pouffer le plus discrètement possible.

\- Vous faites vos courses pour la rentrée ? Demanda Harry désireux de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet Lockart.

\- Drago oui, moi je l'accompagne. J'ai fait les miennes la semaine dernière avec mes parents.

Bizarrement, les mots de Daphné semblèrent figer les Weasley présents.

\- Harry, Ron, dit Mr. Weasley d'un ton pressé. Est-ce que vous ne voudriez pas aller voir du côté de chez Mrs. Guipure ? Je suis sûr que vous avez besoin de nouveaux uniformes et de nouveaux vêtements.

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, qu'une voix froide et traînante s'éleva.

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas une coïncidence ? Arthur Weasley.

Drago ressemblait tellement à l'homme qui venait de faire irruption dans la conversation, que Harry sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de son père. Ils avaient la même forme de visage, plutôt pointu, la même couleur de cheveux, même si ceux de Mr. Malfoy lui tombaient sur les épaules, les même yeux gris glacials et le même maintien aristocratique.

\- Père, commença Drago d'un air subitement guindé, je vous présente Harry Potter. Harry, voici mon père, Lucius Malfoy.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Potter, dit Lucius Malfoy de sa voix froide sans avoir la moindre trace de joie sur le visage.

\- Euh, moi de même Monsieur, répondit Harry bien qu'il soit sûr du contraire.

A ce moment, il y eut de l'agitation dans le magasin tout proche et une dizaine de personnes en sortirent, mis à la porte par le gérant de la boutique. Cela créa une bousculade. Harry fut malmené par une femme rondelette furieuse et son champ de vision fut obstrué par les robes mauves du mari de la femme. Quand le calme revint, le garçon put constater que Ginny Weasley était tombée par terre et que le contenu de son chaudron était éparpillé sur le sol. Harry se précipita à son aide, tout en notant la disparition des Malfoy et de Daphné.

ooOOOoo

Lucius Malfoy était satisfait. Il avait pu se débarrasser d'un certain nombre d'objets compromettants chez Barjow et Beurk, pour un prix tout à fait raisonnable. Mais surtout, il avait pu glisser dans les affaires de la plus jeune des Weasley, l'élément le plus accablant de sa collection. Son seul regret était de ne pas connaître les particularités de l'affaire, le privant ainsi d'une planification à plus long terme.

Sortant de ses pensées, Lucius prêta plus attention aux messes basses qu'échangeaient son fils et sa promise. Le patriarche Malfoy était ravi de l'accord qu'il avait passé quelques années plus tôt avec la famille Greengrass. La jeune fille était jolie, blonde (ce qui n'était pas un détail pour les Malfoy), intelligente, et plus le temps passait, mieux elle s'entendait avec Drago. La preuve en était les chuchotements et les murmures que ces deux là échangeaient depuis leur rencontre avec la tribu Weasley.

\- Il a intérêt à nous dire la vérité cette fois, souffla Daphné d'un air contrarié. On s'est beaucoup inquiétés. Blaise aussi.

\- Je sais, dit Drago d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

\- Tu as vu comme il a maigri ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec les Weasley ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Daphné. Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils. Attends quelques jours, il nous racontera sûrement tout dans le Poudlard Express.

Lucius n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'amitié qu'entretenait Drago avec le rejeton Potter était une bonne chose pour lui, ou pas. Certes, la présence de l'enfant prodige du Monde Sorcier à ses petites réceptions ne pouvaient qu'asseoir son autorité (et éviter le désagrément de prochaines perquisitions), mais c'était aussi le garçon qui avait réduit à néant tout projet d'un Monde Magique plus pur. Et ça, Lucius, malgré son opportunisme, n'était pas près de l'oublier.

* * *

A dans un mois !

Review !


	6. Secret (2)

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite du chapitre 3 !_

 _Comme d'hab' merci pour vos review (auxquels je n'ai pas répondu ce mois-ci mea culpa). Le syndrome de la page blanche continue, mais je ne désespère pas de retrouver l'inspiration. Merci également à Clhook, qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! Voilà ! Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3bis : Secret, partie 2

\- Bon, alors, tu nous racontes ? S'impatienta Daphné.

Harry, Blaise, Daphné et Drago étaient confortablement installés dans le Poudlard Express.

La fin du séjour chez les Weasley avait été aussi plaisant que possible pour Harry. Il avait reprit un peu de poids et de couleurs, semblant finalement en bonne santé. Harry et Ron avait bien sympathisé, ce qui allait sûrement devenir le désespoir de Drago, et les jumeaux Weasley avaient décrété que Harry serait toujours le bienvenu, surtout pour tester une de leur blague. Molly Weasley lui avait donné un sandwich pour le voyage avant de le broyer contre sa poitrine maternelle. Arthur Weasley s'était contenté de lui souhaiter chaleureusement un bon voyage et une bonne rentrée scolaire en lui serrant la main, ce en quoi Harry lui était reconnaissant.

Désormais, il était assis avec ses amis dans le train, sous leurs regards scrutateurs, avides de savoir ce que le jeune garçon leur cachait.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire Daphné, mentit effrontément Harry.

\- Pas grand chose ? S'étrangla la jeune fille. Tu ne reçois pas nos courriers, tu ne nous écris pas, et on te retrouve un mois et demi plus tard sur le Chemin de Traverse avec les Weasley, que tu ne connaissais pas jusqu'ici. Mais sinon, il n'y a pas grand chose.

Harry déglutit. Cette fois, il allait devoir dévoiler une partie de la vérité. Ses amis n'étaient pas comme Edward Tonks qui se laissait manipuler complaisamment par un enfant, ni les Weasley qui avaient décidé de ne pas le bombarder de questions. Cette fois, il avait à faire à des Serpentards, rodés aux conversations mondaines à double sens, qui sentaient le mensonge à des kilomètres.

Pour toute réponse, Harry serra les dents.

\- Ok, on va le faire différemment, intervint Blaise avant que Daphné n'explose littéralement. Sais-tu pourquoi tu n'as pas reçu nos hiboux ? Réponds juste par oui ou non, vu que tu as quelques difficultés à parler de ton été.

\- Oui.

Cela ne sembla pas du tout améliorer l'état de Daphné qui rougit brutalement de rage.

\- Est-il possible que tu nous dises pourquoi, en quelques mots ? Continua Blaise coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Daphné. Pas en détail, hein, pas d'explications. Juste la raison.

Harry déglutit. S'il disait pourquoi, ses amis allaient se faire tout un tas de films, croire n'importe quoi, peut-être même en parler à un adulte. Après un moment à se mordre les lèvres, Harry prit une inspiration.

\- Vous ne le direz à personne ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Cette requête déstabilisa les trois autres qui se regardèrent, gênés.

\- D'accord, finit par acquiescer Blaise se faisant porte-parole du groupe.

\- Les hiboux ne pouvaient pas entrer dans ma chambre, à cause des barreaux à la fenêtre.

Cette fois, Daphné perdit toute couleur. D'une voix faible et tremblante, elle demanda.

\- Mais, tu pouvais sortir de ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry eut un rire froid.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Une fois par jour, pour utiliser les toilettes et la douche.

\- Mais, balbutia la jeune fille totalement refroidie. Mais pourquoi ?

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder le paysage défilant par la fenêtre.

\- Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un, Harry, dit Drago après quelques instants de silence.

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Et vous trois, vous avez promis !

\- D'accord, d'accord, tempéra Drago. Comme tu voudras. C'est ton choix, mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un.

\- A qui ? Grinça Harry. Dumbledore me voit comme un héros en herbe, capable de gérer toutes les crises possibles. Snape me hait, ton père aussi d'ailleurs, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas. Je suis ici maintenant. Quelqu'un est venu me chercher. D'ailleurs …

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Quoi ? Fit Blaise.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Harry plus lentement, il semblait savoir pour le courrier qui n'arrivait pas jusqu'à moi.

\- On s'inquiétait Harry ! S'exclama Daphné. Nos lettres revenaient, tu n'adressais aucun signe de vie. On a prévenu quelqu'un.

\- Qui ?

Daphné et Blaise se regardèrent, gênés.

\- Qui ? Insista Harry.

\- Snape, dit simplement Blaise.

\- Super, souffla le jeune garçon. Il a dû prévenir Dumbledore, et c'est comme ça que j'ai atterris chez les Weasley.

\- Comment c'était chez les Weasley ? Demanda Drago autant pour changer de sujet que pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Étonnamment bien, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Ils sont très gentils, même si vraiment très nombreux, et bien trop Gryffondors pour moi. Mrs. Weasley est même un peu étouffante à se prendre pour ma mère, mais en un sens, c'est assez agréable.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de sympa à te faire aduler par toute une tripotée de belettes, ricana Drago.

\- Malfoy, ta gueule, répondit violemment Blaise.

\- Un problème Zabini ? Répliqua le jeune aristocrate d'un ton condescendant quoiqu'un peu surpris.

Daphné poussa un gros soupir, prit Drago par le bras et l'entraîna sans cérémonie dans le couloir du wagon. La jeune fille claqua la porte du compartiment trop fort, si bien que celle-ci rebondit, laissant un espace d'à peine un centimètre. Un centimètre qui permit à Blaise et Harry d'entendre les remontrances que Daphné fit à Drago.

\- Tu es dépourvu d'humanité Drago ou tu es juste stupide, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'étonna le blond.

\- Ce qu'il me prend ? Harry vient de nous expliquer que sa famille le retenait prisonnier et toi tu te permets de faire des remarques douteuses sur le fait qu'il a apprécié son séjour chez les Weasley ! Fais fonctionner ta cervelle Drago ! Un orphelin te dit qu'il a aimé avoir un semblant de famille, et tu te moques de lui ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe !

Il y eu un silence pesant. Harry regardait passionnément le bout de ses chaussures usées, pour ne pas croiser les yeux de Blaise assit en face de lui.

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça, dit faiblement Drago. Je suis désolé.

\- Vas t'excuser auprès de Harry, espèce d'andouille. Et ne me réplique pas qu'un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas, sinon, je t'étripe.

L'insulte et la menace étaient là, mais le ton de Daphné était beaucoup plus doux.

Les deux amis retournèrent bientôt dans le compartiment. Les joues de Drago étaient bien plus roses qu'à l'ordinaire, mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Harry lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

\- C'est rien Drago.

\- Harry, je suis …

\- C'est rien je te dis, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton sec.

Le silence revint dans le compartiment.

Harry se sentait mal. Ses amis étaient maintenant au courant que sa famille n'était pas aimante et protectrice, mais le jeune garçon n'en était pas soulagé. Il avait peur que ses amis le plaignent. Il savait qu'il méritait ce traitement, spécialement depuis qu'il avait tué Quirrell. La seule chose qu'il estimait ne pas mériter était l'apitoiement de ses amis.

L'ambiance était désormais tendue, et chacun des enfants n'osait dire un mot de peur de provoquer quelque chose. Une explosion, une tempête, une attaque terroriste, quelque chose de terrible risquait d'arriver si l'un d'entre eux ouvrait la bouche.

En définitive, Harry demanda d'une voix faible comment s'était passé l'été de chacun, et les discussions reprirent. Drago raconta ses vacances dans un château dans la toute nouvelle République de Russie.

\- Les politiques Moldue et Sorcière sont beaucoup plus poreuse là-bas qu'ici, à cause de la grande superstition des gens. Du coup, il y a beaucoup de sorciers à des postes clefs du gouvernement russe. C'était déjà le cas pendant l'URSS, mais désormais, le chaos ambiant aide à ce que le monde sorcier contrôle le monde Moldu afin de préserver le Secret.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu trouves que c'est une bonne chose ou pas, fit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Et bien, c'est une bonne chose pour le Secret Magique, de là à dire que c'est une bonne chose pour les moldus, hésita Drago. Je ne sais pas. Mon père est enchanté, bien sûr. Il dit que c'est le premier pas vers la suprématie sorcière totale, mais …

\- Mais ? L'encouragea Daphné.

\- Mais si les sorciers étaient vraiment supérieurs aux moldus, je veux dire intrinsèquement, nous les dominerions déjà.

\- T'es sérieux ? Lança Blaise en riant. Intrinsèquement ? Tu sors vraiment des mots incompréhensibles !

\- Je dirai même plus, renchérit Daphné avec le plus grand sérieux, ce terme est totalement abscons.

Blaise poussa un gros soupir résigné, et les trois autres se mirent à rire.

\- Au fait Harry, dit Daphné en reprenant un air plus digne. Puisque tu ne recevais pas nos courriers, tu n'as pas eu nos cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Le jeune garçon piqua un fard et marmonna une phrase qui ressembla à 'mèvouzétiépazobligé', que ses amis ignorèrent parfaitement.

Après une courte fouille dans leurs affaires respectives, Drago, Blaise et Daphné lui tendirent chacun un paquet. Harry attrapa celui de Drago. C'était un petit paquet rectangulaire, comme aurait pu l'être un livre, mais qui semblait plus dur. Harry l'ouvrit et en sortit un miroir.

\- C'est un miroir à double-sens, expliqua Drago. Les miroirs enchantés sont des spécialités russes depuis des siècles, il y en a de toutes sortes. Le miroir à double-sens permet de communiquer avec son jumeau, que je possède. Il suffit que tu regardes dans le miroir et que tu dises mon prénom. Quand j'essayerai de te contacter, le miroir chauffera légèrement. Tiens, pose ta paume de main gauche sur le miroir et dis : Вы принадлежите мне

\- Pardon ?

\- Вы принадлежите мне, répéta Drago lentement. Cela veut dire, 'Tu m'appartiens'. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Harry s'exécuta, et après quelques ratés dû à sa mauvaise prononciation, il parvint à faire fonctionner le miroir.

\- Génial ! Je te vois !

\- Ça à l'air de bien marcher, dit Drago simultanément devant lui et dans le miroir.

\- Merci beaucoup Drago, fit-il avec un splendide sourire.

Harry rangea son cadeau avec un petit sourire triste. Ce cadeau lui aurait été bien utile cet été … s'il l'avait reçu.

Le jeune garçon se saisit du cadeau suivant, celui de Daphné.

Cette fois, il s'agissait bien d'un livre. 'Conte de Beedle le Barde'.

\- C'est un livre pour enfant, dit Blaise perplexe.

\- Exactement ! S'exclama Daphné. Avec ton cadeau de Noël, Harry, j'ai vraiment pris conscience que je ne connaissais rien à la culture populaire moldue, et que toi, au contraire, tu ne connaissais rien à la culture populaire sorcière. Du coup, j'ai voulu commencé par les bases. Comme l'indique le titre, ce sont des contes. Chaque petit sorcier et chaque jeune sorcière a grandit en écoutant ou en lisant ces contes.

Bizarrement, cette attention toucha Harry plus qu'il ne le pensait et sa gorge se serra. Peut-être à cause de tout ce qu'il avait manqué en devenant orphelin.

Il étreignit Daphné, qui ne fit aucune remarque sur son apparente émotion.

\- Et, le meilleur pour la fin, dit joyeusement Blaise en lui tendant son présent.

\- Crâneur, fit Drago avec un sourire.

Harry déballa le cadeau et … fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Le cadeau de Blaise était un jeu d'échec, façon sorcier. Quand ils s'en aperçurent, Drago et Daphné se mirent à rire aussi, bientôt suivit de Blaise que l'hilarité générale avait finit par atteindre.

Après quelques instants, le calme revint dans le compartiment, et les quatre enfants purent essuyer leurs larmes de rire.

\- Au fait, fit Drago soudainement excité. Je vais entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch !

\- C'est pas possible, fit Blaise, on n'est même pas à Poudlard, tu n'as pas pu passer les essais.

\- Techniquement, non, mais la famille Flint et la mienne se connaissent bien.

\- Je vois, se renfrogna Blaise.

\- A quel poste tu vas jouer ? Demanda Harry content que son ami soit aussi dans l'équipe.

\- Poursuiveur. Je ne suis pas censé vous le dire, ce ne sera officiel que demain. Mais c'est pas grave. Et puis, pour fêter ça, mon père fait un cadeau à l'équipe. Nous auront tous de nouveaux balais, des Nimbus 2001.

\- Ça coûte une fortune ! S'exclama Harry.

Drago eut le bon goût de rougir un peu.

\- Oui, enfin, tout est relatif, hein. La famille Malfoy est une des plus riche du Royaume-Uni.

Ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur de Blaise.

\- Ne fait pas la tête, Blaise, rit Daphné. C'est une bonne chose pour Serpentard d'avoir de nouveaux balais.

\- J'imagine, concéda le jeune métisse.

ooOOOoo

Harry regarda son assiette désespérément vide, d'un œil désolé. Il avait faim, les Weasley l'ayant habitué pendant ces quelques semaines à manger à heures fixes et beaucoup. Enfin, beaucoup pour lui.

McGonagall était arrivée avec le Choixpeau et une longue file de Premières Années. Harry dut se faire violence pour suivre au minimum la Répartition. Deux ou trois élèves étaient déjà passés quand Marcus Belby fut envoyé à Serdaigle, Miles Bletchley à Serpentard, puis Ritchie Coot et Colin Crivey (un petit garçon minuscule) firent un doublé pour Gryffondor. Harry replongea dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Daphné lui donne un léger coup de coude quand Ellie Harper fut envoyée à Serpentard. Quelques murmures réveillèrent Harry de ses ruminations, quand une fille blonde aux allures étranges se présenta devant le Choixpeau. Ce qui faisait chuchoter les élèves était les radis qu'elle portait en boucles d'oreilles. Le Choixpeau n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'envoyer Luna Lovegood à Serdaigle, à la stupéfaction de ceux-ci. Enfin la dernière de la liste, Weasley Ginny, fut répartie à Gryffondor, le Directeur présenta à tous les élèves leur nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (Lockart fut longuement applaudit, surtout par la population féminine de Poudlard) et enfin, le festin pu commencer. Pour finir dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais alors que Harry et ses amis se dirigeaient vers les cachots, le petit groupe fut intercepté par leur Directeur de Maison.

\- Potter ! Le héla Snape. Le Directeur souhaite vous voir.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

\- Je crois que vous connaissez la réponse à votre question, répliqua Snape d'un ton dur.

Harry ferma la bouche et suivit son Professeur jusqu'à une gargouille au deuxième étage. La statue représentait un diable cornu extrêmement repoussant, tirant la langue et menaçant, deux mains crochues encadrant sa tête. Le Professeur Snape s'arrêta devant et dit 'Sorbet Citron' d'un ton pincé. C'était de toute évidence le mot de passe, car aussitôt la gargouille s'écarta, laissant le Professeur et son élève passer.

L'hideuse sculpture cachait un escalier en colimaçon. Lorsque Harry posa un pied dessus, les marches se mirent à monter toutes seules, tel un escalator de pierre. Arrivés en haut, Snape ouvrit une porte de bois, faisant entrer Harry dans une sorte d'antichambre, ou une salle d'attente. Harry était nerveux. Malgré ses ruminations dans la Grande Salle, il ne savait pas si son mensonge allait satisfaire la curiosité de Dumbledore et de son Directeur de Maison.

Après quelques instants d'attente angoissante, Harry fut invité à pénétrer le Cénacle de Poudlard, le bureau Directorial.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledore.

Le Directeur était assis derrière son bureau, les mains jointes dans une attitude détendue et confiante. La pièce en elle-même était plutôt grande, ronde, et les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères et de bibliothèques jusqu'à mi-hauteur, et de tableaux représentants des personnes toutes assez âgées, dormants profondément dans leurs cadres. Sur les étagères, se côtoyaient toutes sortes d'objets magiques dont Harry ignorait l'utilité, mais qui devaient être très précieux.

\- Bonjour, Professeur, répondit timidement Harry.

Le jeune garçon put sentir Snape entrer derrière lui et refermer la porte du bureau. Dumbledore le regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry eut l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, Harry ? Demanda le Directeur de sa voix douce et calme.

\- Je … Je crois que oui, balbutia l'enfant qui rougit un peu.

\- Pourquoi alors ? Le poussa gentiment Dumbledore.

\- C'est à cause des lettres ?

Dumbledore sourit avec indulgence.

\- En effet, c'est à cause des lettres, dit-il. Peux-tu expliquer pourquoi les lettres de tes amis n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à toi ?

Harry devint encore plus rouge et fixa le bout de ses chaussures sans répondre.

\- Harry, comprends bien que tu n'es pas ici pour te faire gronder, reprit le Professeur Dumbledore de sa voix douce.

\- D'accord.

Le garçon releva un peu la tête.

\- Mon Oncle et ma Tante ne voulaient pas laisser sortir Hedwige ni laisser d'autres hiboux entrer dans la maison. Ils ne sont pas très compréhensifs. Mon Oncle surtout, il pense que ce que j'apprends à Poudlard ne me servira pas pour trouver un bon emploi.

\- Je vois, dit lentement le Directeur. Ton séjour chez les Weasley s'est bien passé ?

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira.

\- Oui, Professeur !

\- Bien, je pense que nos inquiétudes sont désormais apaisées. Tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir, Harry. Bonne rentrée.

\- Merci Professeur. Bonne soirée.

Le garçon s'en fut sans demander son reste.

Seuls, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore se lancèrent des regards alarmés.

\- Il ment, c'est indubitable, dit Snape. Mais c'est un bon menteur.

\- La question est, que veux-t-il nous cacher ? Ted Tonks et les Weasley étaient formels. Harry n'était ni heureux, ni en bonne santé.

\- Avez-vous utilisé la Legilimencie ? Demanda Snape

\- Légèrement, pas suffisamment sans doute. Il était bien trop concentré sur son mensonge pour penser à la vérité.

\- Je vois, dit froidement Severus Snape.

\- Peut-être va-t-il falloir que je m'entretienne personnellement avec Mr. Et Mrs Dursley, fit Dumbledore plus pour lui-même que pour son vis-à-vis.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le mettre dans une autre famille ? Questionna Snape. Après tout, la maltraitance est quasi-avérée, et la tutelle de l'enfant peut facilement vous revenir.

\- A cause de la protection du sang, mon garçon.

 _\- Je ne suis pas votre garçon_ , le coupa Snape.

\- Les barrières magiques mises en place par Lily Potter lors de son sacrifice sont bien trop puissantes pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager le faire déménager, continua Dumbledore comme si Severus ne l'avait pas interrompu.

\- Même à Poudlard ?

\- Même à Poudlard. Pour trouver un équivalent de la protection du sang, il faudrait trouver une personne partageant le sang de Lily, or, si je ne m'abuse, Pétunia Dursley est la dernière famille vivante de Harry du côté Evans. Tant que Harry n'est pas mis en danger immédiat par sa famille j'ai bien peur qu'il doive rester avec son Oncle et sa Tante jusqu'à sa majorité.

'Une personne partageant le sang de Lily'... Severus pensa avec tristesse à l'acte fou et, ô combien inconsidéré que Lily et lui avait fait pendant leur première année à Poudlard. Un léger sourire désenchanté fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous pensez à quelque chose ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Les frères et sœurs de sang peuvent-ils être prit en compte dans les personnes partageant le sang sacrificiel ?

\- Vous me prenez un peu au dépourvu, mais cela vaudrait peut-être le coup de chercher. Vous connaissez un frère ou une sœur de sang de Lily Potter ? Interrogea Dumbledore une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Assez, oui. C'est moi.

\- Puis-je vous demander en quelle circonstance avez-vous été amener à mettre en place un tel lien ?

\- Nous avions onze ans, c'était notre première année à Poudlard et nous avions conscience que tout jouait contre notre amitié. A aucun moment l'un d'entre nous n'a pensé que l'échange de sang pouvait avoir des conséquences magiques à long terme.

\- Êtes-vous prêt à prendre en charge Harry Potter si nous devions lui trouver de nouveaux tuteurs ?

\- Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les enfants. Si la question devait se poser, je le ferai par devoir, pas parce que je le voudrai.

\- Très bien. Merci Severus. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus à propos de cette histoire de frère et sœur de sang. Bien sûr, vous serez le premier informé de mes découvertes à ce sujet.

\- Bonne soirée Albus.

\- Bonne soirée mon garçon.

Severus expira bruyamment pour signifier son exaspération.

En descendant dans les cachots, Severus ressassait la fin de son entrevue avec le Directeur. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas donné la réponse qu'espérait Albus, mais Severus voulait être honnête avec lui-même. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre en charge un enfant, encore moins le fils de James Potter. Bien sûr, il ne pensait plus que le jeune garçon était pourri gâté par sa famille, mais il estimait toujours qu'Harry Potter avait un penchant trop Gryffondor pour être honnête.

ooOOOoo

Harry jeta un œil sur l'Emploi du Temps que venait de distribuer le Professeur Snape et poussa un soupir dramatique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Daphné.

\- Trois heures de Défense avec Lockart (1), fit Harry. Ça va être une torture.

\- Tu ne lui laisse même pas le bénéfice du doute ? Le taquina Daphné avec un sourire.

\- Non. Vu comment il s'est comporté à Fleury et Bott, je ne préfère pas lui concéder une once de crédibilité ou même de légitimité. J'ai jeté un œil dans ses livres, et ça parle plus de lui que de Défense.

\- S'il a vraiment fait ce qu'il avance dans ses livres, dit Blaise, il a peut-être le droit de prendre la grosse tête.

\- On verra.

Et en effet, ils virent.

Après un cours de Sortilèges agréable, où les élèves purent réviser les cours de l'année passée, après un cours particulièrement salissant de Botanique, où ils durent rempoter des jeunes plants de Mandragore, vint l'heure du premier cours de Défense.

Ce cours était chaque année très attendu, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, le Professeur changeait d'une année sur l'autre depuis tellement longtemps que la rumeur disait que le poste était maudit. Ensuite, parce que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était une des spécialités de Poudlard, et que donc, les élèves espéraient y avoir un bon niveau d'enseignement.

L'année précédente, le Professeur Quirrell, malgré son bégaiement, et le fait qu'il se promenait avec Voldemort derrière la tête, faisait des cours très complets et utiles. La grande question qui était sur toutes les lèvres en ce début d'année était : Lockart est-il réellement aussi bon dans la réalité que dans ses livres.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe, et s'assirent en attendant que le Professeur les rejoigne. Lockart pénétra solennellement dans la salle par la porte du fond, un immense sourire au lèvre. Il posa un de ses livres sur un présentoir sur le bureau, afin que chaque élève puisse le voir (alors que les élèves avaient tous en leur possession une copie du même livre). Une photo de lui-même faisant des clins d'œil à la classe recouvrait la couverture du livre.

\- Ça, c'est moi, déclara-t-il avec emphase le sourire plus large que jamais. Gilderoy Lockart, Ordre de Merlin troisième classe, Membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois Lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo. Mais ne parlons pas de ça. Ne croyez pas que j'ai pu me débarrasser du spectre de la mort avec un simple sourire.

Il illustra son propos avec un sourire ultra-bright. Il n'y eut aucune réaction dans le 'public' mais le Professeur ne se démonta pas.

\- Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes livres, c'est parfait. Nous allons commencer ce premier cours par un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant, histoire de vérifier que vous avez lu mes livres, et que vous en avez retenu quelque chose.

Il fit signe à Vincent Crabbe.

\- Prenez cette moitié des copies pour les distribuer.

Quand chacun eut un parchemin devant les yeux, il annonça.

\- Vous avez une petite demi-heure.

Harry jeta un œil sur les questions :

1- Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockart ?

2- Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockart ?

3- A votre avis quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockart à ce jour ?

Et la liste des questions défilait, toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres, jusqu'à la cinquante-quatrième : 'Quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?'. En regardant autour de lui, Harry remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver le questionnaire parfaitement ridicule.

Sans aucune motivation, il commença à remplir les parchemins comme il put, sautant les questions les unes après les autres, essayant de deviner pour certaines (la couleur préférée, ce n'était pas compliqué, c'était le Lilas comme le prouvait sa tenue vestimentaire encore ce jour-là).

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lockart ramassait les copies. Après les avoir lu en diagonal, il fit quelques remarques.

\- Je vois que personne ne se rappelle que mon ambition secrète serait de voir disparaître les Forces du Mal pour ainsi me consacrer à la création d'une gamme de produits capillaires (2), et que mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal serait l'harmonie entre tous les hommes, bien que je ne dirai pas non à un grand cru d'Hydromel des Elfes, Miss Bullstrode.

Il envoya un clin d'œil à la classe.

\- Et maintenant, au travail !

Harry entendit Blaise derrière lui grommeler qu'il n'attendait que ça. Lockart posa une grande cage sur son bureau, recouverte d'un drap.

\- Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde sorcier, dit-il avec grandiloquence. Vous aurez peut-être, dans cette classe, les plus belles peurs de votre vie.

Harry pensa qu'après Voldemort l'année dernière, Lockart avait du chemin à parcourir avant de lui faire connaître des appréhensions pareilles.

\- Mais sachez que rien de fâcheux ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes en ma présence. Tout ce que je demande, c'est de garder votre calme. Les cris peuvent les énerver.

A côté de Harry, Drago haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Lockart avait bien pu mettre dans la cage pour faire de telles recommandations.

D'un geste théâtral, Lockart découvrit la cage, mettant brusquement en pleine lumière de petits êtres ailés, bleus électriques, qui poussaient des cris très aiguës.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce sont des Lutins de Cornouailles, fraîchement capturés.

Harry se demanda si c'était lui-même qui les avait capturé ou si Hagrid s'était chargé de la tâche.

\- Ce n'est pas très dangereux, fit remarquer Blaise d'un ton ennuyé.

\- N'en soyez pas si sûr, dit Lockart en agitant l'index comme s'il tançait un enfant de quatre ans. Ces créatures peuvent être de parfaites petites pestes terriblement diaboliques. Je pourrait vous raconter des histoires qui ne se terminent pas forcément bien pour leurs victimes, où à seulement quatre ou cinq, les lutins jetaient de pauvres promeneurs dans des lacs profonds, dans le seul but de s'amuser.

Il balaya la classe du regard.

\- Qui peut me donner les caractéristiques des Lutins de Cornouailles ?

Le cours continua assez lentement au goût de Harry.

Le soir même, les rumeurs dans les couloirs de Poudlard parlaient du premier cours des deuxième année de Gryffondor qui avaient eu la malchance d'avoir Lockart pour leur premier cours de l'année. Apparemment, le Professeur avait lâché les Lutins dans la classe, et, se rendant compte de son incommensurable bêtise, il avait appliqué le fameux proverbe "Courage ! Fuyons !", laissant quelques élèves se charger de les remettre en cage. Un élève avait finit à l'infirmerie, et c'était Hermione Granger qui avait finalement réussit à lancer un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour immobiliser les Lutins restants.

Les rumeurs avaient été corroborées par un Ron Weasley hilare, qui avait raconté à Harry que Granger avait essayé de défendre Lockart en disant qu'il s'agissait juste de travaux pratiques.

\- S'il continue à nous donner des travaux pratiques dans ce goût-là, avait conclu le rouquin, il ne va pas faire long feu, les élèves vont le mettre dehors à coup de Sortilèges au derrière !

Le lendemain matin, alors que Harry se rendait en cours de Métamorphose avec Drago, il croisa un groupe de première année de Gryffondor. L'un d'entre eux pila, les yeux écarquillés, fixant Harry. Drago lança un regard interloqué à son célèbre ami.

\- Euh … fit intelligemment Harry au premier année figé. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Tu es Harry Potter ! S'exclama l'enfant.

\- C'est vrai, dit lentement Harry hésitant.

\- Je peux prendre une photo avec toi ? S'écria le garçon d'une voix surexcité. Est-ce que tu pourras me la dédicacer ? Continua-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

\- Euh, je... c'est que …

\- Super !

Il sortit un appareil photo de son sac et le tendit à un autre garçon qui l'accompagnait. A ce moment, surgit une envolée de robes turquoises.

\- Qui dédicace des photos ? Fit Lockart d'un air jovial.

Puis, apercevant Harry, il sourit deux fois plus.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Ah, Harry, Harry. J'ai une idée. Nous allons faire la photo tous les deux.

Le Professeur prit d'autorité Harry par l'épaule, et en quelques secondes, il y eut un flash, une exclamation de joie de la part du minuscule blondinet qui avait voulu la photo, et le couloir fut dégagé. Seuls restèrent Harry, Lockart, toujours accroché à son épaule et Drago qui faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas éclater de rire en public, ce qui serait éminemment anti-Malfoyen.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, dit Lockart en exhibant ses dents plus blanches que blanche. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Monsieur Potter.

\- Bien Professeur, parvint à articuler l'aristocrate.

Isolé ainsi avec le Professeur le plus médiatique de Poudlard, Harry eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ah, Harry, Harry, _Harry,_ fit Lockart de manière tragi-comique. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Ledit Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi parlait son professeur, si bien qu'il opta pour la solution de facilité. Il se tut.

\- C'est de ma faute, j'en suis conscient.

\- Euh, Professeur, fit Harry hésitant. J'ai cours de Métam...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je te ferai un mot. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je suis lucide. Je sais que je t'ai refilé le virus.

Harry resta pantois. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

\- Je t'ai refilé le goût de la publicité. C'est cela Harry. Mais ta carrière n'est pas encore suffisamment avancée pour faire des séances de dédicaces.

Lockart déblatéra encore quelques minutes sur le fait qu'il était plus célèbre que Harry Potter et que donc il pouvait lui donner des leçons et des conseils pour sa carrière. Enfin, le Professeur prit un morceau de parchemin, de l'encre violette et une plume de paon, pour faire un mot d'excuse à destination du Professeur McGonagall, et Harry put partir en courant.

En arrivant dans la salle de classe, il essaya tant bien que mal de faire fi des sourires goguenards de Drago et Blaise, et put enfin s'asseoir.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à éviter soigneusement le petit Gryffondor, Colin Crivey, et Lockart.

ooOOOoo

Le Vendredi matin, Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, réveilla son équipe à l'aube. Il avait obtenu une autorisation du Professeur Snape pour entraîner son nouveau Poursuiveur, Drago Malfoy.

Alors que les joueurs commençaient leurs échauffements, un autre groupe arriva sur le terrain. L'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- Flint ! Aboya Dubois le capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Tu n'as rien à faire là, j'ai réservé le terrain pour ce matin !

\- Tout doux, répliqua Marcus avec un sourire rusé. J'ai une dérogation du Professeur Snape pour entraîner mon nouveau poursuiveur.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Moi, fit Drago avec un sourire suffisant.

Drago étant Drago, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer de crâner.

\- Et regarde ce que mon père a offert à Serpentard.

Il exhiba son balai tout neuf, un Nimbus 2001. Les joueurs de Gryffondor ouvrirent de grands yeux.

\- Pas mal, non ? Ricana Drago et il désigna du menton les vieux balais des frères Weasley. Mais peut-être que l'équipe de Gryffondor va réussir à trouver un peu d'or pour acheter de nouveaux balais, elle aussi. Vous pourriez donner vos Brossdur 5 à une tombola. Il y a peut-être un musée que ça intéressera.

La plupart des Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

\- Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour être dans l'équipe, dit Patricia Stimpson l'Attrapeuse de Gryffondor d'un air hautain. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les a choisit.

Les Gryffondors hochèrent la tête en cœur, mais Drago ne supporta pas qu'on puisse insinuer qu'il ne méritait pas sa place dans l'équipe.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha-t-il.

A cette insulte, les jumeaux Weasley sortirent leurs baguettes et la brandirent vers Drago.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Hurla Alicia Spinnet une Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor.

Un instant plus tard, le premier sort fut lancé sur Drago, mais le chaos ambiant ne permit pas de déterminé précisément qui avait lancé le sortilège. Harry tira vivement sa baguette également, mais son bracelet protecteur fit du bon boulot et lui évita nombre de maléfices.

\- Assez ! Cria une voix impérieuse.

Madame Bibine arrivait en courant sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Les deux capitaines commencèrent à vouloir s'expliquer, mais l'entraîneuse de Quidditch les fit taire.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir Messieurs. C'est la première et la dernière fois que je vois un comportement pareil ! Retenue pour tout le monde demain après-midi ! Et je ne veux pas entendre de supplications ! Maintenant, il me semble que le Professeur Snape a donné exceptionnellement la priorité à l'équipe de Serpentard, donc les Gryffondors, vous attendrez ce soir pour vous entraîner. Vous serez avertis un par un demain matin de la teneur de votre retenue. Allez !

Les Gryffondors n'osèrent pas trop protester et quittèrent le terrain en traînant des pieds. La séance fut plutôt productive, Harry était satisfait de sa performance, et Drago s'était révélé assez bon joueur pour mériter sa place dans l'équipe. Malgré tout, le jeune garçon gardait une rancœur contre son ami. En arrivant à la table du petit déjeuner, quelques instants avant le début des cours, Blaise et Daphné remarquèrent immédiatement l'air sombre de Harry et le petit air coupable de Drago.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Daphné.

\- Drago a fait son Malfoy, répondit Harry avec sarcasme.

Daphné lança un regard noir à son promis. Celui-ci leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

\- C'était stupide de ma part, je l'admets.

\- T'as fait quoi ? Aboya Daphné.

\- Il a insulté Stimpson de Sang-de-Bourbe, dénonça sombrement Harry.

Malheureusement pour Daphné, ils étaient encore dans la Grande Salle, et donc ne pouvait faire de scène.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite, demanda Blaise avec un formidable sang froid.

\- Bagarre générale, Madame Bibine est intervenue. Nous écopons tous d'une retenue demain.

Le reste de la journée se déroula de façon plutôt lugubre, et Harry ne décoléra pas contre Drago. Il avait conscience de laisser ce sentiment prendre possession de lui, mais, d'une certaine manière, il ne voulait pas donner d'excuse au garçon blond. L'expression 'Sang-de-Bourbe' était on ne peut plus raciste et Harry, qui avait été élevé chez les moldus, se sentait insulté lui-même. De toute façon, sa propre mère était une Née-Moldue, il avait bien le droit d'être outré.

Le contenu de leur retenue arriva le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner sous la forme de hiboux postaux de l'école.

Drago apprit que sa retenue avait lieu l'après-midi même avec le Professeur Snape.

\- Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, fit Daphné sans lever son nez de son bol de porridge. Snape ne donne pas de retenues horribles aux Serpentards. A part à Harry bien sûr.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est aussi mon parrain, et je vais avoir le droit à une engueulade dans les règles.

\- Et toi Harry ? Demanda Blaise. Ouh, ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire.

En effet, en lisant les quelques lignes que contenait la note, Harry avait blêmi.

\- Je suis en retenue avec Lockart, fit-il d'une voix amère. Ça va être l'enfer. Je crois que je préférerai astiquer les chaudrons de Snape.

Blaise éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Daphné, mais un regard noir de la part de Harry dissuada Drago de faire de même.

Daphné et Blaise avaient bien compris que Harry en voulait terriblement à Drago, aussi, aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire. Ils s'arrangèrent même pour les séparer. Daphné traîna Drago pour travailler à la bibliothèque, tandis que Blaise proposa à Harry d'étrenner son jeu d'échec version sorcier. Les deux enfants n'étaient pas suffisamment bon stratèges pour avoir un jeu intéressant, si bien que la partie fut rapide mais serrée. Ils rirent beaucoup cependant, en essayant de se déconcentrer mutuellement. Les pièces n'étaient pas en reste et contestaient à peu près toutes les décisions des joueurs, augmentant leur fou-rire. Malheureusement pour Harry, le temps passa trop vite, et ce fut bientôt la fin de l'après-midi, l'heure de sa retenue.

L'humeur redevenue sombre, il se dirigea vers le bureau du Professeur Lockart, et frappa la mort dans l'âme.

\- Entrez ! Fit la voix de Lockart à l'intérieur. Ah ! Harry, s'exclama le Professeur quand le garçon entra dans la pièce. Tu dois être plutôt content de passer ta retenue avec moi. Après tout, ce doit être moins fatigant que de récurer les chaudrons du Professeur Snape. C'est ce que je me suis dit quand je me suis proposé pour te prendre en retenue.

Harry fut obligé de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas réagir.

\- Viens, entre, mets-toi à l'aise.

Harry obtempéra, déposa son sac et s'assit en face de son professeur.

\- La retenue ne sera pas très compliquée, continua Lockart sans se départir de son sourire. Tu vas m'aider à répondre à mon courrier. Le principe est simple. Des admiratrices, je dis admiratrices parce que ce sont principalement des femmes, m'envoient une lettre. Parfois j'y réponds personnellement, mais c'est autre chose. La plupart du temps, j'envoie en retour une photo dédicacée de moi. Tu n'auras qu'à écrire les adresses sur ces enveloppes. Considère cela comme un entraînement pour ta futur carrière de célébrité.

Lockart tendit à Harry un encrier lavande (de la même couleur que ses robes du jour), et un épais tas d'enveloppes, ainsi qu'une liste de noms et d'adresses.

Avec l'énergie du mollusque neurasthénique et la motivation d'un gratte-parchemin du Ministère un lundi matin, Harry se mit au travail. Pendant ce temps, son célèbre Professeur continuait de parler.

\- Un jour arrivera Harry, où ta carrière sera suffisante pour que tu te promènes avec des photos de toi dans les poches pour les dédicacer. Mais pas maintenant, Harry, les gens penseraient que tu as la grosse tête.

Puis, il passait à un autre sujet.

\- Tu en es à quelle adresse ? Ah, oui, Guillema Hood, une de mes plus grandes admiratrices. Elle m'écrit presque chaque semaine.

Ou encore :

\- La célébrité est mauvaise conseillère Harry. Pour les conseils, il vaut mieux engager un agent.

Le temps passait à une lenteur ahurissante aux yeux de Harry. Le soir tomba, l'heure du repas était arrivée, mais Lockart ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Jusqu'à ce que :

 _\- Tuer … Je veux tuer … Du sssang …_

Harry, qui commençait à papillonner des yeux eut un sursaut brusque.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Fit Lockart qui avait lui-même bondit au cri de son élève.

\- Euh … je … balbutia Harry se rendant compte que Lockart ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Vous avez entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi ? Demanda Lockart perplexe.

\- Désolé, s'excusa le garçon. J'ai dû m'assoupir.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, s'exclama le Professeur Lockart. Je t'ai gardé bien plus que de raison. C'est même bientôt la fin du repas. Vite, file, avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien à manger.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'en fut avec à peine un au revoir.

Dans le couloir, il essaya de tendre l'oreille, mais il n'entendit rien de plus. Il avait sûrement rêvé.

Cette histoire de voix tarauda Harry pendant quelques jours, puis il finit par l'oublier. Il avait également arrêté de faire la tête à Drago, et le blond, conscient d'avoir froissé son ami faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas être insultant.

La routine des cours étaient rassurante d'une certaine manière. Harry n'avait pas de difficultés particulières en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges. Il peinait un peu plus en Botanique et en Astronomie, coulait carrément en Histoire de la Magie et arrivait à se maintenir tant bien que mal en Potions, quand le Professeur Snape n'était pas de trop mauvaise humeur lors des corrections des copies. Potions, où Harry travaillait pourtant d'arrache-pied, mais sans se faire d'illusions.

Quant à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Lockart était un piètre pédagogue, un égocentrique de première, mais il donnait des sujets de recherche intéressants. Ses cours portaient invariablement sur une créature magique ou sur un aspect des Forces du Mal qu'il avait lui-même combattu et vaincu (en tout cas dans ses livres), et il racontait ses exploits. Puis, il donnait souvent comme devoir un essai ou une dissertation sur la-dite créature, permettant inconsciemment à ses élèves de maintenir un niveau correct dans son domaine.

Cela n'empêchait évidemment pas les élèves en question de râler sur la qualité du cours. Les Serpentards avaient conclu assez vite que l'homme était un affabulateur, et que ses livres étaient des mensonges éhontés. Avis partagé autour d'un thé dans la cabane de Hagrid avec Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat.

Drago n'avait toujours pas accepté de venir prendre le thé chez le Garde-Chasse. Trop mal à l'aise ou trop orgueilleux, il déclinait systématiquement l'invitation. Il voyait d'un mauvais œil l'amitié qui liait doucement Harry à Ron Weasley, mais, soucieux de ne pas vexer son ami à nouveau, il n'avait encore rien dit.

Si la fin Septembre était maussade, Octobre fut encore pire. La pluie dégringolait quasiment sans s'arrêter, et quand enfin elle ne tombait plus, un brouillard réfrigérant recouvrait tout, empêchant de voir la Forêt Interdite des fenêtres de Poudlard.

Octobre, si pluvieux qu'il fut, passa vite, et bientôt ce fut la veille du jour des morts. Bizarrement, depuis qu'il connaissait l'histoire de la mort de ses parents, Harry se sentait plus triste à l'approche de cette date que d'accoutumée. Le matin d'Halloween, Drago, qui avait bien vu que Harry déprimait un peu, lui proposa d'aller faire un tour au bord du lac.

\- Il pleut, Drago, fit remarquer Harry peu convaincu.

\- Et alors ? Ça fait un mois qu'il pleut. J'en ai marre de devoir rester enfermé. Et toi, tu as besoin de prendre l'air. Ne pense même pas à me contredire. Cela fait deux jours que tu es démoralisé.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, concéda le brun.

\- J'ai toujours raison, rectifia Drago avec un sourire satisfait.

C'est ainsi que les deux enfants se retrouvèrent à marcher sur un chemin boueux, en direction du lac et de son Calamar géant. Mais le sol était traître, et tout à coup Drago glissa dans une flaque et tomba à la renverse. Il atterrit brutalement sur le postérieur dans un glapissement de douleur.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit immédiatement Harry.

Mais voyant l'air misérable de Drago, trempé et aspergé de boue, le garçon ne put cacher son sourire.

\- C'est ça, gémit Drago. Moque-toi de moi !

Ces mots eurent pour effet de provoquer un véritable fou rire chez Harry. Vexé Drago se releva et continua son chemin le plus dignement possible. Mais Drago restait un Serpentard, et si la vengeance n'est pas toujours un plat qui se mange froid, c'est l'occasion qui fait le larron. L'occasion se présenta sous la forme d'une immense flaque d'eau boueuse. Sans une hésitation, et d'un coup de pied habile, Drago envoya une grande gerbe d'eau sale sur son ami qui émit un cri indigné.

Mi-furieux, mi-hilare, Harry répondit à son tour et arrosa le blond à son tour. La situation dégénéra, et les deux enfants furent très occupés pendant quelques instants à envoyer le plus d'eau limoneuse vers son adversaire. Puis ils se coururent après, riants. Le terrain, déloyal et glissant ne leur simplifiait pas la tâche et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre dans la bourbe qu'était devenue le parc de Poudlard.

Finalement, ils n'atteignirent jamais le lac, mais c'est ruisselants et dégoûtants qu'ils rentrèrent au château. Le sourire joyeux qui ornait leurs lèvres s'évanouit quand ils virent qui les attendait dans le Hall.

\- Venez avec moi, grinça Rusard.

\- Mais, Monsieur, on n'a rien fait, se défendit aussitôt Harry.

\- Et ça ! S'écria le Concierge de sa voix de porte rouillée en montrant les traces de boue que les garçons laissaient copieusement derrière eux. Qui va nettoyer ça, croyez-vous ?

Les deux jeunes baissèrent les yeux, encore partagés entre leur allégresse et la honte d'avoir été prit à faire des saletés.

Ils suivirent donc Rusard et Miss Teigne dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la Conciergerie.

C'était un bureau étroit dont les murs étaient recouverts de placards abritant des casiers de bois où étaient méticuleusement rangés toutes les fiches de punitions et de retenues des élèves. Sur chaque placard, un écriteau indiquait l'année et les parchemins étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique des élèves fautifs.

Drago et Harry se tenaient devant le lourd bureau de Rusard, très raides, attendant qu'on leur dise à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés. Contrairement aux placards où tout semblait être à sa place, le bureau de Rusard croulait sous différents objets, les uns sur les autres, dans un bazar chaotique et chamarré. Derrière Rusard, il y avait une porte qui menait dans une réserve où le concierge stockait les parchemins de punition, des plumes, de l'encre, et des produits d'entretien magiques.

Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il lui fallait sur le bureau, Rusard sortit donc du bureau pour la réserve laissant les deux garçons momentanément seuls.

Drago profita de l'absence du Concierge pour regarder l'amas de choses sur le bureau en face de lui et se saisi d'un parchemin qui dépassait d'une pile de livres abîmés.

\- Laisse ça Drago, le réprimanda Harry en chuchotant.

Le blond se contenta de lui sourire et jeta un œil sur ce que disant le parchemin dans un éclatement d'encres de couleurs.

 _Vous vous sentez déboussolé dans le nouveau monde de la magie ? Vous n'osez plus jeter de sort en public par peur de paraître ridicule ? Tout le monde éclate de rire quand on vous voit tenir votre baguette magique ? IL EXISTE UNE SOLUTION À VOS PROBLÈMES ! VITMAGIC est une méthode entièrement nouvelle, rapide, facile, aux résultats garantis. Des centaines de sorcières et de sorciers en ont déjà bénéficié !_

Drago haussa un sourcil, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en lire plus. Du bruit dans la réserve l'obligea à reposer le parchemin en vitesse au dessus de la pile de livres.

Rusard refit son apparition, en maugréant contre les délinquants qu'hébergeait ce Château, et s'apprêtait à leur annoncer la teneur de leur retenue quand son regard se posa sur le parchemin aux couleurs vives au dessus de la pile de livres.

\- Vous avez vu ? Vous avez lu ? Demanda-t-il mi-inquiet mi-furieux.

Harry lança un regard interloqué à Rusard.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Questionna le garçon.

\- N'en parlez à personne ! Rugit-il. Dehors !

Effrayés, les deux garçons prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, et retournèrent illico dans leur dortoir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Fit Harry perplexe en enlevant ses vêtements crottés.

\- C'était une publicité pour personne ayant peu de pouvoir magique, dit Drago en faisant de même. J'ignorais que c'était un Cracmol.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un Cracmol. C'est l'inverse d'un Né-Moldu. C'est quelqu'un dont les parents sont Sorciers, mais qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique.

Sur ces mots, Drago attrapa des sous-vêtements et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour être le premier sous la douche.

Peu après leur toilette tardive, Harry et Drago rejoignirent Blaise et Daphné et passèrent une excellente après-midi, même si parfois, Harry arborait un air un peu triste. Puis, ce fut l'heure du festin d'Halloween. Blaise était surexcité à l'idée de manger des tonnes de sucreries ce qui faisait râler Daphné.

Harry rechignait un peu à aller au festin, arguant qu'il n'était pas très sucreries mais ses amis le forcèrent à rester avec eux. Daphné, perspicace comme d'habitude, avait touché deux mots à Drago et Blaise sur la portée symbolique du 31 Octobre pour Harry. Non seulement il s'agissait de la Fête des Morts, poussant Harry à regretter une famille qu'il ne connaîtra jamais, mais en plus il s'agissait de la date anniversaire de la mort de ses deux parents, rendant le moment plus douloureux encore.

Les trois compères avaient donc décidé de contraindre Harry à se changer les idées, et le Festin semblait être une bonne opportunité.

En traînant des pieds, le jeune garçon suivit ses amis dans les couloirs. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand du bruit lui fit relever brusquement la tête.

 _\- Faim … Sang … tuer … tuer …_

\- Vous avez entendu ? S'exclama Harry.

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers lui.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Ça ! Cette voix !

\- Quelle voix ? Fit Daphné au moment où Drago demandait

\- Tu entends des voix ?

Harry rougit brutalement, de honte et de colère. Oui, il entendait des voix, mais elles n'étaient pas dans sa tête.

\- Laissez tomber, lâcha-t-il d'un ton dur. J'ai dû être tellement plongé dans mes pensées que j'ai imaginé des choses.

Les trois autres haussèrent les épaules, et Drago lança un regard un peu alarmé à Harry, mais ils ne firent pas de commentaires.

Durant le repas, Drago et Blaise se taquinèrent, Daphné rit beaucoup et Harry parvint à sourire vraiment à de nombreuses reprises. Mais bien vite, il tomba de fatigue. Seulement, il n'était pas le seul. Drago non plus semblait avoir moins de répartie, et les deux garçons, conscients qu'ils avaient dû attraper quelque chose pendant leur bagarre du matin, décidèrent de quitter la table avant la fin du repas pour se reposer.

En passant devant un escalier secondaire, qui menait dans les étages, Harry remarqua de l'eau qui coulait sur les marches. Curieux, il commença à monter. Drago râla. Il avait envie de retrouver le confort chaleureux de ses draps et pas partir à nouveau à l'aventure. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continua son ascension.

L'eau les conduisit au deuxième étage. À ce niveau, la fuite d'eau était beaucoup plus conséquente, une flaque recouvrait une grande partie du couloir. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui frappa les deux élèves. Quelque chose était pendu à une torchère. En s'approchant, Harry put voir qu'il s'agissait de Miss Teigne, la chatte du Concierge. L'animal était suspendu par la queue, le corps étrangement raide. En dessous du chat, une phrase en lettres rouges brillait à la lueur des torches.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE ! ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE !

* * *

(1) Pour information, l'Emploi du Temps de Harry et ses amis ressemble à ça :

Lundi : 8h-10h : Métamorphose

10h-12h : Botanique

13h-15h : Potions (en double avec les Gryffondors)

15h-16h : Sortilèges (en double avec les Serdaigles)

Mardi : 8h-10h : Potions

10h-12h : Histoire de la Magie

13h-14h : Métamorphose

21h-23h : Astronomie

Mercredi : 8h-10h : Sortilèges

10h-12h : Botanique

13h-16h : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

Jeudi : 8h-10h : Métamorphose

10h-11h : Histoire de la Magie

13h-14h : Potions

Vendredi : 8h-10h : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

10h-12h : Histoire de la Magie

13h-15h : Sortilèges

15h-16h : Botanique

(2) Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je n'invente rien.

* * *

 _Reviews !_


	7. Sheitan (1)

Chapitre 4 : Sheitan

 _Comment ça ! J'ai pas ma place à ce point !_

 _Je vais m'en faire une avec les poings_

 _car mon ventre déjà criait famine_

 _je finis par avoir mauvaise mine_

 _oui, j'ai fait l'effort pour me sortir du ghetto_

 _mais je me suis entendu dire "c'est trop tôt"_

 _Pour toute caresse j'ai goûté du bâton_

 _alors quand on me touche moi je hausse le ton_

 _devenu susceptible comme un hibou_

 _m'a fallu mettre la terre entière à genoux_

 _quand tous les autres avaient appris l'alphabet_

 _moi j'en étais qu'aux onomatopées..._

 _Zebda - Sheitan_

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE ! ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE !

Harry et Drago restèrent tétanisé pendant quelques instants. Puis Harry reprit ses esprits et dit :

"Il faut qu'on aille chercher quelqu'un."

Ils firent donc demi-tour, et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Drago prit les devants et se dirigea d'autorité vers le Professeur Snape.

"Professeur, dit-il d'un ton alarmé. Il faut que vous veniez voir ça !

\- Calmez-vous Monsieur Malfoy, claqua la voix de Snape. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est la chatte de Rusard ! Elle est accroché à une torchère, elle est toute raide. Et il y a un message à propos de la Chambre des Secrets."

A ces mots, Dumbledore se retourna brusquement vers Drago.

"Où ? Demanda-t-il seulement."

Drago et Harry les conduisirent vers les lieux du méfait, pendant que les autres Professeurs écourtaient le festin et enjoignaient les élèves à retourner à leurs Salles Communes respectives.

Rusard rejoignit le petit groupe formé par Harry, Drago, Snape et Dumbledore.

"Non ! Cria-t-il en apercevant son animal de compagnie. Non ! Elle est morte ! Vous l'avez tué ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Harry et Drago."

Les deux garçons ouvrirent des yeux choqués.

"Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit Drago. Pourquoi aurions-nous fait une chose pareille ?

\- C'est vrai, Argus, essaya de le calmer Dumbledore. Pourquoi auraient-ils fait cela ?

\- Ils ont, ils ont découvert que, hoqueta le Concierge. Que je suis un Cracmol.

\- Et pourquoi on s'en serait pris à vous pour ça ? Interrogea Harry perdu."

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre. Dumbledore était penché sur le corps de Miss Teigne, agitant doucement sa baguette, pendant que Rusard se tordait les mains en gémissant et en jetant des coups d'œil haineux aux deux Serpentards.

Harry sentit la colère affluer sous le coup de l'injustice, mais il s'efforça de respirer profondément pour la faire descendre.

Ce fut au tour de Snape de lui jeter des regards indéchiffrables, cette fois.

Enfin, Dumbledore se redressa et déclara que Miss Teigne n'était pas morte, mais pétrifiée. A ce moment, les autres Professeurs, qui avaient fini d'accompagner les élèves à leurs dortoirs, arrivèrent. La vue du chat tout raide et le message en lettre rouge sanguin fit grande impression.

McGonagall porta une main à son cœur, Flitwick se mit à jeter des coups d'œil nerveux tout autour d'eux, Chourave se triturait les mains, Lockart se mit à sourire.

"La Chambre des Secrets ! Bien sûr ! Dit-il du ton de celui qui comprend tout. Je savais que quelque chose dans ce goût-là allait arriver, continua-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

\- Que s'est-il passé Albus ? Demanda McGonagall en coupant la parole à son célèbre collègue.

\- Miss Teigne a été pétrifiée. Je ne connais pas la cause de tout ceci (il désigna la flaque d'eau géante et le message sur le mur), mais je sais comment redonner vie à ce pauvre animal."

A ces mots, Rusard cessa de gémir entre ses mains et porta un regard plein d'espoir vers le Directeur.

"Pomona, dit Dumbledore en direction du Professeur Chourave. Vous avez bien des Mandragores en ce moment ?

\- Oui, Albus, de tout jeunes plants. Je crois savoir où vous voulez en venir, mais avant de pouvoir préparer le filtre, il faut que les plants aient atteint leur maturité, ce qui prend de longs mois.

\- Monsieur Rusard prendra son mal en patience, tonitrua Lockart. Je pourrai préparer moi-même ce filtre. J'ai de grandes capacités et connaissances en la matière.

\- Le Maître des Potions, ici, c'est moi, cassa Snape d'une voix glaciale.

\- Nous verrons cela en temps voulu. En attendant, Argus, nous allons nous occuper de Miss Teigne. Je compte sur vous tous pour en divulguer le moins possible aux élèves, afin de ne pas les alarmer. Ce sera tout."

Les Professeurs commencèrent à se disperser, et Harry et Drago qui n'avaient pas dit un mot voulurent partir dormir, mais Snape les en empêcha.

"Pas vous, dit-il de sa voix froide. Nous avons quelques petites choses à nous dire."

Il les mena jusqu'à son bureau.

"Bien, que s'est-il passé ? Que faisiez-vous au Deuxième étage, devant les toilettes des filles, pendant le Festin d'Halloween ?"

Voyant que les deux enfants semblaient chercher les mots adéquats, il clarifia.

"Vous n'êtes pas en mauvaise posture. J'essaye de retracer une chronologie de la soirée pour tenter de comprendre quand le responsable de cette mascarade a eu le temps d'accomplir son méfait. Et à aucun moment vous n'êtes suspectés, malgré les propos de Monsieur Rusard. Vous n'avez tout simplement pas suffisamment de connaissances et de puissance magique à 12 ans pour être capable d'une telle chose."

Les garçons eurent l'air un peu rassurés.

"On ne se sentait pas très bien pendant le festin, indiqua Drago. Alors, on a voulu aller se coucher.

\- J'ai vu de l'eau qui coulait dans les escaliers de l'aile Est, et j'ai décidé de voir de quoi il s'agissait, se dénonça Harry en regardant le sol fixement.

\- C'est là qu'on a vu Miss Teigne accrochée et le message. On est tout de suite partis vous prévenir.

\- Je vois, dit Snape.

\- Professeur, fit Drago d'une petite voix. C'est vrai que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte ?

\- C'est quoi la Chambre des Secrets ? Demanda Harry immédiatement après."

Le Professeur Snape eut l'air brusquement très las. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et invita les deux garçons à s'installer devant lui.

"Pour répondre à votre question Potter, il faut remonter à l'époque des Fondateurs. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une rivalité quasi violente divise les Maisons de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Cette rancœur date des Fondateurs. A une époque où le Secret Magique n'existait pas et où la plupart des moldus connaissaient la Magie sans pouvoir la pratiquer, la question de Sang-Pur, de Sang-Mêlé et de Né-Moldu ne se posait pas. Malgré tout, Salazar Serpentard avait une vision bien différente des choses."

Il prit une pause, laissant aux enfants le temps d'intégrer le fait que l'histoire allait être longue.

"Serpentard voyait d'un œil mauvais l'expansion de plus en plus importante de la religion Catholique en Grande-Bretagne. Il pensait que la communauté Sorcière devait s'isoler, pour protéger ses secrets et ses membres. Il alla même plus loin dans l'idée, en défendant le fait que la Communauté Sorcière devait vivre en autarcie par rapport aux moldus, et ne plus accepter de membres provenant du monde Non-Magique. Les autres Fondateurs ne comprenaient pas son point de vue, et le partageaient encore moins. Godric Gryffondor en particulier, se disputait très souvent avec Serpentard. L'ambiance entre les Fondateurs se détériora considérablement, si bien que Serpentard prit la décision de quitter l'école. C'est à ce moment-là que les Fondateurs décidèrent de créer le Choixpeau Magique. Ils avaient pris conscience qu'ils ne seraient pas là éternellement pour choisir leurs apprentis au sein de Poudlard.

\- Le Choixpeau est si vieux que ça ? Chuchota Drago impressionné sous le regard amusé de son Parrain.

\- Oui, il est presque aussi vieux que Poudlard elle-même. Pour en revenir à Serpentard, la légende raconte que lorsqu'il quitta le Château, la haine et la colère le rongeaient tellement qu'il laissa derrière lui quelque chose pour se débarrasser de tous ceux qu'il jugeait impropres à recevoir l'enseignement de Poudlard. On dit qu'il a créé une Chambre Secrète où un Monstre formidable attend le retour de l'Héritier de Serpentard."

Les deux enfants regardaient leur Professeur avec des yeux ronds. Si Drago savait ce qu'était la Chambre des Secrets, il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire.

"Pendant des siècles, des centaines de personnes ont tenté de trouver l'entrée de la Chambre en vain. Le Château a été sondé, fouillé, inspecté sous toutes ses coutures, mais rien de probant n'a été découvert. C'est pourquoi j'insiste sur le terme de Légende."

Harry et Drago hochèrent la tête, impressionnés malgré tout.

"Je compte sur votre discrétion à tous les deux, poursuivit Snape en les fixant. Nous ne souhaitons aucune panique chez les élèves, d'autant que nous ne sommes sûrs de rien pour le moment."

Drago hocha la tête, mais Harry fronça les sourcils.

"On peut quand même en parler à Blaise et Daphné ?"

Snape eut un regard sévère, et Harry baissa la tête.

"Dites-leur juste que vous avez trouvé Miss Teigne et que celle-ci s'était fait de toute évidence attaquer, mais ne parlez pas de la Chambre.

\- Oui, Professeur, souffla Harry."

ooOOOoo

Le lendemain, les deux camarades durent aller à l'Infirmerie. Ils avaient tous les deux de la fièvre, et une toux sèche très déplaisante.

Jusqu'ici, Harry n'avait jamais pris de Pimentine. Ce fut donc chose faite, et il fut surpris de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles pendant plusieurs minutes. Naturellement, Drago était dans la même situation, si bien qu'ils furent pris d'un fou rire, au grand dam du jeune blond (essayez d'avoir l'air digne en ne pouvant vous empêcher de rire, vous).

En sortant de l'antre de Mrs. Pomfresh, Blaise et Daphné leur apprirent que la nouvelle s'était répandue dans Poudlard : Miss Teigne avait été attaquée la veille. Mais personne ne savait par qui ni par quoi, si bien que les conjectures allaient bon train. La rumeur la plus populaire était qu'un groupe d'élèves avaient voulu se venger de Rusard, et des noms plus ou moins justifiés circulaient, au grand déplaisir des personnes concernées.

Mais Drago et Harry, eux connaissaient l'histoire complète, et les questions se bousculaient dans leur esprits. L'Héritier de Serpentard serait donc à Poudlard ? Qui cela pourrait-il être ? Est-il à Serpentard, ou dans une autre Maison ? Quel Monstre peut pétrifier ainsi ses victimes ?

Le couloir qui menait aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage fut condamné, attisant la curiosité des uns et des autres. Harry comprit le 2 Novembre pourquoi l'accès avait été interdit aux élèves. Une nouvelle rumeur s'était répandue plus vite qu'un Maléfice. La Chambre des Secrets aurait été ouverte.

La nouvelle viendrait des jumeaux Weasley, qui se seraient faufilés une nuit dans le couloir pour "mener leur enquête". Les inscriptions en lettres rouge étaient toujours là, et les jumeaux avaient répété mot pour mot le message.

Une sorte de psychose envahit l'École en quelques jours. Instinctivement, les élèves circulaient en groupe, surtout les Nés-Moldus. La peur qui contaminait les élèves était telle que le Directeur fut obligé de faire un discours, un soir, pendant le repas, afin d'expliquer les circonstances de l'agression de Miss Teigne. Il insista sur l'aspect légendaire de la Chambre des Secrets en contant l'histoire de sa création. Il mit également l'accent sur le fait que Miss Teigne pourrait être guérie d'ici quelques mois, le temps de préparer le filtre nécessaire.

Harry et Drago sentirent les regards interrogateurs de leurs deux amis mais ils ne dirent rien à table. Plus tard, dans l'intimité d'un recoin de la Salle Commune, ils durent répondre aux questions de leurs amis. Oui, ils savaient à propos de la Chambre des Secrets. Non, ils n'avaient le droit de rien dire, mais ils le voulaient promis juré. Cependant, malgré leur curiosité, les quatre enfants ne purent pas spéculer beaucoup plus que les autres.

Les dommages collatéraux de cette histoire furent les Serpentards eux-mêmes. Malgré l'accentuation du Directeur Dumbledore sur l'aspect légendaire de la Chambre des Secrets et de l'Héritier de Serpentard, les autres Maisons ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, et battaient froid (en tout cas plus que d'habitude) à la Maison des Serpentards.

Les plus jeunes tentaient de faire profil bas, mais certains élèves, notamment les plus âgés, devenaient très vite agressifs. Drago n'était pas en reste, et malgré tous les efforts qu'il fournissait pour ne pas se montrer trop insultant, il craqua assez vite. Bousculé assez rudement par Ron Weasley, il se répandit en injures, traitant la famille du rouquin de Traîtres à leur Sang.

Ce nouvel écart lui valut un savon de la part de Daphné, et Harry se montra plus distant.

Heureusement pour le jeune homme blond, Harry et lui étaient obligés de se côtoyer pour leurs entraînements de Quidditch, et Drago présenta ses excuses à Harry.

"Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu t'excuses, lui rétorqua-t-il sèchement

\- Je ne vais quand même pas, commença Drago en perdant son sang-froid mais il se reprit très vite. Je veux dire, pas devant tout le monde."

Harry le toisa froidement, toujours en colère. Puis il eut un petit sourire méchant.

"Demain après-midi, avec Blaise et Daphné, on va prendre le thé chez Hagrid, dit-il. Il y aura certainement Ron et Londubat. Viens avec nous. Ce n'est pas discutable."

C'est ainsi qu'un Malfoy se retrouva dans la cabane du Garde-Chasse, à regarder partout, sauf vers les personnes présentes.

L'ambiance était très étrange. Daphné et Blaise semblaient très amusés, tandis que Harry était visiblement en colère. Drago était, on l'avait dit, très gêné. Ron semblait circonspect, et Londubat était perplexe.

Hagrid quant à lui, ne semblait rien remarquer, et faisait la conversation, sur la pluie et le beau temps inexistant.

Profitant d'un moment de silence, Harry balança son coude dans les côtes de Drago pour le faire réagir. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration, et, mortifié, débita d'une traite une phrase qu'il avait préparé dans sa tête.

"Weasley je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté de Traître à ton Sang ce n'était pas correct de ma part je te prie de m'excuser, dit-il avant de reprendre son souffle."

Daphné cachait son sourire derrière sa main, attendant la réponse du roux avant de faire un commentaire.

"Je, euh … commença Ron dont les oreilles prirent une teinte proche de la tomate, je, d'accord. C'est pardonné."

Mais son visage n'exprimait pas le pardon. Le garçon semblait plus suspicieux qu'autre chose. Daphné donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de son promis et déclara avec un grand sourire.

"Tu vois, ce n'était pas la mer à boire !"

ooOOOoo

Harry se concentra sur sa trajectoire. Les Gryffondors étaient déchaînés, et le match serré. Les rumeurs sur l'Héritier de Serpentard n'étaient pas éteintes et la Maison Rouge et Or se montrait moins fair-play que dans le passé. Leur cible : l'Attrapeur adverse, Harry Potter.

L'équipe de Serpentard n'était pas en reste et le match ressemblait de plus en plus à un pugilat. Le score était très serré, grâce notamment à la nouvelle tête de l'équipe, Drago Malfoy. Plus petit, plus agile que ses homologues, il se glissait facilement entre les autres joueurs, pour se placer parfois à la limite du hors-jeu, et marquer des buts spectaculaire.

Harry zigzaguait au-dessus de la mêlée, conscient de l'attention toute particulière que lui vouait Fred et George Weasley. Les jumeaux avaient beau apprécier le brun, ils n'en étaient pas moins de solides adversaires, avides d'une victoire qui les propulseraient en haut du Championnat. C'est pourquoi Harry slalomait de plus en plus vite, entre les joueurs. Une cible en mouvement est toujours plus dure à atteindre. Mais dans le même temps, Harry avait plus de mal à repérer le Vif d'Or. Celui-ci était introuvable depuis le début du match, et le score grandissait toujours plus, encore plus serré, 100 à 110 pour Gryffondor. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Serpentard rattrapait son petit retard. 120 partout. Harry commençait à sentir l'urgence d'attraper le Vif, pour finir cette partie.

D'autant que le ciel, qui s'était montré clément jusque-là, recommençait à se couvrir de nuages menaçants.

Alors que la première goutte s'écrasait sur les lunettes de l'Attrapeur Vert et Argent, Harry aperçut un scintillement doré, près de la tribune des Professeurs. N'arrivant pas à déterminer si il s'agissait du Vif d'Or à cause de l'eau sur ses lunettes, il prit le parti de ne pas changer son rythme, et, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'Attrapeuse adverse, il s'approcha du point brillant. D'un geste du bras, il dégagea l'eau de ses lunettes et eut confirmation. Le Vif d'Or était bien là, voletant juste à droite du Professeur McGonagall, occupée à invectiver Lee Jordan, le commentateur du match, qui prenait beaucoup trop position pour sa Maison, Gryffondor. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Harry poussa son balai à fond, mais un Cognard, judicieusement envoyé par l'un des jumeaux Weasley (lequel, Harry n'arrivait jamais à faire la différence), l'obligea à déboîter de sa trajectoire, perdant de vue le Vif d'Or.

Patricia Stimpson, l'Attrapeuse de Gryffondor, avait senti le danger, et se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres de Harry, scrutant le terrain et observant attentivement les mouvements de son adversaire.

Harry se remit en chasse, furieux d'avoir laissé échapper une occasion en or.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus drue, limitant considérablement la visibilité de Harry, à cause de ses lunettes, mais les autres joueurs étaient eux aussi sensiblement gênés par toute cette eau.

Soudain, Stimpson accéléra brutalement, obligeant Harry à la suivre, ses yeux fouillant à toute vitesse l'espace en face d'eux pour apercevoir le Vif d'Or. Quand il le vit enfin, il accéléra encore, dépassa Stimpson, évita un Cognard, tendit la main à quelques centimètres du Vif.

Il sentit la fraîcheur de l'objet au moment où il s'en saisit, tandis qu'une violente douleur lui vrilla tout le corps. Harry hurla. Sa propre voix couvrit à ses oreilles l'annonce de la victoire de Serpentard.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient envoyé coup sur coup les deux Cognards, dans des trajectoires parallèles, mais dans le sens inverse, empêchant Harry de voir la deuxième balle grise voler à toute vitesse vers lui. La balle, qui devait juste lui couper la route, s'était fracassée sur son bras, lui cassant les os aussi sûrement que s'il s'agissait de porcelaine.

Heureusement, le jeune joueur parvint à maîtriser sa douleur, et sans lâcher le Vif d'Or, il put se poser en sécurité au sol. Il s'assit par terre, attendant que le monde tourne moins vite autour de lui. Des dizaines de personnes, s'inquiétant de son état, se précipitaient vers lui, et, en tête du cortège, Lockart.

"Oh, non, pas vous ! S'exclama Harry

\- Il divague, dit Lockart d'une voix théâtrale. Montrez-moi votre bras Harry. Je connais un sort qui vous le réparera en deux secondes."

La pluie continuait de tomber doucement, trempant le sol herbeux sous Harry, le frigorifiant en même temps.

"Non, parvint-il à dire malgré le vertige qui le prit. Je veux aller à l'Infirmerie."

Mais Lockart ne prit pas son avis en compte. Un flash éblouit le garçon, qui pensa pendant quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait d'un éclair, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix fluette ne le détrompe.

"Regarde-moi Harry ! Criait Colin Crivey en le mitraillant de photo."

Déboussolé, désorienté et nauséeux, Harry ne parvint pas à empêcher Lockart de lancer son sort. Étrangement, la douleur reflua soudainement, suivit d'un grand silence, et d'un recul de quelques pas des personnes entourant Harry.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! Cria quelqu'un."

Harry identifia Drago qui tentait de s'approcher de lui. Le brun prit son courage à deux mains et regarda son bras.

"Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, se défendit Lockart sans se départir de son ineffaçable sourire. Au moins les os ne sont plus cassés."

Le problème, constata Harry, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus d'os du tout. Un nouveau flash fit voir rouge à Harry.

"Crivey, grogna-t-il en colère. Arrête avec tes photos !"

Le minuscule Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul face à l'expression agressive de Harry, et se hâta de partir.

"Viens, dit Drago en tendant la main à Harry. Je t'emmène à l'Infirmerie."

Heureusement pour Drago, l'Infirmière avait été prévenue et un lit attendait Harry.

"Non mais vraiment ! Tempêta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son patient. Quelle incompétence ! Je peux ressouder des os en quelques secondes, mais les faire repousser.

\- Vous allez y arriver ? Demanda Harry blême d'inquiétude entouré de ses trois amis.

\- Bien sûr ! Dit la Sorcière avec indignation. Mais cela va prendre du temps, et ce sera douloureux."

Elle lui tendit une coupe de potion à l'odeur pestilentielle.

"Buvez ça. C'est de la potion Poussos. Cela va faire repousser vos os durant la nuit."

Harry avala difficilement la potion qui avait un goût épouvantable. Dans une dernière grimace, il posa le gobelet sur la petite table jouxtant son lit et souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis.

L'Infirmière n'avait pas mentit. La douleur était horrible, et maintenait le jeune patient éveillé dans son lit. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir, ni même à bouger son bras. Il pouvait même sentir ses os remplir progressivement l'étui de peau et de chair qu'était devenu son membre, le dégoûtant et le fascinant en même temps.

Subitement, il y eut du remue-ménage dans le couloir, et Harry se hâta de faire semblant de dormir. Mrs. Pomfresh entra, sa baguette éclairant l'Infirmerie d'une lueur blanche. Elle désigna un lit, et Harry put voir, à travers ses yeux entre-ouverts, le corps d'un élève léviter et se poser sur le matelas. Le corps semblait très raide. Les Professeurs McGonagall et Snape se tenait d'un côté et de l'autre du lit. Enfin, entra le Directeur Dumbledore.

"C'est bien une nouvelle agression, dit Snape d'une voix basse et grave.

\- J'en ai peur, malheureusement, soupira Dumbledore.

\- Nous n'allons pas pouvoir ignorer que nos élèves sont en danger, fit McGonagall d'un ton ferme. Il faut prendre des mesures !

\- Contre quoi ? Grinça Snape. Nous ne savons même pas ce qui peut causer une telle réaction.

\- Peut-être que Crivey a eu le temps de prendre en photo son agresseur, suggéra Mrs. Pomfresh."

L'Infirmière se pencha sur son patient, alors que les entrailles de Harry gelaient. Colin Crivey victime du monstre de Serpentard ?

Mrs. Pomfresh avait désormais l'appareil photo du Gryffondor dans les mains, et elle n'attendit pas pour l'ouvrir. Mais la pellicule émit un drôle de bruit.

"Complètement fondue, se désola McGonagall à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Albus ?

\- Que la Chambre des Secrets est bien ouverte à nouveau.

\- Mais par qui ? Chuchota McGonagall d'un ton plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- La question n'est pas Qui, dit Dumbledore, mais Comment."

ooOOOoo

Le lendemain matin, après une courte nuit, Harry put constater que le lit abritant Colin Crivey était caché par des rideaux, assurant à l'élève pétrifié un anonymat provisoire.

Sitôt rentré dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, Harry raconta à ses amis les événements de la nuit précédente. Les trois autres lui apprirent que Dumbledore avait fait une annonce, mais qu'à aucun moment, la Chambre des Secrets n'avait été mentionnée. Bien sûr, aucun élève n'était dupe, et la méfiance envers les Serpentards connaissait des sommets. Cette fois, certains élèves proposèrent d'exclure définitivement tous les Serpentards comme mesure préventive.

Contre tous ceux-là, la Maison au Serpent faisait bloc.

Drago avait écrit à son père pour lui demander s'il savait quelque chose à propos de la Chambre des Secrets. Apparemment, elle avait déjà été ouverte dans le passé, et il était fort probable que Lucius en sache quelque chose. Mais la réponse du Chef de Famille fut 'Fais profil bas'. La réaction de son père vexa Drago qui se sentit mis sur le côté. Visiblement, Lucius Malfoy en savait plus long que la majorité des élèves sur les événements dramatiques de ce début d'année, mais il refusait de les partager avec son fils.

Après ce constat, les quatre amis, qui avaient prouvé l'année précédente que leur curiosité n'avait pas de limite, décidèrent de mener l'enquête.

La première chose à faire, dit Daphné, c'est de dresser un portrait du potentiel Héritier de Serpentard, et pour ça, il faut qu'on connaisse les traits de Salazar lui-même pour extrapoler le caractère de son descendant.

"Quelqu'un possède l'Histoire de Poudlard ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Oui, moi, répondit Drago. Attendez, je vais le chercher."

Le blond revint avec un ouvrage épais. Le chapitre consacré aux Fondateurs relevait bien plus du Mythe que de la vérité historique (si tant est que la Vérité existe à propos de personnes ayant vécues plus de Mille ans auparavant), mais les Serpentards purent distinguer un certain nombre de choses intéressantes.

"On le savait déjà mais c'est important, Salazar déteste les Nés-Moldus et probablement aussi les Sang-Mêlés, commença Blaise.

\- Pas sûr pour les Sang-Mêlés. Ils sont élevés dans la Culture Sorcière et risque moins de la métisser, contra Drago.

\- On sait aussi que c'est un homme taciturne, continua d'énumérer Daphné.

\- Rien ne dit que son Héritier le soit aussi, répliqua Blaise.

\- Eh, pour le moment on fait un portrait de Salazar. On verra son Héritier après, se défendit Daphné. Et trait intéressant, car héréditaire, il était Fourchelang.

\- Et des Fourchelangs, ça ne court pas les rues, ajouta Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est posséder la faculté de parler aux Serpents, expliqua Drago.

\- C'est grave la classe quand tu es Serpentard, mais dans l'ambiance actuelle, pas trop, rit Blaise. Surtout que c'est un trait souvent donné aux Mages Noirs.

\- A tort, répliqua Drago.

\- Certes, certes, concéda Blaise, mais Vous-Savez-Qui était Fourchelang, ça n'aide pas à la popularité du don.

\- Voldemort parlait aux Serpents ? Demanda Harry en perdant toute couleur alors que les trois autres frissonnaient.

\- Ça ne va pas Harry ? S'inquiéta Daphné.

\- Euh … Si, si."

Drago haussa un sourcil, clairement pas convaincu.

"Ça pose problème que Tu-Sais-Qui parle aux Serpents ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr, c'est juste que...

\- Que quoi ? S'impatienta Blaise.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que le Fourchelang est un don rare ? Questionna Harry sans finir sa phrase.

\- Plutôt oui, dit Drago d'un ton docte. En un siècle, il n'y a eu qu'une cinquantaine de cas répertoriés au Royaume-Uni."

Harry se tordit un instant les doigts, peu sûr de lui. Les regards de ses camarades et amis le mettaient mal à l'aise, mais il savait qu'il leur devait la vérité.

"Quand j'avais 7 ou 8 ans, commença Harry, c'est un serpent qui m'a appris que j'étais un sorcier. Et l'été juste avant ma première année à Poudlard, j'ai aimablement discuté avec un Boa constrictor dans un zoo.

\- Trop cool, souffla Blaise."

Drago et Daphné se regardèrent.

"Il ne faut surtout pas que les autres Maisons l'apprennent, déclara Daphné. Tu m'entends Harry, sinon, tout le monde va penser que c'est toi qui est l'Héritier de Serpentard, et tu vas t'en prendre plein la figure.

\- C'est ce que je me disais, dit Harry en continuant de triturer ses doigts.

\- Dis-nous Harry, le taquina Blaise avec un sourire. Tu n'aurais pas lâché un monstre mythologique et millénaire dans les couloirs de Poudlard, par hasard ?"

Pour toute réponse le petit brun lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, pas très sûr de savoir s'il devait rire ou se fâcher.

"Donc, pour autant qu'on sache, l'Héritier de Serpentard serait un Puriste ou un Suprématiste, et serait Fourchelang, conclut Daphné.

\- C'est quoi la différence entre Puriste et Suprématiste ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Ça va peut-être te paraître un point de détail, mais ce qui sépare les Puristes des Suprématistes est en fait très conséquent, commença Drago. Les Suprématistes sont, comme leur nom l'indique, pour la suprématie des Sorciers, avec à leur tête, les Sangs-Purs. En dessous, viennent les Sang-Mêlés, et encore en dessous, viennent les Nés-Moldus. Je te parle même pas des Moldus, qui sont considérés par les Suprématistes comme une classe destinée à servir les Sorciers. Mais les Suprématistes considèrent que la prise du pouvoir des Sorciers doit se faire par l'approbation du peuple Sorcier, donc par des élections. Si un jour, nous avons un Ministre Suprématiste, il annoncera au Premier Ministre Moldu la conquête de son fauteuil par lui-même, et ce sera la fin du Secret Magique. Pour les Puristes, c'est plus radical."

Harry grimaça.

"C'était pas assez radical encore ? Grinça-t-il.

\- Pas pour les Puristes. Pour eux, les Nés-Moldus sont assimilés aux Moldus et donc ont pour vocation de servir les Sangs-Purs. Les Sang-Mêlés étant l'intermédiaire, et n'ayant pas beaucoup plus de droits. Mais la vraie différence est que non seulement les Sangs-Purs seront à la tête de la Société, mais en plus, ils auront le droit de vie ou de mort sur les autres. Ils auraient le droit de tuer un Sang-Mêlé, un Né-Moldu ou un Moldu, comme ça, sans procès, ni préavis.

\- C'est horrible, s'effraya Harry. C'est glauque comme vision de la Société.

\- Malheureusement, elle est partagée par un certain nombre de Sorciers importants, dit Blaise en évitant soigneusement de regarder Drago."

L'ambiance déjà pas très joyeuse se fit tout à coup glaciale. Daphné prit la parole pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

"On pourrait aller jeter un œil à l'endroit où a été retrouvée Miss Teigne, proposa-t-elle. Il y a peut-être des indices. Les Professeurs ont ré-ouvert l'endroit."

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent et le petit groupe se mit en marche pour atteindre les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

En effet, le couloir n'était plus condamné, même s'il restait un peu inondé, et un grand paravent empêchait les curieux de lire les inscriptions que Harry et Drago avaient pu voir le jour de la fête des Morts.

"Je comprends pourquoi c'est inondé, fit Daphné avec un sourire. Ce sont les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Qui ?

\- Mimi Geignarde. Je ne connais pas son vrai nom. C'est le fantôme d'une élève de Poudlard qui hante les toilettes. Elle est particulièrement déprimante."

Cette description ne donnait pas vraiment envie de faire la connaissance du fantôme en question.

"Je vous rassure les garçons, elle n'est pas méchante, rit Daphné devant leur air méfiant. Cela dit, elle a peut-être vu quelque chose l'autre soir. Ça vaut le coup d'aller lui demander."

En entrant dans les toilettes, les quatre Serpentards entendirent du bruit.

"Y a quelqu'un ? Lança Blaise.

\- Oui ! Répondit une voix stridente. Il y a moi !"

Dans une grande gerbe d'eau, le fantôme d'une jeune fille sortit de la cuvette la plus proche. Elle s'arrêta juste au-dessus du petit groupe en croisant les bras et en les foudroyant du regard. L'apparition spectrale était habillée d'un uniforme de Poudlard, à en croire le blason de Serdaigle qui ornait sa poitrine, mais l'habit obligatoire de Poudlard avait dû voir quelques modifications au cours du temps. La jupe noire était bien plus longue que celle portée par Daphné, et à la place des chemises réglementaires, Mimi avait une sorte de blouse gris foncé, recouverte par une cape noire fendue à droite et à gauche au niveau des bras.

"On est désolés de te déranger Mimi, commença Daphné. Tu dois être certainement très occupée."

Mimi lui jeta un regard soupçonneux mais sembla se dérider.

"C'est vrai, dit-elle. Je suis _très_ occupée. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- On voudrait te questionner à propos de la soirée de Halloween, expliqua Daphné. Savoir, si tu avais vu quelque chose d'inhabituel."

Il y eut un chuintement suivit d'un bruit sourd dans l'une des cabines. Mais les enfants n'y firent pas attention.

"Le soir où l'horrible chatte est morte ? Demanda Mimi d'un ton sadique.

\- Miss Teigne n'est pas morte, mais oui, c'est ce soir-là, intervint Harry un peu perturbé par l'apparition.

\- Oh, fit le fantôme avec une petite moue déçue. Dommage.

\- Alors ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Insista Daphné.

\- Pas vraiment. J'étais comme d'habitude, en train de penser à la mort, je n'ai pas fait très attention. Mais il me semble que j'ai entendu une voix de fille. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, parce que, quand j'ai voulu vérifier, il n'y avait personne. Alors j'ai fait déborder les lavabos."

Harry ne comprit pas la relation de cause à effet, mais il tint sa langue.

"Merci beaucoup Mimi, dit poliment Daphné. Une dernière question, quelqu'un d'autre est venu te poser des questions ?

\- Oh, oui, dit-elle d'un ton de conspiratrice. Le Directeur lui-même est venu. Je lui ai dit pareil qu'à vous.

\- Et la semaine dernière ? Demanda Harry avec un éclair d'inspiration"

De nouveau, il y eut du bruit dans l'une des cabines. Cette fois, Drago fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha silencieusement de l'origine du bruit.

"La semaine dernière ? Dit Mimi Geignarde surprise.

\- La nuit où Colin Crivey s'est fait attaquer, tu as remarqué quelque chose ? Explicita Harry.

\- Je n'étais pas ici, avoua le fantôme alors que deux tâches grises fonçaient ses joues. J'étais dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets.

\- Les Préfets ont une Salle de Bain ? S'étonna Blaise. La chance !

\- Tu espionnais qui ? Demanda Daphné elle aussi rosissante.

\- Marcus Flint, dévoila Mimi.

\- Il n'est pas Préfet, contra Blaise.

\- Mais il est Capitaine de Quidditch, et il retrouve Gemma Farley dans la Salle de Bain, devina Daphné. Ils sont ensembles depuis quelques semaines. Alors Mimi, il a une belle musculature Marcus ?

\- Daphné ! Se révoltèrent Blaise et Harry alors que Drago esquissait un sourire.

\- Oh, oui, répondit Mimi. Désolée, mais il faut que j'y aille."

Et sans prévenir, elle passa la tête la première dans la cuvette la plus proche, la même par laquelle elle était venue, éclaboussant tout le monde.

"Yeurk, fit très justement Blaise."

Mais Drago lui fit signe de se taire.

Sans bruit, il se rapprocha d'une cabine et l'ouvrit brusquement. Il y eut des cris de surprise et de peur, et deux garçons sortirent de la cabine, tout penauds.

Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat, rouges pivoine, se tenaient devant eux, gênés.

"Pourquoi vous vous cachiez ? Demanda Harry sincèrement interloqué

\- On savait pas que c'était vous, répondit Ron. Au départ, on se cachait de mon frère Percy. C'est le Préfet de Gryffondor et il est très pointilleux sur le règlement. Il estime qu'on a rien à faire dans le couloir des toilettes des filles. Mais on était juste curieux. Fred et George nous ont dit que l'inscription sur le mur était flippante. On voulait voir."

Londubat sembla s'enhardir.

"Vous n'auriez pas une idée de qui pourrait être l'Héritier de Serpentard ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit Drago.

\- Aller, vous êtes bien dans la même Maison que lui, il n'y a personne qui semble plus satisfait que les autres de ce qui se passe ? Tenta Ron."

Quatre regards glacés lui répondirent.

"Réfléchis deux secondes Weasley, rétorqua Blaise avec condescendance. Si tu étais l'Héritier de Serpentard, tu crois vraiment que tu te vanterais de tes exploits alors que tu risques Azkaban ?"

Ron était désormais rouge brique, mais Harry lui sauva la mise.

"C'est quoi Azkaban ?

\- C'est la Prison des Sorciers, explicita Blaise.

\- Les Sorciers ont une prison ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Et tu veux qu'on les mette où les criminels ? Se moqua gentiment Drago. Un Sorcier dans une prison Moldu, il est dehors en quelques sorts.

\- Ah, oui. C'est vrai.

\- Pour répondre à Weasley, reprit Daphné, on a quelques indices, mais rien de probant.

\- Quoi donc comme indice ? Demanda avidement le Gryffondor.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, le rembarra Drago d'un ton sec.

\- Oh, Drago, le tança Daphné. Je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide dans cette histoire. Si ça se trouve, ils pourront être utiles. Ou au moins garder l'œil ouvert dans leur propre Maison.

\- Pourquoi on devrait faire ça ? Demanda Londubat un peu perdu.

\- Parce que, commença Daphné, rien ne nous dit que l'Héritier de Serpentard est effectivement à Serpentard.

\- Mais, commença Drago...

\- Ce qu'elle dit n'est pas dénué de sens, le coupa Blaise. Un Serpentard vraiment rusé se fera répartir dans une autre Maison pour ne pas attirer l'attention."

A la tête que tirèrent les deux Gryffondors et Drago, il était clair qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à cette éventualité.

"Comment faire pour le démasquer alors ? Demanda Londubat un peu blanc à l'idée que l'Héritier de Serpentard puisse se trouver entre leurs rangs.

\- On essaye d'établir une liste de traits de caractère ou d'aptitudes qui pourraient nous mener jusqu'au responsable, mais il faut prendre tout ça avec des pincettes."

Daphné exposa aux Gryffondors les conclusions provisoires des Serpentards, en omettant toute fois de parler du don de Fourchelang de Harry.

A la fin de la conversation, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup avancé, si ce n'est que Mimi Geignarde les avait mis sur la piste d'une fille. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas sûr.

"L'écriture sur le mur est celui d'une fille, affirma Ron.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Drago d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- C'est une écriture ronde, expliqua Weasley. Les filles ont une écriture ronde.

\- N'importe quoi Weasley, rétorqua Drago de sa voix la plus méprisante possible. Ma calligraphie est ronde, je n'en suis pas une fille pour autant.

\- Alors tu es un suspect, répliqua Ron buté. Après tout, tu es un Serpentard, d'une vieille famille, tu méprises les Nés-Moldus. Rien ne nous prouve que tu ne parles pas Fourchelang d'ailleurs. Tout le monde sait que ta famille trempe dans la Magie Noire, et le Fourchelang est une qualité de Mage Noir, tout le monde sait ça.

\- Weasley ! S'exclama Blaise. Réfléchis trente secondes au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi !"

Que ce soit Blaise et non Daphné qui défende Drago surprit tout le monde.

"D'une part, le Fourchelang n'est pas une caractéristique des Mages Noirs, continua-t-il avec un ton plus calme en redonnant les chiffres. En un siècle, il n'y a eu qu'une cinquantaine de cas répertoriés au Royaume-Uni et seulement un est un Mage Noir reconnu, puisqu'il s'agit de Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors que des Mages Noirs, il y en a eu un peu plus.

\- Mais, parler aux serpents ce n'est pas... humain, se défendit Ron

\- Et alors ? Il y en a bien qui parlent à l'oreille des chevaux, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules."

Ron resta perplexe. Aux oreilles des chevaux ?

"Et pour ta gouverne, Weasley, reprit Drago toujours méprisant, ma famille ne trempe pas dans la Magie Noire. Elle est spécialisée dans l'étude de l'Art Sombre. C'est complètement différent.

\- C'est pareil ! S'exclama Ron vexé.

\- Bien sûr que non, Weasley. Pour information, Dumbledore est lui aussi un spécialiste de l'Art Sombre.

\- Je ne te crois pas !

\- Et comment tu vas te défendre de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas, dis-moi, Weasley ?

\- Les garçons, les interrompit Daphné. On peut en revenir à nos moutons ? Bien, je récapitule. L'Héritier est certainement Fourchelang, c'est peut-être une Héritière, et c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui a des idées Suprématistes, voire Puristes mais qui s'en défend. Maintenant, la question est de savoir quelles autres pistes nous pouvons explorer.

\- Il faudrait faire des recherches à la Bibliothèque sur les Fourchelangs déclarés, dit Blaise. Comme il s'agit d'un trait héréditaire, on s'apercevra peut-être qu'un descendant d'un illustre inconnu est parmi nous."

Tous grimacèrent de concert, absolument pas emballés à l'idée de s'enterrer sous des montagnes de grimoires et de parchemins poussiéreux.

"On peut peut-être demander à Hermione de nous aider, suggéra Londubat.

\- La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Granger ? Fit Drago.

\- Elle est très forte en recherches bibliographiques, et comme elle passe son temps à la Bibliothèque, en plus ça sera discret, expliqua Londubat.

\- Ok, dit Daphné. Weasley et toi, vous vous chargez de lui expliquer la situation. Le maître mot est discrétion, bien sûr. Je propose qu'on se réunisse ici une fois par semaine pour mettre en commun ce que nous avons trouvé."

C'est ainsi que régulièrement, un groupe plutôt disparate se réunissait en secret dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Si, au départ, Mimi Geignarde ne fut pas très collaborative, il s'avéra qu'elle avait le béguin pour Harry et lui concédait tout.

Hermione Granger fut mise dans la confidence et rejoignit le groupe dès leur deuxième réunion. Elle apporta avec elle la liste des Fourchelangs reconnus des cinquante années précédentes, ainsi que le début de leur généalogie.

"Tu as fait ça en une semaine ? S'étonna Blaise impressionné. Et tu as eu le temps de faire le devoir de Potion, celui de Métamorphose et celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Granger en rosissant."

Mais malgré toutes leurs recherches, malgré la liste exhaustive des élèves de l'école (volée par Ron et Neville chez Rusard), malgré la persévérance d'Hermione, les enfants n'avancèrent pas beaucoup plus dans leur enquête. D'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire. Leur devoirs respectifs leur demandaient du temps et de l'investissement, et Drago et Harry avaient leurs entraînements de Quidditch.

A passer du temps ensemble, ainsi, ils apprirent des choses sur les uns et les autres.

Ron, par exemple était arachnophobe, ce qui était un sujet de moqueries sans fin pour Drago. Le petit groupe découvrit la peur du jeune rouquin un soir où ils s'étaient réunis dans les toilettes. Ron s'était accoudé à une fenêtre, mais après quelques minutes, il avait fait un bond en arrière en poussant un glapissement.

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui, et il avait montré une véritable colonne de petites araignées qui fuyait les toilettes pour le dehors, les unes derrières les autres.

Ron avait alors expliqué que les jumeaux avaient un jour transformé sa peluche préférée en grosse araignée repoussante. Depuis, il n'aimait plus ni les araignées, ni les peluches.

Le comportement étrange des arachnides avait rendu Granger véritablement perplexe, et elle était restée pensive pendant le reste de la soirée.

Granger qui semblait être d'une timidité maladive, s'animait brusquement quand il fallait défendre son point de vue. Elle pouvait même aller jusqu'à l'agressivité, puis rougir et se taire, avant de reprendre sa diatribe d'un ton plus posé.

Il était évident pour tous que Drago faisait de gros efforts pour côtoyer Granger et Weasley. Il était perpétuellement désagréable, méchant, mais il n'était pas insultant, ce qui aidait les deux Gryffondors à prendre sur eux. Daphné était enchantée par les progrès fulgurants de son promis et même Blaise avait reconnu que Drago était plus social qu'à l'ordinaire.

ooOOOoo

Les semaines passèrent, et un matin, en se levant, les élèves purent admirer le parc de Poudlard, figé, sous la neige. Le Professeur Snape prit les noms de ceux qui désiraient rester à l'École pendant les vacances de Noël. Harry fut l'un des premiers à s'inscrire, et cette année, une fois n'était pas coutume, Drago restait pour Noël.

"Mes parents sont en visite chez des amis russes, Expliqua le blond. Je n'avais pas très envie de retourner en Russie, surtout en hiver."

Mais peu avant les vacances de Noël, il y eut de l'agitation dans Poudlard. Un club de Duel avait ouvert ses portes et se tiendrait le jeudi soir, à huit heure. La curiosité de tous fut piquée, et les élèves se pressèrent nombreux ce soir-là, dans la Grande Salle, transformée pour l'occasion en Salle de Duel.

Une estrade beaucoup plus longue que large avait été montée en plein centre de la Salle, et recouverte d'un tapis bleu nuit. Sur l'estrade se tenait déjà Lockart, tout sourire, attendant patiemment que les élèves finissent d'arriver, adressant à telle élève un clin d'œil, à tel autre un petit signe de la main. Aux premiers rangs se pressaient des demoiselles soupirantes et des damoiseaux rêvant d'aventures (à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse), ce qui était, aux yeux des quatre amis de Serpentard, parfaitement ridicule.

Quand le flot d'élèves s'interrompit, et que les conversations s'éteignirent, Lockart prit la parole.

"Approchez ! Approchez ! Lança-t-il comme s'il était présentateur d'une attraction dans une foire. Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Très bien. Le Directeur m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duels pour vous apprendre les Sortilèges de base pour vous défendre contre une possible agression, comme cela m'est arrivé de nombreuses fois. Pour plus de détails, je vous invite à consulter ma bibliographie."

Il fit une pause sourire, puis reprit.

"Pour m'assister dans cette tâche, j'ai avec moi le Professeur Snape."

Le Professeur en question monta les marches de l'estrade, et adressa à l'assistance un regard noir. Visiblement la place d'assistant ne l'enchantait guère.

"Si seulement Snape pouvait tuer Lockart, grinça Drago récoltant au passage un coup de coude de Daphné."

Lockart se lança dans la démonstration des positions réglementaires de combat, avec de grands gestes, tandis que Snape le foudroyait du regard.

Enfin, vint le moment de la démonstration. Lockart et Snape s'éloignèrent d'une distance de dix pas chacun, se saluèrent et se mirent en position.

"Comme vous le voyez, soliloquait Lockart, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat réglementaire. Lorsque nous auront compté jusqu'à trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'adversaire.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, ricana Harry.

\- Un … Deux … Tr...

\- Expelliarmus ! Dit Snape d'une voix forte et claire."

Il y eut un éclair rouge qui propulsa Lockart en arrière et sa baguette s'envola pour atterrir dans la main tendue de Snape.

"Première leçon, dit Snape d'une voix forte alors que Lockart se relevait péniblement. Votre adversaire n'attendra jamais que vous lui donniez le feu vert pour vous attaquer. Soyez toujours sur vos gardes.

\- Excellente démonstration Professeur, reprit Lockart d'une voix joviale qui n'avait rien de naturelle. Il s'agit là d'un sortilège de Désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer cela, Professeur Snape, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais _tout de suite_ deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu _aucun mal_ à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive."

L'intégralité des Serpentards présents arboraient des sourires méprisants, et aucun d'entre eux ne fut dupes. La plupart étaient même très content de l'humiliation de Lockart, Harry le premier.

"Le Spectacle est terminé ! S'exclama Lockart. A vous de jouer maintenant ! Je vais passer parmi vous pour vous mettre deux par deux. Professeur Snape, si vous voulez bien m'aider…"

Harry se trouva face à Gregory Goyle, Drago face à une Serdaigle, Blaise à un Poufsouffle et Daphné face à Millicent Bullstrode.

Quand le signal fut donné, et même un peu avant de la part des Serpentards, ce fut le chaos le plus total. Les sorts les plus divers furent lancés dans tous les sens, empêchant une concentration maximum pour les duels, et même causant des incidents ici ou là. Harry parvint à désarmer Gregory facilement grâce à l'Expelliarmus et regarda autour de lui. Il fit bien, car il évita de justesse un rayon de lumière violet qui arrivait par sa gauche.

Drago se battait toujours contre la Serdaigle, qui devait avoir un an de plus que lui. Le deuxième année s'en sortait plutôt bien, malgré son souffle de plus en plus court. Daphné et Millicent avaient finis leur duel et discutaient aimablement se moquant parfois d'untel ou unetelle. Blaise n'était nulle-part en vue.

Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant son ami dans la foule, mais à ce moment, Lockart siffla la fin des duels.

"Hou lala ! Fit théâtralement Lockart en prenant conscience du désordre occasionné par les petits duels. Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts. Tenez, Harry, montez sur l'estrade."

Harry, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se mettre ainsi en avant, eut un mouvement de recul. Mais Drago, ce traître, le poussa dans le dos avec un sourire sardonique.

"Monsieur Malfoy, fit la voix glaciale de Snape. Puisqu'apparemment vous tenez tant à ce que votre camarade fasse partie de la démonstration, je vous invite à le rejoindre."

Comme il ne s'agissait nullement d'une invitation, mais bien d'un ordre, Drago obéit en traînant les pieds.

Lockart décida à l'unanimité avec lui-même (son ego comptant pour deux), que les deux garçons allaient se battre en duel pendant deux minutes, et qu'il allait expliquer les contre-sorts après. Dans un élan paternaliste, le célèbre écrivain donna des astuces à Harry qui n'en tint absolument pas compte. Par contre le jeune garçon avait vu Snape chuchoter quelque chose à Drago qui avait les sourcils froncés.

Le blond se mit en position et lança à Harry un regard désolé qui décontenança ce dernier. Tous deux en position, ils attendirent le signal de Lockart, et Harry prit Drago de vitesse et lança un Rictusempra. Le blond esquiva l'attaque grâce à un réflexe fulgurant, et riposta en lançant 'Serpensortia'.

Il n'y eut aucun jet de lumière coloré, seulement de la brume qui sortit paresseusement de la baguette d'Aubépine du garçon. La brume sembla se solidifier, et un énorme serpent en tomba.

Malheureusement, Drago ne semblait pas savoir contrôler le sortilège, si bien qu'au lieu de se diriger vers Harry, le Serpent s'intéressa au public. Un garçon de Poufsouffle, Finch-Fletchley regardait avec horreur le serpent se contracter.

Harry comprit que le Mamba Noir allait attaquer le pauvre Justin Finch-Fletchley sans que personne n'intervienne. Sachant qu'il pouvait sauver son camarade, Harry s'avança doucement en sifflant.

 _"Ne l'attaque pas, il n'est pas dangereux."_

Le serpent se tourna aussitôt vers lui, mais ne répondit pas.

 _"Personne ne te veux de mal,_ continua Harry en continuant d'avancer prudemment."

A ce moment-là, Harry comprit son erreur. Il était devant le serpent le plus dangereux d'Afrique, un des plus rapide aussi, et il était beaucoup trop près désormais. Le Serpent l'avait vu aussi et contracta ses anneaux, prêt à bondir.

Harry se figea, pas très sûr du comportement à adopter alors que sa respiration devenait irrégulière et que ses mains devenaient moites. Il déglutit, prêt à essayer de raisonner le serpent, quand un jet de lumière mauve frappa la bête et la fit disparaître.

Finalement, le Professeur Snape était le premier à avoir repris ses esprits et la première chose qu'il avait fait était de jeter un 'Finite Incantatem' sur le dangereux reptile.

Il lança un regard noir aux alentours.

"Potter ! Aboya-t-il. Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite."

La sortie du Professeur et du Fourchelang nouvellement identifié, causa un brouhaha d'enfer dans la Grande Salle, et Harry fut soulagé de la quitter. Soulagement qui ne dura pas longtemps, remplacé par l'angoisse de ce qui l'attendant dans le bureau de son Directeur de Maison. Le petit brun était presque obligé de courir derrière Snape pour ne pas se laisser distancer (d'autant que l'homme était particulièrement grand et que son pas était très rapide).

En entrant dans le bureau, Snape lui désigna un siège où Harry s'assit docilement. Le Maître des Potions prit place dans son fauteuil professoral, posa les coudes sur le bureau, croisa les mains, se pencha en avant et, avec son regard le plus acéré, demanda.

"Je vous écoute. Que vient-il de se passer."

Harry, encore sous le choc, ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse et débita d'un seul coup.

"Il allait s'en prendre à Finch-Fletchley, Professeur, s'écria-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça !"

Snape ferma les yeux de lassitude et se pinça l'arête du nez.

"On va reprendre depuis le début Potter, dit-il en détachant ses mots. Depuis quand savez-vous que vous êtes Fourchelang ?

\- Quelques semaines, répondit Harry. Enfin, je connais le terme depuis quelques semaines. J'ai découvert que les serpents parlaient autour de mes huit ans."

Le garçon baissa les yeux.

"C'est une Coronelle Lisse qui m'a appris que j'étais un Sorcier, révéla-t-il le feu aux joues.

\- Je vois, dis simplement Snape. Et ce soir ?"

De nouveau Harry s'enflamma.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Drago a fait apparaître un Mamba Noir ! S'écria-t-il. C'est le serpent le plus dangereux d'Afrique !

\- Vous vous y connaissez en serpent ? S'étonna le Professeur.

\- Un peu, admit Harry. Quand j'ai su que je pouvais parler aux serpents, j'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque municipale et il y avait un livre sur les serpents les plus dangereux du monde. Je me suis entraîné à les reconnaître. Mais celui-là, il était pas comme les autres.

\- De quelle manière ?

\- Tous les serpents avec qui j'ai discuté, ils me répondaient, ils comprenaient. Celui-là, non. Il avait l'air de comprendre ce que je disais, mais il ne répondait pas.

\- Ce n'était pas un vrai serpent Potter, tenta d'expliquer Snape. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège. Or, ce sortilège avait une mission : attaquer. Il est malheureux que Monsieur Malfoy n'ait pas su invoquer le bon serpent et n'ait pas su le contrôler. Néanmoins, vous avez quand même réussi à dévier le serpent de son idée première : attaquer Finch-Fletchley. Pour cela j'accorde vingt points à Serpentard."

Harry regarda le Professeur Snape avec des yeux ronds. Snape lui donnait des points. Il devait être tombé dans une dimension parallèle.

"Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que toute cette histoire ait des retombées désagréables, et pour vous Potter, et pour la Maison de Serpentard.

\- Tout le monde va croire que je suis l'Héritier de Serpentard, conclut sombrement l'enfant.

\- C'est en effet ce qu'il risque de se passer."

Snape pinça les lèvres. Puis il dit brusquement.

"L'êtes-vous ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'insurgea Harry.

\- Très bien. Je vous crois. Je vais vous raccompagner dans votre Salle Commune."

En entrant dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, Harry rencontra une marée de regards tournée vers lui. Mais, un Snape se tenant à ses côté, une main sur son épaule et fusillant tout le monde du regard, suffit à ce que personne ne dise un mot. Dans un silence quasi religieux, Harry descendit dans son dortoir.

Blaise et Drago s'y trouvait déjà accompagnés de Daphné. Théodore était sur son lit, lisant un livre. Quand Harry entra il leva les yeux.

"Si vous voulez, je peux partir, proposa-t-il.

\- Non, c'est bon, répondit Harry. Pas besoin. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

\- Comme d'habitude quand il s'agit de toi, grinça Daphné entre ses dents, il n'y a jamais grand-chose à dire.

\- Parce que c'est vrai, répliqua Harry. J'ai expliqué la situation à Snape. Il me croit, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais franchement, Drago… Un Mamba Noir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est le Serpent que tu as invoqué. C'est le serpent le plus dangereux d'Afrique ! Rends-toi compte enfin ! S'énerva Harry. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il aurait mordu Finch-Fletchley ! Et il serait mort d'asphyxie !

\- Enfin, je ne suis pas assez puissant pour invoquer un serpent de cette dangerosité, se défendit Drago.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, tu as peut-être trop forcé sur ton sort, mais c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Pour ta gouverne, quand un serpent se contracte, c'est qu'il va attaquer. Et c'est exactement ce que faisait le Mamba Noir."

Les enfants présents semblaient tous perturbés. Drago qui se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il avait mis en danger toutes les personnes présentes au Club de Duels. Daphné et Blaise eux avaient compris que Harry s'était mis _encore une fois_ en danger pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre. Théodore lui semblait plus intrigué que perturbé.

"Tu sembles en connaître un rayon sur les serpents, Harry, dit-il de sa voix nonchalante.

\- Quand j'ai compris que je pouvais parler aux serpents, je me suis renseigné sur eux, éluda Harry."

La conversation fut interrompue inopinément par l'arrivée bruyante de Crabbe et Goyle.

"Wouah, Harry, s'exclama Vincent. Tu fais très fort ! En une soirée, tu te mets l'intégralité de Poudlard sur le dos, et tout de suite après, Snape te met sous sa protection !

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Drago. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit le garçon très franchement surpris.

\- Tu rigoles Harry, renchérit Gregory. Snape qui entre en même temps que toi dans la Salle Commune, une main sur ton épaule… Autant te dire que les plus âgés se sont empressés d'expliquer ce que ça veut dire. Le maître mot des prochains jours, c'est Solidarité Serpentarde."

ooOOOoo

"Vous avez entendu la nouvelle Albus ? Questionna Severus d'entrée de jeu en pénétrant dans le Bureau Directorial.

\- Harry Potter est Fourchelang, dit platement Albus.

\- Cela ne semble pas vous surprendre, grimaça Severus.

\- C'était une possibilité, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Après tout, Voldemort (nouvelle grimace de Severus) était connu pour être Fourchelang. Sans vouloir hâter mes conclusions, je pense que la nuit où Voldemort a essayé de tuer Harry, il lui a transmis une partie de ses capacités."

Il y eut une pause dans la conversation, durant laquelle Dumbledore proposa un bonbon à l'Enseignant. Celui-ci refusa poliment.

"La véritable nouvelle, continua Dumbledore après avoir pioché une friandise au citron (ses préférés!), c'est votre protection offerte à Harry Potter.

\- Je ne lui ai pas offert ma protection, corrigea Severus. J'ai simplement rappelé aux Serpentards qu'ils doivent être solidaires en toute circonstance.

\- Si vous le dites mon garçon.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ votre garçon !"

Cependant le Directeur ne dit rien sur les circonstances qui avaient permis la création d'un serpent dangereux. Et Severus s'en fit la remarque.

ooOOOoo

La Solidarité Serpentarde se confirma dès le lendemain. Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment habitué aux chuchotements sur son passage, aux doigts tendus le pointant, ni aux regards appuyés, mais il arrivait le plus souvent à passer outre. Cette fois, l'effet qu'il faisait en entrant dans une pièce serait risible si le pauvre garçon n'en souffrait pas autant.

Dès le petit déjeuner, en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Harry comprit ce que Vincent avait voulu dire. Toutes les conversations s'éteignirent d'un coup, alors que les élèves le dévisageaient sans pudeur. Harry sentit le rouge de la colère lui monter aux joues quand les conversations reprirent sous forme de chuchotements anxieux.

Preuve que la soirée de la veille avait donné des idées à tout le monde, le Professeur Lockart fit un cours spécial sur les Serpents dès la première heure de cours. Évidemment, il ne donna pas les caractéristiques des Serpents les plus dangereux du monde, ni ne donna de précisions sur les espèces magiques, il se contenta de narrer ses fabuleux et fumeux exploits.

Harry fut également abordé de tous côtés. Entre ceux qui l'insultaient, ceux qui voulaient avoir la confirmation qu'il était l'Héritier et qui venaient lui poser la question directement, et ceux qui avaient tellement peur de lui qu'ils poussaient des cris rien qu'à sa vue, Harry se mit à détester l'entièreté des élèves de Poudlard.

Heureusement, dans la journée, il fut soutenu par les Serpentards. Les élèves de son année se relayaient autour de lui pour faire comme un bouclier humain. Mais ce bouclier ne fut pas suffisant pour arrêter les jumeaux Weasley.

"Alors Harry ! Lança joyeusement Fred (à moins que ce ne fut George). Comme ça tu parles la langue des Serpents et tu ne nous en dis rien ?

\- Nous sommes très déçus, rit George (qui pourrait bien être Fred).

\- Mais une chose est sûre …

\- Tu ne peux pas être l'Héritier de Serpentard.

\- Tu es...

\- Bien trop mignon !"

Et les jumeaux de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en riant.

En fin d'après-midi, le cours de Botanique fut annulé, pour cause de blizzard. Harry, Daphné et Blaise en profitèrent pour braver le temps détestable et aller boire le thé chez Hagrid.

En préparant une théière de Oolong, Hagrid se plaignait dans sa barbe d'un animal qui tuait ses coqs.

"Il y a des coqs à Poudlard ? S'étonna Daphné qui n'en avait jamais vu aux abords de l'École.

\- Oui, répondit Hagrid, il y a un enclot à volailles, mais il n'est pas visible du Château. Il est à proximité de la Forêt Interdite.

\- Pourquoi y aurait-il un élevage de volailles à Poudlard ? Questionna Blaise.

\- C'est une tradition, répondit Hagrid. Et puis, parfois, le Professeur Brûlopot me demande un poulet ou deux pour appâter un animal qu'il veut présenter en cours."

Il posa sur la table la grande théière et une assiette de petits gâteaux faits maison.

Alors que les enfants tentaient de faire ramollir les gâteaux dans leur thé afin de ne pas se casser les dents, Hagrid entama la conversation sur ce qui passionnait Poudlard depuis deux jours.

"Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin."

Harry savait pertinemment que le Garde-chasse plaisantait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se renfrogner sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

"Ça pourrait aller si les autres élèves voulaient bien arrêter d'agir comme si j'allais les agresser subitement, grogna-t-il.

\- Ça leur passera, dit philosophiquement Hagrid. En rentrant des vacances, la moitié de l'École aura oublié que tu es potentiellement dangereux et pensera à autre chose. Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, tu es soutenu à Serpentard.

\- Oui, ça au moins c'est appréciable. Ce le serait encore plus si tous les Serpentards étaient sincères.

\- On est des Serpentards, Harry, dit Daphné avec un sourire. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à des miracles."

Hagrid raccompagna les enfants au Château, car le blizzard ne faiblissait pas. Mais alors qu'ils entraient dans le Hall, ils découvrirent une étrange animation.

Un élève de troisième année de Serdaigle les pointèrent du doigt en criant 'Le voilà !'.

Bizarrement, cela eu le mérite de ramener le calme immédiatement.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hagrid d'une voix forte mais aucun élève ne répondit."

Ce fut quand McGonagall arriva, légèrement essoufflée, que le petit groupe eut une réponse.

"Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, expliqua-t-elle plus à Hagrid qu'aux enfants. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington et Justin Finch-Fletchley sont les victimes.

\- Ils ne sont pas …

\- Oh, non, Sir Nicholas étant un fantôme, il ne peut plus mourir, et le jeune Finch-Fletchley est pétrifié comme les autres victimes."

Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

"Harry ne peut pas avoir fait ça. Il était avec moi depuis la fin de ses cours."

Mais McGonagall ne l'écoutait déjà plus et était partie disperser un groupe de Poufsouffles qui désignaient Harry de coups de mentons agressifs.


	8. Sheitan (2)

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.**_

 _ **Un important message pour vous informer de certaines choses à propos de cette histoire.**_

 _ **J'ai encore pas mal de chapitres en réserve, mais je n'ai pas écrit une ligne depuis deux ans. Donc, à défaut d'avancer dans l'histoire, je vais poster tous les chapitres déjà écrits, dans les prochains jours/prochaines semaines.**_

 _ **Je suis navrée pour toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire depuis longtemps. C'était un très gros projet pour moi, peut-être trop ambitieux pour l'écrivaine que j'étais il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'ai perdu de vue mes objectifs, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce que je souhaitais pour cette fanfiction.**_

 _ **Depuis longtemps, je me dis que je devrais poster les chapitres déjà écrits, pour me "libérer" ou quelque chose du genre, pour que vous soyez au même niveau que moi. C'est un peu se tirer une balle dans le pied en terme de lectorat de dire une chose pareille, mais voilà, je suis totalement passée à autre chose, et je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette histoire.**_

 _ **Peut-être qu'un jour, qui sait ?**_

 _ **J'espère que malgré tout, vous apprécierez les chapitres qui seront postés d'ici là.**_

* * *

Chapitre 4bis : Sheitan, partie 2

Le départ des élèves de Poudlard fit un bien fou à Harry qui en avait assez de passer pour une bête curieuse et hautement féroce. Les élèves avaient fait un lien entre ses ennuis avec Rusard et l'agression de Miss Teigne, l'exaspération qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il croisait Colin Crivey avec son appareil photo et la pétrification de ce dernier, et l'incident du serpent et l'agression de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire ses amis, et la Solidarité de Serpentard, Harry était d'humeur morose. C'est pourquoi, quand le Château se vida à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, il se sentit soulagé.

Il passa du temps avec Drago, Théodore n'étant pas à Poudlard pour ce Noël-ci. Ils firent leurs devoirs, essayèrent de faire des recherches à propos de l'Héritier de Serpentard, mais en vain. Il fallait dire aussi que les deux garçons passaient plus de temps à rire qu'à réellement chercher quoique ce soit.

Le matin du 21 Décembre, Drago réveilla Harry aux aurores pour lui fêter un bon Solstice. Le blond déballa une montagne impressionnante de cadeaux.

Cette année-là, Harry avait choisi de lui offrir une Encyclopédie sur les Serpents. Encore un livre Moldu pour Drago, donc. L'attention fit rire le jeune Malfoy, et il ne put s'empêcher de le feuilleter, impressionné par le papier glacé et la brillance des photos immobiles, jusqu'à ce que Harry lui rappelle qu'il avait d'autres cadeaux à ouvrir.

Avant que les autres ne partent dans leurs familles, Drago avait confié à Daphné son Miroir à Double sens, ce qui permit aux deux garçons de fêter un joyeux Solstice à leur amie. Celle-ci remercia Drago pour son cadeau (un parfum très coûteux qui avait la particularité de sentir bon pour tout le monde) et dit à Harry qu'elle ouvrirait le sien le matin de Noël.

Harry avait offert à Daphné un discman, un lecteur CD baladeur, ainsi que quelques CD de musique, principalement des compilations, avec notamment The Queen, Michael Jackson, Genesis, Prince ou Kiss, mais aussi, Kylie Minogue, Elton John, Gun's and Roses, Metallica …

De la même façon qu'il avait procédé l'année précédente pour le cadeau de Blaise, il avait fait en sorte que l'engin puisse fonctionner à Poudlard (ce qui lui avait valu encore une fois, une sacrée migraine).

Au dernier membre de leur petit groupe, il avait offert toute une collection de friandises Moldues. Des colliers, des sifflets, des têtes brûlées, du chewing-gum en rouleau ou en tube, des sucettes, des crocos, des Schtroumpfs, des œufs, des oursons … de quoi faire une sacrée crise de foie.

Tout comme Drago l'avait réveillé le 21 Décembre, Harry réveilla son ami le matin du 25 pour Noël. Et ce fut au tour de Harry de déballer ses propres cadeaux.

De la part de Daphné, il reçut une Histoire Illustrée du Quidditch dans le Monde. Un pavé de près de mille pages, racontant le Quidditch sur les cinq continents.

Blaise lui avait envoyé un lot de jeux sorciers, dont un jeu du Vocifère, l'équivalent sorcier du jeu de l'Oie, un jeu de bataille explosive, un jeu de Petits Centaures, une sorte de jeu de petits chevaux, et un jeu de Dames sorcières. Le mot de Blaise indiquait que désormais, ils allaient avoir le choix quand ils voudraient se changer les idées.

Mr. et Mrs Weasley avaient envoyé à leur protégé de l'été un pull 'à la mode Weasley' comme Harry avait pu voir sur les épaules des autres membres de la famille, c'est à dire un pull de laine tricoté par la matriarche de la famille. Celui de Harry était vert forêt, orné d'un grand H argenté.

Drago fit semblant de ne pas voir l'émotion qui prit Harry à la gorge.

Enfin, ' _last but not least_ ', Drago lui remit son cadeau en mains propres. Harry le déballa et en sortit une longue dague à pommeau d'argent dans un fourreau de cuir.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Wouah ! Parvint-il à dire. En quel honneur ?

\- Elle a plusieurs utilités. D'abord elle te permettra de convaincre quiconque n'y croyant pas encore que tu es bien l'Héritier de Serpentard, puis elle te permettra d'occire tous ceux qui auront l'audace de mettre en doute ton innocence.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Passe-la moi deux secondes, je te montre les spécificités de cette pièce. Alors regarde. Elle est rétractable, de manière à passer pour un couteau. Pratique si tu veux la transporter en toute discrétion. Elle peut avoir la taille d'une dague, et elle peut grandir jusqu'à la taille d'une petite épée. Je t'ai fournis avec des parchemins pour t'enseigner l'art de l'escrime. J'ai moi-même quelques notions, rien d'extraordinaire, mais on pourrait aller dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour te donner un premier cours ?

Très excité à l'idée de manier une épée, Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller. Drago avait lui-même dans ses affaires une lame qui présentait les mêmes propriétés, et ainsi ils s'initièrent tous deux à l'art du combat. Mimi les rejoignit après une heure de tâtonnements et elle encouragea Harry aux dépends de son adversaire et enseignant temporaire.

Ils furent retrouvés un peu avant le déjeuner par Ron Weasley. Les Weasley n'étaient pas rentrés dans leur famille ce Noël-ci, leurs parents étant partis voir un autre de leur frère, Charlie, en Roumanie.

Ron et Drago ne se supportaient que très mal, c'est pourquoi, ils s'évitaient.

\- Joyeux Noël ! Le salua joyeusement Harry.

Le rouquin avisa le pull vert et argent de Harry.

\- Toi aussi tu as eu droit au Pull Weasley, dit-il avec un petit sourire désolé.

\- C'est très gentil de la part de ta mère, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire ravi.

Drago évita de dire quoique ce soit, ce qui valait sûrement mieux.

Le repas de Noël fut succulent, et même Drago, qui pourtant était habitué aux meilleures tables pour les fêtes de fin d'année, ne trouva rien à redire. Tout le monde était installé à la même table, étant donné qu'il y avait peu d'élèves pour Noël (et la moitié d'entre eux étaient des Weasley).

Des pochettes surprises étaient distribuées aux enfants comme aux adultes, et faisaient un petit bruit d'explosion quand on les ouvrait. Le Directeur était encore plus excentrique que d'habitude. Il avait revêtu une robe dorée, ornée de planètes mauves, et il essayait de convaincre un Snape encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire d'ouvrir une pochette surprise. Le Professeur de Potion lui envoya un regard parfaitement noir, mais prit quand même la pochette tendue par le Directeur.

A côté de Hagrid, McGonagall semblait avoir un peu abusé du lait de poule et souriait d'un air joyeux. Lockart distribuait clins d'œil et petits gestes à tous sans se préoccuper de savoir si les gens le regardaient.

Dès qu'ils eurent finis leurs plats, Drago et Harry quittèrent la table pour retourner s'entraîner à l'épée.

Leur petit manège continua quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que, au matin du Nouvel An ...

\- Planque-toi ! Chuchota précipitamment Drago à Harry.

Les deux garçons se tapirent dans une alcôve tandis que Rusard passait devant eux en murmurant des injures à un élève hypothétique.

\- … Encore plus de travail pour moi, grognait-il. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire.

Il tourna à droite puis disparut du champ de vue des garçons. Prudemment, Drago proposa de remettre leur entraînement à plus tard. Mais Harry, dont la curiosité était piquée, voulut juste jeter un coup d'œil. Entraînant le jeune aristocrate dans son sillage, Harry voulut entrer dans les toilettes, mais quand sa chaussure fit un bruit proche du 'splotch' il retira vivement son pied, désormais mouillé.

Tout était inondé, peut-être pas autant que le soir d'Halloween, car Rusard avait eu le temps d'éteindre les robinets, mais les toilettes n'étaient plus praticables.

Survolant lentement le désastre, Mimi Geignarde pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mimi ? Demanda gentiment Harry au fantôme.

\- Oh, c'est vous, dit-elle d'une voix pitoyable. Vous aussi vous venez me jeter quelque chose à la figure ?

\- Quelqu'un t'a jeté quelque chose à la figure ? Fit Harry d'une voix révoltée.

\- J'étais ici, tranquille, à m'occuper de mes affaires, et voilà que quelqu'un s'amuse à me lancer un livre à la figure.

Harry se doutait que cela n'avait pas dû lui faire mal, mais il savait par expérience que Mimi était très susceptible, mais aussi très sensible à quiconque se montrait un peu empathique avec elle.

\- Qui a fait une chose aussi choquante ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, pleurnicha Mimi. J'étais tranquillement en train de penser à la mort quand le livre m'est tombé dessus. Il est là-bas.

Elle désigna un carnet de cuir noir, baignant dans l'eau, à terre. Harry s'approcha pour le ramasser quand Drago l'arrêta.

\- Attends ! Dit-il. Ne le touche pas à main nue. Après tout, on ne sait pas de quoi est capable ce livre.

\- Ce n'est qu'un livre, objecta Harry.

\- Peut-être. C'est peut-être aussi le réceptacle d'un Maléfice, ou d'un Sort. On n'en sait rien. Tiens, prends mes gants.

Le jeune blond lui tendit une paire de gants en cuir fin et élégant. Harry se dépêcha de saisir le carnet, l'enveloppa dans son écharpe, et les deux garçons déguerpirent, de peur de voir Rusard arriver.

En prenant mille précautions, ils firent sécher le livre devant la cheminée de leur Salle Commune, puis, le soir, quand le livre fut bien sec, équipés de leurs gants de Botanique, en cuir de dragon, ils feuilletèrent le carnet.

\- Toutes les pages sont blanches, constata Drago. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a rien d'écrit.

Il alla chercher différents objets magiques, une gomme de révélation, un monocle à encre invisible, ainsi qu'un buvard de dévoilement, mais rien ne marcha.

Harry compulsa le livre que Daphné lui avait offert au Noël précédent, et les garçons essayèrent plusieurs sorts, mais le livre resta invariablement vierge.

En désespoir de cause, Harry le manipula, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un nom en lettres dorées sur la quatrième de couverture. 'T. E. Jedusor'.

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, hésita Drago. Je crois … je crois que c'est un nom que j'ai vu dans la Salle des Trophées.

\- Depuis quand tu retiens les noms des Coupes de la Salle des Trophées, s'étonna Harry.

\- L'année dernière quand on a eu nos retenues après le coup du Troll, Rusard a insisté pour qu'on astique une médaille pour service rendu, bien 5 fois de suite. Et, sauf erreur de ma part, c'est à ce Jedusor que la médaille a été remise.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il a eu une médaille ?

\- A part pour service rendu, je n'en ai aucune idée. En général, Service Rendu, ça veut dire, beaucoup d'argent donné à l'École.

\- On n'en saura pas plus ce soir, conclut Harry en s'étirant. Tu as fini ton devoir d'Astronomie ? Je patauge complètement.

ooOOOoo

D'un accord tacite, le groupe hétéroclite de Serpentards et Gryffondors de deuxième année, se retrouva dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde dès l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. Granger particulièrement, semblait très excitée.

Dès que tout le monde fut entré, elle s'écria

\- Je pense savoir ce qu'est le Monstre de Serpentard !

Tous les enfants lui prêtèrent la plus grande attention.

\- J'étais en train de relire la Biographie de Herpo l'Infâme, en fait j'ai relu la plupart des biographies des Fourchelangs connus, mais celle de Herpo l'Infâmei est particulièrement intéressante, parce que c'est le premier à avoir …

\- Élevé un Basilic ! S'éclaira Drago. Bien sûr ! Et quoi de mieux …

\- Qu'un Serpent mythologique pour animal de compagnie d'un Fourchelang, finit Granger un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Écoutez ça ! De tous les Monstres et Créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents.

\- Elle récite le livre ? Chuchota Drago éberlué récoltant au passage un regard furieux de la Gryffondor.

\- Ce reptile, continua-t-elle sans se laisser perturber, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la Créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamne à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le Monstre quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal, si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles.

A la fin de l'exposé de Granger, les enfants se mirent à parler tous en même temps.

\- Ça explique le comportement des araignées, dit Ron en réprimant un frisson d'horreur.

\- Et les coqs morts de Hagrid, dit Londubat en se souvenant des plaintes du Garde-Chasse à ce sujet.

\- Je veux bien, contra Blaise, mais un serpent géant, ça se serait vu dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

\- J'y ai réfléchit, répondit Granger. Je pense qu'il circule dans les murs, par un système de tuyauterie. Les murs porteurs font plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur, donc c'est tout à fait probable. Il y avait une question plus importante, c'est que normalement, les personnes agressées n'auraient pas dû survivre. Je veux dire, regarder le Basilic dans les yeux suffit à mourir. Alors j'ai réfléchit aux circonstances des attaques. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête est un fantôme donc il ne peut pas mourir, mais Justin a dû regarder à travers Nick, et donc ne pas regarder directement le Serpent.

\- Colin Crivey avait son appareil photo, révéla Harry. D'ailleurs la pellicule était entièrement fondue. Il a dû voir le Basilic par son appareil.

\- Et Miss Teigne en regardant dans l'eau, finit Drago. Le reflet du Basilic a suffi pour la pétrifier.

\- Il faut en parler à quelqu'un, dit Daphné.

\- McGonagall ? Proposa Timidement Londubat.

\- Je vais en parler à Snape, dit Drago.

Les Gryffondors grimacèrent.

\- Il est très bien avec les Serpentards, le défendit Drago.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de grimacer.

\- Harry, tu ne vas pas dire qu'il ne s'est pas amélioré avec toi ces derniers temps, le reprit Drago d'un air sévère.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Harry.

\- Bien, c'est réglé. Je vous tiens au courant.

Et Drago partit.

Après quelques secondes de silence un peu abasourdit, Ron ouvrit la bouche.

\- Mais, on n'a pas donné notre accord !

ooOOOoo

\- C'est tout à fait plausible, dit Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe. Et vous dites que ce sont certains de Serpentards de deuxième année qui auraient fait cette brillante déductions ?

\- En réalité, répondit Severus du bout des lèvres, c'est une improbable entente entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors qui a mené Miss Granger à cette conclusion, d'après Drago.

\- Comme quoi, mon garçon, quand les élèves arrivent à passer outre les clivages entre les Maisons, ils arrivent à de grandes choses.

\- Ne me dites pas Albus, dit Severus en décidant d'ignorer le terme de 'garçon', que vous n'aviez pas une petite idée de ce qui terrifie l'école aujourd'hui.

\- En réalité, j'ai très peu considéré la possibilité que ce soit un Basilic, car je n'ai pas pensé que les malheureuses victimes du Monstre aient pu croiser son regard indirectement.

\- Comment va-t-on faire pour éviter qu'une nouvelle attaque se produise ? Nous n'allons quand même pas être obligés d'installer des miroirs à chaque angle de couloir ?

\- J'ai prévenu le Ministre depuis l'attaque sur Miss Teigne, mais vous connaissez Cornelius, tant qu'il n'y a pas de mort, il va d'abord tenter d'étouffer l'affaire. Je lui ai demander de dépêcher quelqu'un de la Brigade de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, arguant que Poudlard abritait peut-être une Créature de Catégorie 5, mais le Ministre ne veut rien entendre. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait déjà une idée préconçue de l'identité du coupable.

\- Il veut faire arrêter Hagrid, déduisit Severus.

\- C'est ce qui ressort de nos entretiens. En attendant, le Conseil d'Administration de l'École me met la pression pour que les attaques cessent. Lucius Malfoy, qui est à sa tête, n'attend que l'opportunité de me faire remplacer.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, Albus, soupira Snape.

\- Je sais mon ami, je sais. J'espère juste que Mr. Malfoy n'arrivera pas à ses fins trop tôt. Parlons maintenant d'un autre sujet, tout aussi important. J'ai mené quelques recherches, et je suis en mesure d'affirmer qu'un frère ou une sœur de sang de Lily Potter pourrait protéger efficacement le jeune Harry, si sa famille ne pouvait plus remplir cette fonction.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il s'attendait à cette conclusion bien sûr, sinon, il n'aurait pas donné cette information à son Supérieur, mais c'était autre chose que de se l'entendre dire. Quelque part, il avait secrètement espéré que les recherches d'Albus ne donnent rien. Il n'était pas un homme sociable, et il savait encore moins s'occuper d'un enfant. Drago en était la preuve vivante, qui craignait et admirait à la fois son parrain.

\- J'aimerais être sûr, Severus, reprit Dumbledore, que si je vous le demandais, vous prendriez Harry chez vous. Je ne souhaite pas vous l'imposer, et je ne vous le demanderai qu'en dernier recours, mais, il me faut votre accord.

\- Vous l'avez, Albus, vous l'avez. Vous savez bien que jamais je ne laisserai un enfant en souffrance dans le milieu qui l'opprime.

\- Mais il ne faut pas que cela se fasse à votre détriment. Un enfant, cela demande du temps et de l'investissement.

\- Croyez-moi, Albus, j'ai connu pire situation.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mon garçon, je n'en doute pas.

Severus expira longuement.

ooOOOoo

Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il faisait encore régulièrement des cauchemars, et cette nuit-là était particulièrement éprouvante. Il avait rêvé qu'un Mamba Noir géant pétrifiait ses amis du regard avant de les avaler. La faute à l'Encyclopédie qu'il avait offert à Drago à Noël et que les quatre amis avaient regardé avant d'aller dormir.

Pour passer le temps, Harry avait récupéré le carnet de T. E. Jedusor, et le feuilletait distraitement, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée naisse dans son esprit. Récupérant le plus silencieusement possible une plume et de l'encre, il s'installa dans son lit, et se mit en position pour écrire. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait écrire, une goutte tomba sur la page. L'encre brilla quelques secondes à la lueur de son Lumos, puis elle disparut, comme bue par le parchemin.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, désormais complètement réveillé et alerte.

Levant sa plume, il hésita quelques instants, puis il écrivit.

 _Mon nom est Harry Potter._

De nouveau, l'encre brilla puis s'effaça. Harry attendit, mais rien ne sembla se produire, jusqu'à ce que …

 _ **Bonjour, Harry Potter. Je suis Tom Jedusor.**_

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Le carnet lui répondait.

 _Qui êtes-vous ? Un élève de Poudlard ?_

 _ **Je l'ai été, il y a longtemps.**_

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas ce que ce carnet venait faire dans le puzzle des mystères de Poudlard. Peut-être tout, peut-être rien. Mais il devait essayer de le découvrir, sans être trop direct. Après tout, un journal intime qui répond, cela ne devait éveiller que la méfiance.

 _Je suis curieux, dans quelle Maison étiez-vous ?_

 _ **J'étais un Serpentard.**_

 _Comme moi._

Cela se compliquait. Un Serpentard était par définition retors, et ne se laissait pas embobiner.

 _Je suis assez intrigué par ce journal. Est-il ensorcelé ?_

 _ **D'une certaine manière. Autour de mes 16 ans, j'ai décidé de déposer des souvenirs dans ce carnet afin de laisser une trace de moi.**_

 _Quand étiez-vous à Poudlard ?_

 _ **Il y a près de 50 ans.**_

Élève dans les années 40 donc. Harry chercha dans sa mémoire ce qui avait marqué cette période, aussi bien chez les Sorciers que chez les Moldus. Bien sûr, il y avait la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, mais aussi Grindelwald qui sévissait en URSS, et qui tentait de recruter au Royaume-Uni.

 _Qu'est-ce que vous êtes devenu par la suite ?_

 _ **Je crois que je suis parti voyager, à travers le monde. Mais je n'ai pas déposé de souvenirs datant de plus loin que mes années à Poudlard, alors je ne saurais te répondre avec certitude.**_

Bizarrement, Harry se méfia. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait de se tenir sur ses gardes.

 _ **Mais parle-moi un peu de toi, Harry Potter. Te plais-tu à Poudlard ?**_

 _Oui,_ répondit très sincèrement Harry. _Même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours._

 _ **Pourquoi cela ?**_

 _Les élèves sont nombreux à penser que je suis responsable des agressions qui ont eu lieu ici._

 _ **Des agressions ? Poudlard n'est-elle pas censée être l'endroit le plus sûr du Royaume-Uni ?**_

 _Si, mais apparemment, quelqu'un a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Savez-vous ce que c'est ?_

 _ **Il s'agit de la cachette mythique du grand Salazar Serpentard. A mon époque aussi, il y a eu des agressions. Heureusement, le responsable a été attrapé et puni.**_

Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Allait-il découvrir l'identité de l'Héritier de Serpentard ?

 _Pouvez-vous me dire de qui il s'agissait ?_

 _ **Je peux te montrer si tu veux.**_

Le garçon hésita quelques secondes.

 _D'accord._

Une page se tourna d'elle-même, et un petit cadre apparut sur le parchemin. Harry s'approcha pour mieux voir, et tout à coup, il se sentit tomber la tête la première dans l'image qui avait jaillit.

Il échut dans un bureau, que Harry identifia comme étant celui de Dumbledore. Cependant ce n'était pas le vénérable vieil homme qui était assis derrière le bureau, mais un petit homme frêle et très ridé, aux cheveux blancs rares, et filasses. Le petit homme ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de Harry, et continua de vaquer à ses occupations.

\- Excusez-moi, dit le garçon d'une voix timide.

Cela n'eut aucun effet. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était invisible et inaudible pour la personne en face de lui, et se résolu à attendre. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps, car quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

Entra un garçon, qui devait avoir 16 ans environ. L'adolescent était beau garçon, les cheveux noirs, des yeux intelligents, des traits réguliers. L'écusson vert et argent renseigna Harry sur son appartenance à la Maison de Serpentard et l'insigne sur sa fonction de Préfet. Il devait s'agir de Jedusor.

\- Vous vouliez me voir Professeur Dippet ? Demanda Jedusor en prenant une posture raide, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Asseyez-vous, offrit le Directeur de l'époque. Je viens de lire la lettre que vous m'avez envoyé.

Jedusor s'assit en face de Dippet, dans une posture qui trahissait un malaise certain.

\- Mon garçon, dit le Directeur d'un ton paternaliste. Il m'est impossible de vous autoriser à rester à l'École pendant les vacances d'été. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rentrer chez vous pour les vacances ?

\- Non, répondit aussitôt l'adolescent. Je préfère de beaucoup rester à Poudlard, plutôt que de retourner dans ce … dans ce …

Visiblement, Jedusor exécrait tellement son lieu de vie qu'il n'arrivait pas à le qualifier.

\- Je crois que vous habitez dans un orphelinat Moldu pendant les vacances, c'est bien cela ? Dit le plus vieux d'un air curieux.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit faiblement Jedusor honteux.

\- Vous êtes né de parents moldus ?

\- Moitié, moitié, déclara le jeune homme. Père Moldu, mère sorcière.

\- Et vous parents sont tous les deux …

Le mot 'décédés' plana entre les deux protagonistes, mais Jedusor enchaîna.

\- Ma mère est morte peu après ma naissance, Monsieur. A l'orphelinat, on m'a dit qu'elle avait vécu juste assez longtemps pour me choisir mes prénoms : Tom, comme mon père et Elvis, qui était le prénom de mon grand-père.

Dippet hocha la tête d'un air charitable.

\- Normalement, nous aurions pu nous arranger pour vous garder ici cet été, mais dans les circonstances présentes …

\- Vous voulez dire, toutes ces agressions ?

Harry s'approcha de la scène brusquement intéressé.

\- En effet, reprit le Directeur. Vous comprenez qu'il serait déraisonnable de ma part de vous autoriser à rester au château à la fin du trimestre, compte tenu de la récente tragédie qui nous a affecté. La mort de cette malheureuse jeune fille … Vous serez beaucoup plus en sécurité dans votre orphelinat. Pour tout dire, le Ministère de la Magie envisage même de fermer l'École. Nous n'avons malheureusement toujours pas réussi à savoir où se situait la … heu … source de ces désagréments.

Le visage de Jedusor se contracta sous le coup de la contrariété, tandis qu'une lueur s'allumait dans ses yeux.

\- Et si le coupable se faisait prendre, Monsieur ? Tout serait terminé ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Dippet d'une voix soudainement plus aiguë. Sauriez-vous quelque chose concernant ces agressions ?

\- Non, Monsieur.

Et Harry sut avec certitude que Jedusor mentait.

L'entretien étant terminé, Jedusor se leva et quitta le bureau, Harry sur ses talons. Devant la Gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial, Jedusor s'arrêta et sembla en proie à un dilemme crucial. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées et le teint pâle, il réfléchit intensément pendant quelques minutes, puis subitement, il sembla prendre une décision, et s'éloigna à grand pas, l'air déterminé. Harry lui emboîta le pas, mais quelques mètres plus loin, ils croisèrent un homme de haute stature, à la longue barbe et aux cheveux châtain, tirant sur le roux. Harry reconnu avec effarement Dumbledore. Celui-ci interpella Jedusor.

\- Que faîtes-vous à vous promener si tard dans le Château, Tom ?

\- Je suis allé voir le Directeur, Monsieur, répondit Jedusor avec obséquiosité.

\- Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous coucher, ordonna calmement Dumbledore en fixant Jedusor de ce regard pénétrant que Harry détestait tant. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner dans les couloirs depuis que ce funeste incident nous a tous endeuillé.

Jedusor fit un signe d'assentiment de la tête, et Dumbledore s'éloigna en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. L'adolescent ne se dirigea pas pour autant vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard, mais se cacha dans une salle de cours, exactement celle que Snape utilisait pour enseigner les potions.

Jedusor fit le guet pendant un temps interminablement long aux yeux de Harry.

Enfin, Harry perçut du mouvement dans le couloir. Une silhouette grande et massive passa devant la porte, et Jedusor la suivit, sa baguette à la main.

L'homme devant eux se glissa dans une pièce sombre. Harry entendit une voix basse et rauque, vaguement familière.

\- Allez, viens, dit la voix. Il faut te sortir de là. Allez, viens dans la boîte...

Tout à coup, Jedusor ouvrit la porte, la baguette en avant. Harry et lui surprirent un jeune homme accroupit devant une armoire, une grande boîte ouverte à côté de lui.

\- Bonsoir Rubeus, lança Jedusor.

Harry eut la surprise de reconnaître son ami, Rubeus Hagrid, très jeune et quasiment imberbe (ce qui n'était pas un détail).

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Tom ? Demanda Hagrid sur la défensive en se relevant.

\- C'est fini pour toi, déclara le Préfet en s'avançant la baguette toujours pointée vers son vis-à-vis. Je vais être obligé de te dénoncer Rubeus. Ils veulent fermer l'école si les agressions continuent. Après la jeune fille trouvée dans les toilettes, ils n'ont pas d'autre alternative.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu …

\- Je ne crois pas que tu avais l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Mais les monstres ne sont pas faciles à domestiquer. J'imagine que tu as dû le laisser sortir pour se dégourdir un peu.

\- Je n'ai jamais tué personne ! Rugit le futur Garde-Chasse en reculant.

Dans l'armoire, on pouvait entendre un drôle de bruissement, ainsi que des cliquetis.

\- Allez, viens Rubeus, dit Jedusor d'une voix qu'on prendrait pour approcher un animal sauvage. Les parents de la fille qui s'est fait tuer vont arriver demain. Le moins qu'on puisse faire, c'est d'abattre la chose qui l'a tuée.

\- Ce n'était pas lui ! S'exclama Hagrid complètement paniqué. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Jamais !

\- Écarte-toi ! Ordonna Jedusor d'une voix froide et calme.

D'un geste de sa baguette magique, il fit jaillir un trait de lumière qui vint heurter l'armoire derrière Hagrid. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, projetant le jeune Rubeus au sol.

De l'armoire désormais ouverte sortit une créature qui ressemblait à une araignée, mais grande comme un épagneul. Surpris, Harry laissa échapper un cri d'effroi, tandis que la bête s'échappait à toute vitesse de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Jedusor tenta plusieurs fois de lui lancer un sort, mais la bestiole parvint à s'enfuir.

Les couleurs et les formes se mélangèrent soudain, et Harry fut éjecté du journal.

Le souffle court, un peu perdu, il réalisa deux choses. Hagrid était accusé, à tort, d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, cinquante ans auparavant, ce qui en faisait le suspect idéal aujourd'hui. Deuxième chose, on pouvait rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été.

ooOOOoo

Harry raconta à ses amis, le lendemain matin, ce qu'il avait découvert grâce au journal de Jedusor. Il se fit copieusement engueuler par Drago qui lui avait pourtant recommandé d'être prudent avec les objets magiques inconnus. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à se mettre d'accord sur le fait d'aller dire à Hagrid ou pas, qu'ils savaient qu'il avait été accusé du meurtre d'une jeune fille dans le passé.

Ils n'eurent pas trop le temps d'y songer, car au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore fit une annonce à propos des nouvelles mesures de sécurité.

Les élèves étaient encouragés à ne pas circuler seuls dans les couloirs. Les classes seraient désormais escortées d'un Professeur entre chaque cours, et le couvre-feu était dorénavant fixé à 19h. Pour ceux souhaitant étudier à la Bibliothèque, un système d'inscription le matin pour le soir serait organisé et géré par les Préfets et les Préfètes.

Cela ne donnait plus l'occasion aux deuxième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de se retrouver dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, freinant du même coup leurs recherches passionnantes sur l'Héritier de Salazar. Mais ceux-ci s'étaient mis d'accord et transportaient désormais avec eux des miroirs de poche, au cas où ils se retrouveraient seuls dans Poudlard.

En attendant d'en savoir plus, Harry continua à écrire dans le Journal de Tom Jedusor. Le garçon était convaincu que le souvenir mentait et qu'il connaissait l'identité de l'Héritier à l'époque. Pourtant, il ne confronta pas le carnet directement, mais fit comme s'il discutait avec une connaissance. Il racontait sa journée, demandait des précisions sur comment on vivait dans les années 40 à Poudlard, parlait des événements historiques qui avaient eu lieu depuis. Discuter avec Jedusor se révéla enrichissant et cultivant. Tom et Harry partageait une même facilité dans la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le journal conseillait régulièrement des lectures à Harry pour développer ses connaissances. Tom était aussi très doué en Potions, et il donna à Harry quelques astuces pour éviter d'attirer la colère de son Professeur.

L'habitant du carnet donna à Harry les procédures pour demander à loger à Poudlard pendant l'été tout en le mettant en garde.

 _ **Il faut une très bonne raison pour rester à Poudlard pendant les grandes vacances. Le Directeur va te demander d'être le plus précis possible. Moi, je le pouvais, car je n'avais pas de famille et que le monde Moldu était en guerre.**_

Cela refroidit un peu Harry qui ne tenait absolument pas à exposer ses problèmes au Directeur de Poudlard.

Au fil des jours, il se développa une sorte de complicité entre le journal et Harry. Même si ce dernier était conscient de la dangerosité potentiel d'un tel artefact, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver des points communs entre Tom Jedusor et lui.

Les journées à Poudlard étaient calmes, aucune autre agression n'était à déplorer, mais les consignes de sécurité restaient en place. Lockart fanfaronnait, comme à son habitude, persuadé d'être la raison de l'arrêt des attaques.

\- Le responsable a eu peur que je me charge de l'affaire, entendait-on régulièrement au détour d'un couloir.

Un soir sur deux, Harry s'inscrivait pour travailler à la Bibliothèque. Son assiduité lui valut les louanges d'une grande partie des Professeurs. Le garçon travaillait aussi bien ses cours que les conseils de Jedusor, lui permettant d'approfondir ses connaissances en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et en Potions. Ses notes en Potions d'ailleurs s'en ressentirent admirablement, et Snape lui accorda même des points en cours, après qu'il eut réussi parfaitement une potion particulièrement compliquée.

Les jours devinrent des semaines, et Harry devint un peu paranoïaque vis-à-vis du Journal de Jedusor. C'était comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre lui parle et que le carnet rapporte ce que le jeune garçon avait pu écrire. Il se mettait à le transporter dans son sac, en cours, à l'emporter avec lui à la Bibliothèque. Il devait se faire violence pour laisser le Journal dans les vestiaires pendant les entraînements de Quidditch.

Un jour, alors qu'il était à la Bibliothèque, à réviser pour un devoir de Botanique, ce qu'il craignait arriva. Il s'était installé un peu à l'écart pour être au calme. Il s'absenta quelques instants pour aller chercher une référence qui lui manquait, mais en revenant, il s'aperçut que le Journal n'était plus là. Il chercha en vain pendant plusieurs minutes, revint sur ses pas pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas pris avec lui, mais ne trouva rien.

Un peu angoissé, il retourna dès qu'il en eut l'occasion dans son dortoir, et retourna toutes ses affaires, en sachant pertinemment que le Journal ne s'y retrouverait pas.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose Harry ? Demanda Drago en entrant dans le dortoir.

\- Le Journal de Jedusor. Je pensais l'avoir avec moi à la Bibliothèque, mais je ne le trouve nulle-part.

\- A la Bibliothèque ? Tu crois que quelqu'un a pu le prendre ?

\- J'en suis même persuadé. Je crois que le propriétaire précédent du Journal a profité que je m'absente pour le reprendre.

\- Tu es parano, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Comment quelqu'un a pu savoir que tu avais le Journal avec toi, pile aujourd'hui, dans tes affaires ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! S'énerva Harry tout en continuant de chercher. Il l'a peut-être vu par hasard, il m'a peut-être épié, je n'en sais rien !

Il expira bruyamment, et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

\- Excuse-moi, Drago, dit-il après une minute de silence. Je crois que j'en fais tout un chaudron pour rien.

\- Excuses acceptées, répondit Drago d'un ton désinvolte. Tu viens ? Avec Blaise et Daphné on s'est dit qu'on pourrait faire une partie de Petits Centaures.

\- J'arrive.

Harry lança un dernier regard à ses affaires, puis il suivit son ami.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait la sensation diffuse qu'il allait passer une mauvaise journée.

En premier lieu, il y eut du mal à se réveiller, et même après une bonne douche, il continua à bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ensuite, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, les quatre amis pensèrent quelques secondes qu'ils s'étaient trompés de porte.

Les murs étaient décorés de grosses fleurs d'un rose douteux, et des confettis en forme de cœurs tombaient du plafond enchanté. En atteignant le sol, les confettis s'évaporaient dans une petite fumée rose, si bien que le sol et les tables avaient l'air d'être dans un brouillard digne du pays des Bisounours.

En s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards, Harry se pencha vers sa voisine de gauche, Pansy Parkinson.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

\- Tu ne sais pas quel jour on est ? C'est la Saint-Valentin. Et Lockart a une vision un peu particulière de cette fête.

Harry se tourna vers la table des Professeurs. Entre un Snape qui semblait être à un enterrement et une Chourave consternée, le Professeur Lockart détonait par son sourire encore plus large que d'habitude, et ses robes, du même rose que ceux des fleurs et des confettis.

\- On fête la Saint-Valentin chez les Sorciers ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Pas dans les vieilles familles, répondit Pansy

Ce qui, dans la bouche d'une grande partie des Serpentards, voulait tout dire.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! S'écria Lockart quand la Grande Salle fut remplie. Je souhaite commencer par remercier les quarante-six personnes qui m'ont envoyé une carte à cette occasion.

A la tête que faisait les Serpentards, Harry en déduisit qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient à compter dans les quarante-six imbéciles qui avaient envoyé leurs vœux à Lockart.

\- Comme vous le voyez, continua l'espèce de sucre d'orge qui se voulait Professeur, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire cette petite surprise, pour vous remonter le moral, par les temps qui courent. Mais ce n'est pas fini !

Il tapa dans ses mains, et une petite porte située derrière la table des Professeurs s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une douzaine de nains, affublés d'ailes dorées et de petites harpes. Le contraste avec leur air grincheux était saisissant.

\- Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur ce prof, dit Blaise d'un air abasourdi. Avoir réussi à persuader des nains mineurs de porter _ça,_ c'est un exploit.

\- Voici les Cupidons porteurs de messages, présenta Lockart d'un air réjoui. Ce sont eux qui seront chargés tout au long de cette journée de vous transmettre les messages de Saint-Valentin !

Cette journée fut particulièrement atroce pour tout le monde. Les nains ne semblaient pas avoir la moindre notion de timing et entraient quand bon leur semblait dans les salles de classe pour délivrer leurs messages. Le Professeur Snape fut le plus prévoyant et utilisa un puissant Sortilège de fermeture sur la porte de sa classe avant chaque début de cours, mais assez vite tous les Professeurs en prirent de la graine et firent de même. Snape qui battit un record de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là, jetant des sorts de mutisme sur chaque nain qui faisait mine d'ouvrir la bouche en sa présence.

Mais la présence des nains grincheux et chantant n'était pas vu de la même manière par tout le monde. De nombreux garçons et filles avaient l'air d'attendre avec impatience que l'un des Cupidons s'approchât pour lui réciter quelques vers de la composition de l'être aimé, sur un air de harpe joyeusement massacré.

Drago eut le droit à trois de ces messages stridulés, louant tour à tour son prestige, son nom, et sa beauté (Harry se rendit brusquement compte que son ami aristocrate était beau). Drago expliqua à Harry que, malgré l'accord nuptial entre sa famille et la famille Greengrass, de nombreux parents rêvaient de voir cet arrangement rompu, et de marier leur fille avec l'Héritier Malfoy. D'ailleurs, Daphné n'était pas en reste, puisqu'elle reçut pour sa part, quatre poèmes plus ou moins charmants.

Harry, quant à lui, était toujours considéré comme indésirable dans Poudlard. Il n'eut donc pas de soucis à se faire à propos d'un quelconque nain nasillard, jusqu'à ce que, à la fin de la journée, l'un des Cupidons lui tire la manche.

\- C'est toi Harry Potter ? Demanda le nain mineur d'un air colérique.

Harry tenta de s'échapper, mais ses 'amis', le retinrent, un sourire gouailleur aux lèvres.

\- J'ai message musical à transmettre à Harry Potter en personne, déclara le nain d'un air important en brandissant sa harpe comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme.

Une arme de destruction auditive, en effet, et Harry en fit les frais.

 _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

 _Ses cheveux sont noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

 _C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_

 _Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi_

 _Celui qui a combattu et vaincu_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues._ _ii_

Harry aurait donné toute sa fortune pour disparaître du couloir, effacer la mémoire des témoins et la sienne, afin que ce moment de pure gêne soit totalement oublié.

Évidemment, il ne le put pas, et dût se résoudre à entendre ses 'amis' (les traîtres!) spéculer sur l'identité de l'auteur(e) du poème. Blaise n'en pouvait plus de réciter les vers à tout bout de champ, s'écroulant de rire systématiquement sur 'Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi'.

Après quelques heures, les bruits de couloir colportèrent l'identité présumé de la poète en herbe : Ginny Weasley. Harry avait un souvenir d'une Ginny rougissante à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence pendant les vacances d'été, mais il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait peu côtoyée depuis la rentrée.

En outre, il menaça Blaise et Drago de représailles si ceux-ci s'avisaient d'aller embêter la timide première année.

Lockart était peut-être un Professeur nullissime, mais on ne pouvait pas lui ôter le mérite de la réussite de cette journée de Saint-Valentin. Les jours qui suivirent eurent en effet une ambiance plus détendue, et élèves comme Professeurs semblaient beaucoup moins préoccupés. Mais un soir de début Mars, alors qu'il suivait le groupe d'élèves n'allant pas à la Bibliothèque ...

 _\- Tuer … Sang, déchirer … écorcher … tuer …_

Harry poussa un cri proprement apeuré. Le Professeur Snape qui conduisait le petit groupe d'élèves, toutes années confondues, se retourna vivement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Potter ? Interrogea vertement Snape une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

\- Je l'ai entendu Professeur, parvint à dire Harry le cœur battant la chamade. Dans les murs, il est passé pas loin.

Le Professeur fit se hâter les élèves et leur ordonna de rester dans leur dortoir ou dans la Salle Commune. Puis il partit en courant, laissant les enfants dans l'expectative.

De longues minutes passèrent, les élèves affluents toujours plus nombreux dans la Salle Commune. Le mot était passé entre eux que Harry Potter avait entendu quelque chose qui avait affolé leur Directeur de Maison. Les élèves, tentaient d'en savoir plus auprès du célèbre garçon, c'est pourquoi, Drago, Harry et Daphné s'étaient cantonnés dans le dortoir des garçons de deuxième année, avec Théodore Nott. Ils attendaient avec crainte et impatience que Blaise arrive de la Bibliothèque.

Mais il n'arriva jamais.

ooOOOoo

Il était plus de 2 heures du matin quand Daphné finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, roulée en boule sur le canapé en face de la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Drago n'avait pas décoché un mot de toute la soirée et Harry culpabilisait en soutenant Daphné secouée de sanglots.

Blaise avait été victime du Basilic. Heureusement, son miroir de poche lui avait sauvé la vie ainsi qu'à la Préfète qui l'accompagnait, Pénélope Deauclaire. Les deux nouvelles victimes reposaient désormais à l'Infirmerie, sous la garde de Mrs. Pomfresh.

Les jours qui suivirent, passèrent dans le plus grand chaos. Dès le lendemain, on apprit coup sur coup la mise à pied de Dumbledore et l'arrestation de Hagrid. Les élèves étaient sous le choc. Qu'on puisse demander au Directeur de laisser la place, face à ce cuisant échec de protection des élèves, Harry l'entendait bien. Mais que le Conseil d'Administration ne choisisse personne pour le remplacer, ça, il avait plus de mal à le concevoir.

Les Professeurs tiraient tous une tête de six pieds de long, à part Lockart. Celui-ci semblait convaincu que Hagrid ayant été arrêté, les attaques allaient cesser immédiatement. Il passait ses journées à raconter comment il avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de lui, à l'aide de sa perspicacité légendaire. Harry bouillait intérieurement à chaque fois, et ses deux amis étaient obligés de le contenir pour l'empêcher d'agresser l'affabulateur.

Pour s'empêcher de penser, Daphné et Drago s'immergeaient totalement dans leurs études, alors que Harry se morfondait de plus en plus. Il était en colère contre lui-même, car, il savait au plus profond de lui que le Journal de Jedusor était la clef de l'énigme, même s'il ne savait pas comment.

Les semaines passèrent, sans qu'aucune agression ne vint perturber la routine de l'École, confortant Lockart et une partie des élèves dans l'idée que Hagrid était bien le responsable des attaques, même si, aux yeux de Harry, cela n'avait aucun sens. Son grand ami n'avait ni le mobile, ni le moyen de commettre de telles exactions, ni même parfois, l'opportunité.

Harry se rendit à peine compte que Poudlard avait cessé de le prendre pour le coupable, étant donné que Blaise était une victime lui aussi. Il passait ses journées à repenser aux éléments qu'il avait en sa possession sur la Chambre des Secrets, et sur l'Héritier de Serpentard, en vain. Drago et Daphné, s'ils s'étaient rendus compte de l'obsession de Harry, ne dirent rien. Celui-ci était sujet à des crises de colère dès que quelqu'un le contredisait, et personne ne voulait en être la cible. Seul le Professeur Snape avait encore de l'emprise sur le jeune Potter et parvenait à le calmer. Deux ou trois fois, Snape avait embarqué Harry, _manu militari_ dans son bureau, après l'avoir surpris en train de hurler sur un autre élève. Le jeune garçon était alors obligé d'écrire 'Je dois rester calme en toute circonstance' jusqu'à ce que son Professeur obtienne satisfaction.

Étrangement, écrire la même chose encore et encore permettait à Harry de se recentrer sur lui-même et de faire baisser la colère. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il inquiétait fortement l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard.

Harry massa son poignet douloureux. Snape l'avait encore récupéré dans un couloir, à vociférer contre un première année de Serdaigle, qui avait eu le malheur de qualifier Hagrid de 'Psychopathe dangereux' alors que ses amis et lui passaient par là. C'était la quatrième fois en trois semaines que Harry était consigné dans le bureau de Snape, à écrire 'Je dois rester calme en toute circonstance', et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Harry savait qu'il méritait cette punition. Mais cette fois, la colère ne voulait pas se calmer, et il lançait fréquemment des coups d'œil furibonds à son Professeur. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, depuis le matin même, une sorte d'angoisse sourde lui étreignait la gorge, faisant monter la colère et le ressentiment envers tous ce qu'il considérait comme injuste. Le Professeur McGonagall avait pourtant annoncé que le Filtre de Mandragore pourrait être bientôt préparé, mais, malgré la joie et le soulagement réels ressentis par Harry, l'angoisse était toujours là.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Potter ? Finit par demander le Maître des Potions exaspéré par l'attitude furieuse de son élève.

\- Rien, Professeur, répondit Harry en se replongeant dans ses lignes.

\- Manifestement, il n'y a pas 'rien', contra Snape. Vous êtes intenable depuis des semaines, et aujourd'hui vous n'arrivez même plus à vous calmer. Donc je repose ma question, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, finit par grogner Harry. Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est plus de la mauvaise humeur à ce stade, Monsieur Potter, c'est de la misanthropie pure et simple.

\- Je vous assure, Professeur, reprit Harry d'une voix plus calme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Depuis que Blaise est … depuis ça, je crois que je pète les plombs.

\- Eh bien, dorénavant, si vous pouviez 'péter les plombs', comme vous dites, plus discrètement, toute l'École vous en sera grée.

Harry se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se cacher dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour extérioriser sa colère.

Les toilettes … _Après la jeune fille trouvée dans les toilettes, ils n'ont pas d'autre alternative_ avait dit Jedusor dans son souvenir. Et si la fille y était toujours dans les toilettes.

Mais pile au moment où Harry ouvrit la bouche pour raconter à Snape ce qu'il venait de comprendre, la voix magiquement amplifiée de McGonagall se fit entendre.

 _\- Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les Professeurs sont attendus dans leur Salle. Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît._

Le front de Snape se barra d'un pli soucieux, et il raccompagna Harry à son dortoir. A Serpentard, les rumeurs allaient bon train. On racontait qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque, un mort cette fois, ou que le monstre était revenu finir le travail avec les pétrifiés de l'Infirmerie, les mangeant tout simplement.

Harry rejoignit Daphné et Drago mais ils ne semblaient pas en savoir plus. Après un moment de réflexion, le jeune brun décida de faire son 'Gryffondor'.

Prétextant une grande fatigue, il monta dans son dortoir, heureusement vide. Il ferma les rideaux de son lit, pour faire croire qu'il dormait, mais à la place de s'allonger pour se reposer, il prit sa dague, son miroir à double sens, et la Cape d'Invisibilité léguée par son père et la revêtit.

Il redescendit dans la Salle Commune, se posta à la porte, et saisit sa chance de passer furtivement quand deux retardataires de quatrième année entrèrent.

Harry se précipita littéralement dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Le plus discrètement possible, il appela le fantôme des lieux.

\- Mimi ? Mimi ? C'est Harry, Harry Potter. Tu es là ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, Mimi Geignarde fit son apparition.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle. Je croyais que les élèves devaient être dans leurs Salles Communes, parce que le Monstre a enlevé une élève ?

\- Le Monstre a enlevé une élève ? Répéta Harry horrifié. Alors c'est encore plus urgent. Écoute Mimi, ce que je vais te demander est de la plus haute importance. Je dois absolument savoir, comment tu es morte.

Le fantôme de la jeune fille eut l'air positivement ravi.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-elle les joues fonçant de plaisir. C'était _abominable._ C'est arrivé ici même. Je suis morte dans cette cabine (elle désigna une cabine de toilette en particulier), je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais venue me cacher ici, parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes. La porte était fermée à clef et j'étais en train de pleurer quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer. Quelqu'un qui parlait une drôle de langue. Mais c'est surtout la voix qui m'a frappée, parce que c'était un _garçon_ qui parlait. Alors, j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de filer et d'aller dans les toilettes des garçons et c'est à ce moment-là (Mimi se gonfla d'importance et rayonna), que je suis morte.

\- Comment ? Demanda Harry qui pensait en avoir une petite idée.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Mimi en chuchotant sur le ton de la confidence. Je me souviens seulement d'avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes. Tout mon corps s'est engourdi et je me suis sentie partir dans les airs … Et puis, je suis revenue, conclut-elle.

\- A quel endroit tu les as vu, ces yeux ?

\- Quelque part par-là, dit-elle en montrant du doigt un lavabo.

Harry s'approcha prudemment. Il commença à chercher un indice, une indication, quelque chose qui permette de conclure que ce lavabo en particulier était l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Il essaya d'allumer l'eau, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Il n'a jamais fonctionné, dit Mimi sur le ton de la conversation.

Étrange pour de la robinetterie magique.

En se penchant, Harry put distinguer une petite gravure en forme de serpent sur le robinet, usé par le temps.

C'était là.

Harry se concentra, imaginant qu'il parlait à un vrai serpent, et siffla

 _\- Ouvre-toi !_

Aussitôt, il y eu un bruit de mécanisme rouillé et le lavabo s'enfonça dans le sol, dévoilant un trou béant.

Se disant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et sauta dans le trou. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Mimi lui signaler que, en cas de décès, elle lui ferait volontiers de la place avec elle dans ses toilettes.

Harry tomba dans un tuyau très long et très large. Enfin, après une chute qui lui sembla infinie, il atterrit rudement. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les genoux, les mains au sol. La douleur lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était certainement écorché les paumes. Le sol était boueux, et de petits objets qui ne ressemblaient pas à des cailloux le jonchaient. Harry tira sa baguette et jeta un Lumos. Les choses par terre étaient en réalité des os. De rats, de ragondins et d'autres bestioles que Harry ne put et ne voulut pas identifier.

Prudemment, le jeune garçon commença à marcher, les yeux mi-clos, prêt à les fermer totalement en cas de rencontre inopinée avec un Basilic millénaire. Il se fit une grosse frayeur en passant à côté d'une mue proprement gigantesque. Puis, le tunnel, qui, jusqu'ici était taillé grossièrement dans la roche, déboucha devant un grand mur lisse, où deux serpents entrelacés étaient gravés. Leurs yeux, sertis d'émeraudes, luisaient à la lueur de la baguette de Harry. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il allait trouver derrière, Harry prit son courage à deux mains (malgré les écorchures), et siffla.

 _\- Ouvrez !_

Immédiatement, la gravure se scinda en deux, telle une porte automatique de magasin, et coulissa. Le courageux Serpentard entra dans une salle, tout en longueur, avec un plafond très haut, soutenu par des colonnes ouvragées, où des serpents de pierre s'enroulaient paresseusement. Quelques torches s'allumèrent au passage de Harry, projetant des ombres inquiétantes. Les yeux toujours à moitié fermés, Harry avançait avec précaution. Tout au bout de la rangée de colonnes, au sol, Harry aperçut une forme allongée et une silhouette debout. Les deux personnes étaient aux pieds d'une immense statue de Salazar Serpentard, en pierre grise.

En s'approchant, Harry reconnu les deux silhouettes. Il refréna ses émotions, sentant que plus il se montrerait Serpentard, plus il aurait de chance de s'en sortir vivant.

\- Salut Tom, dit-il comme si la silhouette vaguement fantomatique était un camarade d'école, alors qu'en réalité, la colère grondait dans son cœur.

Tom Jedusor lui lança un sourire narquois.

\- Elle est morte ? Demanda Harry sur le ton de la conversation en désignant Ginny Weasley du menton.

\- Pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? Interrogea Harry véritablement curieux.

\- La petite Ginny s'est confiée sans compter au Journal qu'elle a trouvé dans ses livres de classe, après les avoir achetés. Elle a déversé tant de sentiments, de ressentis, d'espoir, et de peur, que son âme s'est ouverte à moi. J'ai pu dès lors la contrôler, pour lui faire ouvrir la Chambre de mon illustre ancêtre, afin de continuer son œuvre rédemptrice.

\- Je savais bien que ton Journal était la clef de tout ça ! Triompha Harry avec un sourire. Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait pareil avec moi ?

\- C'est là que cela devient étrange. Je n'ai pas pu, et j'ignore pourquoi. Tu m'intéressais depuis longtemps, Harry Potter. Ginny me parlait sans arrêt de toi. Comment, alors que tu étais un bébé tu as vaincu le plus grand Sorcier de tous les temps. Comment l'année dernière tu as empêché ce même sorcier de revenir en te lançant à sa poursuite. Elle te voue un culte. Enfin, te vouait. Bref, tu m'intéressais. J'ai jubilé quand tu m'as trouvé dans les toilettes, je pouvais enfin te parler. J'ai bien compris que mon petit souvenir de ce lourdaud de Hagrid ne t'avait pas convaincu. J'ignore pourquoi exactement.

\- On savait déjà que le monstre était très certainement un Basilic, le coupa Harry.

\- Ah, en effet. J'aurais mieux fait de te montrer l'arrestation de Hagrid par les autorités.

\- Tu étais un Partisan de Voldemort ? Demanda Harry en masquant l'animosité de sa voix dans une curiosité non feinte.

Tom Jedusor éclata de rire.

\- Je vais te montrer, dit-il simplement.

Il se pencha et attrapa la Baguette Magique de Ginny Weasley. Il était désormais suffisamment consistant pour interagir avec l'environnement.

Il traça des lettres dans les airs, formant son nom complet. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Puis avec un petit coup de poignet, les lettres se réorganisèrent.

'Je suis Lord Voldemort'.

La colère grondante se transforma en haine. Harry fit de son mieux pour la cacher.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais si intéressé par moi, comprit Harry. Parce que je t'ai vaincu, enfin, ton futur toi.

\- Je voulais te faire accomplir ce que Ginny faisait jusque-là, mais cela n'a pas marché. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il m'est impossible de te posséder. Cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance désormais, puisque tu vas mourir ce soir.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux absolument me tuer, dit Harry pour gagner du temps.

\- Ce serait trop long de t'expliquer, mais une des raisons est cette chance insolente qui te qualifie, et qui met en doute mon pouvoir.

\- Tu vas appeler le Basilic, comprit Harry en se mettant immédiatement sur ses gardes.

\- Exactement.

Jedusor leva la tête vers l'immense statue de Salazar Serpentard et se mit à siffler.

 _\- Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard._

Harry vit la bouche de la statue s'ouvrir lentement. Paniquant de plus en plus, il dit d'une voix précipitée.

\- Mais je ne t'ai rien fait ! Je ne t'ai pas attaqué, jamais. Je ne suis pas un danger !

\- Par bien des manières, tu l'es pourtant, prit la peine de dire Jedusor avant de siffler à nouveau. _Viens à moi Roi des Serpents, et obéis-moi !_

Harry ne prit pas le temps d'attendre l'arrivée du Basilic, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il avait repéré à sa droite l'entrée d'un tunnel et il s'y précipita. Le tunnel était en fait un labyrinthe de boyaux, comportant autant de culs-de-sac qu'un véritable dédale se doit de posséder. Harry courut encore et encore dans les couloirs, entendant le corps massif de son poursuivant sur sa trace.

Par un hasard inouï, une dernière bifurcation le ramena dans l'immense salle de la Chambre des Secrets. Épuisé, mais pas défaitiste, Harry saisit son épée dans sa poche. Sa main toucha le Miroir à Double Sens qu'il avait pris avec lui. Une idée complètement suicidaire germa dans son esprit. Il évalua ses chances et en conclut que soit il ne faisait rien, et mourrait, soit il tentait quelque chose, et mourrait quand même. Il décida de tenter quelque chose.

Il se posta devant l'entrée du tunnel, les yeux fermés, attentif à l'extrême sur les sons qui en provenaient. Il se tenait prêt à mobiliser toute sa force magique. Derrière lui, il entendait les sarcasmes de Tom Jedusor sur sa décision de mourir, mais il ne voulait pas y prêter attention. Il nourrit sa détermination de sa colère, de sa rage, de sa haine.

Soudain, ce fut le moment. Le Basilic chargeait vers Harry dans un sifflement furieux. Harry lança le Miroir devant lui et usant de toute sa concentration le fit grandir, s'élargir. Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un hurlement.

\- NON ! Hurla Tom Jedusor. Ce n'est pas possible !

Harry se risqua à ouvrir les yeux.

Lui oblitérant la vue, son miroir, magiquement agrandit et en suspension dans les airs, et derrière, la masse figée du Basilic fixant son propre reflet.

Harry fit extrêmement attention à ne pas croiser le regard du Serpent Mythologique, même figé, et se hissa sur son crâne. Il fit tournoyer brièvement son épée, et transperça les écailles du monstre. Du sang noir coula un peu, mais la créature, désormais morte, restait figée. Harry prit également soin de crever ses yeux, ne voulant pas tenter Mordred. Harry prit son temps, tandis que Jedusor, dans sa fureur, lui lançait toutes sortes d'imprécations. Il récupéra son miroir, se dirigea vers Ginny et prit son pouls. Celui-ci était très faible, mais encore existant. Il se leva et fixa Jedusor. Son regard laissait deviner tout son ressentiment, son exécration, sa haine, contre le (futur) meurtrier de ses parents.

\- Quand j'étais enfant, mon Institutrice m'a fait le cadeau d'un livre sur les Contes et Légendes du Monde. L'une d'entre-elles relatait la fin de la Gorgone Méduse, vaincue par son propre reflet.

Et d'un geste faussement nonchalant, comme s'il s'appuyait sur une canne, Harry transperça de la pointe de son épée, le Journal de Jedusor.

Le souvenir se mit à hurler de douleur, alors que de l'encre bouillonnante jaillissait du Livre maléfique.

Puis, plus rien. Le silence.

Harry, encore choqué par les événements, et abasourdis par sa propre chance, mit plusieurs minutes à se ressaisir. Il avait tué, encore une fois. Mais étrangement, il n'en ressentait que du soulagement. Il avait vaincu deux monstres en une bataille, et sauvé des vies. Un toussotement le fit sursauter. Ginny Weasley se réveillait.

Harry calma la crise de nerf de la jeune fille, et lui expliqua succinctement ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu te réveilles, dit-il, parce que j'ignore totalement comment nous allons sortir de là.

Devant l'air perdu de Ginny, Harry comprit qu'elle non plus n'en avait pas la moindre idée. En pleurant de honte, la jeune fille raconta à Harry qu'elle n'avait pas de souvenirs précis de ses actions tout au long de l'année. Elle ne savait pas trop quand, ni comment et encore moins pourquoi.

Harry l'aida à se relever, et c'est cahin-caha, qu'ils arrivèrent au pied du toboggan qui menait aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Le jeune garçon prit son Miroir à Double-Sens et dit.

\- Drago Malfoy.

Après un instant d'attente, le visage de son ami apparut.

\- Putain Harry ! T'es où ? S'exclama l'aristocrate dans une attitude parfaitement non-aristocratique. On te cherche partout ! Tu étais censé être allé te coucher.

\- Pas le temps d'expliquer, Drago, le coupa Harry. Vas chercher Snape et passe lui ton miroir. Maintenant !

La suite fut d'une succession d'images plutôt floue, pour enfin, se stabiliser plusieurs minutes après. Le visage sévère du Professeur de Potions s'afficha.

\- Potter ! Aboya le Professeur. Où êtes-vous ?

\- Dans la Chambre des Secrets, Professeur, expliqua Harry. Le Basilic est mort. Je suis avec Ginny Weasley et on ne sait pas sortir. Normalement l'ouverture n'est pas …

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a sûrement un autre moyen d'en sortir, mais on ignore où, et on a pas le temps de chercher. L'entrée est dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Si l'entrée est fermée, vous pourrez détruire le lavabo qui la condamne.

Estomaqué, le terrible Professeur suivit les directives données par son élève et parvint à faire remonter Harry et Ginny dans Poudlard même. Mais à l'expression du Maître des Potions, Harry sut qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

* * *

i. Encore une fois, je n'invente rien.

ii. Le concept de Spotted importé à Poudlard, en somme.


	9. Antisocial (1)

_**Vous connaissez l'histoire de la meuf qui promet de poster les chapitres qu'elle a sous le coude et qui se retrouve sans internet ? Ben c'est moi. Je peux vous dire que c'est un poil rageant, et quelque peu déstabilisant. Comment faisait-on il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela sans internet pour écouter de la musique, lire, regarder des films et des séries ? Quand on n'a plus ni chaîne hi-fi, ni lecteur DVD/blue-ray, il reste les bons vieux livres, et c'est tout ou à peu près...**_

 _ **Maintenant qu'internet est revenu, je vais pouvoir poster la suite.**_

 _ **Avant cela j'aimerai revenir si des commentaires que j'ai reçu et qui m'ont un peu chafouiné, voire carrément mise en colère. C'est à propos de la perception du personnage de Ginny, et même du reste du casting féminin de l'histoire originale, surtout en ce qui concerne les filles et les femmes qui ont été, sont ou auraient pu être un love interest pour Harry Potter.**_

 **Remettons les choses dans leur contexte :**

 **A ce stade de l'histoire Ginny a onze ans. C'est encore une enfant. Elle a grandi dans une société qui place Harry Potter comme sauveur du pays, quasiment comme une figure divine, une sorte de demi-dieu qui aurait abattu Voldemort sans effort, un nouvel Hercule.**

 **Quand j'avais onze ans, certains de mes camarades de classe ne rêvaient que de seulement croiser dans un couloir Lorie, Billy Crawford, Leonardo DiCaprio, Amy Lee (Évanescence) ou Priscilla.**

 **Essayez de vous souvenir de qui vous étiez fans à onze ans, à quel point vous admiriez cette personne. Pas forcément dans le monde de la musique, par ailleurs. Personnellement, j'admirais surtout des auteurs et des autrices : Evelyne Brisou-Pellen, J.K. Rowling (bien sûr), Philip Pullman, Brian Jacques...**

 **Vous avez votre (ancienne) idole en tête ? Imaginez, vous avez onze ans, peut-être un peu introverti.e, et vous la rencontrez. Mieux, cette personne vient vivre quelques jours chez vous. Comment réagiriez-vous ?**

 ** **J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir rencontrer Evelyne Brisou-Pellen et j'ai le souvenir de m'être sentie cruche à ne plus savoir quoi lui dire. La rencontre/interview par les élèves, a duré une heure à tout casser. J'en garde pourtant un souvenir très intense. Parce que c'était quelqu'un que j'admirais beaucoup.  
****

 ** **C'est ça qui arrive à Ginny. Quelqu'un, quasiment divinisé par la société où elle vit, qu'elle admire très profondément, et elle ne sait pas comment interagir normalement avec cette personne. Ajoutons à ça qu'elle se fait posséder par l'esprit de Voldemort, qui l'oblige à commettre des actes horribles dont elle se souvient à peine.****

 ** **Envoyer un poème à la personne qu'on admire le jour de la saint-Valentin n'est pas du harcèlement.****

 ** **Le harcèlement est une poursuite incessante causant des désagréments. Il y a une notion de répétitif, que ce soit par une seule personne ou par plusieurs. Or, Ginny n'envoie qu'un seul poème, et ne participe pas à un harcèlement plus général. Le poème est maladroit, risible, ridicule, mais ce n'est pas du harcèlement. C'est l'expression d'une enfant qui admire fortement un camarade d'école.****

 ** **Elle ne se fait pas de film, et d'ailleurs a tendance à fuir Harry. Elle n'arrive pas à lui parler normalement, donc, ne lui parle pas.****

 ** **Ce n'est pas une Romilda Vane en puissance.****

 ** **Par la suite, jamais elle n'insiste auprès de Harry pour être à tout pris dans sa bande d'amis, pour être sa petite amie ou quoi que ce soit. Elle est, jusqu'au 6ème livre, la petite soeur de son meilleur ami, et c'est tout. Il ne se passe rien d'autre. Elle va suivre sa trajectoire de son côté, découvrant l'amour de son côté, comme Harry fait ses propres expériences, avec Cho notamment (on va y revenir, à Cho).  
****

 ** **Elle va devenir un personnage fort (mal exploité selon moi), elle va devenir une star internationale de Quidditch, puis une journaliste très connue.****

 ** **Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle semble être parfois plus détestée que Voldemort ou Ombrage O.o****

 ** **Quant aux autres personnages féminins autour de Harry, c'est pareil. Elles ne sont pas là pour le dévier d'une trajectoire quelconque. Cho a réellement des sentiments pour Harry, mais elle est aussi traumatisée par la mort de son précédent petit-ami et dépressive très certainement. Elle n'est pas cruche ou quoi que ce soit. C'est une adolescente, avec sa propre histoire, sa propre psychologie et ses propres problèmes. Sa relation avec Harry ne pouvait pas bien se passer, alors que l'un et l'autre souffrent de culpabilité liée à la mort de Cédric Diggory.****

 ** **J'espère que ce petit laïus vous aura permis de prendre un peu de distance vis-à-vis des personnages féminins, notamment Ginny. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop ennuyé.e.s.****

 ** **Une dernière chose. Les "jeux de mots" sur les noms de famille c'est non. C'est tellement non. J'espère que vous ne faites pas ça dans la vraie vie, parce que ça peut-être très destructeur, même si vous ne vous en apercevez pas. Appeler Ginny "Weaselette" ou "weasel femelle" (weasel signifie littéralement "belette" et figurativement "personne sournoise"), ou désigner les personnages féminins comme des "cruches" c'est non. C'est insultant, c'est sexiste et même si cela désigne un personnage fictif, ça n'en reste pas moins vulgaire. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas vous abaisser à ça, et si c'est pour faire ce genre de réflexions, vous pouvez vous abstenir de commenter. ****

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Antisocial

 ** _Antisocial, tu perds ton sang froid._**

 ** _Repense à toutes ces années de service._**

 ** _Antisocial, bientôt les années de sévices,_**

 ** _Enfin le temps perdu qu'on ne rattrape plus._**

 ** _Écraser les gens est devenu ton passe-temps._**

 ** _En les éclaboussant, tu deviens gênant._**

 ** _Dans ton désespoir, il reste un peu d'espoir_**

 ** _Celui de voir les gens sans fard et moins bâtards._**

 ** _Mais cesse de faire le point, serre plutôt les poings,_**

 ** _Bouge de ta retraite, ta conduite est trop parfaite_**

 ** _Relève la gueule, je suis là, t'es pas seul_**

 ** _Ceux qui t'enviaient, aujourd'hui te jugeraient._**

 ** _Trust - Antisocial_**

Vous a-t-on déjà dit que plus la voix de Severus Snape était basse, plus vous étiez dans la bouse de Dragon ? Harry se dit qu'il avait franchi toutes les limites connues de la fureur de Snape, car celui-ci ne parlait même pas. Mais ses yeux lui lançaient des Sortilèges mortels.

En remontant de la Chambre des Secrets, Snape les avait emmenés, Ginny et lui, directement chez le Directeur.

En effet, à l'annonce de la double disparition de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, les membres du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard lui avait demandé de revenir. Dans le bureau, ils trouvèrent Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, effondrés de la perte de leur petite fille. Mrs. Weasley avait poussé une sorte de hurlement étranglé, quand les deux enfants étaient entrés, et les avait serrés contre sa poitrine maternelle jusqu'à les étouffer presque.

Ginny avait alors raconté son histoire, rejoint de temps en temps par Harry qui donnait des précisions. Puis la jeune fille avait été emmenée à l'Infirmerie par ses parents, pour y être auscultée.

Dumbledore s'était alors pratiquement répandu en éloges, octroyant moult points à Serpentard pour la bravoure de Harry. Il avait examiné l'épée offerte par Drago, apprenant au jeune garçon que l'arme avait été fabriquée par les Gobelins.

\- Le métal utilisé par les Gobelins, avait dit Dumbledore, absorbe ce qui le renforce. C'est un objet très précieux.

Puis, il avait été renvoyé à son dortoir, et avait quitté le bureau directorial, escorté de Snape, toujours silencieux. Dans le couloir, ils avaient croisé Lucius Malfoy. Les deux adultes avaient échangé quelques politesses, semblant remettre à plus tard les discussions sérieuses.

Mais avant de retourner à la Salle Commune de Serpentard, l'élève et le Professeur firent une halte dans le Bureau du Maître des Potions. Et depuis quelques minutes maintenant, Snape observait Harry de son air le plus impénétrable. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon signe du tout.

\- Je suis désolé, Professeur, finit par se repentir Harry d'une voix contrite.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte de la chance formidable que vous avez ? Dit Snape d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- Oui, dit très sincèrement Harry en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Quand Tom a appelé le Basilic, je ne pensais pas m'en sortir.

\- Alors, expliquez-moi, Monsieur Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous allé seul dans la Chambre des Secrets, seul, sans en avertir qui que ce soit ?

Harry déglutit et resta silencieux, pensif. C'était intéressant comme question car il n'en connaissait pas la réponse …

\- Je crois, hésita Harry, je crois que mon instinct me disait que je savais ce qu'il se passait. Je veux dire, j'étais convaincu que le Journal était la clef de tout ça, mais …

Il s'arrêta, conscient de s'embrouiller, et de ne pas répondre à la question.

\- En fait je ne sais pas. Il fallait que je vérifie que j'avais raison, d'une certaine manière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis parti sans rien dire à personne. Après, j'étais devant l'ouverture, et j'ai eu l'impression de ne plus avoir le choix que de continuer. Mimi avait dit qu'un élève avait été enlevé, alors ...

Harry se tut de nouveau. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, et Snape le lui faisait bien sentir en continuant de le fixer de son visage de marbre.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ? Questionna Snape quand le silence s'éternisa.

\- Je ne crois pas, Professeur, répondit Harry avec soulagement.

Snape lança quand même un Sortilège de diagnostic de base, histoire de vérifier tout de même. A part une grande fatigue et des écorchures au niveau des paumes, il n'y avait rien de notable. Le Maître des Potions prit son air le plus sarcastique pour demander.

\- J'espère que vous avez pu, au moins, extérioriser votre colère.

Harry regarda son Professeur avec des yeux ronds, et se rendit compte que oui, en effet, la rage qui le rongeait depuis des semaines avait disparu. Il était plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des années. Il ne sentait presque plus cette foudre colérique qui était sa compagne depuis si longtemps qu'il imaginait avoir toujours vécu avec. Elle était toujours là, mais si ténue que Harry l'avait presque manqué.

Cependant, quelque chose trottait dans la tête de Harry, quelque chose qui le troublait, le dérangeait.

\- Professeur, souffla-t-il après quelques instants de silence. Vous croyez que je suis comme Lui ? Comme Voldemort ?

Après la grimace inévitable due à l'emploi du nom honni, Severus Snape considéra la question avec surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça ? Demanda le Professeur en s'efforçant de prendre un ton doux.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux des Serpentards. Tous les deux des Fourchelangs. Tous les deux des orphelins. Nous avons été élevés tous les deux dans des endroits … peu accueillants.

\- De quoi avez-vous peur, Monsieur Potter, questionna Snape en décidant de prendre la question dans un autre sens.

\- Et si je devenais comme Lui, chuchota Harry terrifié par ses propres paroles.

Ça n'était pas une question, pas vraiment. C'était plutôt une hypothèse. Une hypothèse cauchemardesque, obsédante et menaçante. En parlant avec Tom Jedusor, dans le Journal, Harry s'était trouvé des points communs entre lui et le propriétaire du carnet. Il n'osait pas dire que lui aussi était constamment en colère, qu'il éprouvait une haine dévorante parfois, qui lui faisait peur. Maintenant qu'il savait qui était Tom Jedusor, que ce jeune Préfet, bien fait de sa personne, intelligent et cultivé était en fait le meurtrier de ses parents, Harry se prenait ces points communs en pleine tête. Méritait-il le sacrifice de ses parents ? Méritait-il la dévotion du Monde Sorcier ? Méritait-il les louanges qu'on décernait habituellement au Survivant ?

La réponse était simple, et il la savait au fond de son cœur. Il ne méritait rien de tout cela.

\- Avez-vous envie de marcher dans les traces du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda Snape d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Non ! Se récria Harry proprement scandalisé.

\- Alors vous ne deviendrez pas comme lui, conclut le Maître des Potions.

\- Mais …

\- Monsieur Potter, reprit Severus Snape avec patience, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a longtemps caché son jeu. Il présentait au monde un visage angélique de bon garçon, de bon élève. Il était un modèle pour tous et toutes. Mais, en devers cela, il étudiait en cachette la Magie Noire, et il commença très tôt. Avez-vous de la curiosité pour l'utilisation de la Magie Noire ?

\- Pas spécialement, Monsieur, répondit Harry.

\- Cachez-vous votre vrai visage au monde ?

Cette fois Harry fuit le regard de son Professeur.

\- Est-elle là votre vraie peur, Monsieur Potter ? Ces crises de colère que vous n'avez pu refréner ces derniers temps, est-ce que c'est cela le véritable point commun qui vous relie au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Snape corrigea sa position dans son fauteuil, cherchant vainement à être plus confortablement installé, laissant quelques instants de réflexion à son élève qui fuyait toujours son regard.

\- Je suis mauvais, alors, dit Harry à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

\- Je suis constamment en colère, avoua Harry toujours à voix basse. Et la colère mène à la haine.

'Et la haine mène au côté obscure de la force', compléta Snape dans sa tête avec amusement.

\- Et puis, j'ai tué Quirrell.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Le garçon se blâmait encore de la mort de cet imbécile ?

\- Harry, dit patiemment Snape d'une voix douce usant pour la première fois du prénom de l'enfant. Suis-je quelqu'un de mauvais ?

\- Non ! S'écria le garçon.

Si Severus s'était attendu à une négation polie, il fut surpris de la conviction dans le ton employé.

\- Et pourtant, j'ai tué à mon tour de nombreuses personnes.

Harry le regarda avec effarement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Voilà la véritable question à vous poser, Harry. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la Guerre, que je n'avais pas le choix. Parce que c'était eux ou moi. J'ai été jugé et reconnu non coupable de meurtre. Maintenant, à vous. Pourquoi avoir tué Quirrell ?

\- Parce que Voldemort lui a dit de me tuer, admit Harry du bout des lèvres. Me toucher le brûlait, alors j'ai profité de sa faiblesse. Mais je le haïssais tellement.

\- Pensez-vous avoir le droit de haïr l'homme qui voulait vous tuer ?

\- Haïr c'est mal, dit Harry avec certitude.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Haïr, c'est vouloir la mort de l'autre, chuchota Harry épouvanté par ce sentiment.

\- Vouloir la mort de l'autre ne veut pas nécessairement dire le tuer. N'est-il pas normal pour quelqu'un de vouloir que l'autre disparaisse si celui-ci nous veut du mal, nous fait du mal ou nous en a fait ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous haïssiez à travers Quirrell ?

Face au silence de son élève, Snape soupira intérieurement. Il n'était ni psychologue, ni philosophe. Mais paradoxalement, il était peut-être le mieux placé dans cette école pour comprendre le jeune Potter. Enfin, Severus Snape prenait en compte toute la mesure du fossé qui séparait James Potter de son fils. Enfin, il touchait du doigt la souffrance du jeune Harry.

\- Ce soir, quand vous avez transpercé le carnet du Seigneur des Ténèbres, anéantissant son souvenir, qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti ?

\- De la colère. De la haine. Du soulagement aussi.

\- Pensez-vous avoir le droit de haïr l'homme qui a tué vos parents ?

L'instant était vraiment particulier, autant pour l'élève que pour le Professeur. Jamais Harry n'en avait autant révélé sur ses sentiments qu'à Snape à cet instant, même à ses amis. D'autant que Snape était un adulte. Harry n'avait pas confiance dans les adultes, mais Snape n'était pas un adulte comme les autres. Il ne voyait en lui ni l'orphelin éploré, ni le héros courageux, ni même un bon à rien complètement inutile, et c'était rassurant.

Quant au Professeur, peu à peu, il revenait à ses premières considérations. Bien sûr, il avait arrêté de croire que Harry Potter était un enfant pourri gâté, ou bien était la réincarnation de James Potter. Mais petit à petit, Severus Snape se retrouvait dans ce gamin, terrifié par ses sentiments, comme il avait été par les siens envers son père. C'est cette pensée qui amena sa question suivante.

\- Est-ce que ce ne sont pas plutôt les sentiments que vous éprouvez pour votre famille qui vous font le plus peur ?

Harry ferma étroitement les yeux se recroquevillant ostensiblement sur lui-même, et Severus sut qu'il avait vu juste. Quand le garçon rouvrit les yeux, le Professeur se dit qu'il avait été trop loin trop vite.

\- Je suis fatigué Professeur, je crois qu'avec du sommeil, j'y verrais plus clair.

Snape congédia l'enfant d'un signe de tête, mettant fin à cet instant de confidences et de franchise. Avant de fermer la porte, Harry se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté Professeur, dit-il d'une voix claire.

\- N'oubliez pas Monsieur Potter. Vous n'êtes pas comme Lui, parce que vous avez choisi de ne pas l'être.

ooOOOoo

Dès que Harry posa un pied dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, il fut alpagué par Daphné et Drago. Menacé par ses amis, il leur raconta de bonne grâce les événements de la soirée à partir du moment où il leur avait faussé compagnie.

Puis Daphné lui hurla dessus. Harry avait bien compris que se mettre en rage était une manière pour la jeune fille d'extérioriser sa peur. Il la laissa donc s'époumoner. Après quelques minutes de ce régime, la voix enrouée, elle s'écria :

\- Tu nous as fait peur !

Et elle enlaça son ami.

De son côté Drago foudroyait Harry du regard, ne décochant pas un mot. Harry savait que le blond était bien plus furieux que Daphné et qu'il mettrait bien plus longtemps à lui pardonner. Il leur présenta tout de même ses excuses, expliquant maladroitement qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

Le lendemain fut un jour faste pour Poudlard.

D'abord, les élèves apprirent au petit déjeuner la fuite du Professeur Lockart. Apparemment, ses collègues excédés par son attitude vis-à-vis de la situation gravissime de la veille, l'avaient mis au pied du mur et sommé de résoudre la situation. L'imposteur, incapable de trouver l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets et de vaincre le Monstre mythique qu'elle renfermait, avait préféré prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Ensuite, Madame Pomfresh annonça que les victimes du Basilic étaient désormais réveillées, et étaient en observation à l'Infirmerie pour un jour ou deux avant de pouvoir reprendre leur vie de manière normale. Harry, Daphné et Drago se précipitèrent dans l'aile médicale pour voir Blaise. Ils lui racontèrent tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Celui-ci engueula Harry pour les mêmes raisons que ces deux autres amis. Mais n'ayant pas vécu l'angoisse de Drago et Daphné, il ne lui en garda pas grief. Alors que Drago faisait toujours la tête.

Enfin, au repas du soir, Hagrid revint. Devant l'École au complet (et ceux qui avaient fait les frais des colères du Survivant pouvaient en témoigner) Harry déclara à Hagrid qu'il n'avait jamais douté de son innocence, ce qui émut beaucoup le Garde-Chasse.

La période des examens arriva, amenant son lot de révision, de stress et de crises de nerfs (surtout pour les élèves passant leurs B.U.S.E.s, leurs A.S.P.I.C.s, et Hermione Granger). Et, tout comme l'année précédente, plus la fin de l'année approchait, plus Harry se renfermait. Jusqu'à ce que ses amis craquent.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas retourner chez ton Oncle et ta Tante ? Demanda Daphné à moitié effarée.

Harry ne répondit pas, faussement concentré sur ses notes pour l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie.

\- Il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un de ta situation Harry, insista Daphné. En ne disant rien, et en nous forçant à ne rien dire, tu te mets en danger.

Le garçon foudroya la jeune fille du regard.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance aux adultes, dit-il d'une voix froide.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

'Parce qu'ils finissent toujours par me trahir' était plus juste comme réponse, mais Harry n'osa pas le dire.

Drago et Blaise, penchés sur leurs révisions, ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation. Ils n'étaient pas aussi tenaces que Daphné, mais étaient parfaitement d'accords avec elle.

\- Écoute Daphné, soupira Harry conscient d'avoir été trop sec avec son amie. Si vraiment ça va très mal, j'ai le Miroir à Double Sens. J'appellerai Drago et il préviendra Snape ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais jusqu'à présent, ce n'est pas _si_ horrible. Ça pourrait être bien pire.

'Ça a été bien pire' pensa Harry, mais soucieux de ne pas inquiéter son amie plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il n'ajouta rien.

Circonspecte, celle-ci ne lâchait pas le morceau.

\- Tu nous le promets ? Si quoi que ce soit arrive, tu préviens Drago et on arrive avec la cavalerie ?

\- C'est quoi ça, comme expression ? S'interrogea Drago surprit.

\- C'est une expression moldue, expliqua Daphné tout sourire. Je l'aime bien. Je l'ai trouvé dans l'une des Bandes-Dessinées que m'a offert Harry l'année dernière. Lucky Luke, ça s'appelle. J'avais bien aimé celui que tu m'avais offert, Harry, alors j'ai traîné mes parents du côté Moldu et on a acheté d'autres volumes. Alors, vas-y Harry. Promets.

De mauvaise grâce, mais comprenant qu'il en allait autant de sa sécurité que de la tranquillité de ses amis, Harry promit.

ooOOOoo

Harry avait beau avoir promis, son esprit n'avait pas accepté l'hypothèse de demander de l'aide. Heureusement pour lui, on le verra par la suite, ses amis ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

L'Oncle Vernon avait intégré l'idée que son neveu ne pourrait pas rester enfermé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, et franchement, il s'en fichait, personne n'était venu le voir pour l'accuser de maltraiter l'enfant qu'il avait à sa charge. Ce qui voulait dire que le gamin n'avait rien dit à personne. Du coup, le gros homme était un peu mieux disposé à l'égard du garçon que l'année précédente. Pétunia y avait été aussi pour quelque chose, puisqu'elle avait décrété qu'elle voulait que le garçon l'aide à faire les tâches ménagères (elle n'allait pas demander de l'aide à son mari qui n'avait jamais fait les poussières de sa vie, ni à son fils qui ne savait pas reconnaître un balai d'une serpillière).

C'est ainsi que Harry revint chez sa seule famille encore en vie. Sa routine, sitôt que l'Oncle Vernon lui eut confisqué sa Baguette et ses affaires scolaires, ressembla à ce qu'il avait toujours connu, le rassurant d'une certaine façon. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à aimer la situation, d'ailleurs la colère et la rage était revenue dès que Harry était entré dans la voiture de l'Oncle Vernon à King's Cross. Il détestait toujours autant servir de factotum dans sa famille. Mais, les choses immuables, ou ce qui semble l'être, ont cela de rassurant qu'elles vous emmènent hors du temps, qu'elles vous gardent de toute évolution possible, en bien ou en mal. Et ici, c'était bien l'évolution en mal qui terrorisait Harry. Alors il acceptait, de mauvaise grâce certes, mais il acceptait quand même, tout ce que sa tante lui demandait de faire.

Précautionneux, tout de même, Harry avait réussi à garder son Miroir à Double-Sens, son Oncle n'ayant pas vu la dangerosité (pour lui) d'un objet aussi commun. Cette bêtise allait lui coûter très cher.

Harry avait en sa possession son Miroir, et n'avait pas prévu de s'en servir... jusqu'à ce qu'il chauffe dès le premier soir où il était rentré à Privet Drive.

\- Alors, bien rentré dans ce monde archaïque qu'est celui des Moldus ? Ricana Drago par miroirs interposés.

\- Pourquoi tu me contactes ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils et à voix basse pour que son Oncle ne l'entende pas.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Daphné, Blaise et moi on allait se satisfaire d'une promesse que tu ne pourras peut-être pas tenir ? Tu côtoies beaucoup trop de Gryffondors, ça te rends naïf. On va se mettre d'accord pour une heure chaque jour où je prendrai de tes nouvelles. Et n'espère même pas esquiver. Daphné et Blaise attendent mes hiboux pour que je leur résume ta situation.

Harry sourit. Il savait que ce n'était pas un manque de confiance de la part de ses amis, mais bien une réelle inquiétude qui les faisait agir ainsi. Et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

Harry et Drago parlèrent donc quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter assez brusquement, le brun ayant entendu des bruits suspects dans le couloir.

Les jours passèrent lentement. Tous les soirs Harry et Drago discutaient plus ou moins longtemps. Harry se rendit compte que de ne pas avoir Drago directement en face de lui permettait à sa parole de se libérer. Pas des masses, mais un peu. Il lui parlait de ses journées à faire des corvées. Drago eut une réflexion qui intrigua beaucoup Harry.

\- Tu leur sers d'Elfe de Maison !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry.

Drago se tut, conscient que Harry, n'aimant pas l'injustice, allait se récrier à l'écoute du statut de ces Créatures Magiques.

\- Ce sont des Êtres, attachés à un Sorcier ou à une Famille, qui les sert, expliqua-t-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

\- Comme un domestique ?

\- Comme un esclave Harry, lâcha Drago. Les Elfes de Maison sont des Esclaves magiquement liés à leur Maître. Et la plupart s'en contente très bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Drago soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire un cours sur l'esclavage dans le Monde Magique à dix heures du soir, à un Harry horrifié par ce que les hommes sont capables de faire à ceux qu'ils considèrent comme inférieurs.

Comme chaque Sang-Pur, dans une famille traditionnelle et riche, Drago s'était vu attaché les services d'un Elfe à sa naissance. Il était très attaché à cet Elfe, comme un enfant Moldu peut être attaché à sa nourrice. C'était Daphné, encore elle, qui avait mis Drago face à ses contradictions. Elle avait pointé du doigt l'absence totale de liberté qui opprimait les Elfes. Le jeune garçon avait alors réfléchit à la condition de son serviteur.

Drago essaya donc d'expliquer en quelques phrases en quoi consistait le quotidien des Elfes de Maison à un Harry éberlué.

\- Mais je ne suis pas comme eux ?

\- Ah oui ? Tu fais toutes les tâches de la maison, pour des gens qui ne sont jamais satisfaits. Tu es peu nourri, mais beaucoup mis à contribution. Je suis sûr que tu te prends des taloches, ou pire.

Harry dut admettre en son for intérieur, que même la tortue de Dudley était mieux traitée que lui, dans cette maison.

Parler avec Drago de son quotidien avait permis à Harry de crever certains abcès, et même de se plaindre de temps en temps. Bien sûr, il restait intimement persuadé qu'il méritait d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qui lui arrivait, mais il n'en faisait plus un secret d'état … pour ses amis du moins. Parce que parler à un adulte, ça, il n'en était pas question, et Drago n'arriva pas à le faire changer d'avis.

Toute cette parlotte eut au moins le mérite de faire baisser la colère et le ressentiment que Harry éprouvait pour sa famille.

Un matin de mi-Juillet, alors qu'il faisait revenir le bacon et les œufs seul dans la cuisine, Harry entendit un bruit curieux. Un hibou postal était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tapotait la vitre pour qu'on lui ouvre. Visiblement, le rapace n'avait pu livrer le courrier par la fenêtre de la Chambre de Harry (toujours condamnée par de solides barreaux resserrés), et passait par un moyen détourné. Profitant du fait qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, délesta l'oiseau de son message et glissa l'épaisse enveloppe dans sa poche. Ni vu, ni connu.

Dès qu'il eut un moment seul, il jeta un œil au contenu de la lettre. C'était un courrier de Poudlard. Il lui donnait officiellement les résultats de ses examens de fin d'année (que les élèves connaissaient déjà, mais le parchemin officiel servait de bulletin de note dans les familles). Il avait de bons résultats dans la plupart des matières. Le système de notation de la Première à la Cinquième année correspondait à ce qu'il avait connu chez les Moldus, c'est-à-dire des notes chiffrées sur vingt. Harry savait que le système de notation changeait à partir de la Cinquième année à cause des B.U.S.E.s et des A.S.P.I.C.s.

 _Astronomie : 10/20_

 _Botanique :_

 _-Théorie : 12/20_

 _-Pratique : 13/20_

 _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal* :_

 _-Théorie : 15/20_

 _-Pratique : 18/20_

 _Histoire de la Magie : 10/20_

 _Métamorphose :_

 _-Théorie : 13/20_

 _-Pratique : 14/20_

 _Potions :_

 _-Théorie : 14/20_

 _-Pratique : 12/20_

 _Sortilèges :_

 _-Théorie : 14/20_

 _-Pratique : 15/20_

 _Moyenne : 12,7/20_

 _Entrée en Deuxième année : Accordée (mention Acceptable)_

 _*Ces notes sont données à titre indicatif et ne compte pas dans le calcul de la moyenne._

Harry grimaça. Il comprenait _pourquoi_ les notes de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne comptaient pas (la défection de Lockart avait laissé un grand trou dans les emplois du temps de toutes les années ne passant pas d'examens nationaux), mais savoir que sa moyenne baissait que presque un point à cause de cela laissait un goût amer dans la bouche du garçon.

Le deuxième parchemin de la lettre était un livret donnant les descriptions des enseignements facultatifs que pouvaient prendre les élèves de Troisième Année, sachant qu'il était obligatoire d'en prendre deux et seulement deux, et que le choix se restreignait à :

-Soins aux Créatures Magiques

-Divination

-Arithmancie

-Étude des Runes

-Étude des Moldus

'Les classes d'Options auront lieux toutes Maisons confondues' précisait la lettre, et Harry sourit en imaginant les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se côtoyer un peu plus toute l'année.

Les options leurs avaient été présentées l'année précédente, quelques jours avant la fin des cours, et Harry et ses amis en avaient parlé pendant un petit moment. Il savait que Daphné voulait faire Étude des Runes et Arithmancie, Blaise et Drago Soins aux Créatures Magique et Arithmancie, mais Harry hésitait.

Le formulaire était à rendre, en dernier délai, le jour de la rentrée. Harry se dit qu'il avait le temps, et n'y pensa plus.

Le troisième parchemin était la liste classique des fournitures dont les élèves devaient se fournir cette année. Harry poussa un soupir. Il allait devoir demander à ses amis de faire ses achats pour lui. Lucide, il savait que son Oncle ne le laisserait jamais aller à Londres pour acheter des choses magiques.

Enfin la lecture du dernier parchemin fit serrer le cœur de Harry.

 _Cher Mr. Potter,_

 _Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er Septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9 ¾ à onze heures précises._

 _Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de troisième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe._

 _Vous trouverez également sous ce pli, la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._

 _Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

 _Professeure M. McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe._

En bas de la note, il y avait un bandeau pré-rempli d'autorisation de sorties pour ces fameux week-ends à Pré-au-Lard. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il doutait vraiment trouver un moyen pour faire signer son Oncle ou sa Tante.

Le lendemain, l'Oncle Vernon donna une occasion en or à Harry pour prouver qu'il était un Serpentard.

Harry descendait pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il dit bonjour aimablement à sa Tante quand elle arriva, sans recevoir de réponse. Quelques instants plus tard, Vernon arrivait, et, en attendant que le petit déjeuner soit servi, il alluma la télévision. Le poste se mit à cracher l'image et le son du journal matinal. Le présentateur, tiré à quatre épingles, avait un air grave.

 _Justice maintenant, les autorités pénitentiaires et les forces de l'ordre sont en alerte depuis hier soir, lorsqu'un prisonnier s'est évadé. Sirius Black, c'est son nom, est accusé de meurtre et avait été condamné à perpétuité. Les autorités précisent que Black est armé et très dangereux. Un numéro vert a été spécialement mis en place pour permettre à toute personne qui apercevrait le fugitif de le signaler immédiatement_

L'image du présentateur s'effaça pour laisser la place à une photo d'un homme en tenue de prisonnier.

\- Pas la peine de préciser qu'il est dangereux, grommela l'Oncle Vernon. Cela se voit au premier coup d'œil. Tu as vu sa tête ? Tu as vu ses cheveux ?

En effet, l'image était peu flatteuse pour ledit Sirius Black. Il était mal rasé, les traits tirés, des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux, rendant son visage déjà émacié, un air d'autant plus hâve. Sa coiffure, ou son absence de coiffure, rendait le tableau vraiment effrayant, digne de l'illustration de la couverture d'un thriller de bas étage.

Le journaliste vedette réapparu.

 _Le Ministère de l'Agriculture et de la Pêche doit annoncer aujourd'hui …_

L'Oncle Vernon bondit.

\- Eh ! Pas si vite ! Il ne nous a pas dit d'où ce fou furieux s'était échappé ! Imaginez que ce cinglé soit au coin de la rue !

\- Quel cinglé ? Demanda Dudley en passant la porte, retenant un bâillement.

Personne ne lui répondit et la Tante Pétunia se précipita à la fenêtre de la cuisine, sûrement excitée d'être la première à appeler le numéro vert.

Harry servit le petit déjeuner, en silence, s'assit à sa place et s'appliqua à manger le plus vite possible, afin que son cousin n'ait pas le temps de lui prendre sa nourriture.

\- Quand voudront-ils bien comprendre que seule la pendaison peut nous débarrasser de ces gens-là, tempêta l'Oncle Vernon en s'asseyant et en se servant ses sempiternels toasts.

\- Ça c'est bien vrai, approuva la Tante Pétunia toujours occupée à surveiller le potager de la voisine (Pétunia était sûre que le fils des voisins profitait du potager pour faire pousser des plantes illicites, et n'attendait qu'une preuve pour appeler la maréchaussée).

L'Oncle Vernon, contrairement à son habitude, se dépêcha de manger, jetant de temps à autre un regard à l'horloge murale de la cuisine.

\- Il ne faut pas que je tarde, dit-il quand il eut finit sa tasse. Le train de Marge arrive à dix heures.

Harry, qui avait déjà fini de manger et commençait à débarrasser la table, faillit faire tomber une petite assiette.

\- La Tante Marge ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Elle vient ici ?

La Tante Marge n'était pas la vraie Tante de Harry, mais c'était la sœur de l'Oncle Vernon, et on l'avait forcé à l'appeler 'Tante' dès sa plus tendre enfance.

Marge Dursley méprisait et haïssait Harry, et l'enfant, au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, avait appris à lui rendre, en toute discrétion. Le garçon avait des souvenirs vifs de chacune des visites de la Tante Marge. La femme était 'mariée' à ses chiens. Elle avait un élevage de molosses de type dogue. Son chien préféré, Molaire (notez qu'elle n'était pas totalement dénuée d'humour), avait pourchassé Harry dans tout le jardin, un jour où l'enfant de neuf ans à peine, avait eu la malchance de lui marcher sur une patte. Harry n'avait eu son salut qu'en grimpant dans un arbre. A califourchon sur une branche, dans une position totalement inconfortable, il avait attendu minuit que sa maîtresse siffle le chien posté en bas de l'arbre.

Tout ça pour dire que la nouvelle ne réjouissait pas Harry du tout.

\- Marge reste dix jours, annonça l'Oncle Vernon. Et puisqu'on en parle, continua-t-il en pointant du doigt Harry qui continuait de débarrasser, c'est le moment de mettre quelques petites choses au point avant que j'aille la chercher.

Dudley ricana, bouscula son cousin et alla s'affaler dans le canapé, devant la télévision, mais de manière à voir quand même Harry se faire rabrouer par Vernon.

\- Pour commencer, dit Vernon d'une voix menaçante, je te conseille de tenir ta langue quand tu t'adresseras à Marge.

Harry tenta de contenir la colère qui affluait, et choisit de ne pas répondre.

\- Deuxièmement, vu que Marge ne sait rien de ton anormalité, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se passe quoique ce soit de bizarre pendant qu'elle sera là. Tu vas te tenir convenablement, c'est compris ? Et troisièmement, continua-t-il en plissant méchamment les yeux, nous avons dit à Marge que tu étais pensionnaire au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry.

\- Et tu as intérêt à ne pas démentir cette version ! Rugit l'Oncle Vernon. Sinon, tu auras de sérieux ennuis !

Harry sentit la colère et la rage battre violemment sous ses tempes. Il s'efforça de respirer calmement et de réfléchir comme un Serpentard.

\- Tu m'as inscris où déjà ? St Cassius ?

\- Au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St. Brutus, répéta Vernon rouge de colère. Tu as intérêt à le retenir !

\- Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui m'aiderait à retenir tout ça, dit Harry avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Il jouait avec le feu et il le savait. La brûlure pouvait être mordante.

Dans la cuisine, Pétunia avait arrêté d'espionner les voisins, et Dudley s'était définitivement détourné de la télévision pour fixer la scène avec des yeux ronds.

Voyant que son Oncle ne répondait pas, Harry exposa :

\- Les élèves de troisième année de mon école peuvent aller se promener dans le village voisin certains jours. Bien sûr, il faut une autorisation de sortie.

La bouche de Dudley s'ouvrit devant l'audace de son cousin.

\- Que tu la signes m'aiderait vraiment à me souvenir du nom de ce pensionnat St. Julius.

\- Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St. Brutus, hurla Vernon désormais violet de rage.

\- Oui, comme tu dis. Vraiment pas facile à retenir comme nom. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si je me trompe ?

\- Tu prendras la plus belle correction de toute ta vie ! Beugla Vernon qui commençait secrètement à paniquer.

\- La plus belle punition de toute ma vie ne suffira pas à faire oublier à la Tante Marge ce que je lui aurait dit, asséna-t-il. Une simple signature de sortie m'aiderait sûrement à me rappeler le nom de l'établissement où je suis censé être pensionnaire. Et je promets de me conduire parfaitement _normalement_. Dit-il en conclusion et en croisant mentalement les doigts.

La vie semblait s'être figée dans la grande cuisine dont la Tante Pétunia était si fière. On entendait la tondeuse dans le jardin de leur voisin d'en face.

\- Très bien, dit enfin Vernon d'un ton sec et menaçant. Je vais surveiller de très près ton comportement pendant le séjour de la Tante Marge. Si à la fin je juge que tu t'es bien tenu, je signerai ta fichue autorisation.

Il fit volte-face, et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte si fort que toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée tremblèrent.

Harry fit mentalement une danse de la victoire et continua de débarrasser et laver la table. Dudley, la surprise passée, s'était réinstallé devant la télévision, et zappait de chaîne en chaîne, attendant l'heure de son émission favorite de la matinée. La Tante Pétunia commençait à inventorier ce qu'il lui fallait pour préparer le repas du midi, et quand Harry eut finit de ranger la vaisselle, elle lui donna une liste de corvée.

La première d'entre elles était de préparer la chambre d'ami. L'existence de cette chambre était l'une des raisons de l'aigreur de Harry vis-à-vis de ses parents et tuteurs. Quand il vivait dans un placard, sous l'escalier, Dudley avait deux chambres, dont l'une (celle occupée par Harry désormais) ne servait qu'à ranger les jouets cassés de Dudley dont il ne voulait plus. Une chambre entière pour ranger des jouets inutiles. Et il y avait cette chambre inhabitée, sauf quand la Tante Marge venait une fois par an, maximum, souvent pendant des vacances scolaires, pour qu'elle puisse 'profiter de son Dudley adoré'.

Harry s'appliqua donc à faire le lit, passer l'aspirateur, laver la Salle de Bain attenante (un lavabo et une douche dans un espace plus que réduit), faire les carreaux et les poussières. Quand il eut finit, il entendit du bruit dans l'entrée.

Il descendit les marches et eut le souffle coupé quand une énorme valise entra en collision avec ses côtes. La Tante Marge venait de lui jeter ses affaires dans les bras, ne s'embarrassant même pas d'un bonjour. Seul Molaire, le vieux bouledogue agressif, salua Harry d'un grognement dangereux. Harry ne dit rien et monta la valise, alors que Dudley supportait avec un large sourire les embrassades gênante de la Tante Marge. Harry savait exactement pourquoi son cousin aimait ses embrassades, car elles étaient la promesse d'un cadeau sous la forme d'un gros billet qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Dire que Harry n'avait jamais rien reçu de la Tante Marge aurait été mentir. Elle lui avait fait des cadeaux bien sûr. Quand Dudley recevait une voiture téléguidée, Harry recevait une boîte de gâteaux pour chiens. Quand Dudley recevait une nouvelle console de jeux, Harry recevait une écharpe en mauvaise laine d'un marron hideux qui grattait horriblement. Vous avez compris l'idée.

Harry reprit donc sa liste de tâches, mais avant d'avoir pu commencer la suivante, à savoir passer une couche de lasure sur le portail, la Tante Pétunia appela à table. La mort dans l'âme, Harry descendit donc et dressa la table, avant de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Les membres de la famille s'assirent quelques minutes après, et la Tante Marge le regarda pour la première fois.

\- Alors ? Toujours là toi ? Dit-elle du même ton que son frère quand il était énervé par quelque chose.

\- Oui, répondit Harry espérant qu'elle s'en tiendrait là.

\- Ne dis pas 'oui' sur ce ton désagréable, grogna-t-elle. Tu peux t'estimer heureux que Vernon et Pétunia te garde sous leur toit. Moi, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Si c'était devant ma porte qu'on avait abandonné ton berceau, tu aurais directement filé à l'orphelinat.

Harry se dit qu'il aurait préféré, mais se reprit très vite avec un frisson glacé. Tom Jedusor était allé à l'orphelinat, lui. Et on voyait ce qu'il était devenu. Non, Harry ne voulait pas d'un nouveau point commun avec Lord Voldemort.

L'abandon de Harry et son envoi ou non dans un orphelinat était un des sujets de conversation préféré de la Tante Marge. Ça et le fait que pour elle, James Potter était un chômeur alcoolique.

\- Et puis, ne sois pas si insolent, continua-t-elle. Je vois que tu n'as fait aucun progrès depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. J'espérais que l'école t'apprendrait un peu les bonnes manières.

Elle avala une grosse bouchée de rôti de veau, et reprit.

\- Dans quel collège l'as-tu envoyé Vernon ?

\- A St. Brutus, répondit aussitôt le gros homme. C'est un excellent établissement pour les cas désespéré.

\- Je connais, dit Marge avec un air de connaisseur. Est-ce que les châtiments corporels sont toujours en usage à St. Brutus mon garçon ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry avec un visage qu'il voulait humble. Nous recevons beaucoup de coups de canne.

Il eut une pensée pour Rusard et la collection de chaînes qu'il entretenait en prévision d'une ré-adoption des châtiments corporels à Poudlard.

\- C'est très bien, dit-elle avec satisfaction. J'en ai assez de ses mollassons qui voudraient qu'on abolisse les châtiments corporels. Dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des cas, tout s'arrangerait très bien avec une bonne correction. Et toi, tu reçois beaucoup de coups de canne ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air suspicieux.

\- Oh, oui, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre. Des tas.

\- Vu le ton que tu prends, ils ne doivent pas taper assez fort ! Décréta-t-elle. Pétunia, si j'étais toi, j'écrirai au Directeur de cette école en insistant pour que ce garçon soit fouetté sans la moindre faiblesse.

Harry resserra violemment sa prise sur son couteau et sa fourchette, alors que la colère assombrissait ses yeux. L'Oncle Vernon lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu affolé et décida d'entraîner sa sœur sur un autre sujet.

\- Tu as entendu les nouvelles ce matin, Marge ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de cette histoire de prisonnier évadé ?

\- C'est ce que je disais ! S'emporta Marge. Aujourd'hui dans les prisons, ils n'ont plus le droit de torturer les prisonniers. Regarde ce que ça donne ! Une délinquance en hausse, et même des évasions !

Harry se garda de dire que s'il y avait des évasions, c'était bien parce que les conditions de détentions étaient détestables.

Le soir même, Harry raconta à Drago l'affreuse surprise que lui avait fait sa famille.

\- Elle est si horrible que ça ? Demanda Drago.

\- Quand elle est là, je me dis que finalement c'est pas si mal de vivre chez les Dursley, sans elle.

\- Ah, d'accord. Tu es sûr que tu veux prévenir personne ?

\- Ce n'est que dix jours Drago, dit Harry alors que lui-même ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir jusque-là. De toute façon, je suis obligé de la supporter pour que mon Oncle signe mon autorisation de sortie pour aller à Pré-au-Lard cette année.

\- Du chantage ?

\- Euh, plutôt du donnant-donnant. Si je me tiens bien, il signera mon autorisation de sortie à la fin du séjour de la Tante Marge.

\- C'est vraiment ta tante ? Demanda Drago

\- Non, rit Harry. C'est la sœur de mon Oncle. On est affiliés par alliance.

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles pour Harry. Il évitait autant que faire se pouvait de se retrouver dans la même pièce que la Tante Marge, mais celle-ci prenait un malin plaisir à l'alpaguer dès qu'elle le voyait pour lui dire tout un tas de méchancetés, ou pour ajouter telle ou telle tâche à sa liste déjà trop longue.

Le garçon serrait les dents, pensait à l'autorisation de sortie, récitait dans sa tête une ou deux recettes de potion (ça c'était assez efficace) mais ne pouvait empêcher la haine le gagner progressivement.

Drago de son côté se montrait de plus en plus inquiet. Il ne cessait de conseiller à Harry de prévenir quelqu'un, persuadé (à juste titre) que Harry ne lui disait pas tout.

Bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas dit à Drago l'ampleur des tâches qu'il avait à effectuer, ni que la Tante Marge, sous prétexte qu'il devait être dressé, lui donnait des tâches humiliantes à faire. Par exemple, elle avait laissé à dessein son chien enfermé dans la chambre d'amis, alors que les Dursley et elle étaient partis au cinéma en spécifiant bien à Harry de ne pas entrer dans sa chambre. En revenant, elle avait sérieusement engueulé le garçon, resté pour faire ses tâches, parce que Molaire avait fait ses besoins sur la moquette, envoyant une gifle à l'adolescent, et lui intimant de tout nettoyer.

A quatre pattes, en frottant énergiquement avec une brosse dure et du produit nettoyant, Harry avait essuyé les sarcasmes de la femme qui 'inspectait son travail'. Il avait alors senti la haine l'envahir et l'eau sale qu'il utilisait pour rincer la brosse était brusquement devenue bouillante. Il s'était alors exhorté au calme, avait respiré profondément, et s'était appliqué à réciter dans sa tête les Lois Fondamentales de la Métamorphose d'objets.

Harry soupira en taillant la haie. Heureusement que Marge ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Mais après une semaine, à deux jours de l'anniversaire de Harry, les choses se gâtèrent sérieusement pour lui.

Alors qu'ils étaient à table, presque rendus au dessert, la Tante Marge, qui avait bu un peu trop de vin, se remit en boucle sur son sujet préféré : la délinquance de Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui est responsable, dit-elle d'un air très sérieux à Vernon. Lorsqu'il y a quelque chose de pourri à l'intérieur, personne ne peut rien y faire.

Harry tenta de se concentrer sur l'énumération des différentes constellations de l'hémisphère nord et des noms de leurs étoiles les plus brillantes. Mais la haine aurait pu se lire facilement dans ses yeux s'il les avait levés.

Marge prit son verre de vin rouge et le porta à ses lèvres.

\- C'est l'un des principes de base de toute éducation, poursuivit-elle. On le voit très bien dans l'élevage des chiens. S'il y a quelque chose de tordu chez la mère, on retrouvera la même tare chez les chiots. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Pétunia, tes parents étaient charmants, mais parfois, il y a un truc qui cloche, et ta sœur...

Elle ne put pas aller plus loin dans son raisonnement car son verre lui explosa dans la main. Toute la table sursauta, et Harry déglutit péniblement. Il avait perdu le contrôle, encore une fois. Du vin maculant son visage et ses vêtements, la Tante Marge s'ébroua comme un chien.

\- Marge ! Couina la Tante Pétunia. Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non, non, c'est rien, dit-elle en s'essuyant avec sa serviette. J'ai dû serrer le verre trop fort. Ça m'est arrivé une fois, chez mon ami, le Colonel Courtepatt, l'autre jour. Ne t'inquiète pas Pétunia, j'ai une forte poigne. Un jour, j'ai même brisé un doigt d'un affreux bonhomme qui m'avait manqué de respect, et …

Elle s'interrompit en regardant sa main.

\- Ah, si, fit-elle placidement, je me suis écorchée.

Le regard de Vernon fit frémir Harry. Le garçon se dépêcha d'aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain. Mais dès que le repas fut terminé, alors que Marge était passée au salon, prendre un digestif, l'Oncle Vernon prit Harry par le colback et le fit monter de force à l'étage. Arrivés dans la chambre de Harry, il ferma violemment la porte, et lança son poing dans la figure de son neveu.

Harry, qui ne s'était pas attendu à avoir si mal, poussa un cri de douleur, et un deuxième cri quand sa tête heurta le sol. Vernon l'avait lancé à terre.

\- Tu l'as blessé ! Dit-il d'un ton contenu pour que personne ne l'entende. Tu ne blesseras plus jamais quelqu'un de ma famille !

Abrutis par la douleur, Harry put voir Vernon s'activer autour de lui, puis ce fut le noir et il entendit la porte se refermer.

Harry parvint à tâtons à se hisser sur son lit. Il sentait le sang couler de son nez, mais à l'aveuglette il put constater que ses lunettes étaient intactes.

Puis il se rendit compte de la situation. Sa peur du noir l'envahit à nouveau, mais il arriva à la calmer, tant bien que mal, en se disant qu'il n'était pas réellement seul, qu'il pouvait contacter Drago, si les choses empiraient.

Il y eut un cri, en bas. Le mot 'hibou' fut prononcé.

Avec effroi, Harry entendit quelques instants plus tard un pas lourd remonter les marches de l'escalier. Les verrous qui l'enfermaient dans sa chambre furent tirés et l'Oncle Vernon apparut dans le halo de la lumière du couloir.

Harry eut peur.

D'après ce qu'il put comprendre, une lettre du Ministère de la Magie venait d'arriver, par hibou postal, informant Mr. Harry Potter qu'un acte magique en présence de personnes non-magiques avait été commis, et qu'en cas de récidive, il serait exclu de Poudlard.

Là, Vernon fit une pause et reprit d'une voix sadique.

\- Marge n'est pas seulement écorchée, elle a besoin de points de suture. Pétunia et Dudley sont partis l'accompagner à l'hôpital.

Harry comprit avec effroi qu'il était seul avec son Oncle, fou de rage.

Loin de là, Harry ne savait pas que des choses s'était enclenchées et que des hommes étaient prêts à le faire sortir de là.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà  
**_

 _ **Je vous rassure, la suite arrive très vite.**_

 _ **J'aimerais quand même savoir si vous avez lu mon petit laïus un peu plus haut, et ce que vous en avez pensé, et bien sûr, vous pouvez me dire tout le mal que vous pensez de moi pour conclure ce chapitre de cette manière.**_

 _ **Love :D**_


End file.
